Sempai se casa 3
by GiseSanito
Summary: Continuación de "Sempai se Casa 2". Morinaga y Souichi enfrentan una nueva etapa en sus vidas ¿Podrán asumir esta nueva responsabilidad? ¿Su relación de pareja se marchitará conforme pase el tiempo? ¿El secreto oscuro de Morinaga saldrá a la luz? ¿Qué decisiones tomará Souichi respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Este podría ser el final para nuestros protagonistas? Descúbrelo y léelo :)
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!**

 **BIENVENIDOS A LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE "SEMPAI SE CASA". ESTA VEZ VEREMOS A SOUICHI Y MORINAGA EN UNA NUEVA ETAPA DE SUS VIDAS EN DONDE APRENDERÁN EL VALOR DE LA FAMILIA. LA TEMPORADA 3 SALDRÁ BAJO EL NOMBRE DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO ESTOS AÑOS SIGUIENDO FIELMENTE EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA TEMPORADA. ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

 **ANTES DE LEER ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO "SEMPAI SE CASA" Y "SEMPAI SE CASA 2".**

 **Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

 **¡A LEER! ¡Disfruten!**

 _(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

 **(Negrita - Dialogo)**

 **CAP 1**

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

No entendía qué estaba pasando ni por qué estaba yendo a esa dirección. Solo caminé y caminé sin parar para no lograr perder de vista a esa persona que tanto me llamaba la atención. Por más que la seguía... no paraba y la veía como si estuviera a varios metros de distancia. Casi no podía ver nada ya que el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro.

 **-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-** grité, pero era como si esa persona no me escuchara **–Necesito hablar contigo-**

Entonces no sé cómo pasó, pero logré alcanzarla. Me mantuve parado tras esa persona bajita. No podía deducir quién era ya que una casaca con capucha le tapaba la cabeza. Esa persona se detuvo en seco...

 **-¿Qué quieres?-** casi no la escuchaba.

 **-Eh...-** me puse nervioso **–Perdón, solo quería saber quién eras. Es que te me haces muy familiar y...-**

Justo antes de completar la frase, aquella persona se dio la vuelta quitándose la capucha y... _¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_

 **-¡¿TAIGA?!-** grité sorprendido **–¡Taiga! No lo puedo creer. Estás... estás viva-** me emocioné tanto que la abracé **–Pensé que estabas muerta. No sabes cómo te he echado de menos y...-**

 **-Quién... quién eres tú-** sonó muy confundida y se apartó de mí dando tres pasos atrás.

 **-¿Qué?-** de algún modo me afectó lo que dijo **-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?-**

 **-Lo siento... no-** hablaba de un modo diferente como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

 **-Soy yo... Morinaga Tetsuhiro o Mori, como me llamabas tú-**

 **-Por favor, váyase-**

 **-¿Qué te sucede?-** empecé a desesperarme **–Soy tu mejor amigo. Tú... tú me pediste que cuidara a tu hija. Por qué te comportas así...-**

 _ **~PUUUM~**_

Un sonido muy fuerte interrumpió mis pensamientos y me afectó mucho ya que vi claramente como Taiga se desplomó en el suelo. Ese sonido provenía de un balazo. Alguien le había disparado.

 **-¡TAIGA!-** grité como loco, me arrodillé en el suelo e intenté hacerla reaccionar **–Taiga, no mueras... por favor NO MUERAS-** la abracé muy fuerte sin parar de llorar.

Sentí que se me partía el alma en dos, pues había visto morir a Taiga en frente de mí. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. _¿Acaso Taiga no estaba muerta ya? ¿Por qué de pronto la volví a ver y ya no me reconocía? NO ENTIENDO._

Me sentía confundido, pero el dolor en mi corazón podía más que mi lógica. Me pegué un gran susto cuando una risa con mucha malicia se presentó en el lugar. Levanté la mirada con los ojos llorosos y pude ver la sombra de un hombre con una pistola en la mano...

 **-¡Quién eres tú! ¡Por qué hiciste esto! ¡Por qué la mataste!-**

 **-...-** no recibí respuesta, solo pude escuchar sus pasos caminando hacia mí.

 **-Ay no. Tú... tú eres...-** me quedé atónito al verlo.

 **-Cuánto tiempo ¿no es así?-**

 **-Ta... Takasu...-** empecé a temblar del miedo **–Pero tú... estás muerto. Yo te maté-**

 **-Creíste haberme matado ¿cierto?-**

 **-¿Qué? Pero... pero si yo te vi... muerto-**

 **-Jajajaja...-** se burló **–Aquí el único que está muerto es Tatsumi-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Qué... ¿acaso no has visto a quién sostienes entre tus brazos?-**

 **-¡SEMPAI!-** grité al ver a Sempai muerto de un balazo entre mis brazos **–¡Por Dios! Sempai, Sempai... ¡SEMPAI!-** empecé a llorar aún peor.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** tan solo escuchaba la risa burlona de Takasu.

Todo era muy confuso. No podía entender lo que pasaba. Takasu le había disparado a Taiga y yo la estaba sosteniendo, pero entonces... por qué luego ya no era Taiga a quien abrazaba, sino a Sempai. _No lo sé, no me importa. Lo único que sé es que Sempai está muerto y yo no hice nada para impedirlo. SEMPAI... SEMPAI... SEMPAI..._

 **-Sempai, Sempai...-**

 **-¡Morinaga... Morinaga!-**

 **-¡Sempai!-** abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación.

 **-Morinaga-** me miró sorprendido.

 **-¡Sempai!-** a penas lo vi a mi lado lo abracé **–¡Sempai! Qué bueno que estés vivo, qué bueno que estés bien-**

 **-¿Vivo? ¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¿Qué no me ves?-** renegó.

 **-Sempai, te amo, te amo-**

 **-Y ya suéltame-** me apartó un poco **–Estás sudando... qué asco-** se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba. Ese horrible sueño ya lo había tenido anteriormente. Eran las 6am de la mañana y había despertado a Sempai con mis gritos, pues ambos estábamos sentados en nuestra cama…

 **-Ay...-** suspiré y me recosté bocarriba **–Menos mal que no fue real-**

 **-¿Otra vez con esas horribles pesadillas?-** preguntó sentado en su lado de la cama.

 **-Sí-** me estaba calmando poco a poco **–Pero esta vez fue peor-**

 **-Morinaga…-**

 **-Pero no importa, Sempai. No te preocupes-** sonreí para que no alterar a Sempai.

 **-Sí importa, Morinaga. Ya te dije que tus problemas son mis problemas. Deja de guardarte las cosas, idiota-** renegó **–Cuéntame qué soñaste-**

 **-Sempai, debo ir a trabajar y… ¡AUCH!-** quise desviarle el tema, pero me dio un golpe en el hombro **–Eso dolió-**

 **-No me gusta que me cambies el tema, imbécil. No te burles de mí y empieza a contarme-** estaba enojado, pero a la vez sonrojado de demostrar preocupación tan abiertamente.

 **-Eh… bueno…-** suspiré y empecé a recordar **–Soñé que estaba caminando por la calle y vi a una mujer que se me hizo bastante familiar. Resulta que la seguí y era Taiga. Al inicio me impresioné, pero luego me emocioné al verla. De pronto alguien la mató de un balazo y al frente de mí estaba…-**

 **-¿Takasu?-**

 **-Sí…-** afirmé cabizbajo, pues no me agradaba mencionarlo, no después de lo que sucedió **–No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, solo sé que empecé a gritar, a llorar y luego… vi que la persona que estaba muerta no era Taiga, sino eras tú-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Sí, Sempai…-** mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intenté aguantarme **–No sabes cómo me sentí. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, Sempai. Estoy seguro que yo no podría vivir sin ti. Yo…-**

 **-Morinaga…-** me interrumpió y suspiró **–No debes pensar de esa forma. Nadie está a salvo de la muerte. Algún día nos llegará la hora a cada uno, hasta a mí-**

 **-No, Sempai-** me alteré **–No digas eso. Yo no quiero que mueras. No lo permitiré, Sempai. Te protegeré siempre-** lo abracé muy fuerte.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** intentó apartarme, puesto que invadí su espacio personal sin previo aviso, sin mencionar que aún estaba cubierto de sudor por la pesadilla **–¡Morinaga, suéltame ya!-** logró apartarme con un movimiento no tan brusco.

 **-Perdón…-** las lágrimas me ganaron **–Es que… no me imagino una vida sin ti-**

 **-Deja el drama, idiota-** roló los ojos **–Algún día tendré que morir. Nadie es inmortal y que te quede bien claro-** me advirtió **–Ahora, límpiate las lágrimas, llorón. No quiero que Maggie te vea así y empiece a preguntar cosas que NO puede saber-**

 **-Pero, Sempai…-**

 **-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que digas en frente de ella. No quiero que escuche el nombre "Taiga" y menos el nombre "Takasu" ¿oíste?-**

 **-Sí-** respondí más tranquilo y fui a darme una ducha dejando a Sempai en el cuarto con un gesto de amargura mezclado con preocupación.

Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos cuatro años. La vida no ha sido sencilla, sobretodo para Sempai. Admiro mucho el valor y la paciencia que ha tenido todos estos años. El que menos estaba dispuesto a criar a una niña que no era suya, terminó siendo el más dedicado y preocupado por su crecimiento y desarrollo. Así es. Sempai renunció a su empleo de la universidad para dedicarse a Maggie. Hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer. Debo admitir que al inicio no fue fácil. Teníamos muchas discusiones, muchas peleas, muchos desacuerdos; pero poco a poco lo fuimos manejando y superando.

Maggie Morinaga Tatsumi ya casi iba a cumplir 4 años de edad _. Es una niña bastante alegre y cariñosa. Sempai la ama mucho, hasta debo admitir que me pongo celoso cuando le presta más atención a la niña que a mí._

Así es, Maggie lleva los apellidos "Morinaga" y "Tatsumi". "Morinaga" por mí, y "Tatsumi" por Souichi. Al inicio pensamos ponerle el apellido "Asuka" por Taiga; pero si queríamos llevar todo lo que sucedió a la tumba; debíamos ser muy cuidadosos con todo y no dejar rastro de nada.

Todo lo que pasó fue decisión de ambos. En realidad yo no era el más apto para criar a una niña, puesto que nunca lo había hecho. Sempai sí tenía más experiencia, pues es el hermano mayor en su familia. Aún así, yo me ofrecí cuidar a Maggie para no interferir con el trabajo de Sempai en el laboratorio, ya que su pasión más grande son sus experimentos. Al principio acordamos en que Sempai cuidaría a Maggie por la mañana hasta las 6pm para que en la noche pueda ir al laboratorio; y yo trabajaría en las mañanas y las tardes para en la noche, a partir de las 6pm, cuidar a Maggie. Pero como era de esperarse… no resultó. Cuidar a una recién nacida era muy agotador. En Farmacéuticas S me habían ascendido al puesto de supervisor y por ende tenía más trabajo. Llegaba a casa muy agotado como para cuidar a Maggie, pero fingía que todo estaba bien para no hacer sentir mal a Sempai y que pueda continuar con sus experimentos. Sin embargo, él no es un tonto y se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Hablamos del asunto y tomó la decisión de dejar de trabajar para encargarse de Maggie y que yo puedo llevar una vida laboral no tan acelerada.

Me sentía egoísta saber que Sempai abandonó sus sueños de ser un científico por dejarme a mí seguir ejerciendo en mi empleo; pero lo bueno fue que Sempai encontró la manera de no perder su pasión. Habló con la universidad y como siempre fue un buen alumno y profesor, le dieron la oportunidad de dar clases por internet desde el apartamento. Además de que a veces usaba la cocina para seguir con sus experimentos de vez en cuando.

En el aspecto económico no tuvimos ningún problema. Gracias a mi ascenso empecé a ganar el doble y pudimos con los gastos de Maggie. Asimismo, logré comprar un carro para no tener que depender de algún transporte público, ya que teníamos a una niña con nosotros. Obviamente tomé clases de manejo para estar preparado y no ocasionar algún accidente; pero aún así, Sempai se ponía nervioso cuando yo manejaba. Siempre repetía _"Morinaga, más despacio", "Morinaga, no te distraigas", "Morinaga, no pises el acelerador", "Morinaga, no quites las manos del volante"._

Respecto a lo que pasó 4 años atrás, no lo volvimos a mencionar. Al menos no muy seguido. Después del accidente con Takasu, Sempai ordenó que no mencionáramos ese nombre. Queríamos enterrar ese terrible recuerdo. Gracias a Dios no pasó nada grave. Nunca vino la policía a hacerme interrogatorios. Las cosas estuvieron calmadas, pero en ocasiones… las pesadillas me atormentaban. De vez en cuando soñaba que Takasu volvía y mataba a Sempai. _¿Será señal de venganza? Ay no. Si a Sempai le pasa algo… me muero._

En el ámbito amoroso todo iba bien. Sempai y yo ya íbamos a cumplir 5 años de relación, pero no solíamos celebrar mucho nuestros aniversarios, ya que Sempai lo consideraba cursi; pero por dentro… yo saltaba de alegría al saber que mi relación con Sempai funcionó. Sempai sigue teniendo la misma personalidad. Es un tirano conmigo, pero se preocupa por mí a su manera y me sigue dando esos golpes que en el fondo sé que vienen con amor. Sin embargo, Sempai se comporta muy distinto con Maggie. La cuida mucho, le gusta enseñarle cosas, jamás le grita y a veces le sonríe. Sempai quiere a Maggie como si fuera su hija y yo también. Ambos amamos a Maggie. A pesar de que la paternidad nos cayó de improvisto, pudimos aprender por nuestra cuenta.

Debo admitir que Sempai es el típico padre sobreprotector que desea que su hija sea inteligente en todo; y yo soy el típico padre que engríe a su hija y le compra muchas cosas. Sé que en el fondo está mal mimar mucho a una hija, pero me gusta hacerlo. Verla sonreír me hace feliz, pues Taiga se reflejaba en Maggie.

"Taiga"… no me he olvidado de ella. Al principio iba a visitarla al cementerio todos los fines de semana para contarle mis cosas como en los viejos tiempos; sin embargo, sabía que no era lo mismo ya que estaba hablando con su tumba y eso me hacía llorar. Poco a poco el trabajo se fue acaparando de mi vida diaria y dejé de ir a visitarla; pero aún la tenía muy presente en mi corazón.

Nuestro estilo de vida ya se había hecho rutina. Mi cuarto pasó a ser el cuarto de Sempai y mío. Ambos dormíamos en la misma cama y Sempai logró meter todas sus pertenencias a mi armario. Todas las cosas de Taiga fueron guardadas en la maleta con la que vino alguna vez, la cerramos con candado y la ocultamos bajo mi cama junto con otras cosas para no causar sospecha. El ex cuarto de Sempai pasó a ser el cuarto de Maggie. Lo pintamos color rosado, compramos muebles de niña y una cama bastante cómoda para ella. _Aún recuerdo cuando Sempai tuvo que ceder su habitación… ese día fue muy divertido…_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Es broma, ¿cierto?-**_ _Sempai me miró indignado._

 _ **-Pero, Sempai, Maggie tiene que dormir en algún lugar. Además la cuna ya está en tu habitación-**_

 _ **-Sí, pero una cosa es que tenga su cuna, y OTRA es que le demos TODA mi habitación a ella-**_

 _ **-No seas cruel, Sempai. Recuerda que Maggie poco a poco crecerá y necesitará su espacio personal. Es una chica y las chicas necesitan su privacidad-**_

 _ **-¡Cuál privacidad, bastardo! Apenas es una bebé-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero además… tú siempre duermes conmigo. Prácticamente mi habitación es también tu habitación-**_

 _ **-No me lo recuerdes-**_ _roló los ojos y se cruzó de brazos._

 _ **-Suena como si no te gustara la idea. ¿Acaso te desagrada dormir conmigo?-**_ _me sentí algo incómodo._

 _ **-Yo no dije eso, idiota. No pongas palabras en mi boca y no hagas esa cara que no me gusta-**_

 _ **-No estoy haciendo ninguna cara-**_

 _ **-Sí lo estás-**_

 _ **-Ay…-**_ _suspiré_ _ **–En fin… entonces qué propones-**_

 _ **-Mierda…-**_ _susurró_ _ **–¡Está bien, está bien! Démosle mi cuarto a la niña-**_ _se resignó y empezó a sacar el resto de sus cosas del armario_ _ **–Eso me pasa por aceptar criar a una niña que no me pertenece-**_

 _ **-Gracias, Sempai, te amo-**_ _sonreí._

 _ **-Sí, sí… ya cállate-**_ _fue su manera de decir "yo también"._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lo malo de toda la situación era que nuestra intimidad había reducido bastante. Ya no podía hacer el amor con Sempai en cualquier momento ni en cualquier parte de la casa; puesto que ahora teníamos a una hija y además, Sempai siempre ha sido escandaloso en el sexo. Debo admitir que sus fuertes gemidos me ponen más duro, pero Maggie no podía oírlos. No sabría cómo explicárselo para que lo entienda, sobretodo si se trata de sexo gay. Las pocas veces que lo hacíamos intentábamos que sea cuando Maggie estuviera profundamente dormida.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Mori… Morinaga… Morinaga.. ah… espera…-**_ _me decía mientras lo abrazaba por detrás masturbando su miembro con mi mano derecha y acariciando una de sus tetillas con mi mano izquierda._

 _ **-Sempai… no malogres el momento. Lo estás disfrutando-**_

 _ **-Idiota… no hagas… no hagas eso-**_ _casi ni podía hablar por tanta calentura._

 _ **-Solo intenta no hacer ruido-**_ _susurraba en su oído._

 _ **-No… ahh… ahh…-**_

 _ **-Shhhh, Sempai-**_

 _ **-Maldición… ahh… ahhh.. ahhh…-**_

 _ **-Córrete, Sempai. Hace tiempo que no lo haces-**_

 _ **-Déjame… déjame ya…-**_

 _ **-¿Seguro quieres que pare?-**_

 _ **-Hmmmmmm…-**_ _de inmediato le tapé la boca justo antes de soltar un ruidoso gemido, pues Sempai se había corrido._

 _Como todo ese acto lo hicimos estando de pie, Sempai cayó rendido bocabajo a la cama, mientras que yo me posicionaba atrás de él para poder penetrarlo; sin embargo, cuando acerqué mi miembro a su entrada…_

 _ **-No te atrevas…-**_ _expresó agotado._

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?-**_ _me sorprendí, pues hace tiempo que no me rechazaba._

 _ **-¿Por qué, dices?-**_ _se indignó y se cubrió con las sábanas alejándose de mí_ _ **-¿Te volviste loco? Por tu culpa…-**_

 _ **-Por mi culpa qué…-**_

 _ **-Hice ruidos vergonzosos, idiota-**_

 _ **-Pero, Sempai-**_

 _ **-Ponte la ropa y vamos a dormir-**_

 _ **-No es justo, Sempai. Ahora es mi turno de correrme-**_

 _ **-Olvídalo-**_ _dijo algo enojado recostándose en su lado de la cama._

 _ **-Pero aún sigo duro-**_

 _ **-Qué lástima. ¡A dormir!-**_

 _ **-¡Sempai!-**_ _expresé mortificado por su injusticia._

 _ **-No levantes la voz que vas a…-**_

 _~Bwaaaaaaaaah~_

 _ **-¡Perfecto! ¿Eso era lo que querías?-**_ _se sentó en la cama enojado_ _ **–Ya despertaste a Maggie-**_

 _ **-No es mi culpa-**_

 _ **-Ahora te pones la ropa y vas a su cuarto para volverla a dormir-**_

 _ **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

Y lo llantos no solo interrumpían en nuestros encuentros sexuales, sino también a la hora de dormir. Era un martirio levantarse a cada hora de la noche para consolar y dormir a Maggie. Por suerte Sempai y yo nos turnábamos para hacerlo. Aunque a veces Sempai quería pasarse de vivo y me mandaba a mí dos veces seguidos.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Ambos estábamos en nuestra cama durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que…_

 _~Bwaaaaaaaaaaah~_

 _ **-Hmmmm…-**_ _Sempai gimió de fastidio_ _ **–Vas tú…-**_ _dijo medio dormido._

 _ **-Pero… pero, Sempai-**_ _yo tampoco abrí los ojos para hablar_ _ **–Fui la última vez-**_

 _ **-No…-**_ _bostezó_ _ **–Te toca-**_

 _ **-Te toca a ti…-**_

 _ **-Grrrr…-**_ _rugió un poco_ _ **–Dije que ¡TE TOCA!-**_ _y de una patada me botó de la cama._

 _ **-¡Auch, Sempai!-**_ _me quejé tirado en el suelo_ _ **–Eso dolió-**_

 _ **-Entonces obedece cuando te digo que te toca, porque… ¡TE TOCA!-**_

 _ **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

Sinceramente, no me debo quejar. Ese tipo de cosas se vive una vez en la vida; y además… no todas las parejas homosexuales tienen la suerte de pasar por ello. Realmente es un recuerdo que tendremos para siempre.

El error más grande que cometimos es que jamás quisimos decirle que comúnmente los padres están compuestos de un hombre y una mujer; así que siempre le inculcamos a Maggie la idea de que tener dos papás hombres es normal. Por suerte nos creyó y nunca se topó con la palabra "madre" o "mamá". Nuestra hija se refería a mí como "Papi Mori" y a Sempai como "Papi Sichi". Era muy gracioso ver que Maggie no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de Sempai.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Fue una tarde a la hora de almuerzo cuando Sempai intentó enseñarle a decir su nombre estando los 3 sentados a la mesa. Maggie recién tenía un año y ya decía algunas palabras…_

 _ **-A ver… cómo se llama él-**_ _Sempai le decía a Maggie, señalándome a mí._

 _ **-¡Papi Mori!-**_ _expresaba con felicidad levantando sus manitos._

 _ **-¿Y cómo me llamo yo?-**_ _se señaló a él mismo._

 _ **-¡Papi!-**_

 _ **-Papi qué…-**_

 _ **-¡Papi!-**_

 _ **-Jajaja… qué tierno, Sempai-**_ _expresé._

 _ **-Cállate, bastardo. ¿No ves que intento enseñarle algo?-**_

 _ **-Decir tu nombre es algo complicado para una bebé-**_

 _ **-Vamos, Maggie-**_ _le hablaba más despacio_ _ **–Di "Souichi"…**_ _ **So… u… i… chi-**_

 _ **-¡Papi Mori!-**_

 _ **-Jajajaja.. parece que mi nombre es más fácil-**_ _sonreí pues me hacía gracia._

 _ **-"Souichi"…-**_ _Sempai insistió_ _ **–Di "Souichi"-**_

 _ **-So…-**_ _estaba a punto de decirlo._

 _ **-So… u… i… chi-**_ _Sempai la ayudó._

 _ **-… ¡SICHI!-**_ _gritó de felicidad nuevamente levantando sus manitos._

 _ **-¡No, no!-**_ _renegó Sempai._

 _ **-¡Papi, Sichi! ¡Papi, Sichi! ¡Papi, Sichi!-**_

 _ **-Jajajajajajajaja…-**_ _no podía parar de reír, pues Maggie había aprendido el nombre de Sempai de otra manera._

 _ **-¡No te rías, bastardo, no te rías!-**_ _Sempai se sonrojaba._

 _ **-No lo puedo creer… jajajaja… esto es tan gracioso-**_

 _ **-¿Ah sí?-**_ _se levantó de la mesa enojado y derramó la sopa miso apropósito._

 _ **-¡Sempai, por qué hiciste eso!-**_ _no me causó gracia._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? Yo no lo hice, fue Maggie-**_

 _ **-No es verdad. Yo vi que tú lo hiciste-**_

 _ **-No me interesa. ¡Ahora lo limpias!-**_

 _Acto seguido se enojó y se encerró en nuestra habitación. Yo sabía perfectamente que lo había derramado él apropósito para que me dejara de reír; pero eso no quita el hecho que ahora Maggie diría "Papi Sichi" cuando se refiera a Sempai._

 _ **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

Todos esos recuerdos de alguna manera me llenaban el alma. Significaba mucho para mí tener lo que nunca sentí tener: una familia. A pesar de todos los momentos difíciles que hemos tenido… podía decir que todo valía la pena. Sin embargo, lo que nunca voy a olvidar fue la primera palabra de Maggie. Normalmente esas cosas vienen de improvisto o comúnmente la primera palabra en un bebé es decir "papá" o "mámá", pero con Maggie fue distinto y esa vez no fue mi culpa.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Fue una noche cuando Sempai y yo teníamos nuestra típica discusión de meter a Maggie a una guardería o contratarle a una niñera. Estábamos los tres en la sala. Sempai sentado en el sofá con la laptop en sus piernas, Maggie estaba sentada en otro sofá mirando un programa de niños, mientras que yo le enseñaba folletos a Sempai sobre buenas instituciones que cuidan bebés…_

 _ **-No, no, no y mil veces NO-**_

 _ **-Pero, Sempai, eso nos ayudará a ti y a mí-**_

 _ **-No pienso cambiar de opinión, Morinaga. Dije NO y es mi última palabra-**_

 _ **-Estás siendo injusto contigo mismo. Yo sé que en el fondo quieres volver a trabajar, quieres volver al laboratorio a continuar con tus experimentos y…-**_

 _ **-Estoy bien en casa. Aquí también hago mis experimentos-**_

 _ **-Sí, pero no veo que te apasione hacer investigaciones pequeñas. A ti te gustaba profundizar en tus averiguaciones-**_

 _ **-Eso quedó en el pasado, Morinaga. Yo acepté hacerme cargo de Maggie para que tú puedas seguir trabajando en Farmacéuticas S-**_

 _ **-No fue la mejor decisión sabes-**_

 _ **-Yo no pienso permitir que ningún EXTRAÑO se haga cargo de Maggie-**_

 _ **-No entiendo por qué eres tan desconfiado de la gente-**_ _hice un puchero._

 _ **-¿Desconfiado? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que varias veces estuviste en riesgo de muerte? Pues CLARO que soy desconfiado-**_

 _ **-Pues yo también soy el padre de Maggie y pienso que deberíamos inscribirla en una guardería. Así también le enseñarán cosas básicas para que entre al pre-escolar-**_

 _ **-Tú te atreves a inscribirla sin mi permiso y te juro que te mato, bastardo-**_

 _ **-Bas… tar… doooooooooooooooooooo-**_

 _ **-…-**_ _nos callamos y nos quedamos fríos con lo que escuchamos._

 _Ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a Maggie…_

 _ **-¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo?-**_ _expresó Sempai algo aterrado._

 _ **-¿Su primera palabra?-**_ _cuestioné nervioso._

 _ **-Bas… tar… dooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_ _repitió inocentemente alargando la última sílaba pues le hacía mucha gracia._

 _-_ _ **Ahh…-**_ _suspiré tapándome la boca del susto._

 _ **-…-**_ _Sempai empezó a sobarse la cara y mirar al techo de la frustración y luego, me miró a mí._

 _ **-Yo… yo no tengo la culpa y lo sabes, eh-**_ _retrocedí un par de pasos._

 _ **-Todo esto es… TU CULPA-**_

 _ **-¿QUÉ?-**_

 _ **-¡Eso sacas por hacerme enojar!-**_

 _ **-Sempai, no seas injusto. El que dijo la lisura fuiste tú…-**_

 _ **-¡Ay, Morinaga!-**_ _renegó_ _ **–Eres un… eres un…-**_

 _ **-Bas… tar… dooooooooooo-**_ _Maggie completó la frase._

 _ **-¡Sí, eso! Eres un BASTARDO-**_ _me señaló y Maggie de rió_ _ **–Intento hacer que Maggie sea una niña de buenos modales y ahora lo único que sabe decir es…-**_

 _ **-Bas… tar… doooooooooooooo-**_ _Maggie volvió a repetirlo._

 _ **-¡Basta, Maggie! No lo digas más-**_ _Sempai se hartó._

 _ **-Jajaja…-**_ _se rió, pues ella no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto._

 _ **-Relájate, Sempai. Vas a ver que pronto aprenderá más palabras y se lo olvidará-**_ _intenté calmar la situación._

 _ **-Eso espero. Sino… te mataré. Grrrrrrrrr-**_

 _ **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

Fue una época difícil, pero divertida. Tras pasar los años… todo eso quedó atrás. Maggie ya tenía cuatro años de edad y las cosas eran menos complicadas que antes. Sempai aún se negaba meterla a una guardería, pero yo no me rendía en convencerlo. Maggie ya sabía hablar, tal vez no tan claro, pero sabía muchas palabras y nos entiendía a la perfección. Ella aún continuaba diciéndonos "Papi Mori" y "Papi Sichi". Por suerte Sempai ya se había acostumbrado a ello; pero lo que cada día nos atormentaba era que Maggie crecía cada vez más y éramos muy conscientes que llegaría el día en el que Maggie se entere de la existencia de alguien muy importante llamado "madre". No podíamos seguir con el cuento de que tener dos papás hombres es normal. Algún día nos preguntará quién es su madre, por qué no le hablamos sobre ella, por qué ella no vive con nosotros y cómo es que terminó siendo criada por dos hombres que dicen ser sus padres.

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

Nuevamente otro día siendo despertado por una de las pesadillas de Morinaga. Sinceramente, ya me estaba preocupando. Lo que menos quería era que Morinaga tenga cargo de conciencia por lo que pasó hace 4 años. _POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA TAKASU NO NOS DEJA EN PAZ. NOS JODE HASTA EN LOS SUEÑOS DE MORINAGA._

Afortunadamente, Morinaga sabía lo que le convenía y mantuvo todo este tiempo su bocota cerrada. La verdad, estaba muy mal lo que hicimos, pero… no quería que Morinaga se entregue a la policía. _Es que NO ES JUSTO. No tenemos la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Morinaga quiso defenderse y accidentalmente disparó el arma, o como él dice "se le disparó sola"._ Si eso no hubiera pasado, Takasu nos hubiera matado a todos. Realmente me ponía nervioso hablar de Takasu y todo el problema que hubo. No quería que estas cosas salieran a la luz. _El cuerpo está enterrado en un bosque en las afueras de Nagoya y AHÍ se va a quedar. Han pasado 4 años y aún no lo han encontrado, así que todo está marchando a la perfección._

Lo malo es que las pesadillas de Morinaga venían por épocas. A veces eran seguidas y otras veces casi nunca; pero sinceramente no podíamos pedir ayuda profesional, ya que si fuéramos a un psicólogo, Morinaga podría confesar la verdad inconscientemente y eso nos traería serios problemas.

A penas Morinaga se iba al trabajo en la Farmacéutica S de Nagoya, mi rutina del día a día comenzaba. Siempre era lo mismo, levantarme después de que Morinaga se fuera a trabajar y cuidar a Maggie. _Aunque en realidad no me quejo. Maggie es muy importante para mí ahora. Es mi motivación, la luz que me continúa a seguir como estoy. Eso no quiere decir que Morinaga sea menos importante; pero mi hija requiere más atención por el hecho de ser pequeña y estar en crecimiento. Asi es… Maggie es MI hija_. Sinceramente hasta yo estoy sorprendido del cambio que ha dado mi vida. Jamás pensé llamar "hija" a la bebé que hace casi 4 años pensé que me traería problemas y que tenía planeado echar de mi casa junto con Taiga, su madre.

No puedo decir que todo es perfecto o mejor ahora, pero estoy feliz con la vida que llevo. Hay cosas que extraño mucho, como mis experimentos y mi trabajo de profesor en la universidad; pero como dice el dicho "la familia es lo más importante" y ahora tengo muy presente que mi familia actualmente son Morinaga y Maggie. Debo añadir que no he perdido la costumbre de la enseñanza y mis investigaciones, puesto que doy clases virtuales para la universidad y cada vez que tengo un poco de tiempo, hago pequeños experimentos en la cocina del apartamento. Lo que más me gusta es enseñarle a Maggie lo que hago. Tengo la esperanza de que Maggie sea una exitosa investigadora.

Soy consciente de que las cosas serían aún más fáciles si Maggie estuviera en una guardería o tuviera una niñera, pero no pretendo dejar que ningún extraño se atreva a lastimarla. Todos los días el noticiero anuncia violencia infantil, ya sea de padres desalmados o desinteresados por sus hijos que los dejan en manos de cualquiera. Yo no soy de esos. Me considero un padre que cuida a los que ama.

De la existencia de Maggie solo lo sabe Kanako, Isogai, tia Matsuda, Kunihiro, el rubio tonto de Masaki y el idiota homo de Hiroto. Con eso no quiero que decir que haya excluido a Tomoe, Kurokawa y mi padre; sino es que no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselos por lo mismo que viven muy lejos. Mi padre se fue por Europa a continuar con sus investigaciones; Tomoe y Kurokawa siguen en América muy ocupados con su vida laboral. Kanajo, Isogai, y tía Matsuda se enteraron porque un día vinieron de sorpresa y descubrieron a la bebé. No me quedó más remedio que explicarles. Por protección a Morinaga, solo les dije que la madre de Maggie era la mejor amiga de Morinaga y ella murió en el parto. No queríamos dejar a Maggie en un orfanato a su suerte, así que ambos la adoptamos. Aunque legalmente, solo Morinaga figura como el padre, y para no excluirme, afirmamos que el apellido materno es Tatsumi. Así Maggie pudo ser de Morinaga y mía llevando ambos apellidos en su nombre completo.

Hiroto se enteró, porque Morinaga abrió su bocota, pero él también conoce la misma versión que Kanako, Isogai y tía Matsuda; al igual que Kunihiro y Masaki quienes se enteraron porque también vinieron un día de visita. Aún recuerdo cuando el idiota de Masaki quiso cargar a Maggie…

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Esos idiotas habían venido a visitarnos y estábamos más nerviosos que nunca sentados en la sala. Morinaga había preparado té para tranquilizar el ambiente y que no parezca un interrogatorio. Morinaga yo nos sentamos juntos en el sofá grande, obviamente teniendo a Maggie en mis piernas. Kunihiro y Masaki se sentaron justos en el sofá lateral…_

 _ **-Hmmm… entonces eso fue lo que pasó-**_

 _ **-Así es, Nii-san. Por favor, te pido que guardes discreción-**_

 _ **-Tetsuhiro, sabes que esa niña no es tu hija-**_

 _ **-Lo sé. Estoy consciente de ello, pero Sempai y yo la amamos-**_

 _ **-No te atrevas a apartarla de nuestro lado, Kunihiro-**_ _interferí en la conversación_ _ **–Jamás te lo perdonaría-**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Yo no sería capaz de meterme en sus problemas. Solo que toda mentira algún día saldrá a la luz-**_

 _ **-Ay, Kunihiro, no seas pesimista. En vez de pensar negativo, deberíamos hacer feliz a nuestra nueva sobrina-**_ _comentó Masaki dándole la vuelta a la sala y sentándose a mi lado para acercarse a mi hija._

 _ **-¿Nuestra?-**_ _me indigné_ _ **–No te emociones, rubio tonto. Maggie NO es tu sobrina-**_

 _ **-Etto… Sempai…-**_ _Morinaga se puso nervioso_ _ **–Si Masaki-san es pareja de mi Nii-san entonces teóricamente Maggie también es su sobrina-**_

 _ **-Grrrrrr…-**_

 _ **-Quién es la niña más linda que he visto-**_ _Masaki empezó a jugar haciéndole cara estúpidas a Maggie_ _ **–Agu gu… a gu agu…-**_

 _ **-¡No le hables así! Maggie es una bebé, no una retrasada-**_

 _ **-Ay, no te enojes de todo, amargado-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo me llamaste?-**_

 _ **-Sempai… cálmate, por favor-**_

 _ **-"A… mar… ga… do…"-**_ _repitió Masaki_ _ **–Yo no te temo, sabes-**_

 _ **-Masaki, por favor, no hagas enojar a Souichi. Sabes cómo es él-**_

 _ **-¿Disculpa? Insinúan que no tengo autocontrol-**_

 _ **-De hecho… no la tienes, Sempai… jeje-**_

 _ **-¡Morinaga!-**_ _lo regañé y le di un golpe en la cabeza._

 _ **-¡Auch!-**_ _gritó y se sobó la zona afectada_ _ **–Eso dolió, Sempai-**_

 _ **-Pues la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de…-**_

 _ **-Jajajajaja…-**_ _Maggie soltó una dulce risa._

 _ **-Vaya… parece que a Maggie le gusta que te pegue-**_

 _ **-¿Ah?-**_

 _ **-¿Verdad que es divertido pegarle a este idiota?-**_

 _ **-Jajajajajaja…-**_ _Maggie continuó riéndose._

 _ **-Vamos, Morinaga, pon la cara-**_

 _ **-Eso no se vale, Sempai-**_

 _ **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

A pesar de todo los que estaban enterados de la existencia de Maggie, lo tomaron muy bien y obviamente decidieron guardarnos el secreto, ya que a pesar de los problemas y diferencias que hayamos tenido… todos éramos una gran familia.

Debo admitir que cuidar a Maggie era agotador, pero me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella. A penas de levanté de la cama, fui a darme una ducha para preparar un poco de desayuno. En realidad, con la existencia de Maggie en el apartamento, tuve que aprender a cocinar. Así sean cosas pequeñas… aprendí a mi modo. Tomé un baño rápido, relajante y salí ahí. El día había empezado tranquilo, a excepción de la pesadilla de Morinaga, hasta que entré al cuarto de Maggie y ella no estaba.

 **-Ay no-** entré en pánico **–¡Maggie! ¡Maggie! ¡Maggie!-** busqué por toda la habitación y nada **–Por Dios… ¡Maggie, dónde estás!-**

Ya empezaba a volverme loco cuando vi a Maggie tras el televisor de la sala haciendo algo que obviamente no estaba bien…

 **-No es posible. Maggie, pero qué hiciste-**

 **-Yo… yo…-** se puso nerviosa, pues alcé la voz.

 **-Te he dicho mil veces que pintar las paredes de la casa está mal-**

 **-Pero… yo… dibujé a papi Mori y papi Sichi-** señaló la pared pintada y definitivamente estábamos Morinaga y yo dibujados ahí.

 **-Pues está muy mal, Maggie, muy muy mal-**

 **-Mmmmm… bwaaaahh…-** empezó a llorar y se tapó la cara.

 **-Ay no-** me asusté al verla así **–No llores, Maggie. Lo siento-** la cargué en mis brazos y la pegué contra mi pecho **–Perdóname. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar-**

 **-Bwaaaahh…-**

 **-Ya, Maggie-** empecé a mecerla en mis brazos **–No llores, por favor, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas. Perdóname ¿sí?-** le di un besito en la cabeza **–Te quiero, enana-**

 **-Te quiero, papi Sichi-** dijo con la respiración acelerada.

La verdad es que no soportaba escuchar llorar a Maggie. Me partía totalmente el alma. Si de algo estoy seguro es que no podía ser un tirano con Maggie. Ella era muy dulce e inocente.

Después del pequeño mal rato, la llevé cargada hasta la cocina y la senté encima de la isla, mientras que yo freía un par de huevos para mi enana y para mí. Minutos después, ambos comíamos tranquilamente. Diariamente le enseñaba a Maggie a comer con palillos, pues desde pequeña tenía que aprender, aunque a veces se embarraba con la comida. Al finalizar el desayuno, lavé los platos y llevé a Maggie a la sala para ponerle el canal educativo infantil de todas las mañanas. Hasta ahora no se había aburrido de eso, pero solía desconcentrarse. Además de que era muy útil para entretenerla y yo poder avanzar con los informes de mis experimentos caseros, sentado junto a ella en el sofá.

Las horas pasaban y la tarde había llegado. Yo aún continuaba con mi laptop bastante concentrado hasta que me di cuenta que Maggie cambió el canal…

 **-No, Maggie, eso no-**

 **-Noooo…-** se quedó abrazando el control **–Yo quiero…-**

 **-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que veas caricaturas infantiles-**

 **-Pero yo quiero…-** me hizo un puchero.

 **-Maggie, te he dicho mil veces que eso embrutece a los niños, y yo quiero que tu inteligencia se desarrolle desde ahora. Así que dame le control remoto, por favor-** estiré la mano.

 **-No quiero…-**

 **-Maggie, por favor, no me hagas enojar…-**

 **-…-** hizo un gesto como de querer llorar **–Mmmmmmmm…. Bwaaaaahhhh-**

 **-Ay no otra vez-** no me gustaba que Maggie llore, así que cumplí su capricho **–Está bien, está bien-** suspiré **–Puedes ver caricaturas, pero solo un rato ¿de acuerdo?-** le advertí.

 **-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-** se alegró inmediatamente.

A decir verdad, me gustaba verla feliz. No me agradaba la idea de que viera caricaturas, pero después de todo era una niña y eso es lo que a los niños les gusta, y lo que más me tranquilizaba era la sonrisa de mi enana. Ella se divertía mucho, hasta cantaba las canciones de sus caricaturas. _Ahhhhh… me hace recordar mucho lo que se siente ser pequeño. Cuando estás en esa etapa vives sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, sin obligaciones y lo único que buscas es divertirte y ser feliz. Lamentablemente cuando creces todo se vuelve una mierda. En fin, es parte de la vida y hay que acostumbrarse a eso._

Ya casi iba siendo hora de almorzar, así que me puse de pie a calentar un poco de comida que Morinaga había refrigerado el día anterior; pero mi paz interna se destruyó cuando escucho que Maggie por casualidad cambia de canal y como el volumen estaba algo alto… pasó lo más vergonzoso. No sabía qué demonios apretó la enana en el control remoto, pero de pronto estábamos en un canal para adultos. Maggie se quedó sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que yo dejé la comida en la cocina y corrí hacia la sala para quitarle el control remoto. Lamentablemente, tropecé por lo nervios que me invadían y demoré un poco, lo que para mi desgracia, Maggie pude observar parte de ese programa pornográfico. Volví a ponerme de pie y al llegar a la sala no encontraba el control remoto por lo alterado que estaba…

 **-Papi Sichi, qué es esoooooo-** Maggie señaló la pantalla con mucha gracia, pues no entendía lo que pasaba.

 **-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿dónde está el control?-**

 **-Papi Sichi, miraaaaa-** Maggie continuaba preguntando sobre lo que estaba viendo.

 **-No, Maggie, no mires… AHHHHHHHHHHH…-** grité por la desesperación de haber perdido el control remoto, así que no tuve opción más que desconectar la televisión.

 _¡Maldita sea! Cómo pudo pasar eso. Y ahora qué demonios le voy a decir, cómo voy a responder a sus miles de preguntas. Mierda… ¿qué hago? Y lo peor de todo es que yo más que nadie odio hablar de esos temas tan… PERVERTIDOS. Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre pasar un programa pornográfico a plena luz del día. Grrrrrrr… ¡todos son unos pervertidos bastardos!_

Mi respiración acelerada poco a poco se fue calmando y lo peor vino cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Maggie parada en el sofá saltando…

 **-¡Papi Sichi, papi Sichi!-** al parecer todo le hacía gracia **–¡Que fue esooooo!-**

 **-Eso… pues eso era…-** _qué digo, qué digo…_ **-Eso era… nada-**

 **-¿Nada?-** paró de saltar y puso su cara de pensativa **–¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Por qué no tenían ropa?-**

 **-Maggie, basta, por favor-**

 **-Dime, dime, dime, dime…-**

 **-Que no era nada-**

 **-Le voy a preguntar a papi Mori…-** sonrió.

 **-¡No! ¡No! Claro que no…-** tragué grueso **–Papi Mori… no sabe de esas cosas-** _ay por Dios si ese idiota es un bastardo pervertido._

 **-Sí sabe…-**

 **-Maggie, anda a tu habitación-**

 **-No quiero…-** me retó **–Quiero que me digas…-**

Lo único que alcancé a ver en mi momento de angustia fue a un hombre y una mujer teniendo sexo en una cocina. Por suerte estaba censurado, pero aun así se escucharon los suspiros y gemidos a todo dar. _Maldito televisor, maldito programa pornográfico, malditos… TODOS._

Respiré hondo y me senté en el sillón con la enana…

 **-Dime, dime, dime, dime…-**

 **-¡Ya!-** perdí la paciencia y me resigné **–Está bien…-** _y ahora qué demonios me invento_ **–Era… era… un juego… ¡sí! Un juego-** intenté no tener contacto visual con Maggie, pues mi cara cada vez se ponía más roja.

 **-¿Un juego?-** preguntó muy curiosa y puso su cara de pensativa.

 **-Sí. Un juego en el que dos personas compiten para saber quién grita más alto… jeje… sí eso-** _qué mentira tan estúpida._

 **-¿Y por qué estaban sin ropa? ¿Por qué, papi Sichi, por qué?-**

 **-Ah eso…-** _piensa, Souichi, piensa…_ **-Mmmmm… pues de seguro hacía calor-**

 **-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-Sí, quiero jugar, quiero jugar-** empezó a saltar en el sofá y se quiso quitar la playera.

 **-¡No! ¿Te volviste loca?-** la detuve de inmediato **–Eso no es hace…-**

 **-Pero es un juego, papi Sichi-**

 **-Sí, pero es un juego muy malo… muy… muy MALO-**

 **-¿Y por qué?-**

 **-Porque… es muy malo-** me siento tan descarado **–Es muy malo andar sin ropa por la casa, es muy malo que otras personas te vean sin ropa, y también es malo andar gritando sin sentido-**

 **-Pero papi Mori me ve sin ropa cuando me baña, y tú cuando me vistes-**

 **-Eso es porque Morinaga y yo somos tus papás-**

 **-¿Papi Mori y tú también juegan sin ropa como los de la tele?-** preguntó inocentemente.

 **-¡Maggie!-** la regañé muy sonrojado.

 **-¡Sí juegan, sí juegan!-**

 **-Claro que no. Eso está mal-**

 **-Pero papi Mori y tú también se dan besito como los de la tele-**

 **-¿Qué?-** sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco de tantas preguntas.

 **-¡Sí! Papi Mori dice que le gusta darte besitos en la boca-**

 **-¡¿Morinaga te dijo eso?!-**

 **-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-** se rió.

 _¡Lo voy a matar! Simplemente voy a matar a ese pervertido de Morinaga. Cómo se le ocurre decirle a una niña de casi 4 años que le gusta darme besos en la boca. ¡Ay! Ese idiota es tan desvergonzado. ¿Acaso no conoce límites? ¿Acaso tiene que contagiar a todo el mundo con su mente pervertida?_

De tanto renegar no me había dado cuenta que Maggie me estaba observando curiosamente, saltando en el sofá y gritando "Papi Sichi" como solía decirme para atraer mi atención…

 **-Papi Sichi, papi Sichi, papi Sichi, papi Sichi…-**

 **-¡Maggie, no!-** la cargé **–Ya te he dicho que en el sofá no se salta. Puedes caerte-**

 **-Te quiero, papi Sichi-** me dio un abrazo cerca del cuello con sus pequeñas manitas cosa que ablandaba mi orgulloso corazón.

 **-Enana...-** sonreí **–No cabe duda que tienes el mismo poder de Morinaga de hacerme sonrojar. Espero que no seas pervertida igual que él-** rolé los ojos.

 **-Papi Mori, papi Mori-** expresó Maggie alegremente con las manitos arriba.

 **-Tu papi Mori no está aquí-** la llevé a la cocina conmigo y la senté en la isla.

 **-¡Papi Mori!-**

 **-Él está trabajando y viene en la noche-**

 **-¿Papi Mori y papi Sichi se quieren mucho?-** preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

 _Por qué tiene que hacer esa pregunta tan… vergonzosa. Encima me agarró de sorpresa. ¿Qué si lo quiero? Bueno… a estas alturas de la vida creo que es obvio que LO QUIERO MATAR POR PERVERTIDO… y también por… haberme enamorado. ¡Ahhhhh! Pero qué estoy diciendo. Maldición… de qué sirve negarlo ahora que estamos criando a una niña juntos. Esto es tan raro, pero… me gusta._

Esa pregunta de alguna manera me hizo pensar en el pasado, en todo lo que había vivido con ese idiota… con mi idiota. Sentí mucha nostalgia cosa que me hizo sonreír, así que me sentí libre de responder…

 **-Sí…-** me sonrojé y susurré **–Nos queremos mucho-**

 **-¿Y te vas a casar con él?-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-** eso sí me sacó de mis casillas **-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** _esa maldita manía de los niños de siempre preguntar "por qué"._

 **-Pues… pues… pues porque…-**

 _¡Mierda! Qué se supone que diga… "pues porque somos dos hombres y eso está mal". ¿Cómo voy a hacerle entender eso a una niña de casi 4 años? Además… si le digo que está mal, estaría también diciéndole que de alguna manera está mal que yo ande con Morinaga en una relación. ¡Ay! Por qué soy yo el que tiene que estar en medio de esta situación._

 **-Porque…-**

 **-Por qué, por qué, por qué…-** empezó a gritar de alegría.

 **-Porque...-** cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

 _ **~Ring Ring~**_

Salvado por mi celular. Afortunadamente alguien me estaba llamando. _De seguro es ese idiota de Morinaga,_ pensé. Sin embargo, al ver la pantalla era el profesor Fukushima. Me pareció extraño que me llamara si habían pasado como 4 años desde que renuncié como profesor y dejé de ir al laboratorio de la universidad. Respiré hondo y me alejé un poco de la cocina para contestar y que Maggie no hiciera ruido...

 **-¿Aló?-**

 **-Hola, Tatsumi-kun. Qué bueno escucharlo después de tanto tiempo-** se notaba alegre **-¿Cómo está?-**

 **-Profesor Fukushima, qué sorpresa. Yo estoy bien... como siempre...-** me puse algo nervioso **-¿Usted cómo está?-**

 **-Pues yo muy bien, Tatsumi-kun. Déjeme decirle que se extraña mucho su presencia en la universidad-**

 **-Bueno... sí. He estado ocupado en otras cosas-** suspiré mirando a Maggie y sonreí **–Pero admito que también echo de menos el laboratorio-**

 **-Qué bueno que lo dice, Tatsumi-kun, porque le tengo una excelente noticia. Verá... la próxima semana tendremos una feria de ciencias la cual desarrollará un concurso y sería un gran honor que usted represente a nuestra universidad-**

 **-¿Yo?-** me sorprendió y a la vez me entusiasme con la noticia **–Me encantaría muchísimo y...-** de pronto nuevamente miré a Maggie y sabía que no podía dejarla sola **–Le agradezco mucho que me haya considerado, pero... no puedo. Lo siento-**

 **-No me diga eso, Tatsumi-kun, es una gran oportunidad tanto para usted como para nosotros. Usted será el líder del equipo que participará en nombre de la universidad. Toda la próxima semana por las tardes nos dedicaremos a trabajar en los experimentos que presentaremos y el próximo viernes será el concurso-**

 **-Es que... enserio no puedo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer y...-**

 **-Mire le propongo algo...-** se aclaró la garganta **–Tómese el resto de la semana para pensarlo y luego me da una respuesta-** no perdía la esperanza.

 **-Pero...-** respiré hondo **–De acuerdo-**

Después de colgar la llamada no pude quitarme esa gran noticia de la cabeza. En realidad sí quería estar en ese concurso, no solo por competir, sino para volver a sentirme cerca de los experimentos. Extrañaba todo eso, pero... tenía algo más importante ahora llamado Maggie.

 _Si fuera solo un día... tal vez aceptaría, pero el profesor dijo que sería toda una semana de práctica y luego sería el concurso. Es decir... ¿quién cuidará de Maggie? ¡Mierda! Es mejor que no le diga a Morinaga, sino... el muy idiota se sentirá culpable y empezará a fastidiarme con eso de las guarderías o las niñeras para Maggie otra vez._

Las horas pasaron hasta caer la noche y aún seguía pensando en el concurso. Me encontraba en el sofá revisando los archivos de mi laptop y me encontré con los informes de experimentos que había dejado incompletos.

 _Ahhhh... creo que jamás los terminaré. Debería olvidarlos_ , pensé y estaba a punto de apretar el botón de borrar, pero Maggie se levantó de su siesta y vino corriendo a la sala impidiendo que borrara mis informes...

 **-Papi Sichi, papi Sichi...-** gritaba de alegría subiéndose al sofá.

 **-¿Qué pasa, mi enana?-** sonreí y dejé la laptop a un lado.

 **-¡Quiero juguetes!-** reía.

 **-Maggie...-** suspiré **–Ya tienes muchos juguetes en tu habitación-**

 **-¡Quiero más juguetes!-**

 **-No, Maggie, no habrá juguetes hasta tu cumpleaños-**

 **-Pero...-** hizo un puchero **–Quiero una muñeca-**

 **-No vas a conseguir nada llorando, eh-** no la regañé, pero me negaba a cumplir con sus caprichos.

 **-¡Quiero una muñeca! ¡Quiero una muñeca! ¡Quiero una muñeca!-**

 **-¡Basta, Maggie!-**

Pero con el grito que pegué, Maggie no se calló. Ella era tan pleitista y retadora como su padre, pero me negaba a dejarme ganar por ella. No podía permitir que desde los casi cuatro años quiera conseguir lo que quiere.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos que la puerta de abrió y Maggie corrió hace ella con una cara completamente feliz...

 **-Papi Mori, papi Mori...-**

Sí... era Morinaga que había llegado del trabajo con muchas bolsas del supermercado. A veces creía que Maggie lo quería más a él que a mí y de algún modo me molestaba. Es decir, yo intentaba darle una buena educación a Maggie siendo firme con ella, pero no... siempre llegaba Morinaga a mal acostumbrarla; y por ende... yo terminaba como el papá malo.

Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y la mochila en la sala para poder cargar a Maggie...

 **-¡Hola, mi princesa!-** la cargó **–¿Cómo está la niña más bonita del mundo?-**

 **-Papi Mori, te extrañé mucho-**

 **-Yo también te extrañé y por eso te tengo una sorpresa-** la bajó para sacar algo de su mochila **-¡Mira!-** le entregó una caja.

 **-¡Ahhhhhh!-** Maggie gritó de emoción **–¡Una muñeca!-**

 **-¿Te gusta?-**

 **-Gracias, papi Mori, gracias-** expresó con mucha alegría y fue corriendo a su habitación con su nueva muñeca.

 _Perfecto... como me lo imaginaba. Morinaga siempre se esmera en engreírla y hacerla más caprichosa cada día. Eso realmente me pone de mal humor._

El fastidio que eso me generó se me notaba en el rostro y tan solo me quedé parado en la sala cruzado de brazos, mientras Morinaga se me acercaba para saludarme.

 **-Hola, mi Sempai-** intentó darme un beso, pero yo hice aún lado mi rostro para evitarlo **-¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó algo confundido.

 **-¿Qué me pasa?-** cuestioné indignado **-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Morinaga?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué el regalo?-**

 **-Ah... bueno... es que fui al supermercado para comprar la comida de la semana y vi una oferta en la sección de juguetes. Así que pensé que sería lindo comprarle esa muñeca y...-**

 **-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que mal acostumbremos a Maggie-**

 **-Oye, Sempai... es solo una muñeca-**

 **-¿Solo una muñeca? Además qué haces gastando dinero en tonterías como esa-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Esa muñeca es algo innecesario. Es un regalo que bien pudiste habérselo dado en su cumpleaños-**

 **-Sempai... yo no voy a escatimar gastos con nuestra hija-**

 **-No se trata de escatimar ¡ahhh!-** perdía la paciencia.

 **-De acuerdo, Sempai...-** Morinaga me miró sospechoso **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado hoy día?-**

 **-Estoy enojado porque siempre me das la contra-**

 **-¿Ah?-** se indignó.

 **-No me gusta que la llenes de juguetes. Eso afecta la educación que le estoy dando. Estoy intentando hacerla una niña inteligente y tú vienes a malograr eso con muñecas tontas; y además... cumples su capricho y por ende se convierte en una niña engreída y malcriada-**

 **-Sempai, estás exagerando. Solo le compré una muñeca que vi en oferta-**

 **-No me gusta que lo hagas-**

 **-Maggie aún es pequeña. Tiene todo el derecho a divertirse y vivir su infancia como cualquier niña de su edad-**

 **-No quiero que Maggie sea "cualquier" niña. Quiero que sea una niña especial, inteligente, y sobresaliente en todo-**

 **-Eso es lo que TÚ quieres, pero no lo que Maggie quiere-**

 **-A ver, Morinaga... ¿alguna vez has criado niños? NO, ¿alguna vez has cuidado niños? NO-** fui justo y claro **–Así que yo soy el único aquí que sabe sobre esto-**

 **-Que nunca haya criado o cuidado niños no significa que no sepa o no pueda aprender-**

 **-Mira, Morinaga...-** ya me estaba hartando **–Yo he educado a Tomoe y a Kanako cuando mi mamá falleció y mi papá empezó a viajar por su investigación. Así que sé perfectamente cómo hacer las cosas. En cambio tú siempre fuiste el menor de los Morinagas, así que nunca has cuidado a nadie y NO SABES CÓMO SE HACE-**

 **-...-** respiró hondo **–De acuerdo... está bien-** contestó **–Tienes razón y yo no. Lo siento-**

 **-¿Sarcasmo? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?-**

 **-No-** puso su sonrisa de tarado **–Solamente que no quiero iniciar una pelea contigo-**

 **-Ah, o sea que aún no entiendes lo que digo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Sempai, ya por favor, cálmate-**

 **-No me pidas que me calme, imbécil. No me trates como si fuera una persona histérica-**

 **-¡Bien!-** también se hartó **–Entonces qué quieres que haga... ¿que vaya y le quite la muñeca a Maggie? ¿eso es lo que quieres?-**

 **-No. Ya no puedes hacer eso, porque ya se la regalaste-**

 **-Y entonces qué hago, Sempai. No logro entenderte-**

 **-Solamente no quiero que la engrías tanto-**

 **-De acuerdo, mi Sempai-** me abrazó de la cintura **–Prometo no cumplirle siempre sus caprichos-** puso su típica sonrisa de tarado enamorado **-Te amo, Sempai-**

Entonces sentí los suaves labios de Morinaga sobre los míos. Sentí mucha cólera que ese idiota quiera darle solución a todo con un beso o con sexo; pero... de alguna manera siempre me dejaba llevar cuando estaba con él. A pesar que ya teníamos muchos años juntos... su forma de besar siempre me hacía ceder. Mis ojos se cerraron y empecé a seguirle el ritmo hasta que yo mismo rompí el momento cuando recordé las palabras de Maggie por la tarde...

 _-¡Sí! Papi Mori dice que le gusta darte besitos en la boca-_

 _-¡¿Morinaga te dijo eso?!-_

 _-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

Aparte a Morinaga con un suave empujón y escondiendo mi sonrojo. Morinaga no lo tomó a mal y me sonrió...

 **-Ya no hay que pelear, Sempai. Yo te amo mucho y no me gustaría que...-** le di una bofetada **-¿Y eso por qué fue?-** se sorprendió.

 **-¿Eres idiota o qué?-**

 **-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-**

 **-Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Maggie que te...-** me daba vergüenza decirlo.

 **-Qué... qué cosa...-**

 **-Que te gusta darme... besos en la boca-** me sonrojé.

 **-Ah jaja...-** rió **–No tiene nada de malo. Me pareció tierno-**

 **-¿Tierno?-** me indigné **–Morinaga, no puedes estar diciéndole a una niña de casi 4 años que te gusta darle besos en la boca a otro hombre-**

 **-Sempai, no veo cuál es el problema. Desde un principio acordamos que no le íbamos a ocultar lo nuestro a Maggie-**

 **-¿Acordamos? Yo no acordé nada de eso, idiota. No hables por los dos-**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo que le diga eso?-**

 **-No quiero que crea que está bien que dos hombres anden juntos-**

 **-¿Entonces estás diciendo que está mal?-** se sintió ofendido.

 **-¡No! Yo no quise decir eso-**

 **-Pues eso fue lo que insinuaste-**

 **-Es que... simplemente... no sé cómo puedo hacerle entender a una niña que dos hombres están juntos y... además... no quiero que crezca con esa idea y sea juzgada por la sociedad-**

 **-Sempai...-** respiró hondo **–Maggie es una niña inteligente como dices ¿cierto? Pues entonces sabrá comprender cuando se lo expliquemos-**

 **-Tal vez... pero tarde o temprano la gente se enterará y la juzgarán, y tú sabes muy bien qué se siente ser juzgado ante una sociedad cerrada-**

 **-No me lo recuerdes-** roló los ojos **–Tan solo no quiero andar escondiéndome aquí en el apartamento-**

 **-¿Escondiéndote?-**

 **-Sí... es decir, en la calle o en algún lugar público evito tener mucho contacto físico contigo para no llamar la atención y que la gente no nos juzgue, pero aquí en mi casa no quiero ocultar eso. Quiero ser libre de poder abrazarte, besarte, decirte que te amo aunque sea aquí en el apartamento-** suspiró **–Es el único lugar donde puedo ser quien realmente soy sin ser señalado-** puso aquella cara triste que tanto me afecta.

 **-Morinaga...-**

 **-Pero... si eso es lo quieres... entonces haremos lo que digas...-**

Acto seguido cogió su mochila del sofá y se fue a nuestra habitación, dejándome solo en la sala con todas las bolsas del supermercado tiradas en la cocina.

 _¡Perfecto! Nuevamente termino siendo el malo de la historia, y lo peor de todo es que ahora me siento mal por Morinaga. Sinceramente el no ocultarle nada a Maggie y que crezca con la idea que tiene dos papás me pone algo nervioso. Siendo realistas... la sociedad la juzgará, y además... Maggie crecerá y aprenderá sobre algo llamado "madre" y cuando ese día llegue... QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LE VOY A DECIR._

Toda esta situación me ponía nervioso y sentía que estaba llevando una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Además del hecho de que el profesor Fukushima me haya ofrecido esa oportunidad de representar a la universidad en un concurso y saber perfectamente que la tendré que rechazar. Respiré hondo y guardé los alimentos en el refrigerador que había traído Morinaga del supermercado.

Sinceramente no tenía hambre, así que hice que Maggie cenara y fui a su habitación para hacerla dormir. Por suerte estaba bastante agotado de jugar mucho con su muñeca nueva, así que cayó rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños. La acurruqué bien con las sábanas y cerré la puerta. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que lo que seguía era enfrentarme a Morinaga y esa expresión triste que pone en el rostro.

Apagué las luces del apartamento y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Morinaga. A penas entré lo encontré envuelto entre las sábanas con las luces apagadas, pero algo me decía que fingía estar durmiendo. Me acerqué a mi lado de la cama y prendí la lamparita para ponerme el pijama. Aun así el muy idiota quería seguir con su jueguito de hacerse el dormido y no dirigirme la palabra. Me molestaba ese tipo de ambiente. Me recosté en la cama bocarriba e incliné la cabeza hacia donde estaba Morinaga quien estaba acostado en posición fetal dándome la espalda. No tuve opción más que ceder para llevar la fiesta en paz…

 **-Ay…-** suspiré **–Morinaga…-**

 **-…-** no recibí respuesta.

 **-Oye, Morinaga…-**

 **-…-**

 **-A mí no me engañas, idiota-** sonreí **–Sé que no estás dormido-**

 **-…-** pude oír su débil respiración **–Qué…-** respondió sin ni siquiera moverse y con una voz muy deprimente, casi como si hubiera llorado.

 **-No… no me gusta verte así, sabes…-** me sonrojé y miré al techo **–Es decir… de nuevo pusiste esa cara que no me gusta y… bueno…-**

 **-Lo lamento…-**

 **-¿Eh?-** me sorprendió-

 **-No debí comprarle esa muñeca-**

 **-…-** no pensé que se disculparía.

 **-Tienes razón… todo es mi culpa-**

 **-Morinaga…-** respiré hondo **–Date la vuelta y mírame-**

 **-…-** no me respondió y tampoco se movió.

 **-Morinaga-** lo volví a llamar.

 **-Hmmmm…-** emitió un sonido negando con la cabeza.

Fue cuando perdí la paciencia, me puse de rodillas en la cama y me enojé dándole la vuelta de un tirón sorpresivo. Morinaga se asustó un poco quedando bocarriba y luego se tapó el rostro con las manos.

 **-Morinaga… quita tus manos del rostro-** ordené.

 **-No…-**

 **-¡Morinaga!-**

 **-…-** tal parecía que mi grito lo hizo reaccionar y lentamente se destapó la cara dejando al descubierto sus hinchados ojos.

 **-¿Estuviste llorando verdad?-**

 **-Perdón-** se avergonzó **–Soy algo emocional-**

 **-No te disculpes por eso-** rolé los ojos **–Es normal… creo-**

 **-…-** se sintió algo incómodo.

 **-Morinaga…-** respiré hondo **–Creo… creo que no debí exagerar-**

 **-¿Qué?-** me miró confundido.

 **-Es decir… sí me enojó que le compraras la muñeca a Maggie, pero… no debí tratarte tan mal-**

 **-Sempai…-**

 **-Lo… lo lamento-** me sonrojé mirando a otro lado.

 **-No te preocupes, Sempai-** Morinaga también se puso de rodillas en la cama y me miró a los ojos **–Tú eres un excelente padre para Maggie y lo que le enseñes está bien-** bajó la mirada a la cama.

 _Ahí está de nuevo con esa cara que no me gusta. Primero intenta sonreír a la fuerza y luego se nota que no está feliz ni satisfecho con sus palabras. No me gusta que lo haga, no quiero que me dé la razón si es que no la tengo. Quiero que ese idiota deje de ser un completo idiota. ¡Maldita sea, Morinaga! No me gusta verte así. Quiero… quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte feliz… y creo que… ya sé cómo hacerlo._

Acto seguido y sin que él se diera cuenta lo sujeté del cuello de su pijama y lo besé. _¡Mierda! Odio que me hagas hacer cosas tan cursis como estas._

Lo había agarrado de sorpresa, ya que el muy idiota se demoró en reaccionar, pero luego me siguió el juego para no romper el momento. Al inicio sus besos eran lentos y pacíficos, pero como era de esperarse… se aprovechó del momento para sacar sus intenciones ocultas. Morinaga me sujetó de la cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo rozando nuestras entrepiernas. No pude evitarlo, ya que hace un tiempo que no habíamos tenido intimidad, así que se me escapó un gemido, que prendió a Morinaga. En tan solo cuestión de segundos… ambos estábamos duros. Nuestros sexos se marcaban en nuestros pantalones de pijama. Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, así que quise impedirlo. Morinaga quería recostarme en la cama y posarse encima de mí, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así que hubo una pequeña lucha de fuerza. Quise evitar a toda costa que Morinaga fuera el que me tumbara a la cama, pero tampoco pretendía tumbarlo yo; sin embargo, como él conoce mis debilidades… rozó mis tetillas con sus manos y me debilitó dándole ventaja a recostarme en la cama.

No me dejó defenderme y atacó mi cuello estando encima de mí. Quise quitármelo de encima, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, al igual que el de Morinaga. Pude sentir mi miembro palpitar.

 _Maldición… por qué tengo estos pensamientos pervertidos. Por qué siento que sí quiero hacerlo… ¡por qué! No quiero volverme un pervertido, enserio no quiero; pero… esto se siente tan… bien._

Me avergonzaba de mis propios pensamientos, y también había otro problema… "Maggie". _Mierda… no puedo dejar que ella me escuche. Morinaga tiene que detenerse._ Empecé a forcejear con él, pero su fuerza era superior aún más cuando intentaba tener sexo conmigo…

 **-Déjate llevar, Sempai-** susurró Morinaga en mi oreja, mientras con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo.

 **-Morinaga, espera… espera…-** quería alejarme, pero no podía.

 **-No, Sempai, es nuestro momento-** susurraba sin perder la concentración **–No lo arruines-**

 **-Idiota… no es eso… ahh…-** gemí y me sonrojé **–Sabes que no soy… no soy silencioso-**

 **-Entonces… tendrás que gemir en mi boca, Sempai-**

 **-¿Qué mierda dices? ¿Y si Maggie me escucha?-**

 **-Pues le diremos que estabas cantando Doraemon-** sonrió, me besó para silenciarme y adentrar sus manos debajo de mi pijama.

 **-¡Ahhh! Morinaga… ahhhh… para...-** empezó a masturbarme con su mano **–Morinaga… es… es… ahhhh… es enserio-**

 **-Sempai… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, por favor…-**

 **-No me interesa, imbécil… ahhhh… ahhh… ahhhh…-** ese pervertido había metido sus dedos en mi entrada sin ni siquiera avisar.

 **-Eso, Sempai, gime… gime más-** me miraba como a su presa **–Hoy quiero escucharte gozar-**

 _No… no puede ser. No puedo… no puedo contrólame. Mi cuerpo está cediendo. Por favor, no… no quiero ceder, pero no puedo impedirlo. Esto me gusta… mierda… me gusta. Quiero… correrme. ¡Maldito Morinaga, voy a matarte!_

Había perdido la cordura y tan solo dejé que mi cuerpo actuara todo por culpa de Morinaga. Debo reconocer que hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, pero es porque me parece una falta de respeto hacerlo si Maggie está en el apartamento; pero parecía que a Morinaga no le importaba eso. Si fuera por él… lo haríamos hasta en plena calle.

 **-¿Te gusta, Sempai?-** el idiota empezó a hablar mientras veía cómo me retorcía de placer **-¿Te gusta así? ¿Quieres correrte ya?-**

 **-Ahhh… ahhh…-** no podía ni hablar.

 **-¡Papi Sichi… papi Mori!-**

Lo peor sucedió, pues escuchamos la voz de Maggie aproximándose al cuarto. Ambos nos quedamos petrificados del susto. Morinaga se quedó boquiabierto y algo asustado, mientras que yo abrí los ojos y me tapé la boca pues estaba aterrado que me haya escuchado. Nos miramos a los ojos y cuando vimos que la perilla de la puerta giraba, empujé a Morinaga a su lado de la cama y yo me cubrí entero debajo de las sábanas fingiendo estar dormido.

Por suerte no nos habíamos quitado el pijama, así que no había problema, pero Morinaga al quedarse sentado en la cama y sin sábana que lo cubriera, puso su almohada en sus piernas para tapar su erección mientras que Maggie entró a la habitación…

 **-Papi Mori… papi Mori…-** se escuchaba animada.

 **-Eh… Maggie… qué pasa-** Morinaga habló nervioso.

 **-No… no… puedo dormir-**

 **-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-**

 **-No lo sé…-** bostezó **–Quiero cuento-**

 **-¿Cuento?-**

 **-¡Siiii! ¡Cuento, cuento, cuento!-**

 **-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?-**

 **-Sí, papi Mori, siiii-**

 **-Oh… jeje…-** respiró hondo **–De… de acuerdo. Tan solo… espérame en tu cuarto que yo iré en unos minutos-**

 **-Siiiiii… cuento… cuento… cuentooooo-**

Escuché que la voz y los pasos de Maggie se alejaban de la habitación. Al menos nada grave pasó, pero igual todo era culpa de Morinaga… TODO.

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

 _¡Qué suerte! Por poco y Maggie nos descubre. Menos mal que actuamos rápido y nada malo pasó. Por lo menos no nos hizo preguntas y tan solo pidió un cuento. ¡Bah! Le contaré uno muy bonito y si escuchó algo de lo que Sempai y yo hicimos… pues se olvidará._

Me había calmado un poco y respiré hondo. Sempai aún estaba envuelto entre las sábanas, pero estaba seguro que me regañaría. Sin darme cuenta, sentí un golpe en la pierna…

 **-¡Auch!-** grité del dolor **–Eso dolió, Sempai-** me quejé.

 **-Eres un idiota… UN IDIOTA-** empezó a lanzarme puñetes al azar, pero yo me alejaba **-¡¿Viste lo que provocaste?! Maggie casi nos escucha-**

 **-Ay, Sempai, no es para tanto-** sonreí.

 **-¿No es para tanto, dices?-** se enojó **-¿Te parece bien lo que pasó?-**

 **-Bueno… no está bien, lo admito, pero no exageres-**

 **-¿Exagerar?-** se indignó **–Imbécil, debería matarte por pervertido-**

 **-Yo también te amo, Sempai-** intenté tranquilizar el ambiente evitando continuar la discusión.

 **-No te burles de mí, bastardo-**

 **-De acuerdo… veo que estás enojado, así que mejor me voy a contarle un cuento a Maggie-** rolé los ojos y me puse de pie apartándome de la cama.

 **-Maldito sin vergüenza. Por lo menos tápate esa cosa-** miró a otro lado bastante sonrojado.

 **-Uy, Sempai, qué estás mirándome, pervertido… jajajajaja-** me causó mucha gracia.

 **-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-** gritó y quiso golpearme, así que actué rápido y me fui.

 **-Me voy, me voy-** escapé de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Por suerte la discusión no subió de tono, pues a pesar de que Sempai es una persona amable, a veces suele decir cosas muy hirientes sin pensar. Estaba muy consciente que hacer el amor tan abiertamente teniendo a una criatura en casa no estaba nada bien, pues Sempai tiende a gemir mucho, pero me parece algo injusto que ya no tengamos tanta intimidad. Yo sé que cuando uno tiene hijos… el sexo disminuye, pero… no quería que eso pasara con Sempai y conmigo.

Camino al cuarto de Maggie empecé a pensar en mi trabajo, en algo tenebroso o algo que me ayude a desaparecer mi erección… como el valor de "Pi". _A ver… "pi" es… 3.14159… y algo más. No recuerdo realmente, pero parece que funciona. Mi erección está disminuyendo. Qué suerte… al menos ya no se me nota._

Canté victoria en mi interior y ahora me tocaba pensar en qué lindo cuento contarle a Maggie, mientras me dirigía a su habitación. Al llegar a su puerta, ella se emocionó como siempre suele hacerlo cuando me ve. Me hacía muy feliz verla sonreír y decir con alegría _"papi Mori, papi Mori"_ …

 **-¡Papi Mori, papi Mori!-** levantó las manos sentada en medio de su camita abrazando la muñeca que le había comprado.

 **-Hola, mi princesa-** le sonreí, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en una silla que estaba al costado de su cama **-¿Lista para tu cuento?-**

 **-¡Siiiii! Quiero cuento, quiero cuento-**

 **-¿Qué cuento quieres oír, Maggie?-**

 **-¡De amor, de amor!-**

 **-¡Oh! De amor-** me sonrojé.

 **-¡Sí! ¡De amor y princesas!-**

 **-Bu... bueno... a ver-** pensé **–Hmmmm... ¡ya sé!-** sonreí **–Había una vez...-**

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

 _¡Es un idiota, un idiota... UN IDIOTA! Ay... ese bastardo ya no me respeta. Cree que puede andar tocándome cuando se le da la gana y solucionando nuestros problemas con caras tristes y sexo. Maldito pervertido debería... agarrarlo a golpes. ¡Grrrrr! Creo que tendré que ceder menos para que no se mal acostumbre._

No podía parar de renegar y a la vez caminar por todo el cuarto dando vueltas en círculos. Estaba muy enojado, ya que Maggie casi nos ve a Morinaga y a mí haciendo cosas indebidas y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Anteriormente, Morinaga se ponía pervertido y siempre quería hacerme ceder sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. _¡Qué demonios le pasa!_

Empecé a patear las cosas que había a mi alrededor hasta que di con la mochila de Morinaga. La pateé por cólera ya que gracias a él... la puta erección no se me quitaba y me negaba a masturbarme. _¡Maldito Morinaga!_ Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que estaba abierta y varias cosas se salieron. _¡Mierda!_ Rolé los ojos y renegué internamente. Me agaché a recoger las cosas que habían salido de su mochila y...

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** puse la mochila en una silla y no pude dejar de notar aquella revista peculiar **-¿Por qué Morinaga tendría esto?-** me pregunté a mi mismo pasando página por página y aterrorizándome por lo que veía **–No puede ser. Morinaga no puede estar haciendo esto-** continué pasando tragando grueso y abriendo los ojos de par en par hasta que llegué a una página la cual estaba marcada con lapicero **-¡Qué! Voy... a... matarlo...-** mi aura maligna salió a flote mientras que estrangulaba esa revista inconscientemente.

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

Nunca pensé que sería tan bueno contando historias de amor. Bueno... al menos historias de amor infantiles. Maggie había escuchado atentamente el cuento que, por cierto, me había inventado y finalizado con éxito...

 **-Y vivieron felices por siempre-** concluí con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Siii! ¡Siii!-** se emocionó **–¡Otro, otro!-**

 **-No, Maggie, ya es hora de dormir-**

 **-Pero, papi Mori-** hizo un puchero.

 **-Ya es tarde, Maggie-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Mira... si te duermes ahora... te prometo que uno de estos días te llevaré de paseo al centro de Nagoya ¿qué dices?-**

 **-¡Siii! ¡Al centro, al centro!-**

 **-Bien... entonces que descanses mucho-** la acurruqué en su cama, mientras que ella apachurraba su muñeca **–Buenas noches, mi princesa-** le di un besito en la frente, pero antes de levantarme de la silla me llamó.

 **-Papi Mori...-**

 **-¿Sí?-**

 **-¿Papi Sichi y tú se van a casar como la princesa y el príncipe del cuento?-**

 **-Ah...-** me puse nervioso al oír su inocente pregunta **–Bueno... eso... eso no lo sé-** puse una mirada melancólica **–Tal vez si el destino quiere... algún día Sempai y yo...-** no terminé la frase, pues al levantar la mirada de di con la sorpresa que Maggie había caído en un profundo sueño.

 _Casarme con Sempai. Ay... no sé por qué aún lo sigo sintiendo como una idea bastante lejana. Dudo mucho que acepte ser mi esposo algún día, pero... nunca perderé la esperanza que así sea. De todos modos Sempai y yo ya hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación; es decir, ya tenemos años como pareja y... ambos somos padres de una linda niña. De hecho hace unos días se me ocurrió la loca idea de pedírselo, pero... temo que por ahora no es el momento. Espero que Sempai no se entere de eso._

Apagué la lamparita y salí del cuarto de Maggie cerrando la puerta para que ningún ruido la despierte. Pude notar que mientras caminaba a mi habitación... salía una luz desde la rendija de la puerta. _¿Sempai está despierto? Espero que ya se le haya pasado el mal humor_ , pensé.

Silenciosamente, entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, pero cuando levanté la mirada...

 **-Sempai...-** me sorprendí al verlo parado frente a mí con el seño muy fruncido y ambas manos atrás **-¿Qué... qué sucede?-**

 **-¿Estás ocultándome algo?-** fue directo.

 **-¿Ah?-** no entendí.

 **-Dije... ¿estás ocultándome algo?-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-¡No te atrevas a mentirme!-**

 **-No, claro que no te oculto nada-** me puso nervioso **–Por qué lo dices-**

 **-Entonces explícame qué mierda significa esto, imbécil-** se enojó y me lanzó al pecho una revista.

A pesar que me tomó desprevenido, logré atrapar la revista antes que cayera al suelo y empecé a verla horrorizado. _No, no, no puede ser. Se supone que esto era un secreto, se supone que Sempai no debía enterarse de esto, no todavía. Por qué... por qué tenía él esta revista. Ay no... creo que hay una sola explicación para esto..._

 **-¿De dónde la sacaste?-**

 **-Eso es lo que MENOS importa ahora-**

 **-¿Estuviste rebuscando mis cosas?-**

 **-No exactamente-**

 **-¿Sempai, por qué hiciste eso?-**

 **-Yo NO rebusqué tus cosas-**

 **-Entonces por qué tienes esta revista-** de alguna forma me molestó **–La guardé muy bien en mi mochila-**

 **-Escúchame bien, bastardo-** me señaló con el dedo **–En primer lugar, yo no rebusqué tu mochila. Tan solo la pateé por accidente y las cosas se cayeron. Y en segundo lugar... ¿qué demonios haces tú con una revista de ese tipo?-**

 **-Tan solo es una revista, Sempai, la estaba mirando-**

 **-¿Mirando?-** se ofendió **–Deja de verme la cara de imbécil. Hay una página marcada con lapicero y es más que obvio que tú lo hiciste-**

 **-Pues... pues... bueno sí la marqué, pero solo porque me gustaba y...-**

 **-Mira de una vez te digo que te saques esa ESTÚPIDA idea de la cabeza, porque NUNCA... entiendes... NUNCA voy a aceptar casarme contigo-**

Así es. La revista que Sempai había encontrado, era una de bodas y la página que había marcado era la sección de anillos de compromiso. Pensé que en mi mochila estaría bien segura, pero tengo tan mala suerte que Sempai dio con ella.

Sus palabras me partieron en mil pedazos. Sabía que Sempai se oponía al matrimonio gay, pero... ha pasado tanto entre nosotros que no veía cuál era el problema de darme el sí o tal vez... que si quiera lo piense; pero NO, Sempai no tiene tino para decir las cosas. Ese tipo de actitud me lastimaba y a la vez me molestaba. De algún modo me parecía ridículo que se niega a dar un gran paso para nuestra relación como el de casarnos. _¡No tiene nada de malo si ahora tenemos una hija! Si antes me parecía una idea muy lejana, pues ahora me parece una idea imposible._

No pude soportarlo más. No quise callarme esta vez y ponerme a llorar en silencio, no quise guardarme ese dolor, y opté por exigir una buena razón...

 **-Por qué, Sempai, por qué-**

 **-¿Y encima me lo preguntas? ¿Qué no es obvio, tarado?-**

 **-Pues no. No es "obvio" para mí-** me lo enfrenté dejando la revista a un lado **–No le veo nada de malo, sabes. Ya tenemos una buena cantidad de años como pareja. ¿Qué hay de malo en dar el siguiente paso?-**

 **-¿"Siguiente paso", dices?-** se indignó **–A la mierda el "siguiente paso". Tú y yo somos HOMBRES, Morinaga. No nos podemos casar-**

 **-Sí nos podemos casar, Sempai. Tal vez aquí en Japón no, pero hay otros lugares en donde...-**

 **-Ese no es el punto-** me interrumpió **–Yo JAMÁS voy a aceptar casarme con un hombre. Eso ya es demasiado, es irse al extremo, es pasar el límite de las cosas Morinaga-**

 **-¿Cuál límite?-** estaba perdiendo la paciencia **–¡Yo me quiero casar contigo! Está bien, sí lo admito, yo compré esa revista porque tengo pensado pedirte la mano algún día. Quería planearlo bien y estaba pensando en un lindo anillo para darte, por eso marqué la página-**

 **-¿Ah sí?-** se burló **–Pues ahórrate las molestias y el dinero, porque así me lo pidas 1000 veces, pues 1000 veces mandaré a la mierda tu enferma propuesta-**

 **-No es una enferma propuesta, Sempai. ES AMOR-**

 **-Sabes que nunca aceptaré algo así, idiota-**

 **-¡Ay!-** perdí la paciencia **-¡Por qué, Sempai, porqué!-** me agarré la cabeza de la desesperación **-¡Qué tiene de malo si tú y yo nos AMAMOS!-**

 **-Baja la voz-**

 **-No, no me voy a callar. Ya me cansé de ser yo el que cede y se calle-**

 **-Vas a despertar a Maggie-**

 **-No me cambies el tema-**

 **-No te estoy cambiando el tema, y ya cállate que me estás hartando-**

 **-Solo quiero una razón lógica, Sempai. No quiero tus excusas de "somos hombres y por eso no debemos casarnos"-** lo remedé **–Parece que no te importara mis sentimientos-**

 **-¿Importarme tus sentimientos?-** se ofendió **-¿Acaso no estás satisfecho con todo lo que hemos hecho y hasta dónde hemos llegado? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tiré mi orgullo a la basura para prácticamente formar una familia contigo?-**

 **-Uy, sí claro-** rolé los ojos **–El gran Tatsumi Souichi hizo un GRAN sacrificio-**

 **-No me faltes el respeto, imbécil-**

 **-Siempre es lo mismo, Sempai, siempre me sales con el mismo argumento homofóbico-**

 **-Sabes qué... eres un egoísta y no pienso seguir con esta ridícula discusión. No vale la pena seguir hablando de algo que NUNCA va a pasar. Estoy cansando-**

 **-Cansado debería estar yo-**

 **-¿Insinúas que no hago nada?-** se enojó aún más **–Claro... como no eres tú el que está pendiente de una niña de casi 4 años todos los días... crees que es fácil ¿no? ¿Insinúas que soy un bueno para nada?-**

 **-Yo no dije eso-**

 **-Pero lo insinuaste-**

 **-¡Me estás culpando de algo que no dije, Sempai! ¿Qué te pasa?-**

No nos dimos cuenta que el control se había ido de nuestras manos y nuestras voces retumbaban por todo el apartamento...

 **-¡Papiiiiiiii!-** oímos la voz de Maggie a lo lejos.

 **-¡Bien! ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Despertarla?-** me regañó señalando a la puerta **–Ahora no sé qué haces pero la vuelves a dormir y ¡ah!... de paso te quedas ahí, porque esta noche no pienso dormir contigo... ¡IDIOTA!-**

Después de insultarme se recostó en la cama y dándome la espalda se envolvió entre las sábanas. _Eso fue muy cruel, Sempai, muy cruel._ Mi corazón estaba destrozado. Realmente no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir la loca idea de pedirle matrimonio si sé perfectamente que Sempai es un tirano homofóbico que si no fuera porque yo estuve en riesgo de muerte hace años... nunca hubiéramos llegado a ser pareja.

 _Es un hecho... definitivamente debo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de casarme con él. ¡Ay! En qué estaba pensando... claro que Sempai nunca hubiera aceptado. Sempai aún le importa más su reputación que el amor que le tengo. No, no... pero qué estoy diciendo. No debo hablar así de Sempai. Él... él ha hecho mucho por mí, al aceptar criar a Maggie conmigo, y además... dejar su trabajo para dedicarse de lleno a ella, para que yo pueda seguir con mi empleo. Sempai tiene razón... soy un egoísta. Debería pensar más en lo que hace él, que en lo que hago yo. Perdóname, Sempai, prometo no volver a mencionarte la tonta idea de una imposible boda entre nosotros. Soy feliz así como estoy junto a ti y a Maggie._

Cambié totalmente mi mentalidad y reemplacé mi cara triste por una sonrisa. Cogí la revista de bodas y la tiré a la basura de la habitación antes de salir de ahí. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a la habitación de Maggie. La encontré muy abrazada a su muñeca y un poco asustada. Me acerqué a ella y solo me preguntó por qué Sempai y yo estábamos gritando. Obviamente como padre de una pequeña niña no quería preocuparla por problemas de adultos, así que mi única respuesta fue "tan solo estábamos jugando".

Ya más tranquila... Maggie se volvió a dormir, y como era obvio que no podía regresar a mi cuarto ya que Sempai se negaba a dormir conmigo, me hice un espacio en la cama de Maggie y me recosté junto a ella. Por suerte cuando Maggie dejó la cuna, Sempai y yo le compramos una cama un poco grande para ella sola y es por eso que dos personas cabían sin problema.

Al día siguiente, me fui a trabajar muy temprano para no despertar a nadie. Como todas las mañana, fui hasta la Farmacéutica en mi auto. A decir verdad, no había dormido muy cómodo, ya que Maggie se movía mucho, y además que estaba acostumbrado a recostarme abrazando a Sempai. Compré un café para despertarme al máximo y fui a mi oficina para revisar unos informes. No pasó ni 15 minutos cuando mi jefe tocó la puerta para anunciarme una noticia:

 **-Morinaga, qué bueno que estás aquí-**

 **-Buenos días, señor-** me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

 **-Buenos días-** se aclaró la garganta **–Iré de frente al grano. Hemos estado revisando el organigrama y la demanda laboral en la Farmacéutica S de Nagoya y hemos decido brindarle una persona a su cargo-**

 **-Oh, pero ya tengo un grupo de personas a mi cargo-**

 **-Como supervisor que eres, lo entiendo, pero creo que deberías tener a una persona más a tu cargo la cual te asista en absolutamente todo lo que necesites-**

 **-Algo así como un kohai-**

 **-Correcto-**

 **-Oh bueno-** me sorprendió la noticia **–Me parece una buena idea-**

 **-Muy bien-** sonrió y le pasó la voz a alguien **–Puedes pasar-**

Sinceramente pensé que me asignarían a un chico con experiencia como kohai, pero fue totalmente todo lo contrario.

 **-Ella será tu nueva kohai. Su nombre es Sayu-**

 **-Es un gusto conocerlo, Morinaga-san-** hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa.

 **-El gusto es mío Sayu-san-** respondí educadamente.

 **-Sayu es una de las más aplicadas estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio y Farmacéutica S le dio la oportunidad de hacer prácticas profesionales en esta sede-** se dirigió a la puerta **–Bien, tengo que ir a una reunión. Así que los dejo solos para que se conozcan-**

No soy de las personas que juzgan mal a otras solo por su apariencia, pero sinceramente no tenían un buen presentimiento sobre Sayu. En primer lugar por su vestimenta. Llevaba una falda bastante corta, zapatos de tacón altos y una blusa que le exhibía bastante el busto. Casualmente era muy parecida a Sempai. El color de cabello y los ojos eran del mismo color, solo que Sayu traía una cola alta en el cabello. Me puse algo nerviosos, pues suelo ser algo tímido, pero ella era mi nueva kohai y tenía que portarme como un sempai profesional.

 **-Bienvenida a la Farmacéutica S de Nagoya, Sayu-san-** lo primero que se me ocurrió es darle la bienvenida.

 **-No seas tan formal-** me lanzó una sonrisa algo coqueta **–Llámame Sayu, y yo te llamaré Tetsuhiro-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila?-**

 **-Lo veo en tu fotocheck-**

 **-Ah, bueno…-** esa chica me causaba algo de temor **–Eh… toma asiento, por favor-** señalé a un pequeño escritorio que tenía en una esquina de la oficina.

 **-Gracias-** sonrió y se sentó cruzando las piernas **–Hace calor aquí ¿no crees?-** empezó a darse aire con la mano.

 **-Pues yo no siento calor-**

 **-No te molesta si me saco la blusa ¿verdad?-**

 **-Etto…-** no me gustaba como se ponía el ambiente **–No creo que sea lo apropiado-**

 **-Descuida, Tetsuhiro, tengo un polo de tiras debajo de la blusa-**

No le respondí y me quedé atónito al ver cómo descaradamente se quitaba la blusa delante de mí. Además que me sentía algo incómodo que me llamara Tetsuhiro con tanta confianza. _Soy gay y definitivamente esto no causa ningún efecto en mí, pero… creo que es algo obvio que esta chica trata de insinuarse ante mí. Ay… si Sempai viera esto me mataría,_ pensé. Respiré hondo e intenté no pensar en lo negativo. Tal vez yo estaba dejando volar mi imaginación y mal interpretaba sus acciones; así que quise que nuestras mentes se enfocaran en el trabajo…

 **-Sayu, necesito que me ayudes a revisar estos informes, por favor-**

 **-Claro, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-El área de investigación nos mandó los resultados de los experimentos del mes pasado. Necesitamos armar una presentación para exponérsela al comité de inversionistas, y la redacción al igual que la ortografía de estos informes debe ser impecable-**

 **-Descuida. Estoy muy capacitada para esto-**

 **-Bien-** suspiré – **Avísame cuando termines-**

Así pasamos toda la mañana. Ella leía los informes con mucha atención, mientras que yo preparaba las presentaciones en mi computadora. Puede ser que yo haya malinterpretado las cosas, pues Sayu permaneció en silencio y ya no trató de coquetearme como creí que lo hacía. Me calmé un poco y luego recordé que no todo andaba bien. Sabía que en el apartamento alguien estaba muy enojado conmigo y no me hacía sentir bien.

 _¿Debería llamar a Sempai y preguntar cómo está? Hmmmm… pero qué tal si sigue enojado conmigo y no me contesta. O tal vez está esperando a que yo me disculpe y si no lo hago se molestará aún más. Ay no… ¿qué debo hacer?_ Empecé a preocuparme solo. _Lo llamaré. NO… no puedo hacerlo aquí. No estoy solo, Sayu está en esta oficina también. Qué tal si me escucha y se entera que soy gay. En realidad yo no tengo ningún problema, pero no quisiera que Sayu lo use como chantaje. Yo estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy, pero lamentablemente en esta sociedad no es bueno andar divulgando mi homosexualidad, y menos a personas de las cuales no conozco sus verdaderas intenciones._ Empecé a reflexionar de todo lo malo que podría suceder si Sayu me escuchaba decirle un solo "te amo" a Sempai. Así que decidí escribirle un texto.

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Buenos días, Sempai. ¿Cómo estás? Me imagino que ya despertaste. Bueno… eh… ¿sigues enojado conmigo por lo de ayer?_

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de Sempai. Tardó solamente 5 minutos cuando mi celular vibró y vi la respuesta de Sempai.

 _De: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _No._

Me indigné con su corta respuesta, y a la vez estaba confuso, ya que si no estaba enojado, por qué me respondería tan cortante.

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Me alegra que ya no sigas enojado, Sempai. Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Dije cosas tontas como siempre y quise presionarte a algo que tú no querías. Perdón por ser tan impulsivo y egoísta contigo. Me duele que peleemos así. Te amo mucho, Souichi._

Me puse un poco sentimental al escribir ese mensaje y por lo menos pensé que Sempai me comprendería de alguna manera pero la respuesta que recibí me hizo sentir aún peor.

 _De: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Ok._

Definitivamente, mis ánimos se vinieron abajo. _¿Cómo es que Sempai puede ser tan frío conmigo después de todo lo que le estoy diciendo? Ay, pero qué tonto soy. A veces se me olvida con quién estoy tratando._

Ya no quise seguir con esa cadena de mensajes y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo. Di un bostezo y miré el reloj el cual marcaba casi la hora de almorzar.

 **-¿Se siente bien?-** me preguntó Sayu.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** reaccioné.

 **-Pregunté si estás bien-**

 **-Oh, claro que sí… jeje-** reí inocentemente **-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Bueno, mientras mirabas tu celular pusiste una cara muy triste-**

 **-Ah eso-** me sonrojé **–Pues… no es nada. Tan solo cosas mías, nada grave-**

 **-¿Tú no eres casado, cierto?-**

 **-¿Ca… casado?-** me sorprendí el cambio drástico de tema **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

 **-Solo curiosidad y me da la impresión que no, porque no tienes anillo en el dedo-**

 **-Ah pues… pues no. Soy soltero-**

 **-¿Alguien tan guapo como tú y… soltero?-**

 **-Legalmente… sí-**

 **-¿Legalmente?-** se sorprendió **–Eso significa que tienes a alguien-**

 **-…-** _ay no, yo y mi gran bocota._

 **-Cuéntame quién es la persona afortunada que está a tu lado-**

 **-Etto… Sayu…-** me puse nervioso **–Eso es algo personal ¿no crees?-**

 **-¿Qué tiene?-** se indignó **–No le veo nada de malo que me digas si sales con alguien-**

 **-No es que sea malo, sino que recién nos conocemos y…-**

 **-Me imagino que esa persona no es la correcta para ti-**

 **-¿Cómo dices?-** me ofendí un poco que hablara así de Sempai.

 **-Es decir… una persona que te hace poner una cara tan triste como la que hiciste al ver el celular… no vale la pena-**

 **-Eso no es verdad-** me puse de pie **–Sempai no es una persona cariñosa, pero me ama a su manera-** me exalté.

 **-¡Wow! Así que "Sempai" ¿eh?-**

 **-…-** me tapé la boca al darme cuenta que se me había escapado la verdad.

 **-Parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo, Tetsuhiro-** levantó una ceja **–Cuéntame más de esa tal "Sempai"-**

 _¿"Esa"?_ , me sorprendí por su comentario. _¡Ah! Es cierto… nunca dije que "Sempai" fuera hombre. No me referí a Sempai con ningún sexo en especial. Menos mal. Por lo menos me salvé en ese aspecto._

Por suerte el reloj marcó la 1pm que significaba la hora de almuerzo. Afuera de mi oficina escuche que todos se iban a almorzar, así que yo también decidí hacer lo mismo para evitar las preguntas atrevidas de Sayu. No quería exponer mi relación por Sempai a una persona que probablemente me cause problemas en un futuro. Además de que Sempai me mataría. Una cosa es haberle revelado nuestra relación a la familia de Sempai y otra cosa es hacerla pública.

 **-¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo, Tetsuhiro? Yo invito-** me sonrío poniéndose de pie.

 **-Eh... lo lamento. Iré a... atender unos asuntos-**

 **-Pero es hora de almorzar-**

 **-Sí... lo siento. Adiós-** logré librarme de ella saliendo de mi oficina.

Estuvo muy cerca, pero me libré de ella. Obviamente mentí sobre eso de "atender unos asuntos". En realidad solo iría a almorzar, pero fuera de la Farmacéutica para que Sayu no me siguiera. Me subí a mi auto y conduje a un restaurante algo alejado de la empresa. Respiré hondo ya que el ambiente de notaba tranquilo y me senté en una mesa hasta que escuché...

 **-Morinaga-kun-**

 **-¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué! ¡Qué!-** me asusté y miré a todos lados.

 **-Tranquilo, Morinaga-kun, soy solo yo-** se puse en frente de mí

 **-¡Oh! Profesor Fukushima, qué gusto-** sonreí nervioso **–Qué lo trae por aquí-**

 **-Pues vine a almorzar y te vi sentado aquí. ¿Esperas a alguien?-**

 **-No, claro que no. Tome asiento, por favor-**

 **-Gracias-** me sonrió **–Qué bueno encontrarte. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Cuéntame qué ha sido de ti-**

 **-Pues trabajando muy duro-**

 **-¿Sigues laborando para Farmacéuticas S?-**

 **-Sí. Ahora soy uno de los supervisores de la empresa-**

 **-Qué gusto que un estudiante de nuestra universidad esté creciendo profesionalmente cada vez más-**

 **-Es todo gracias a usted por recomendarme trabajar ahí-** suspiré **–Y cuénteme cómo va todo en la universidad. ¿Alguna novedad?-**

 **-Pues ahora que lo preguntas... muy pronto tendremos una feria de ciencias y nuestra universidad está invitada a participar del concurso que se desarrollará-**

 **-¡Oh! Eso es nuevo e interesante-**

 **-Sí y las reglas dicen que pueden participar cualquier persona que haya estudiado alguna vez en nuestra universidad. Así que estamos muy interesados que Tatsumi-kun nos represente-**

 **-¿Sempai?-**

 **-Así es-** afirmó con seguridad.

 **-¡Me parece una excelente idea!-** me emocioné **–A Sempai le gustará participar. El ama sus experimentos y estoy seguro que hará un excelente trabajo. La universidad tiene la victoria asegurada con Sempai de representante-**

 **-Yo también pienso lo mismo; sin embargo, ya nos comunicamos con él y...-**

 **-¿Ya se lo dijeron?-** me sorprendió pues Sempai no me había comentado nada.

 **-Así es, pero... parece que el no siente el mismo entusiasmo-**

 **-¿Cómo dice? Pero si Sempai ama sus experimentos-**

 **-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero... parece que Tatsumi-kun tiene otros asuntos que atender-**

 _¿"Otros asuntos que atender"? Pero si Sempai para todo el día en casa cuidando a... ¡Ay no! Es cierto. Sempai no quiere trabajar por cuidar a Maggie. No puede ser que se esté arruinando la carrera solo por cuidar de nuestra hija. No es justo para Sempai. Él tiene que seguir creciendo profesionalmente y disfrutar de su trabajo al igual que yo, pero él no entiende. Mil veces hemos hablado del asunto. Le he propuesto infinidad de opciones como meter a Maggie en un nido, guardería o conseguir una niñera; pero Sempai se niega rotundamente a dejar a Maggie en manos de un extraño. ¡Sempai, vas a arruinarte la vida si sigues así. Que tengamos una hija no significa que debas prohibirte a ti mismo hacer las cosas que te gustan!_

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, mientras me sentí culpable, ya que no es justo que yo siga con mi carrera y él no...

 **-¿Morinaga-kun?-** me pasó la voz el profesor.

 **-¿Eh sí?-**

 **-Dejaste de ponerme atención por unos segundos-**

 **-Perdóneme, sino que me puse a pensar en esos "asuntos" que Sempai dice tener-** sonreí inocentemente.

 **-Recuerdo que no entró en detalles, solo dijo que no podía-** comentó pensativo **–Pero primero se notó entusiasmado y luego cambio de opinión drásticamente con un simple "no puedo". Es como si algo lo detuviera y eso me preocupa porque Tatsumi-kun amaba pasar horas en el laboratorio-**

 **-Sí... etto... sí-** me sentí culpable al pensar que la razón que lo detenía era Maggie.

 **-¿Morinaga-kun, tú sabes cuál es esa razón?-** me interrogó.

 **-Eh... no... no... jeje... yo no lo sé-** me excusé **–Pero voy a hablar con Sempai sobre eso-**

 **-Te agradecería mucho que lo convenzas de participar en la feria de ciencias y representar a nuestra universidad-**

 **-Haré lo posible-**

Luego de nuestra conversación ordenamos nuestra comida y hablamos de otros temas.

Toda la tarde me quedé pensando en lo mucho que Sempai se está sacrificando por mí. _Yo sé que él quiere hacerse cargo de Maggie y que tiene pensado educarla a su modo, pero... las personas se agotan, y no quiero que Sempai viva frustrado y algún día explote abandonándome._ Empecé a atormentarme con mi imaginación y saliendo del trabajo fui a varios lugares donde cuidan niños menores de 6 años.

Un par de horas después había conseguido varios folletos de lugares algo costosos, pero seguros para nuestra hija. Obviamente para que Sempai no se sienta presionado por los altos precios, tenía pensando ser yo quien cubra los gastos. Aunque aún me siento un poco mal de que Sempai no me haya dicho sobre la propuesta del profesor Fukushima.

 _Quizás no me lo dijo porque no quería hacerme sentir mal o tal vez no quería hacer notar su frustración y es por eso que ayer anduvo de mal humor. Debe ser eso. Sempai es muy orgulloso como para expresar ese tipo de sentimientos y esa es la razón por la que calló, pero yo lo animaré a volver a su vida de investigador._

Me propuse esa meta y conduje más tranquilo a casa. Guardé los folletos en mi mochila y subí con una gran sonrisa al apartamento. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y entré a la sala encontrando a Sempai y a Maggie en la sala...

 **-¡Papi Mori, papi Mori!-** Maggie se puso de pie y vino corriendo hacia mí alegremente.

 **-¡Hola, mi princesa!-** la cargué y le di un beso en la frente **-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-**

 **-Papi Sichi no me deja jugar-**

 **-Nada de juegos, Maggie-** Sempai se puso de pie **–Debes terminar de escribir el abecedario-**

 **-Hmmmm-** Maggie escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

 **-Maggie, qué te parece si vas a tu cuarto y juegas con tu muñeca, mientras que yo hablo con tu papi Sichi-** la bajé al suelo.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** Sempai se enojó por lo que dije.

 **-¡Siiiiii!-** gritó de alegría y corrió a su cuarto.

Sempai se quedó boquiabierto por lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía perfectamente que estaba cumpliendo uno de los caprichos de Maggie, pero tenía muy presente lo que iba a decirme Sempai al respecto.

Con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados... Sempai se acercó hacia mí, mientras que yo dejé mi mochila en el sofá. Tragué grueso, pues posiblemente todo terminaría mal...

 **-Me puedes explica qué fue eso-**

 **-Ah... Sempai... sé que me dijiste que no engría a Maggie, pero...-**

 **-Me desautorizaste en frente de ella-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Yo le di una orden y tú te atreviste a darme la contra-**

 **-Sempai, perdóname. No era mi intención, es que... quería hablar contigo a solas-**

 **-Hay otras maneras de pedírmelo, sabes-**

 **-Lo sé y por eso... lo lamento-** suspiré **–No te enojes conmigo otra vez. Ayer peleamos y no quiero que hoy también-**

 **-Peleamos porque TÚ me das la contra, Morinaga-**

 **-...-** puse una cara triste, pues su actitud me hacía sentir inseguro de lo que iba a decirle.

 **-En fin...-** roló los ojos **–¿De qué querías hablar?-**

 **-Bueno...-** suspiré **–En primer lugar... quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Sé que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos sexuales, pero ya no quiero que sigas enojado conmigo por eso-**

 **-Ya te disculpaste de eso por la tarde ¿recuerdas?-** suspiró.

 **-Sí, pero fuiste algo frío y cortante en tus mensajes de texto-**

 **-¿De qué hablas, idiota?-**

 **-Pues tan solo me dijiste "no" y "ok"-**

 **-¿Y qué esperas que te diga?-**

 **-No lo sé. Algo más lindo... tal vez-** fui sarcástico.

 **-Bastardo, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de esos. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y no pienso volverme "cariñoso" de la noche a la mañana. Tú quisiste andar conmigo a pesar de saber cómo era carácter... así que ahora te aguantas-**

 **-Tienes razón, Sempai-** me desanimé **–Perdón-**

 **-Ya deja de disculparte por cosas como esas y dime de una vez de qué querías hablar-**

 **-Pues hoy...-** respiré hondo **–Me encontré con el profesor Fukushima y...-**

 **-¡Ay no puede ser!-** renegó.

 **-Sí, Sempai, ya me enteré sobre la feria de ciencias y...-**

 **-No trates de convencerme, porque NO lo vas a lograr- se enojó y se sentó en el sofá.**

 **-Pero, Sempai, no tiene nada de malo-** me senté a su lado **–Es una gran oportunidad para ti representar a nuestra universidad en un concurso como ese. Además... no intentes ocultarlo... sé que quieres participar-**

 **-Morinaga, dije que NO y punto-**

 **-¡Sempai!-**

 **-Sabes muy bien que tengo que cuidar a Maggie. No puedo andar fuera de casa como si nada-**

 **-No es justo que te tortures así. Sempai, debes continuar con tu carrera, revivir tu pasión por tus experimentos y...-**

 **-Eso quedó atrás y no quiero seguir hablando del tema-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Yo elegí renunciar a mi trabajo, yo elegí ser el que cuide de Maggie mientras tú trabajas, y yo decido que NO VOY A PARTICIPAR EN ESE TONTO CONCURSO-** le dio un puñete al respaldar del sofá.

Negación, cólera y frustración fue lo que pude observar en Sempai. Tal vez él no se daba cuenta, pero su actitud lo decía todo. Él moría por participar, pero... el cuidar de Maggie no lo dejaba. Tenía que ser paciente con él y hacerle entender que hay otras opciones...

 **-Sempai...-** respiré hondo y me acerqué a él **–Maggie ya casi va a cumplir 4 y... creo que tiene edad suficiente para asistir al pre-escolar-**

 **-No-** respondió muy seguro.

 **-Mira...-** saqué de mochila los folletos y se los mostré **–Visité varios lugares en donde podríamos inscribir a nuestra hija-**

 **-Ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, Morinaga. Sabes que mi respuesta es definitiva-**

 **-Pero... estos lugares son muy seguros y además...-**

 **-Son costosos y no tenemos dinero para pagar eso-**

 **-Yo me comprometo a correr con los gastos y de llevarla y recogerla todos los días-**

 **-¿Ah, enserio?-** se sorprendió **–A ver esos folletos-** los tomó todos y empezó a leerlos, pero de un momento a otro hizo algo inapropiado.

 **-¡Sempai, pero qué haces!-** grité, pues había roto en mis pedazos los folletos.

 **-No, no y no ¿oíste? NO-** se puso de pie nuevamente enojado.

 **-¡Ay, Sempai!-** también me puse de pie **–Sí que eres terco-**

 **-Y tú un imbécil que no entiende cuando le digo que no-**

 **-Entonces, según, tú... ¿cuándo podemos meter a Maggie a una escuela?-**

 **-Cuando sea más grande-**

 **-Pero, Sempai...-**

 **-¡Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto! ¡Ya, Morinaga, basta mierda!-** se descontroló, pero yo comprendía que su frustración estaba saliendo a flote.

 **-...-** pasaron unos segundos en silencio y luego se me ocurrió una loca idea **-¿Y si yo la cuido?-**

 **-¿Qué?-** me miró raro.

 **-¡Claro!-** sonreí **–Es decir, si lo que te preocupa es dejar a Maggie en manos de un extraño... entonces yo podría hacerme cargo de ella ya que también soy su padre-**

 **-¿Y que renuncies a tu empleo? Pues serías un imbécil si tiras tu carrera por la borda después de tanto esfuerzo-**

 **-Ah... pues ¿acaso no es exactamente lo que tú has hecho?-** fui sarcástico.

 **-¿Me estás diciendo "imbécil"?-** se ofendió y me sujetó del cuello mi camisa.

 **-¿Qué? No, no... claro que no-** me puse nervioso.

 **-Mas te vale...-** me soltó bruscamente.

 **-Lo que trato de decir es que...-** suspiré y ordené mis palabras **–Bueno... lo de renunciar a mi empleo no lo voy a hacer, pero tal vez pueda pedir vacaciones durante la semana del concurso. Así tú podrías asistir a la universidad para prepararte bien, y yo cuidar de Maggie-**

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-** se burló de mí.

 **-Eh... ¿cuál es la gracia?-** no entendí.

 **-¿Y tú crees que cuidar a Maggie es fácil?-**

 **-Ya me dejaste en claro que como yo nunca he cuidado a un menor, pues no sé cómo hacerlo, pero... puedo aprender ¿no?-**

 **-Olvídalo. No podrás con una niña. Además no solo es cuidarla, sino también educarla, tarado-**

 **-Míralo como un experimento-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

 **-Sí. Es decir... tú eres experto en cuidar a Maggie, entonces por qué no me enseñas. Estoy seguro que aprenderé rápido y seré un gran asistente así como lo fui en el laboratorio cuando te conocí-**

 **-Hmmmm-** lo pensó **–No creo que sea buena idea-**

 **-¡Vamos, Sempai!-** lo abracé de la cintura y él se sonrojó alejándose un poco sin soltarse de mi agarre **–Date esa oportunidad. Yo sé que muy en el fondo quieres participar en esa feria-**

 **-Morinaga...-**

 **-Sé sincero conmigo, por favor-** lo miré a los ojos.

 **-...-** se sonrojó aún más.

 **-¿Tú quieres participar, cierto?-**

 **-Sí...-** miró al suelo un poco avergonzado **–Sí quiero...-**

 **-Entonces... como tu pareja... déjame apoyarte-** acerqué mis labios a los de él **–Te amo, Sempai-**

No esperé a que él me dijera lo mismo, pues estaba tan avergonzado que estaba seguro que no lo haría; así que solo me dejé llevar y lo besé. Al principio, Sempai quiso alejarme, pero luego cedió y no puso fuerza. Fue un beso inocente sin ninguna intención oculta de por medio, y Sempai me correspondió. Tal vez Sempai no diga que me ama en palabras, pero lo demuestra cuando me besa.

 _Al fin pude convencer a Sempai. Estoy muy feliz, pues me costó esfuerzo. Puede que no sea por mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos volverá a su pasión por los experimentos. Gracias por comprender, Sempai. Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho. Ahhh... últimamente los besos de Sempai vienen con mucha pasión y eso me gusta. A veces me pregunto en qué cosas pensará Sempai cuando frota su lengua y sus labios con los míos._

 **-A papi Mori le gusta dale besitos a papi Sichi en la boca-** una vocecita inocente se presentó cerca de nosotros.

 **-¡Ahhhhhh, bastardo!-** Sempai reaccionó empujándome muy sonrojado **-¿Qué haces besándome?-**

 **-Pero, Sempai... tú...-**

 **-¿Es así como quieres educar a Maggie?-** estaba muy nervioso y se fue corriendo a nuestra habitación **–¡Idiota!-** se encerró de un portazo.

Era obvio que eso no lo dijo con mala intención, tan solo lo hizo para excusarse de sus acciones y que Maggie no lo juzgara. De algún modo me pareció tierno de su parte, pues ambos sabíamos perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo.

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

Confiar en Morinaga de verdad que me ponía los pelos de punta. No sé cómo ese idiota me había convencido de dejar a Maggie a su cargo, pero sinceramente sí quería concursar en esa feria. Los días pasaron volando y le confirmé mi participación al profesor Fukushima. Se puso muy feliz de tenerme como representante y me dio todas las instrucciones. Me informó que todo duraría una semana. De Lunes a Jueves tendría que asistir al laboratorio para idear y practicar el experimento con el que vamos a concursar y el Viernes nos presentaríamos en la feria de ciencias.

 _Una semana... ¡maldición! Voy a dejar una semana a Maggie con Morinaga. Bueno en realidad son 5 días, pero de todas maneras son 5 largos días en los que Maggie podría malograr toda la educación que le he brindado y convertirse en una pervertida al igual que Morinaga. ¡Morinaga, te juro que si haces algo estúpido... TE MATO!_

Cuando llegué a la universidad sentí mucha nostalgia, pues hace casi 4 años que no ponía un pie adentro. Me sorprendió mucho de ver gente nueva que al verme se ponía nerviosa _. Bien... al menos la gente no ha olvidado quien soy yo y se lo dice a los nuevos estudiantes._ Sonreí malévolamente.

Fui a la oficina del profesor Fukushima y se alegró de verme. Me presentó con el equipo del concurso y juntos empezamos a preparar un gran experimento en el laboratorio donde hace años pasaba horas con Morinaga.

Todo esto se sentía muy bien. Extrañaba el olor de los experimentos, muestras, químicos y entre otras cosas. Mi bata blanca aún me quedaba a la perfección y no había perdido mis conocimientos profesionales en cuanto a mi carrera.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y empecé a preocuparme por lo que podría estar pasando en el apartamento. Es decir... Maggie y Morinaga solos. _¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo?_ Por suerte le había dado indicaciones muy serias a Morinaga sobre lo que debe y no debe hacer.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Seguirás esta lista al pie de la letras ¿oíste? Así que escucha con atención-**_ _le enseñé una lista_ _ **–Debes bañarla por las mañanas con agua tibia y al secarla debes ponerle talco en la piel para que algunas zonas no se irriten. Nada de comer dulces o alguna chatarra que malogre su alimentación balanceada. Nada de juegos estúpidos. Nada de programas tontos. Nada de hacer cosas que impiden su desarrollo intelectual. Debes darle leche tibia a las 5pm para que tome una siesta. Nada de perderla de vista ni por un segundo. Y lo más importante... NADA DE SALIR A LA CALLE-**_

 _ **-Descuida, Sempai, lo tengo todo bajo control-**_ _puso su cara de tarado._

 _ **-En primer lugar... no cargues a Maggie. No quiero que se acostumbre a andar cargada por todos lados. Ella sabe muy bien que debe caminar-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, Sempai-**_ _la puso en el suelo._

 _ **-No quiero que la consientas, ni que la engrías, ni que cumplas sus caprichos-**_

 _ **-Entendido-**_

 _ **-Ay...-**_ _suspiró_ _ **–No estoy seguro de esto-**_

 _ **-Sempai, confía en mí. Nada malo va a pasar-**_ _me llevó a la puerta_ _ **–Además, ya se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad-**_ _me colocó mi mochila en los hombros_ _ **–Tú solo concéntrate en tus experimentos, diviértete mucho y yo estaré esperándote en casa con Maggie y con una deliciosa cena-**_

 _ **-Eso espero, sino eres hombre muerto-**_ _lo señalé y luego me agaché a la altura de Maggie_ _ **–Vas a portarte bien, Maggie-**_ _acaricié su rostro._

 _ **-Sí, papi Sichi-**_ _me sonrió y me abrazó_ _ **–Te quiero-**_

 _ **-...-**_ _maldición... esta niña sí que hace que mi corazón se ablande –_ _ **Yo... yo también-**_ _la abracé y le di un besito en la frente._

 _ **-¿Y para mí no hay beso?-**_ _preguntó Morinaga con una sonrisa de pervertido._

 _ **-Para ti hay esto-**_ _me puse de pie y le di un golpe en el hombro._

 _ **-¡Auch! Sempai, eso dolió-**_

 _ **-Esa es mi forma de demostrar cariño-**_ _se burló._

 _ **-Debo considerar que tus golpes vienen con amor... jejeje-**_

 _ **-Bueno...-**_ _suspiré y abrí la puerta del apartamento_ _ **–Cuídense los dos-**_

 _ **-¡Chao, papi Sichi!-**_

 _ **-Hasta la noche, Sempai-**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Me concentré mucho en lo que pudiera estar pasando en el apartamento y de la nada se me resbaló el tubo de ensayo rompiéndose en el suelo. Mis compañeros de grupo y el profesor Fukushima se asustaron y fueron a auxiliarme, pero yo estaba bien. Les dije que solo había sido un accidente y que yo mismo lo limpiaría, pero lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue... "esto es un mal augurio".

 _Llamaré a Morinaga para asegurarme que todo esté bien. ¡No! ¿Y qué tal si todo está en orden y yo me estoy preocupando por las puras? Quizás Morinaga esté vigilado a Maggie y si lo llamo se desconcentrará y la perderá de vista. ¡Maldición! Creo que me estoy volviendo un horrible paranoico. Debería calmarme. Nada malo ha de estar sucediendo. Mejor enviaré un mensaje de texto._

Respiré hondo y saqué mi celular. De todas formas si hubiera sucedido algo malo, Morinaga me hubiera avisado y no había rastro de él en mi celular. Entonces decidí ser yo el que mandara un texto.

 _De: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _¿Todo bien en casa?_

Un mensaje breve, directo y simple que debió ser respondido en menos de un minuto, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando pasó 15 minutos y nada.

 _¿Por qué no me contesta? Morinaga siempre tiene su celular a la mano. ¡Qué raro! No, no puedo con este suspenso. Voy a llamarlo._

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

A penas Sempai salió por esa puerta... sentí que era mi momento para demostrar que yo también puedo ser un buen padre como él. Estaba nervioso, pues nunca me había hecho cargo yo solo de Maggie, pero debía aprender de alguna manera y por suerte tenía la lista de cosas que debo y no debo hacer con Maggie, la cual Sempai me preparó...

 **-¿Por qué papi Sichi se fue?-** Maggie preguntó con una expresión triste.

 **-Mi princesa...-** me agaché para estar a su altura **–Papi Sichi se fue a trabajar-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque... los adultos deben trabajar, Maggie-** le sonreí pues no sabía cómo explicarle la situación.

 **-Hmmmmm...-** hizo un puchero como si fuera a llorar y la cargué para calmarla.

 **-No, Maggie, no llores. Ya verás que papi Sichi regresará en la noche-**

 **-Quiero a papi Sichi-**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Pero papi Sichi dejó de trabajar por mucho tiempo y ahora es momento que lo haga... aunque sea por un tiempo-** suspiré **–Pero hoy te cuidaré yo-** le sonreí **–Así que según la lista que nos dejó Sempai...-** la saqué del bolsillo y la revisé dándome con las sorpresa que habían más cosas de las que me había dicho **–Debes ver el programa educativo y...-**

 **-¡Jugar, jugar!-** gritó de felicidad.

 **-No, Maggie...-** la senté en el sillón **–Sempai dice que en las mañanas debes ver el programa educativo-**

 **-No, papi Mori-** hizo un puchero **–Quiero jugar, quiero jugar-**

Sinceramente no quería problemas con Sempai y quería cumplir mi promesa de cuidar bien a Maggie, sino ya no confiaría en mí. Con un puchero en el rostro de Maggie, prendí el canal educativo y me senté a su lado para asegurarme que lo vea.

Así pasamos casi dos horas, y en realidad yo tampoco me estaba divirtiendo. El programa era para niños, pero era bastante aburrido. Yo tampoco aguantaba la situación, así que mi paciencia se agotó…

 **-Ay… ¡qué aburrido!-**

 **-Dibujos, papi Mori, dibujos-** Maggie me pidió cambiar el canal.

 **-A este paso pues yo también prefiero los dibujos-** suspiré **–No sé cómo Sempai te hace ver este programa cada mañana-**

 **-Quiero dibujos, papi Mori-**

 **-Maggie… enserio pondría el canal de caricaturas, pero… si Sempai se entera me mataría-**

 **-Hmmmmmm…-** Maggie hizo un gesto como de querer llorar y sentí que mi corazón se partía.

 **-Ay…-** suspiré **–Mira… te propongo un trato. Yo te dejo ver dibujos si tú prometes no decirle nada a tu papi Sichi ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¡Siiiii! ¡Siiii!-** me arranchó el control y cambió el canal **-¡Dibujos!-**

 _¡Sempai va a matarme! Bueno… en realidad no lo hará si no se entera, pero… una niña de casi 4 años no sabe guardar un secreto. Ay no… bueno… de todas formas yo lo negaré. Aunque si hago eso estaría mintiéndole a Sempai y eso sería aún peor. No, no, no… qué hice. Debo… debo cambiarle el canal. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo hacer eso. Ya le ofrecí a Maggie que vea sus caricaturas y si le quito el control… llorará. Sé que no debo engreírla y cumplirle sus caprichos, pero… yo la quiero mucho y me gusta verla feliz._

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y después del almuerzo, Maggie quiso jugar conmigo. Trajo una pelota grande de su cuarto y quiso lanzarla pero por suerte la detuve…

 **-¡No, Maggie!-** revisé la lista de Sempai mientras le quité la pelota a Maggie **–Aquí dice que no debes jugar con la pelota dentro del apartamento-**

 **-¡Upa!-** esa era la palabra que decía cuando quería que la cargue – **Upa, papi Mori, upa-** alzó sus pequeños bracitos.

 **-Pero, Maggie, Sempai dice que no está bien cargarte y…-** suspiré **–Ay… bueno. No va a pasar nada si te cargo por unos momentos-** sonreí y la cargué, pero esta vez la subí a mis hombros dejando caer sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello **–Quién quiere un paseo en los hombros de papi Mori-**

 **-¡Yoooo! ¡Yoooo!-** gritó de alegría mientras yo corría no tan rápido por el apartamento **–¡Siiii! ¡Arre, arre!-**

Nos entretuvimos un buen rato haciendo eso. Obviamente que yo tenía bien agarrada a Maggie para que no ocurriera un accidente; sin embargo, ese juego terminó cuando mis piernas se agotaron. Bajé a Maggie de mis hombros para ponerla en el sofá grande y yo poder sentarme a su lado. Empecé a jadear del cansancio, pero ella aún tenía energías, así que se puso de pie y empezó a saltar en el sofá...

 **-¡Juegos, juegos, juegos!-**

 **-No, Maggie, estoy agotado-**

 **-Juegos, papi Mori-** se sentó e hizo un puchero para convencerme.

 **-Ya jugamos un rato y también vimos dibujos. Ahora debes hacer algo de la lista que nos dejó tu papi Sichi-**

 **-No, no quiero-** se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Vamos, mi princesa, por favor-**

 **-No-**

 **-Sino... tu papi Sichi se enojará y...-** me imaginé a Sempai gritándome por mal educar a Maggie **–Y... créeme que será conmigo-**

 **-No-** se negó y frunció el ceño como suele hacerlo Sempai.

 **-De seguro hay algo que te interese hacer en la lista que nos dejó Sempai-** la saqué de mi bolsillos **–A ver... veamos-** empecé a revisarla **–Blah, blah, blah, blah... juegos... ¿JUEGOS?-** me sorprendí **–"Hay una caja de juegos aprobados"-** leí **-¿Juegos aprobados?-**

 **-No, papi Mori, no-** Maggie me jaló la manga del polo para atraer mi atención.

 **-Al parecer, Sempai, sí te hace jugar a veces. Veamos qué son esos juegos-** cargué a Maggie y la llevé hasta su cuarto.

Jamás pensé que en la lista de cosas que debo y no debo hacer que me había dejado Sempai no decía nada sobre jugar, pero parece que esa palabra también estaba en la sección de cosas que sí puedo hacer, pero con sus instrucciones. Se supone que solo podía permitir que Maggie juegue con las cosas que había en esa caja.

Llegué al cuarto, senté a Maggie en la cama y fui hasta el armario para buscar esa caja. _Caja, caja, caja... ¿dónde estará? Hmmm... ¡Ajá, aquí estás!_ Había encontrado esa dichosa caja que era algo mediana. La puse encima de la cama junto a Maggie y la abrí...

 **-A ver... qué tenemos aquí-** saqué lo primero que vi **–Mira esto...-** se lo enseñé **–Es... es... es... un ábaco. ¡Sí! Un ábaco y...-**

 **-...-** Maggie seguía con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

 **-Y...-** suspiré **–Ay... lo sé... los ábacos no son divertidos, pero...-** lo dejé a un lado y volví a meter mi mano en la caja **–Aquí hay más cosas... como...-** saqué el segundo juguete **–Mira esto, Maggie, es... es un... tablero con el abecedario el cual no hace nada en especial-** también me decepcioné, pero lo dejé a un lado y volví a meter mi mano **–Veamos qué otras cosas hay en la caja de juguetes aprobada de Sempai-** saqué el tercer juguete **–Y ahora tenemos... ¿un cubo rubik? ¿es enserio esto?-** me pareció ridículo **–Una niña de casi 4 años no puede resolver esto y... creo que tampoco yo... jeje-** reí inocentemente.

Estaba algo distraído, pero de pronto sentí que Maggie me arranchó el cubo rubik y lo lanzó al suelo con su pequeña fuerza. Entiendo que es una niña, pero fue una actitud bastante mal educada que yo tampoco iba a permitir...

 **-Maggie, eso no estuvo bien-** me puse algo serio.

 **-¡Eso es feo!-** señaló al cubo.

 **-Sí, pero no debes arranchar las cosas y menos lanzarlas de ese modo-** suspiré **–Por favor, recoge el cubo-**

 **-¡No quiero!-**

 **-Maggie, recoge el cubo-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-Maggie...-** mi paciencia se agotaba.

 **-¡Quiero jugar!-**

 **-No vas a jugar hasta que recojas el cubo-**

 **-¡NO!-** alzó más la voz y siguió con su mala actitud.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Bueno... lo de renunciar a mi empleo no lo voy a hacer, pero tal vez pueda pedir vacaciones durante la semana del concurso. Así tú podrías asistir a la universidad para prepararte bien, y yo cuidar de Maggie-_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-_

 _-Eh... ¿cuál es la gracia?_

 _-¿Y tú crees que cuidar a Maggie es fácil?-_

 _-Ya me dejaste en claro que como yo nunca he cuidado a un menor, pues no sé cómo hacerlo, pero... puedo aprender ¿no?-_

 _-Olvídalo. No podrás con una niña. Además no solo es cuidarla, sino también educarla, tarado-_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Recordé mi conversación con Sempai y sus palabras burlonas al decirle que yo podría cuidar a Maggie. Me sentí derrotado y un poco mal al darme cuenta que Sempai tenía razón y educar a Maggie no era tan sencillo como pensé.

 _No quiero decepcionar a Sempai. Quiero demostrar que puedo cuidar a Maggie, quiero demostrar que sí puedo contra una niña péquela y quiero demostrar que también soy tan buen padre como Sempai. ¿Buen padre como Sempai? ¡Eso es! Voy a ser más como Sempai y menos como yo._

Una gran idea se me ocurrió y decidí aplicarla, ya que Maggie tenía una actitud insolente...

 **-¡Quiero jugar, papi Mori!-**

 **-No vas a jugar, Maggie-**

 **-Sí voy a jugar-**

 **-Que no-**

 **-Que sí-**

 **-Que no-**

 **-Que siiiiiiiiiiiii-**

 **-¡No, Maggie, no! ¡No vas a jugar, entiendes!-** perdí la paciencia.

De pronto... el ambiente se puso muy silencioso. No me percaté se me había pasado la mano y alcé la voz muy fuerte. Ahora mi ceño estaba fruncido involuntariamente y mi corazón se rompió cuando Maggie cambió la expresión de su rostro de enojada a triste. Su ceño se desvaneció, sus labios formaron un puchero, y sus ojitos se achinaron empezando a derramar lágrimas...-

 **-¡Bwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-**

 **-No, Maggie, no llores. Lo siento mucho...-** intenté calmarla, pero no funcionaba.

 **-¡Bwahhhhhhh! ¡Bwahhhhhhhh!-**

 **-Por favor, ya no llores-** insistí **–Lo lamento, enserio. No debí gritarte-** me sentí muy culpable.

 **-¡Bwaaaaaah! ¡Papi Mori no me quiereeeeeeeeee!-**

 **-Sí te quiero mucho, mi princesa, te quiero muchisisisisisimo-** la abracé.

 **-No... no...-** se le entrecortaba la respiración **–Tú... tú me... gritasteeeeeeeeeeeeee-** continuaba con su llanto.

 **-Perdóname, Maggie-** le di un besito en la cabeza **–Prometo no volver a gritarte, enserio, pero ya no llores, por favor-** entonces se me ocurrió una idea **–¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas que te prometí llevarte al centro de Nagoya algún día?-**

 **-Hmmmmm...-** se separó de mi abrazo y se sobó los ojitos **–S... sí...-**

 **-¿Qué te parece si hoy te llevo al centro?**

 **-¡Sí!-** se emocionó de repente **-¡Sí! ¡Al centro, al centro!-**

 **-¿Y comemos unos helados?-**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Helados, helados!-** se puso tan contenta con la idea que empezó a saltar en su cama.

 **-Jajaja...-** reí, pues me gustó mucho verla tan feliz **–Entonces así será, mi princesa-** le acaricié el rostro **–Pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada a tu papi Sichi ¿lo prometes?-**

 **-Sí, papi Mori-** sonrió.

 **-¡Bien, entonces vamos!-**

Nos bañamos y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos para poder ir al centro. No tenía ganas de manejar, porque realmente quería estar al pendiente de Maggie, así que tomamos un taxi y nos bajamos donde estaban todas las tiendas. Mi princesa estaba muy feliz de salir a la calle. Se quedaba impresionada con todo lo que veía y su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa. La tomé de la mano y le di indicaciones...

 **-Bien, Maggie, vamos a ir por las tiendas, pero prométeme que no me soltarás la mano ni tampoco te alejarás de mí ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Sí, papi Mori, siiiiiiiii-** gritó de la felicidad.

Pasamos por muchas tiendas, ya sea de ropa, calzado, adornos, juguetes, entre otros; y Maggie estaba más que feliz queriendo entrar a todas. El día ya se estaba oscureciendo y no quería estar mucho tiempo en la calle con una niña de casi 4 años y en el centro de Nagoya; así que busqué la tienda de helados más cercana y me acerqué. En el trayecto, sentí que Maggie empezó a jalarme la mano...

 **-Papi Mori, mira... ¡juegos!-** señaló un pequeño jardín donde había columpio, sube y baja, toboganes, carrusel y otros juegos más **-¡Quiero jugar, quiero jugar!-**

 **-No, Maggie, ahora no. Ya se hizo tarde-** me negué y la llevé rápidamente a comprar los helados.

Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí dos vasitos con helado para Maggie y para mí. Pagué el costo total y cuando me iban a entregar los helados... sentí que mi celular vibró. Lo saqué para ver quién era y me había llegado un mensaje de Sempai el cual me hizo muy feliz. No lo pensé dos veces y lo abrí...

 _De: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _¿Todo bien en casa?_

Lo leí y me emocioné mucho al saber que a pesar de estar trabajando, Sempai pensaba en nosotros. Estaba a punto de responderle y obviamente decirle que todo estaba bien en casa, cuando...

 **-Señor, sus helados-** me entregó el encargado y yo los recibí.

 **-Gracias-** agradecí con una sonrisa y miré hacia abajo para entregarle su helado a Maggie, pero fui yo el sorprendido **-¿Maggie?-** no la vi a mi lado **-¿Ma... Maggie?-** comencé a buscarla desesperadamente con la mirada.

 **-¡Maggie!-** mi miedo aumentaba y empecé a llamarla en voz alta **-¡Maggie! ¡Maggie!-**

Estaba pasando por el gran susto de mi vida y personalmente me dejaba sin palabras. No sabía qué hacer y mi respiración estaba muy acelerada por los nervios. Además... no lo pude soportar más, y dejando los helados en la tienda, corrí a buscar a mi hija Maggie-

 **-¡Maggie! ¡Maggie! ¡Maggie!-** salí a la calle a buscarla como si estuviera loco **-¡Maggie, donde estás!-** no la encontraba por ningún lado así que empecé a preguntarle a otros peatones **–¿Señor, ha visto una niñita de casi 4 años, ojos claros, y cabello azul?-**

 **-Lo siento, pero no-** me respondió un señor.

 **-¿Señorita, ha visto una niñita de casi 4 años, ojos claros, y cabello azul?-** pregunté a otra persona.

 **-Eh... no-**

 **-¿Señor, ha visto una niñita de casi 4 años, ojos claros, y...?-** volví a insistir.

 **-Ahora no, joven-** ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase y se fue apurado.

 _Ay no... y ahora qué voy a hacer. ¡MAGGIE ESTÁ PERDIDA! No, no, no... Sempai va a matarme. No solo eso. Él va a matarme, luego me revivirá y luego volverá a matarme para que yo sufra doble. No puede ser... ¡cómo me pudo pasar esto! Solo me volteé por uno o dos minutos, y luego ya no estaba... ¡POR QUÉ!_

Mientras renegaba de mi mala suerte... me imaginé en cosas horribles que pudo haberle pasado a Maggie. Empecé a correr como loco y revisar dentro de las tiendas del centro.

 _Nada, nada, nada... nada ¡NO ESTÁ! Maggie no está por ningún lado._

Durante mi desesperada y ardua búsqueda de Maggie por el centro de Nagoya lleno de gente,... nuevamente mi celular empezó a vibrar. Me quedé petrificado al ver la pantalla _¡No, no, no puede ser! Esto no puede estar pasándome... no ahora... NO HOY._ Tragué grueso y a la vez el pánico se apoderó de mí.

 _Llamada entrante..._

 _Sempai_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 1 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído con esta nueva temporada. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, pues me hace muy feliz que les guste mi trabajo, el cual hago con mucha pasión y cariño para ustedes y para mí. Ya saben que los domingos, subo un capítulo nuevo._

 _Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios._

 _GiseSanito_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!**

 **ANTES DE LEER ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO "SEMPAI SE CASA" Y "SEMPAI SE CASA 2".**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 2 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, LES GUSTE Y ME COMENTEN MUCHO JIJI :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIELMENTE EL FIC! ME HACE MUY FELIZ :)**

 **Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

 **¡A LEER! ¡Disfruten!**

 _(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

 **(Negrita - Dialogo)**

 **CAP 2**

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

 _Ay no... y ahora qué voy a hacer. ¡MAGGIE ESTÁ PERDIDA! No, no, no... Sempai va a matarme. No solo eso. Él va a matarme, luego me revivirá y luego volverá a matarme para que yo sufra doble. No puede ser... ¡cómo me pudo pasar esto! Solo me volteé por uno o dos minutos, y luego ya no estaba... ¡POR QUÉ!_

 _Mientras renegaba de mi mala suerte... me imaginé en cosas horribles que pudo haberle pasado a Maggie. Empecé a correr como loco y revisar dentro de las tiendas del centro._

 _Nada, nada, nada... nada ¡NO ESTÁ! Maggie no está por ningún lado._

 _Durante mi desesperada y ardua búsqueda de Maggie por el centro de Nagoya lleno de gente,... nuevamente mi celular empezó a vibrar. Me quedé petrificado al ver la pantalla ¡No, no, no puede ser! Esto no puede estar pasándome... no ahora... NO HOY. Tragué grueso y a la vez el pánico se apoderó de mí._

 _Llamada entrante..._

 _Sempai_

Me quedé inmóvil al ver aquella llamada. El celular vibraba sin parar en mi mano. Una llamada perdida figuró en la pantalla y me calmé un poco, pero mis nervios saltaron nuevamente cuando Sempai insistía por segunda vez.

 _¡Ay no! Ya se dio cuenta que algo pasa, por eso me sigue llamando. ¡Sempai va a matarme! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué le digo! Aquí hay mucho ruido y sabrá que no estoy en casa con Maggie._

Tenía que moverme, tenía que actuar rápido, así que respiré hondo y fui corriendo al baño para fingir estar en casa. Mi mala suerte continuaba cuando vi que había cola en el baño. Tercera llamada que Sempai me hacía y empezaba a caer en la desesperación. No tuve opción más que ponerme en una esquina del centro y contestar…

 **-Se… Sempai-** _por qué tartamudeé, ahora se dará cuenta._

 **-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** sonaba algo serio.

 **-Ah… todo bien, Sempai. Nada fuera de lo común… jeje-**

 **-Te mandé un mensaje y no me contestaste ¡Por qué!-**

 **-Estaba… tú sabes… ¿ocupado?-**

 **-Haciendo qué-** exigía una explicación.

 **-Ah… etto… pues…-**

 **-Por qué estás tan nervioso, Morinaga, y…-** se detuvo y luego vino lo peor **-¿ACASO ESTÁS EN LA CALLE?-**

 **-¿Qué?-** me hice el desentendido **-¿De qué hablas, Sempai? Claro que no… jeje-**

 **-Y por qué hay tanto ruido, idiota-**

 **-¿Ru… ruido?-**

 **-Y encima estás nervioso-** renegó **–Morinaga… QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO-**

 **-Sempai… no es nada. Estoy en la casa y el ruido es por la televisión-**

 **-Eso no parece la televisión. No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil-**

 **-¡No, claro que no! Te aseguro que estoy en el apartamento y…-**

 **-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces regresaré a la casa y POBRE DE TI que no te encuentre ahí con Maggie-**

 **-¡No, Sempai, espera!-** entré en pánico **–No regresas a casa, no lo hagas-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-Es que… es que…-** cómo le digo sin que me mate **–Sempai, yo…-**

 _ **~¡Atención, atención! A partir de este momento todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial están en venta final, repito todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial están en venta final~**_

Se escuchó por el altavoz del centro. _Me jodí. Ahora sí que Sempai va a matarme._

 **-¡MO… RI… NA… GA…!-** pude sentir su aura maligna desde el celular.

 **-Sem… Sempai…-** tragué grueso **–Te juro que puedo… puedo explicarlo, yo…-**

 **-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!-** explotó de cólera **–Y encima te atreves a mentirme-**

 **-No lo hice con mala intención, solo quería…-**

 **-Regresa a la casa AHORA-** me dio una orden.

 **-Es que… yo…-**

 **-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!-** renegó **–Quiero que regreses al apartamento AHORA o juro que te mataré-**

 **-¡No puedo, Sempai!-**

 **-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué no puedes!-**

 **-Es que… no… no puedo decirlo-**

 **-¿AHHHH?-** se indignó **-¿Cómo que no puedes decirme? ¡Dime AHORA!-**

 **-Lo siento, Sempai… no puedo-** intentaba calmarme.

 **-Morinaga, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO-**

 **-Perdóname, Sempai, enserio…-**

 **-Mira, no me interesa lo que estés haciendo y no creo que hayas sido tan imbécil como para dejar a una niña de casi 4 años sola en un apartamento-**

 **-No la dejé sola. La… la traje conmigo-**

 **-Entonces regresa a casa. No quiero que Maggie ande en la calle-**

 **-Sempai…-**

 **-Anda a la casa-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Que vayas a la casa-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-¡QUE VAYAS A LA CASA TE DIGO!-**

 **-¡Perdí a Maggie!-** confesé, pues el remordimiento y la preocupación me quemaban por dentro.

 **-…-** se quedó mudo.

 **-…-** tan solo se escuchaba mi respiración.

 **-¿Qué?...-** preguntó impactado.

 **-No me odies, Sempai-** me angustié de mi confesión **–Te juro que no fue mi intención, yo solo…-**

 **-¿Perdiste a Maggie?-**

 **-Sempai, perdóname…-**

 **-¿Dónde estás?-**

 **-No te enojes, por favor, yo voy a solucionarlo y…-**

 **-¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!-** me gritó más enojado que nunca.

 **-En el centro de Nagoya-** me temblaba la voz **–Sempai, escúchame yo…-**

 **-Voy para allá-** me interrumpió bastante serio.

 **-Sempai, no…-** ya no escuchaba nada **-¿Aló? ¿Aló?-**

Sempai me había colgado y estaba furioso. Lo que me esperaba iba a ser terrible, pues realmente me lo merecía. Mi respiración estaba muy acelerada y continué con mi búsqueda. Maggie era una niña pequeña y no se pudo ir tan lejos, así que recorrí el centro comercial de arriba abajo.

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Perdóname, Sempai. Tan solo quise pasear con ella un momento, y de pronto desapareció. No era mi intención perderla. Te juro que la encontraré._

Mientras buscada decidí mandarme un mensaje de texto a Sempai disculpándome por mi irresponsabilidad.

 _De: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _ESTÁS MUERTO_

Los ojos se me humedecieron un poco, pero me sequé rápidamente, pues no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Sin darle alguna respuesta... guardé mi celular en el bolsillo y empecé a preguntarle a algunos vigilantes del centro comercial si había visto a Maggie.

 _Soy un idiota. No debí haber sacado a Maggie de la casa. Rompí la promesa que le hice a Sempai sobre cuidar bien a nuestra hija, pero como siempre... yo arruino las cosas. Acepto mi culpa y estoy dispuesto a recibir gritos y golpes de Sempai; pero tan solo espero que él no termine nuestra relación por esto._

Al cabo de media hora recibí nuevamente una llamada. Era Sempai quien de seguro llamaba para gritarme más, así que respiré hondo y contesté...

 **-Se... Sempai...-**

 **-¡Dónde estás!-** contestó muy serio.

 **-Estoy buscando a Maggie...-**

 **-Ya lo sé, imbécil, pero exactamente dónde-**

 **-Estoy por la pileta del centro comercial y...-**

 **-Ya te vi-**

 **-¿Sempai? ¿Aló?-** me había colgado la llamada.

Dicho y hecho, Sempai estaba viniendo hacia mí, y yo también me acerqué a él para explicarle lo ocurrido. Me encontraba muy nervioso, pero a Sempai lo noté calmado y serio. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de él comencé a hablar…

 **-Sempai, te juro que no fue mi intención…-**

 _ **~PLAAF~**_

Me lanzó tremenda bofetada que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Dolió, de verdad había dolido demasiado, pues sentí que ese golpe vino con mucha furia. Intenté no llorar, porque no quería llamar más la atención, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran. Tuve miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, así que me sobé la mejilla y mantuve la mirada baja; sin embargo, Sempai exigía más explicaciones por lo que me jaló del cuello de mi playera y me puso cara a cara con él.

Estaba muy furioso. Parecía que me iba a matar con su mismísima mirada…

 **-¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza cuando sacaste a Maggie de la casa?-**

 **-…-** estaba asustado.

 **-¡Responde!-** gritó.

 **-Sempai, estás llamando la atención de la gente…-**

 **-NO ME INTERESA-**

 **-…-**

 **-Perdóname, Sempai…-** nuevamente bajó la mirada y puse una cara triste.

Como siempre, a Sempai le afectó que ponga esa expresión y me soltó bruscamente. No pude soportar los nervios y la culpa. Me sentía tan triste que me abracé a mí mismo.

 _No sé si es egoísta de mi parte pensar de esta manera, pero… en vez de que Sempai busque una solución conmigo, tan solo me grita y me hace sentir peor._

Por otro lado, Sempai empezó a caminar en círculos y a querer arrancarse los pelos de la desesperación…

 **-¡Por qué, Morinaga, por qué!-** renegaba y gritaba a la nada **–Si me prometiste que cuidarías bien de Maggie, cómo es que ahora ella está perdida. ¡No logro entender!-** suspiró **–Una promesa es una promesa y tú traicionaste mi confianza-** daba pasos fuertes al piso **-¡Ahhhh! Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas-** se detuvo y aunque yo estaba cabizbajo él de todas maneras me regañó **–Un día, Morinaga, te dejé UN PUTO DÍA con Maggie y… ¿qué pasó? ¡LA PERDISTE!-**

 **-Lo lamento…-** alcancé a susurrar.

 **-¡¿Lo lamentas?!-** se indignó **–¡Eso no va a traer a Maggie de vuelta!-**

 **-…-** me sequé los ojos **–Déjame explicarte-** pedí sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

 **-No necesito que me expliques nada. Para mí TODO está claro. Desobedeciste mis órdenes, traicionaste mi confianza y sacaste a Maggie de la casa. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar? ¡EH!-** respiró hondo **–No me sorprendería que también la hayas dejado ver caricaturas y no hayan seguido NADA de la lista que te di-**

 **-…-** no dije nada, pues sus palabras tan solo me herían.

 **-Ay…-** suspiró **–En vez de estar lloriqueando como un imbécil… ayúdame a buscar a Maggie-** me jaló del brazo **–¡Anda, muévete!-**

Hice todo mi esfuerzo para tranquilizarme y no seguir haciendo escándalo para poder ayudar a Sempai a encontrar a Maggie. Sinceramente ya había recorrido gran parte del centro comercial buscándola y fracasé; pero a Sempai no le importaba, él quería cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que Maggie no estaba en esos lugares.

Así nos pasamos toda la tarde… buscando y buscando a Maggie. Yo no decía nada, tan solo miraba a todas partes y seguía a Sempai, mientras rogaba internamente de que nuestra hija apareciera.

 _¿Pero qué tal si no aparece? ¿Qué tal si a Maggie le pasó algo? Ay no, no puede ser. TODO ES MI CULPA. ¿Por qué soy tan descuidado? Sempai tiene razón… soy un idiota, un imbécil. Cómo se me pudo perder una niña de casi 4 años. QUÉ VA A HACER UNA NIÑA TAN PEQUEÑA SOLA EN LA CALLE. Sempai está muy enojado conmigo… y no solo él… sino también Taiga. Desde el otro mundo… ella debe estar decepcionada de mí. Me siento como un tonto._

Quería que esa pesadilla acabara. Llevábamos ya horas buscando y siempre me destruía más emocionalmente cuando nos decían "No, señor, no la hemos visto".

Por mi culpa Sempai estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Cada "no" que recibía era como una cachetada a la realidad. Ambos somos los padres de Maggie, pero eso solo lo sabían pocas personas. _Si Maggie en verdad no aparece entonces tendremos que hacer una búsqueda masiva y la mitad de Japón se enterará que yo, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, tengo una hija de quién sabe dónde habrá salido. Si mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros de trabajo se enteran… ¿qué clase de explicación daría? "Sempai y yo adoptamos una bebé recién nacida, cuyos padres están muertos". ¡POR DIOS! Eso es ilegal. La ley nos quitaría a Maggie y ambos podríamos ir presos por suplantación de padres, secuestro de menor o YO QUÉ SÉ. A veces la ley suele ser muy cruel con los homosexuales._

Al criar a Maggie como nuestra hija, se supone que no tendríamos que llamar mucho la atención, pero ahora… todo estaba perdido. Si Maggie no aparecía… íbamos a meternos en un gran lío, y también caeríamos en una gran depresión por no saber dónde podría estar nuestra bebé. Sempai me odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Para mi mala suerte… la noche llegó y aún no teníamos respuesta sobre el paradero de Maggie. Era el fin. Regresamos al lugar donde habíamos empezado… la pileta. Sempai estaba cabizbajo, y muy callado, se sentó en una banca. Descansó sus codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en las manos…

 **-Nada…-** susurró **–No está por ningún lado-** ahora él sonaba deprimido.

Sin decir nada para no provocar otra pelea, me senté a su lado en completo silencio. Pude sentir la intranquila respiración de Sempai y cuando volteé a verlo… una lágrima deslizaba de su mejilla.

 _¡NO PUEDE SER! Sempai está llorando… POR MI CULPA. ¡Soy un monstruo! Perdí a mi hija y ahora hice llorar a mi pareja. Soy una mala persona._

Eso me daba aún más ganas de llorar a mí también, pero ahora era el momento de ser fuerte y consolarlo. Respiré hondo y le acaricié la espalda…

 **-Sempai…-**

 **-¡No me toques!-** apartó mi mano con desprecio.

 **-No me trates así, por favor-** mi voz empezó a temblar **–Sé muy bien que la culpa es mía, pero…-**

 **-Pero qué… PERO QUÉ-** se alteró y me miró con furia **–¡Maggie no está! Qué clase de "pero" puede haber ¡eh!-**

 **-¡Ya, Sempai!-** perdí la paciencia **–No me hagas sentir peor. Sé que perdí a Maggie, sé que te desobedecí, sé que TODO es mi culpa… PERO YA BASTA-** me puse de pie.

 **-No, bastardo, ni creas que voy a parar. Tú perdiste a Maggie y voy a seguir FURIOSO contigo hasta que aparezca-**

 **-¡Estás siendo injusto!-**

 **-¿Injusto?-** repitió indignado y también se puso de pie mirándome a los ojos **-¿Injusto, dices? YO estuve casi 4 años cuidando de Maggie mientras que TÚ continuabas con tu carrera. Entonces solo te dejó UN maldito día con ella y la pierdes… ¿Y aun así te parece INJUSTO?-**

Pero de pronto... nuestra discusión fue interrumpida por un anuncio del centro comercial por los altavoces, cosa que no era una buena señal...

 _ **~Su atención, por favor, en breves momentos el centro comercial empezará a cerrar. Les pedimos amablemente que vayan desalojando las instalaciones. Su atención, por favor, en breves momentos el centro comercial empezará a cerrar. Les pedimos amablemente que vayan desalojando las instalaciones. Gracias y buenas noches~**_

Me quería morir con todo lo que estaba pasando. Maggie no aparecía, el centro comercial estaba por cerrar, ya era de noche y Sempai estaba más enojado que nunca. Además mi preocupación aumentaba; es decir, si el centro comercial iba a cerrar y no encontrábamos a Maggie; eso significaba que alguien se la llevó. _No... no puede ser... ¿acaso alguien la secuestró? Ay no... esto me recuerda mucho a lo que pasó hace casi 4 años cuando Taiga también había desaparecido y luego ocurrió una horrible tragedia. No puede ocurrir lo mismo con Maggie. Aunque tengo el beneficio de la duda, pues tal vez alguien se la haya llevado y no precisamente para lastimarla, ya que por suerte... Takasu está muerto, pero... de todas formas si alguien se la llevó... ¡¿dónde puede estar?!_

Sempai se enfadó aún más con el anuncio del centro comercial...

 **-¡Ves! ¿Ya estás contento? ¿YA ESTÁS FELIZ?-** gritó **–Es de noche y el centro comercial va a cerrar... ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAGGIE!?-**

 **-¡Ya, Sempai!-** me desesperé **–¡Ya entendí que es mi culpa, ya para!-** suspiré y agaché la cabeza **–Fue un accidente-**

 **-¡¿Accidente?!-** lo único que hacía era atacarme verbalmente **–A esto no se le puede llamar un accidente, idiota-** miró al cielo **–No puedo creer que vayamos a regresar a casa sin Maggie. ¿Qué hará una niña de casi 4 años sola, en la calle... sin nosotros?-** se tapó el rostro.

No pude soportar más la presión. Había herido a Sempai emocionalmente, pues perdí a nuestra hija. Toda la culpa la tenía yo y la acepté, pero si algo iba a hacer... era arreglarlo a como dé lugar; así que hice mi último intenta y sin decir nada me fui corriendo hacia el puesto de seguridad. Sempai se dio cuenta de mi repentino cambio y me siguió sorprendido.

Era un pequeño tópico de seguridad donde había un guardia en un escritorio. Me acerqué desesperado, pero él me interrumpió...

 **-Disculpe... ya vamos a cerrar-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, señor; pero estoy desesperado. Verá mi hija de casi 4 años se perdió en el centro comercial ya no sé qué hacer-**

 **-¿Una niña perdida? ¿Y por qué no nos avisó antes?-**

 **-Pensé que podía encontrarla si la buscaba yo mismo, pero... no aparece-** junté mis manos en símbolo de ruego **–Por favor, debe ayudarme a localizarla-**

 **-¿Tiene alguna foto de ella?-**

 **-Sí, claro-** saqué mi billetera donde conservaba una foto de Maggie y de Sempai, pero solo le entregué la de Maggie **–Aquí está-**

De pronto apareció Sempai algo agitado por haberme seguido...

 **-¡¿Idiota, por qué corres así?!-** renegó, pero no le hice caso.

El guardia tampoco le prestó atención a Sempai, pues analizó la foto cuidadosamente...

 **-Cabello corto, liso y color azul. Tez blanca y ojos claros-**

 **-Sí, sí... ¿la ha visto?-**

 **-Lo lamento mucho... no la he visto, pero si gusta podemos imprimir varias fotos de ella y pegarlas en el centro comercial para que así puedan...-**

 **-Yo la he visto-** escuchamos la voz de una chica aproximadamente de la edad de Sempai que entraba al tópico **–Es su hija... ¿verdad?-** me dijo.

 **-Sí, sí lo es-** respondí de inmediato y Sempai se quedó boquiabierto.

 **-No cabe duda que es idéntica a usted-**

 **-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la vio?-** Sempai se alteró y agarró de los hombros a aquella chica.

 **-Descuiden...-** sonrió **–La encontré sola por el estacionamiento y me la llevé a casa-**

 **-Estacionamiento...-** susurró bastante preocupado **–Por Dios, no sabe lo preocupado que estaba-** habló más calmado **–Por favor, devuélvame a mi hija-**

 **-¿Hija?-** se sorprendió la chica **-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es hija del joven de cabello azul?-**

 **-Ah...-** Sempai se puso nervioso e inmóvil.

 **-¡Claro, claro que es mi hija!-** me puse en frente de la chica con una sonrisa **–Solo qué Sempai es su... su padrino y... también le dice "hija" de cariño... jeje-** inventé una excusa que nos salvó a ambos.

 **-Oh bueno-** se quedó más tranquila **–Ya entiendo. No se preocupen. Por favor, acompáñenme a mi casa para entregársela-**

Tanto el guardia como nosotros nos aliviamos por la grata noticia de que Maggie había desaparecido. Me devolvió la foto para que Sempai y yo podemos ir rumbo a la casa de esa amable chica. En el camino nos comentó que había tenido mucha suerte en encontrarnos, puesto que justo había ido a repostar que se había encontrado una niña desaparecida por si alguien preguntaba por ella. Había sido mera coincidencia que justo Sempai y yo hayamos ido a preguntar al mismo tiempo por Maggie al tópico de seguridad; sin embargo, Sempai no iba a estar tranquilo hasta tener a Maggie de devuelta en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica, Sempai se puso como loco y empezó a gritar _"Maggie, Maggie"_. La chica nos dirigió a la sala y ahí estaba dormida en el sofá junto a un niño de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años. A penas la vio, Sempai corrió y cargó a Maggie con los dos brazos acurrucándola en su pecho...

 **-¡Por Dios, Maggie! Estás a salvo, estás bien-** se veía tan aliviado.

 **-Muchas gracias por todo, señorita. No sabe lo agradecidos que estamos-**

 **-No se preocupe. Lo bueno es que la pequeña ya está con ustedes-**

 **-¡Ahhhh!-** Sempai gritó **-¿Qué le pasó en la rodilla? ¿Por qué tiene una bandita?-**

 **-¡Oh! Eso es porque cuando le encontramos en el estacionamiento, se había lastimado, y estuvo llorando un buen rato. Es por eso que la traje a mi casa para que se calmara y poder curarle la herida. Pero descuiden, fue solo un pequeño raspón. Estoy segura que solo fue un tropiezo el que ocasionó la herida-**

 **-No puedo creerlo-** Sempai me quería matar con la mirada, pues Maggie no solo se había perdido, sino también lastimado.

 **-Pero mientras estuvo aquí, mi hijo la cuidó. Estuvo en buenas manos-**

 **-Gracias, niño-** sonreí.

 **-De nada, señor-** respondió tímidamente al lado de su madre.

 **-Morinaga-** le dije mi nombre **–Dime Morinaga Tetsuhiro-** le acaricié la cabeza.

 **-¿Morinaga?-** el niño preguntó un poco asombrado y de pronto frunció el seño.

 **-Así es. Y tú cómo te llamas-** pregunté amablemente, pero el niño tenía una mirada extraña hacia mí.

 **-Ah... etto...-** la chica se puso algo nerviosa por la actitud de su hijo **–No se preocupe, Morinaga-san, a veces suele... suele... enojarse de la nada-** me sonrió, y luego le susurró a su hijo **–Por favor, hijo, mejor anda a tu habitación a jugar ¿sí?-**

 **-Morinaga Tetsuhiro...-** susurró el niño de una manera extraña y luego se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cosa que me hizo sentir muy incómodo.

 **-Mil disculpas, Morinaga-san. A veces los niños son así... "raros"-** enfatizó.

 **-Vámonos, Morinaga-** expresó Sempai bastante serio y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **-Etto... ¿no vas a agradecerle a la señorita, Sempai?-**

 **-Muchas gracias por todo-** Sempai se detuvo, la miró e hizo una pequeña reverencia formal de agradecimiento – **Ahora vamos a casa que ya es muy tarde-** continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

 **-Enserio disculpe por la actitud de Sempai, es que estuvo muy angustiado por mi culpa y...-**

 **-Descuide. Comprendo perfectamente lo que se siente PERDER a alguien que ama-**

 **-¿Qué?-** no entendí su indirecta.

 **-Me refiero a que Maggie se les perdió y entiendo la preocupación que sintieron, pero ahora... ahora pueden estar tranquilos que ya la recuperaron... jeje-** explicó nerviosa **–Etto... los acompaño a la puerta-**

 **-Enserio estoy muy agradecido. Si hay alguna manera de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros solo dígamelo-**

 **-Todo está bien, Morinaga-san. Quédese tranquilo-** sonrió mientras que Sempai paraba a un taxi de la calle y se subía en el auto.

 **-Gracias por todo-** dije subiendo también al taxi.

 **-Claro-** sonrió **–Ya me lo cobraré de otra manera-** susurró.

 **-¿Disculpe?-** pregunté pues no logré escucharla.

 **-¿Eh? Ah... decía que le vaya bien y que cuide bien a la pequeña Maggie-** se despidió con la mano y el taxi arrancó **–Cuídela MUY bien...-**

El trayecto hacia el apartamento en taxi había sido muy incómodo. Sempai se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Maggie dormir en sus brazos, mientras que yo no pude evitar sentirme nervioso por lo que me esperaba al llegar. La tarifa me había salido algo costosa, pero le pagué al conductor.

Ambos subimos silenciosamente al apartamento. Sempai se negaba a dirigirme la mirada y menos la palabra. Entró y se dirigió al cuarto de Maggie, mientras que yo me quedé solo en medio de la sala.

 _Estoy feliz de que Maggie haya aparecido, pero... qué cosas me dirá Sempai. Ay no... espero que no me termine. Aunque no creo que lo haga, porque prácticamente ya somos como una familia de tres personas, pero... eso no significa que no pueda terminarme... ¿o sí? Además, pensándolo bien... noté algo raro en esa chica y sobretodo en su hijo; es decir, su mirada cambió cuando le dije mi nombre. Era como si... estuviera enfadado conmigo o algo, pero es raro, pues ni siquiera me conoce. Bueno... el punto es que Maggie ya está en casa... con Sempai y conmigo y juro que jamás se me volverá a escapar de las manos; sin embargo, no podré escapar del regaño que Sempai de seguro me dará._

Caminaba en círculos por la sala una y otra vez hasta que Sempai interrumpió mis pensamientos saliendo de la habitación de Maggie y viniendo hacia mí. Lo notaba más calmado, pero aún llevaba aquella mirada seria. Paré de caminar y me mantuve cabizbajo. Sempai se posicionó frente a mí con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que él rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba...

 **-La encontraron en el estacionamiento con un RASPÓN en la rodilla-**

 **-Sempai, yo...-** quería excusarme, pero me interrumpió.

 **-Con un RASPÓN en la rodilla, SOLA, en el ESTACIONAMIENTO-** levantó la voz **-¿Te das cuenta? ¿Acaso no eres consciente que si se hizo un raspón, pudo haberse hecho algo MÁS grave?-**

 **-Por suerte Maggie está bien, Sempai-**

 **-Por suerte... ¡JA! Por suerte-** se burló y luego se enojó **–Esto pudo haber sido PEOR, Morinaga-**

 **-Lo sé, ya lo sé, Sempai... y me disculpé por eso-**

 **-Una disculpa no basta, idiota-** empezó con los insultos **-¿Y si tenía un accidente aún más grave? ¿Y si la secuestraban? ¡¿Qué tal si no la encontrábamos nunca?!-**

 **-Déjame explicarte, por favor-** lo miré resistiendo el llanto.

 **-Una explicación ¿eh?-** le pareció gracioso.

 **-Sempai... yo sé que estuvo mal no seguir tus órdenes, pero... tan solo quise llevar a Maggie al centro por un momento. Le prometí comprarle un helado y cuando fuimos a comprarlos... la solté por unos segundos para poder pagar los helados y cuando volteé... ya no estaba. Fue mi culpa, lo sé, pero no contaba con que se me iba a perder de esa manera. No te imaginas la angustia que sentí y empecé a buscarla por todos lados, y luego... llamaste-**

 **-A ver, Morinaga, te dije CLARAMENTE que NO la sacaras a la calle-**

 **-Sí, pero... solo iba a ser un momento. No pensé que algo malo ocurriría-**

 **-¿Y me lo ibas a decir?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Si Maggie no se te hubiera perdido y nada malo hubiera pasado... ¿me ibas a decir que la llevaste al centro?-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-¡La verdad, Morinaga! Quiero la verdad-**

 **-No...-** susurré avergonzado.

 **-¡Ah! O sea que me ibas a mentir, o sea que en la noche yo iba a regresar al apartamento, iba a preguntarte si seguiste todas mis reglas ¿y tú ibas a decirme que "sí"?-**

 **-Perdóname. Soy... soy un mal padre-**

 **-Un mal padre, no. ¡ERES UN PÉSIMO PADRE!-**

 **-...-** me hizo sentir aún peor.

 **-¿Lo ves? Sabía... SABÍA que NO podía confiar en ti. Eres un ser irresponsable, despreocupado, inmaduro, y crees que cuidar a Maggie es un juego o un "experimento" como me dijiste-**

 **-Lo lamento. Prometo cambiar, yo...-**

 **-No. No me prometas nada, porque ya NO confío en ti-** me interrumpió señalándome.

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Voy a renunciar a ese concurso estúpido de la universidad en el que estoy, porque ya no pienso dejar a Maggie sola contigo-**

 **-No, Sempai, no lo hagas, no renuncies-** lo agarré de los hombros **–Es tu oportunidad de seguir con tu carrera y...-**

 **-¿Y dejar a Maggie contigo?-** se indignó y se zafó de mi agarre con un pequeño empujón **–Si hoy se perdió en la calle... qué pasará mañana ¿Se va a quemar? ¿Se va a cortar un dedo? ¿Se convertirá en una delincuente cuando crezca? Ya no, Morinaga. Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste-**

 **-Sempai, por favor...-**

 **-¡Y ya no quiero escuchar más estupideces!-** gritó y luego respiro hondo **–Agradece que estamos discutiendo sobre la educación de Maggie, y no sobre el futuro de esta relación-** me miró seriamente a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** me tembló la voz y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas **–¿Piensas dejarme?-**

 **-Ay...-** suspiró y miró a otro lado **–No, porque Maggie te quiere-**

 **-¿Y tú?-** me preocupó lo que dijo **-¿Acaso tú no me quieres?-**

 **-Mira, sabes qué... estoy muy cansado, así que me voy a dormir-** se dirigió a nuestra habitación y antes de azotar la puerta se despidió de mala manera **–Buenas noches-**

 _¿Qué... qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? ¿Acaso me quiso dar a entender que ya no quiere y que solo está conmigo por Maggie? No, Sempai, por qué dijiste eso. No me hagas algo así. Se supone que estamos juntos porque nos amamos y porque ahora somos una familia. No quiero que lo nuestro sea solamente porque ahora Maggie está con nosotros. Sempai... ¿lo que dijiste no fue de verdad, cierto? ¿Tú... aún me amas, verdad?_

Miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente y una angustia muy grande llegó a mi corazón. No podía evitar pensar que algo malo pasaba en nuestra relación. Además... Sempai iba a abandonar nuevamente su carrera por mi culpa. Iba a dejar de lado una oportunidad muy importante solamente por mis estupideces. Me sentía un mal padre, un mal novio, y una mala persona. No pude evitar llorar, así que lo hice en silencio y me sequé un poco las lágrimas para calmarme.

Era obvio que entrar al cuarto que compartía con Sempai iba a ser peor, pues de seguro me soltaría otra de sus palabras hirientes. Así que decidí ir a disculparme con alguien que tenía pendiente. Respiré hondo y fui al cuarto de mi princesa. Entré con mucho cuidado, cerré la puerta tras de mí y prendí la lamparita junto a su cama. Ahí estaba mi pequeña Maggie... durmiendo tranquilamente como un angelito.

 _Ay, Maggie, perdóname. Si algo grave te hubiera pasado... yo... yo no me lo hubiera perdonado. Te juro que nunca más voy a volver a perderte. Prometo ser más cuidadoso, porque te quiero mucho, hija, te quiero. También... te pido perdón, Taiga, pues el día te hoy... te he fallado. Sé que desde el otro mundo tienes ganas de matarme, pero... espero que tú también puedas disculparme._

Reflexioné mucho sobre mis acciones que no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que escuché una tierna voz...

 **-Papi Mori... ¿por qué lloras?-** Maggie estaba medio despierta y se percató de mi tristeza.

 **-Eh... no, princesa, no es nada-** sonreí limpiándome las lágrimas **–¿Puedo... puedo dormir contigo?-** pedí permiso.

 **-Sí, papi Mori-**

La cama de Maggie era bastante grande para ella, a pesar de su temprana edad, así que me acomodé a su lado izquierdo, echándome de costado para mirarla...

 **-Perdóname por no cuidarte bien-** acaricié su rostro.

 **-Te quiero mucho, papi Mori-** se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

 **-Y yo a ti, Maggie-** la abracé y poco a poco me quedé dormido.

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

 _A ver... creo que ya está... "Estimado profesor Fukushima. Lamentablemente ya no podré continuar en el concurso de ciencias debido a imprevistos familiares. Espero que sepa comprender mi situación y muchas gracias por considerarme uno de los mejores estudiantes de la carrera. Es un honor para mí representar a la universidad; sin embargo, este año no podrá ser. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Atentamente, Tatsumi Souichi". Listo... ahora... solo debo enviarlo y ya._

Me encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y la laptop en mis piernas. Sinceramente pensé bien en escribir un correo electrónico sonando bastante transparente y agradecido por la oportunidad; pero... por alguna extraña razón... me sentía algo indeciso respecto a oprimir el botón "enviar mensaje".

 _¡Maldición! Lo envío o no lo envío, lo envío o no lo envío; LO ENVÍO O NO LO ENVÍO._ Mi paciencia se agotaba cada vez más. _Mierda... creo que... lo haré después._ Suspiré y cerré la laptop colocándola en mi mesita de noche. De paso... alcancé a ver la hora y ya era casi media noche. _Qué raro... han pasado horas y Morinaga no ha venido a dormir. ¡No me digas que el tarado se fue a beber con su amigo homo del bar! Si es así... ¡lo mato!_

 **-¡Morinaga!-** lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta **-¡Morinaga!-** volví a intentarlo, pero fue en vano, además que afuera todo estaba profundamente silencioso.

Rolé los ojos y no me quedó opción más que buscarlo por el apartamento. Así que me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación...

 **-Morinaga-** volví a repetir tocando la puerta del baño **-¿Estás ahí?-** pero no obtuve respuesta **–Morinaga...-** me asomé a la sala, pero tampoco había rastro de él **–Qué raro. De seguro ese idiota sí se fue a beber a ese bar homo. ¡Ay! Cómo puede ser tan despreocupado-** renegué **–Bueno, mañana en la mañana lo regañaré. Ahora iré a dormir, pero antes me aseguraré que Maggie siga dormida-**

Di un gran bostezo y silenciosamente caminé al cuarto de mi enana. Abrí la puerta y...

 **-Morinaga...-** susurré al verlo durmiendo en la cama al lado de Maggie.

Desconozco la razón, pero de alguna forma de pareció tierno encontrarlo así. Involuntariamente mis labios formaron una sonrisa, descansé mi espalda en el marco de la puerta y no pude dejar de mirarlos. Ambos estaban en el mundo de los sueños y muy acurrucados.

 _No cabe duda que Morinaga es un gran idiota, pero... es mi idiota, mi pequeño idiota. No pensé encontrarte con Maggie, pero veo que también estuviste preocupado. Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga... qué voy a hacer contigo. Eres un tarado, pero... en el fondo... sé que no lo hiciste apropósito y que también estabas desesperado con la desaparición de Maggie. Ambos lo estuvimos. Tal vez no estuvo bien lo que dije; es decir, no voy a admitir que exageré en gritarte, pero... quizás no debí meter el tema de nuestra relación. ¿Acaso crees que seguiría contigo solo por Maggie? Qué poco me conoces. Es obvio que... bueno... si estoy contigo es por algo... es porque sí quiero. Te... te amo, idiota. Aún me cuesta admitirlo abiertamente, pero así yo soy, el tirano del que te enamoraste; y tú... eres el idiota del que me enamoré. Maldición... ya estoy empezando a decir cursilerías ridículas. Ay... debe ser el sueño que me pone tan sensible. Malditos sentimientos que opacan el orgullo de las personas y nos hacen decir estupideces._

Peleaba internamente con mis pensamientos, mientras no podía quitarles la mirada de encima. _Morinaga y Maggie, definitivamente son las personas que más amo en el mundo, son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, y sobretodo... sin ustedes me moriría. Somos una familia, una pequeña y rara familia, pero... así somos felices los tres. Morinaga, sé que te sientes triste con todo lo que dije, pero... tengo razón al estar enojado. Me preocupa dejarte solo nuevamente con Maggie. Es el futuro de nuestra hija, sabes, no es un juego; pero... creo que... no sería justo. Es decir, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y tú me la diste cuando más lo necesitaba. Hace varios años cuando fui a buscarte a Hamatsu a pedirte perdón por haberme casado con Yuki,... tú me diste una oportunidad; también aquella vez cuando por mi culpa perdiste la memoria y luego la recuperaste... me diste otra oportunidad; y claro... otras veces en las que yo cometí graves e hirientes errores y tú... supiste perdonarme y abrirme tu corazón y confianza nuevamente. Estoy agradecido por todo eso, Morinaga; y es hora que yo también entienda y aprenda a darte una segunda oportunidad, así que... ¡Voy a ganar ese concurso de ciencias!_

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

La luz de la mañana molestaba mis ojos e interrumpió mis sueños. Me sentí extraño, pues al estirar mi mano a la derecha, noté que no había nadie y la cama era mucho más pequeña; sin mencionar que sentí varios peluches arriba de mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me vi dentro de un cuarto rosado...

 **-¿Eh?-** me sorprendí, pero luego recordé lo sucedido **–Cierto. Dormí en el cuarto de Maggie y...-** miré a todos lados y ella no estaba **–¿Maggie? ¿Maggie?-** miré el reloj y eran casi las 11am **–No puede ser, dormí mucho. De seguro Sempai está enojado-**

Respiré hondo y me levanté de la cama. No estaba en pijama, pues había dormido con la ropa de ayer, así que me la acomodé, y salí de la habitación sobándome los ojos. Al llegar a la sala pude notar que Sempai y Maggie estaban en la cocina. Al parecer estaban desayunando. Sempai había sentado a Maggie en la isla y le estaba dando de comer cereal con leche.

 **-A ver... otra más-** Sempai acercó la cuchara a la boca de Maggie **–Di "ahhhh"-**

 **-Ahhhhh-** ella repitió abriendo la boca y llevándose un buen bocado de cereal con leche.

 **-Muy bien, Maggie. Me gusta que seas obediente-**

De alguna manera me sentí un poco mal, ya que Maggie estaba tan obediente y tranquila con Sempai. Él sabía manejar perfectamente la situación; en cambio yo era un fracaso como padre. Bajé la mirada y solté un suspiro que accidentalmente se escuchó...

 **-Morinaga...-** me llamó Sempai **–Al fin despiertas-** se cruzó de brazos **–Maggie debió haber desayunado hace dos horas-** el regaño de la mañana empezaba.

 **-Lo siento, Sempai-** mantuve la mirada abajo **–No me di cuenta de la hora-** respondí desanimado.

 **-Tenemos que hablar, Morinaga-** indicó algo serio.

 **-Ay no...-** susurré y puse una expresión de preocupación.

 **-Bien, Maggie...-** la cargó y la puso en el suelo **–Por qué no vas a tu habitación mientras hablo con Morinaga-**

 **-¿Puedo jugar, papi Sichi?-**

 **-Hmmm...-** suspiró **–Solo por esta vez-**

 **-¡Siiii, siiii!-** se emocionó y fue corriendo a su habitación dejándome solo con Sempai.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y un profundo silencio. Ambos estábamos frente a frente. Él en la cocina, y yo en la sala. Sabía que Sempai estaba mirándome seriamente con los brazos cruzados, y yo bueno... me mantuve inmóvil y cabizbajo. En realidad ya no quería pelear... me afectaba que Sempai se enoje conmigo.

 **-Maggie ya me dijo todo lo que hicieron ayer-**

 **-...-** _ay no, lo que faltaba._

 **-Interrumpiste su programa educativo, vio caricaturas en la televisión, quisiste hacerla jugar, le gritaste por haber tirado uno de sus juguetes; y CLARO... no olvidemos que la llevaste al centro y la perdiste-** enumeró mis errores mientras se acercaba a mí.

 **-Sempai...-** respiré hondo **–Sé que todo es mi culpa y que soy un mal padre, pero... ya no sé de qué manera disculparme-**

 **-No se trata de simplemente "disculparte" y ya todo está bien... ¡No! Lo que quiero entender es POR QUÉ... por qué me desobedeciste, por qué quisiste hacer tu voluntad a pesar que tenías una lista de órdenes mías-**

 **-Perdón-**

 **-No. Deja de disculparte. Tan solo quiero escuchar y comprender tus razones-** Sempai se mantuvo calmado.

 **-No quiero que te molestes más conmigo, Sempai... yo...-**

 **-No pretendo pelear, Morinaga. Así que puedes decirme lo que sea-**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Prometes no enojarte?-**

 **-Eh...-** roló los ojos **–Digamos que... lo INTENTARÉ-**

 **-Bueno...-** lo miré a los ojos **–Sabes... debes admitir que el nivel de exigencia que le pones a Maggie es muy alto. Mira, no quiero cuestionar tu forma de educar a nuestra hija, pero... creo que a veces exageras. Vi el programa educativo con Maggie y hasta a mí me aburrió. Está bien que quieras que lo vea siempre, pero... que no sea tantas horas. Déjala ver caricaturas también. Todos hemos visto caricaturas cuando éramos niños, por qué negarle esa diversión a Maggie si apenas va a cumplir los 4 años de edad. Pienso que... el programa educativo es buena idea, pero también debemos considerar añadirle algo de diversión a su vida. Luego, eso de querer enseñarle matemática básica, leer y escribir... pues me parece algo exigente a su edad. Para eso le esperan muchos años de escuela primaria y secundaria. Y lo mismo sucede con los juguetes. Es decir... Sempai... vi la caja de juguetes aprobados por ti y... QUÉ ABURRIDO...-** enfaticé **–Un ábaco, un cubo rubik... ¿es enserio? Sempai... hay que darle muñecas o cosas que una niña quiera. No lo sé... algo más entretenido, algo que realmente ella desee. Pienso yo que debemos dejarla disfrutar al máximo sus primeros años, porque luego cuando crezca obtendrá responsabilidades cada vez más hasta que sea una mujer mayor y deba preocuparse en mantenerse ella sola. No quiero que cuando Maggie crezca sienta que no tuvo tiempo de jugar ni divertirse-** solté todo lo que pensaba **–Eso... eso era todo. Si dije algo malo, perdóname, Sempai. Tan solo quería...-**

 **-Detente ahí-** me interrumpió **–Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-**

 **-Dijiste que no te enojarías-**

 **-Dije que lo INTENTARÍA-**

 **-Entonces... ¿vas a gritarme?-**

 **-No-** respiró hondo **–Gracias por decirme todo eso. Era lo que nos faltaba... COMUNICACIÓN-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Morinaga... lo que pasa es que nunca hemos hablado sobre esto de una forma seria y tranquila-**

 **-¿Bromeas? Trato de decírtelo siempre-**

 **-No. Lo que tú hacías era quejarte de mis reglas de una manera caprichosa-**

 **-Lo lamento-**

 **-Ay...-** respiró hondo **–De acuerdo. Reduciré las horas del programa educativo para que Maggie pueda ver caricaturas APROBADAS por mí-**

 **-Sempai...-** me pareció casi lo mismo, pues si lo iba a elegir él solo, de seguro sería aburrido.

 **-Ya, ya... lo elegiremos los dos-** se calmó **–Respecto a los juguetes... se los cambiaré ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Podemos darle tal vez un video juego pequeño y...-**

 **-¡Nada de video juegos!-** me puso el pare **–Cualquier cosa menos eso. No sé... rompecabezas, cuadernos para colorear...-**

 **-Muñecas, casa de muñecas, carro de muñecas...-** incluí.

 **-Es demasiado-**

 **-O le damos más muñecas o yo le compro un video juego-**

 **-¡Maldito idiota chantajista!-** me insulto **–Tú ganas... le daremos más muñecas y esas cosas de niñas-**

 **-Y también podemos considerar una guardería divertida o tal vez una niñera para...-**

 **-¡Tampoco presiones, Morinaga! No te pases de listo-** me interrumpió **–Sabes que no quiero dejar a Maggie en manos de un extraño-**

 **-Jeje... bueno...-** sonreí **–Gracias por comprenderme, Sempai-** quise abrazarlo, pero me apartó suavemente.

 **-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, idiota. No he olvidado tu gracia de ayer-**

 **-Ay, Sempai... ahora no-** hice un puchero **–Íbamos tan bien-**

 **-Bastardo, perdiste a Maggie. Es obvio que NO se me ha olvidado-**

 **-Pero ya la encontramos y ya me disculpé-**

 **-¿Y te parece poco?-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Ayer le escribí un mensaje al profesor Fukushima para comunicarle mi renuncia al concurso-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! No, Sempai, por qué lo hiciste-**

 **-Porque un idiota inmaduro y despreocupado perdió a mi hija-**

 **-Nuestra hija-** corregí.

 **-¡Lo que sea!-** gritó y luego se calmó **–El punto es que... no creo que pueda dejarte a cargo de Maggie otra vez-**

 **-Lo sé y...-** me sentí mal **–Y todo es mi culpa. No voy a discutir tu decisión, Sempai. No quiero pelear más. Eso... eso me afecta-** respiré hondo **-Por mi culpa no podrás representar a la universidad, y... perdón por eso-**

 **-No envié el mensaje-**

 **-¿Qué?-** me sorprendí.

 **-Que no envié el mensaje ¿acaso estás sordo?-**

 **-Pero hace un momento dijiste que le habías escrito al profesor Fukushima y...-**

 **-¡Sí, sí! Escribí el mensaje, pero no lo envié. Aún está en mi bandeja de mensajes en borrador-**

 **-No entiendo cuál es el punto-**

 **-¡Ay! Sí que eres lento-** roló los ojos **–Lo pensé bien y voy a eliminar ese mensaje-**

 **-Eso significa que...-**

 **-Así es... voy a darte otra oportunidad, pero será LA ÚLTIMA-**

 **-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-** me emocioné mucho que lo abracé **–Eres el mejor, Sempai, EL MEJOR-**

 **-Sí, sí... ya suéltame que me asfixias, idiota-** lo solté **–Y más te vale que hagas las cosas bien. Ya quedamos en que seré más flexible en cuanto a su educación, pero... NO QUIERO QUE LA SAQUES A LA CALLE-** dejó bien en claro.

 **-De acuerdo, Sempai-**

 **-Hablo enserio, Morinaga. Si yo me entero que la volviste a sacar a la calle sin MI AUTORIZACIÓN... me voy a enojar... y MUCHO-**

 **-...-** me quedé callado como señal de conformidad, pero no pude evitar recordar lo que me dijo ayer y puse una cara triste.

 **-¿Y ahora por qué haces esa cara?-** se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

 **-Sempai, respecto a lo que dijiste ayer... pues…-**

 **-Qué… qué cosa dije ayer. Habla de una vez y no pongas esa cara, idiota-**

 **-Dijiste que... que estabas conmigo, porque Maggie me quería-** comenté desanimado.

 **-Es cierto-** afirmó.

 **-¿Eh?-** me lastimó **–¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres?-**

 **-Morinaga, no empieces...-** roló los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Pensé que me amabas, pensé que éramos una familia...-** me alteré muy nervioso **–¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana decidiste dejar de quererme?-**

 **-Espera ¿qué?...-** se ofendió **–Yo jamás dije eso, tarado-**

 **-¡Sí! Dijiste que andabas conmigo, porque Maggie me quería-**

 **-Mira, en primer lugar... ayer estaba muy enojado contigo y eso me llevó a decir ciertas cosas. En segundo lugar... Maggie no es la única razón por la que... tú sabes... somos una familia; sino que ella es UNA de las razones-**

 **-No... no comprendo-**

 **-¡Ah! Me olvidaba... y en tercer lugar... ERES UN IDIOTA-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¡Ay!-** suspiró y roló los ojos.

En ese instante, Sempai sujetó el cuello de mi camisa y me jaló hacia él sellando nuestros labios. Al principio fue un beso tímido, pero luego lo abracé de la cintura, lo pegué contra mi cuerpo y metí mi lengua dentro de su boca para profundizar el beso. Sempai no se lo esperaba, pero me correspondió dejándose llevar por unos momentos soltando el cuello de mi camisa poco a poco. La falta de aire se presentó y ambos nos separamos suavemente. Sempai miró a otra dirección bastante sonrojado, mientras que mi rostro tenía una gran sonrisa y no podía dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura.

 **-¿Eso... eso responde tu pregunta?-** preguntó tímidamente.

 **-...-** afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza y luego acerqué mi rostro al de él **–Te amo, Sempai-**

 **-No empieces a ponerte cursi, idiota, y ya deja de abrazarme-** se puso nervioso.

 **-Llevamos muchos años como pareja. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Sempai-** sonreí.

 **-¡Quién se está avergonzando, bastardo!-** renegó un poco.

 **-Vamos... dime que me amas-**

 **-No-**

 **-Dímelo-**

 **-Para qué... si ya lo sabes-**

 **-Pero me gusta oírlo de vez en cuando, mi Sempai-**

 **-...-**

 **-Por mí ¿sí?-**

 **-Tsk...-** roló los ojos **–Te amo, idiota-** se sonrojó.

 **-¡Ese es mi Sempai!-** me alegró escuchar su amor por mí aunque sea a su manera tirana, pues eso es lo que lo caracteriza.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarlo. Sempai esta vez puso resistencia, pues tenía miedo que Maggie nos vea; sin embargo, eso me tenía sin cuidado. Somos una familia y así será siempre. Empecé a jugar con nuestras lenguas y a sobar toda su espalda, para poco a poco bajar mis besos hacia su cuello...

 **-Oe... Morinaga... ¿qué... qué haces?-**

 **-Sempai... hay que hacerlo, por favor-**

 **-No, Morinaga, detente. Estás en celo, idiota, estás en celo otra vez-** empezó a poner fuerza, pero no me dejé.

 **-Es que hace tiempo que no hacemos el amor-**

 **-Maldito sin vergüenza, no lo digas así-**

 **-Necesito tu cuerpo, necesito ir dentro de ti, te necesito en la cama** \- susurré sensualmente en su oreja.

 **-Basta... Morinaga-** se estaba dejando llevar, pues notaba algo débil sus piernas.

 **-Será solo un momento, te lo prometo-** pasé mi mano por su entrepierna y noté su erección.

 **-Ahhhh...-** gimió un poco.

 **-Estás duro-** luego empecé a frotar mi propia erección con la suya aún con la ropa puesta **–Yo también lo estoy ¿sientes?-**

 **-Mori... ahhhh... Morinaga... no es... no es el momento...-**

 **-Te amo, Sempai, te amo... ahhh...-** gemí pues hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de placer.

 **-Morinaga... ahhh... basta... ahh...-** Sempai se había dejado llevar **–Maggie nos puede... ver-**

 **-Entonces corrámonos así...-** aumente la fricción de nuestros miembros sin dejar de abrazarnos y para ahogué los gemidos de Sempai en un profundo beso.

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que interpreté como un "sí" el silencio de Sempai. Hace muchas semanas que no teníamos intimidad, y aunque me haya complacido a mi mismo en ocasiones de abstinencia, el orgasmo no tardó en dominarme al igual que ha Sempai. Ambos estábamos extasiados y no queríamos parar. Primero era yo quien se movía, pero Sempai supo cómo seguirme el ritmo de inmediato. Gemíamos en nuestras bocas para no ser escuchados y nos separábamos de rato en rato para no quedarnos sin aire. El final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, pero entonces...

 **-Papi...-**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Sempai pegó un grito de susto aferrándose completamente a mí para que Maggie no se diera cuenta que algo raro estábamos haciendo con nuestras entrepiernas, mientras que yo me quedé inmóvil por el miedo.

 **-Maggie... ¿qué sucede?-** sin despegarme de Sempai, miré a mi hija.

 **-¿Qué hacen?-** preguntó inocentemente con su carita de ángel.

 **-...-** Sempai no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra por los nervios, pues lo notaba tembloroso.

 **-Eh... pues... tu papi Sichi y yo nos estamos abrazando... jeje... sí eso-**

 **-¡Yo quiero abrazo!-** se emocionó.

 **-¡No!-** grité asustado, pues tenía miedo que Maggie note nuestras erecciones y empieza a hacer más preguntas **–Digo... eh... anda a tu cuarto ¿sí?-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque... estoy ocupado-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque debo hablar con tu papi Sichi-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** esa manía de los niños de preguntar "por qué" a todo.

 **-Porque si vas a tu cuarto te daré chocolates-**

 **-¡Síííí! ¡Chocolates, chocolates!-**

Con mucha felicidad, Maggie fue corriendo a su cuarto, mientras que Sempai y yo nos quedamos solos en la cocina en la misma posición. La tembladera de su cuerpo se detuvo y supuse que se vendría nuevamente un regaño...

 **-¿Se... Sempai?-**

 **-Eres... un... bastardo...-**

 **-No pasó nada, no se dio cuenta-** me excusé.

 **-¡Suéltame, pervertido!-** me empujó bastante agitado y sonrojado, y se fue caminando rápidamente, pero noté algo en su entrepierna que no pasó desapercibido.

 **-Eh... Sempai... tu...-**

 **-¡Sí... sí, me corrí, ya lo sé!-** gritó bastante histérico.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-Al baño para limpiarme. Esto es tan asqueroso-**

 **-Pero no es justo. Yo no me he corrido-** hice un puchero.

 **-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!-**

 **-Pero...-** no pude terminar de hablar, pues escuché el portazo de Sempai encerrándose en el baño **–Ay qué mal. Ahora tendré que masturbarme-** me resigné, pues de todas formar necesitaba deshacerme de mi erección.

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

Los días fueron pasando y yo asistía normalmente a la universidad para prepararme para el concurso de ciencias. Decidí confiar en Morinaga respecto a cuidar de Maggie, pero cada dos horas le mandaba mensajes de texto para saber qué estaban haciendo, y él respondía inmediatamente para que no me preocupara. Al menos así me mantenía tranquilo. Morinaga demostró ser bastante responsable, pues respetaba la lista de órdenes al pie de la letra, al menos eso me decía en la noche al llegar a casa. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

 _Tomé una buena decisión en darle otra oportunidad a Morinaga y dejarlo a cargo de Maggie en el apartamento. Podrá ser un idiota inmaduro, pero… de algún modo sabe lo que hace. Y… para mí… no es un mal padre. Sinceramente me molestó un poco que creyera que no lo quiero; es decir, sí lo quiero y mucho. Ay, por favor, somos la familia "Morinaga Tatsumi", ¿y el imbécil va a venir a dudar de lo que siento por él? A estas alturas, después de tantos años juntos, creo que está de más que dude respecto a mis sentimientos. Además, siempre le he dejado en claro que no soy de esos tipos que andan diciendo "te amo" a cada rato, o van por ahí poniéndose cursis. No me gusta hacer eso, no es parte de mi personalidad, no es parte de mi esencia como persona. ¡Soy un tirano, y qué! A pesar de que Morinaga conocía todas mis facetas, y sobretodo las malas, aun así insistió en andar conmigo, es su maldito problema; aunque debo admitir que yo también estoy en las mismas, pues a pesar de saber la clase de pervertido que es Morinaga… me gusta estar con él. Honestamente, creo que me pone un poco duro verlo insistiéndome por un poco de sexo y saber que necesita de mí físicamente, porque en realidad… no quiero darle siempre mi cuerpo para que algún día se aburra de mí o que vaya experimentar con otros tipos porque LO MATO. De todas formas ahora que tenemos una hija es algo complicado marcharme del apartamento o que él me abandone. Ya no somos 2 personas, ahora somos 3; y no somos solo una pareja, ahora somos UNA FAMILIA. Estamos a poco tiempo de cumplir los 5 años de relación, y… me da miedo el solo pensar que algún día… él me deje. Sé que es algo estúpido que dude de su amor por mí, pero… nada es eterno, el amor se puede acabar, y así como Morinaga se enamoró de mí a primera vista… también puede enamorarse de alguien._

El día del concurso había llegado y me encontraba bastante nervioso. Morinaga me despertó con sus cursis demostraciones de amor. Ambos estábamos echados de costado en nuestra cama. Sentí unas suaves caricias que iban desde mi cabeza hasta recorrer todo mi rosto; y también unos cálidos besos en mi frente…

 **-Sempai… Sempai…-** susurró tranquilamente mientras yo abría los ojos y lo vi echado de costado mirándome con ternura **–Hoy es el día. Despierta, bello durmiente-**

 **-¿Eh?-** aun me encontraba bajo los efectos del sueño, pero luego reaccioné **-¡Qué hora es! ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Estoy tarde?-** me senté de golpe en la cama.

 **-Jeje… tranquilo, Sempai. Aún es temprano-**

 **-Ay…-** suspiró agarrándose la cabeza **–Pensé que había dormido siglos y… ahhh-** gritó, pues también me senté en la cama para abrazarlo y pegar mi rostro en su hombro **-¿Qué sucede? ¡Por qué me abrazas así!-**

 **-Estoy… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi Sempai-**

 **-¿Qué?-** el sonrojo se presentó en mis mejillas

 **-Es decir... me siento feliz de que mi novio represente a la universidad y...-**

 **-¡Pareja! ¡Di pareja! Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, idiota-** renegué, pues ahí estaba de nuevo poniéndose cursi.

 **-No importa cuál sea la palabra, yo me siento muy feliz, Sempai-** mostró una sonrisa calidad sin dejar de abrazarme; sin embargo, el temor se apoderó de mí.

 **-Y si...-** agaché la cabeza **–¿Y si no ganamos?-**

 **-Pero qué dices, Sempai. Eso no pasará-** se separó de mí y volteó mi rostro suavemente con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos **–Tú eres Tatsumi Souichi, el mejor alumno de nuestra facultad-**

 **-¿¡Y!? Eso no tiene nada que ver. Maldita sea, Morinaga, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Hay un 50% que nuestra universidad no gane, y eso significa que seré el hazme reír en el concurso-**

 **-No digas eso, Sempai. Yo confío en que ganarás-**

 **-¿Y si no?-** suspiré y agaché la mirada **–Puede que te decepciones y...-**

Entonces no logré terminar la frase, pues Morinaga me tomó desprevenido y selló sus labios con los míos, sujetándome el rostro con ambas manos. Me quedé inmóvil por la sorpresa, pero... esta vez... el beso de Morinaga era distinto. No era con perversión, sino con inocencia y amor. Pude sentir todo su apoyo a través de esa acción. Fue corto y delicado. Dejó mis labios, pero su mirada seguía muy cerca a la mía...

 **-No vuelvas a decir eso, Sempai. No quiero que pienses en perder y menos cuando estás a horas del concurso. Tú... tú jamás vas a decepcionarme ¿me oíste? Eres un hombre increíble en todos los sentidos, y... eso hace que me enamore más de ti-** aunque me estaba regañando, sus palabras me dieron muchos ánimos.

 **-Ah...-** quise decir algo, pero me convenció **–Tienes razón, Morinaga, gracias-** sonreí algo sonrojado.

 _Realmente ese idiota sí que sabe subirme los ánimos. Ahora me siento muy seguro de mí mismo. ¡Voy a ganar por Morinaga, por Maggie, por la Universidad, por mi honor!_

Después de esa conversación Morinaga me trajo el desayuno a la cama a pesar que yo me negué a tantos mimos. Cuando acabé de comer, me planchó un traje formal para el concurso y mi bata de laboratorio favorita. Me vestí con el traje, y la bata la guardé en mi mochila para ponérmela en el concurso. Me coloqué mi mochila y me destiné a salir del apartamento, pero en la puerta me despedí de mi familia...

 **-¡Papi Sichi!-** me llamaba Maggie alzando los brazos para que la cargara y así lo hice, pero solo por esa vez.

 **-Ven aquí, enana-** la puse a mi altura **–Vas a portarte bien con tu papi Mori ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¡Papi Sichi!-** no me escuchaba.

 **-¿De acuerdo, Maggie? Te estoy hablando ¿eh?-** la iba a regañar.

 **-¡Sí, papi Sichi, sí!-** gritó emocionada.

 **-Maggie, dile a tu papi Sichi las palabras que te enseñé-** indicó Morinaga.

 **-¿Palabras? ¿Qué?-** pregunté extrañado.

 **-Buena... suerte... papi Sichi-**

 **-¡Oh, Maggie!-** reí un poco **–Gracias-** le di un besito en la frente y la puse en el suelo.

 **-¡Ah, Sempai!-** me entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo **–Ten este bento. Es necesario que comas algo antes del concurso-**

 **-No tienes que mimarme tanto, idiota. No soy un niño-**

 **-Lo sé, pero... de todas maneras lo preparé para ti y...-**

 **-¡Bah! Igual me lo llevaré-** respiré hondo **–Bien... es hora de irme-**

 **-¡Espera!-** gritó Morinaga y luego señaló a la habitación de la enana **–Maggie, mira... hay un arcoíris en tu cuarto-**

 **-¡Siiiii! ¡Siiiii!-** nuevamente se emocionó y se fue corriendo en aquella dirección.

Morinaga no perdía le tiempo, pues se lo había inventado para quedarse solo conmigo y poder atacar mis labios. Nuevamente me tomó por sorpresa así que terminé aceptando aquel beso; sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues Morinaga se supo controlar.

 **-Tarado...-** me sonrojé **–No... no era necesario-**

 **-Es mi manera de desearte buena suerte, Sempai-** su mirada empezaba a transformarse en una de pervertido cuando se acercó a mi oreja **–Cuando vengas victorioso, haré que te corras muchas veces para celebrar-**

 **-¿Quieres que te mate, verdad? ¡Bastardo!-** le di un golpe en el hombro **–No quiero ese tipo de premios-** me controlé **–Tan solo preocúpate por llegar a las 6 de la noche-**

 **-De acuerdo, mi Sempai. Maggie y yo estaremos ahí puntuales-** puso su sonrisa de idiota.

 **-Más te vale-** le advertí y me fui.

Ese día, las horas pasaron volando. Mis asistentes y yo teníamos el orden listo en la que prepararíamos los reactivos para poder terminar en el menor tiempo posible, ya que era uno de los puntos evaluados. Todo estaba planeando y decidimos no estresarnos mucho, por lo que solo repasamos el proceso y yo mi sustento ante el experimento. El profesor Fukushima nos felicitó por el trabajo y esfuerzo que pusimos, además de representar a nuestra universidad. Invitó a almorzar a todo el equipo como muestra de su gratitud con nosotros.

El almuerzo fue bastante entretenido al inicio, pero luego mis estúpidos asistentes empezaron a preguntarme sobre mi vida privada, ya que recién nos habíamos conocido una semana. Me sentí algo incómodo ya que eran preguntas como _¿vives solo? ¿tienes novia? ¿piensas casarte? ¿tendrás hijos? ¿no crees que ya estás bastante maduro? ¿estás enamorado de alguien?..._

Evité responder a esas preguntas con un _"no tengo tiempo para el amor"_. Fui claro y directo, pero ellos insistían con el tema, lo cual me hizo sentir incómodo y bastante nervioso. Me negaba a contarles a esos idiotas mi situación actual, así que me puse de pie y salí un rato a la puerta del restaurante para fumar.

Prendí uno de mis cigarros y sentí que alguien salía del local. Era el profesor Fukushima, quien me había seguido hasta la puerta algo preocupado por mi repentina actitud. Yo continué fumando y mirando al cielo bastante tranquilo…

 **-¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsumi-kun?-**

 **-Sí… todo está bien-** exhalé el humo con tranquilidad.

 **-Bueno, no quiero ser entrometido, pero te noté bastante incómodo en la mesa con los asistentes y…-**

 **-Realmente no me gusta contar mi vida privada a desconocidos. Podrán ser mis asistentes, pero no los conozco suficiente como para haber entablado una amistad-**

 **-Eres un chico bastante serio, Tatsumi-kun-**

 **-Un poco-**

 **-Sabes…-** suspiró y sonrió **–Sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero agradecerte nuevamente por decidir participar en este concurso. Significa mucho para nosotros que nos representes. Debo admitir que al inicio estuve apenado cuando repentinamente te negaste, pero luego me alegré por tu cambio de opinión-**

 **-Eso fue…-** volví a fumar **–Fue gracias a Morinaga. Él me convenció-**

 **-¿Enserio? ¡Qué buen chico!-** sonrió **–Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él y le comenté sobre el concurso-**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Ese día Morinaga me convenció-**

 **-A pesar de que Morinaga-kun terminó la universidad y ya no es tu kohai desde hace varios años… veo que han mantenido una gran amistad. ¿Siguen compartiendo apartamento?-**

 **-Sí. Digamos que es más económico para los dos-**

 **-Morinaga-kun se ha crecido tanto…-** comentó con orgullo **–Es decir, aún recuerdo cuando envié su hoja de vida a Farmacéuticas S y lo aceptaron en Hamatsu. Ese chico es muy talentoso como para haber calificado entre tantos candidatos al puesto; y sobretodo que hoy en día haya ascendido de puesto en Farmacéuticas S de Nagoya. Aún no logro entender por qué quiso irse de Hamatsu. Tal vez haya tenido algún problema personal o quizás…-**

 **-Él…-** reaccioné interrumpiéndolo **–Él… regresó porque… bueno…-** me di cuenta que estaba a punto de revelar algo muy personal así que me callé de inmediato bastante sonrojado.

 **-No te preocupes, Tatsumi-kun, no quiero ser entrometido. Morinaga-kun debe haber tenido sus razones así que…-**

 **-Profesor…-** nuevamente lo interrumpí, pero esta vez con la mirada baja **–Sé que usted y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años y… bueno, ha depositado mucha confianza en mí brindándome infinidades de oportunidades. Eso me ha hecho confiar mucho en usted y quisiera contarle algo-**

 **-¿Qué sucede, Tatsumi-kun? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?-** se preocupó **–Descuida, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesitas y…-**

 **-No es un problema-** respiré hondo **–De hecho… nunca fue un problema. Es más como un secreto. Bueno… es que… ay…-** renegué un poco **–No sé por dónde empezar. Nunca me imaginé contando estás cosas por iniciativa mía-**

 **-Si te sientes incómodo o avergonzado por ese secreto, no te preocupes, no es necesario que me lo cuentes-** me sonrió para inspirarme confianza.

 **-Quiero… yo… eh…-** no podía ordenar mi palabras **–No es algo de lo que me avergüence. Lo que intento decir es que… me… me siento orgulloso y afortunado de tener a una persona exitosa a mi lado-** tragué grueso.

 **-¡Oh, Tatsumi-kun! ¿Usted está enamorado?-**

 **-Algo así…-** apagué el cigarro y me puse más nervioso.

 **-Déjeme adivinar-** se cruzó de brazos y sonrió **–Usted tiene una relación amorosa con Morinaga-kun ¿cierto?-**

 **-Ah…-** levanté la mirada y me quedé boquiabierto **-¿Qué? Pero… cómo lo…-**

 **-¿Cómo lo sé? Descuida, no me contó nadie. Yo solo me di cuenta-**

 **-Pero… eso es imposible; es decir, hace años que no estoy en la universidad y Morinaga tampoco-**

 **-Morinaga-kun siempre estuvo enamorado de usted y eso se notaba mucho. Además de que siguen viviendo juntos y el hecho de que Morinaga-kun quiso cambiarse a Farmacéuticas S de Nagoya fue sospechoso-**

 **-Pues…-**

 **-Si me equivoco, por favor, dímelo-**

 **-Ay…-** respiré hondo **–En realidad me cuesta mucho admitirlo, pero… sí. Todo es cierto-**

 **-Los felicito por su hermosa y duradera relación amorosa, Tatsumi-kun-**

 **-Gra… gracias-** respondí sonrojado **–Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie-**

 **-¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo?-**

 **-No se trata de ocultarlo, sino es que… bueno… no es algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera-**

 **-Tienes razón. Aún existe el bullying hacia los homosexuales y…-**

 **-¡Yo no soy gay!-**

 **-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió de mi reacción **–Pero si me acabas de decir que Morinaga-kun es tu pareja-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero… solo él; es decir, yo… no soy gay… eso jamás-** me calmé **–Quiero decir… no es que me gusten los hombres, solo acepté a Morinaga… porque… es especial…-** me sonrojé.

 **-Qué bueno que los sentimientos de Morinaga-kun hayan sido correspondidos. Lo vi muy feliz cuando me lo encontré la vez pasada-**

 **-Sí. Ambos… somos muy felices ahora-**

 **-Me alegro mucho. Ahora ya entiendo por qué te sentiste incómodo con tantas preguntas que te hicieron los asistentes mientras almorzábamos. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí-**

Después de aquella conversación, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima; es decir, si bien no estoy listo para decirle al mundo mi situación actual… creo que sí puedo contárselo a las personas que yo tenga confianza. _Me siento tan feliz de haber tenido la valentía para contar mi secreto y me di cuenta de lo orgulloso que estoy de ese idiota… de mi idiota… de mi Morinaga._

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la noche, el lugar estaba bien decorado con la temática del concurso, las otras universidades competidoras estaban listas para hacer presencia y el público esperaba en sus asientos. Éramos 3 universidades. Las otras dos competidoras y la que yo representaba. Todos los concursantes estaban atrás de las cortinas del escenario, y yo me asomé un poco para poder ver al público y confirmar que le idiota de Morinaga haya llegado a tiempo.

 _¿Dónde está ese tarado? ¿Dónde? ¿No ha llegado? ¡Ese idiota! Si no llega en los próximos 10 segundos voy a... ¡Oh! Ahí está. Más le vale. Pero... ¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué está cargando a Maggie? Le dije claramente que no la ande cargando, porque ella debe acostumbrarse a caminar. La enana ya tiene casi 4 años, maldición. ¡Morinaga idiota!_

Lo vi llegar con las justas, bastante agitado, pues al parecer había corrido con Maggie en brazos. Me molestó un poco que no sea puntual, pero los nervios me tenían más concentrado en el concurso. Al ver que Morinaga se sentó en la fila de adelante... me quedé más tranquilo y regresé con mis asistentes detrás de la cortina.

Había un anfitrión que nos presentó ante el público. Hice una reverencia con los representantes de las otras universidades y empezamos con nuestros experimentos. En la pantalla aparecían químicos que debíamos hacer en el menor tiempo posible. Ganamos en la primera prueba, pero perdimos en la segunda y la tercera. Ya había pasado casi una hora y estábamos empatados. Todos sabíamos que el desempate era el más difícil y el que valía más puntos. Teníamos solo 45 minutos para preparar el experimento y tener un buen sustento.

El ambiente se puso bastante tenso, el público estaba impaciente, se podía escuchar el sonido de los tubos de ensayo y las burbujas explotando de algunos reactivos. Casi al final empezamos a escuchar gritos de las otras universidades, porque no le salían lo que habían planeado. Respecto a mi grupo, accidentalmente uno de mis asistentes derramo una sustancia elemental en toda la mesa...

 **-¡Eres un imbécil!-** me enojé **–Derramaste el reactivo "A"-**

 **-Fue... fue un accidente, Tatsumi-sempai-** respondió mi asistente.

 **-Nada de accidentes. No tenemos tiempo para preparar otro, grandísimo idiota-**

 **-¡Quedan 60 segundos!-** anunció el anfitrión.

 **-¡Ay no! Tanto esfuerzo para nada-** quería arrancarme los pelos.

 **-Perdóneme, Tatsumi-sempai, enserio lo lamento-**

 **-Tatsumi-sempai... ¿y si lo combinamos con los reactivos "B" y "C"?-** propuso la otra asistente.

 **-¿Bromeas? No sabemos lo que pasará-** me desesperaba **–Si algo explota estaremos descalificados-**

 **-¡30 segundos!-** advirtió el anfitrión.

 **-Es ahora o nunca, Tatsumi-sempai-** insistió.

 **-Por favor, Tatsumi-sempai-** suplicó el idiota que lo había echado a perder.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Mezclo otros reactivos y arriesgarme a que explote... o no hacer absolutamente nada y que nos califiquen sobre lo que ya tenemos. Mierda... pero de todas maneras el experimento no está completo y eso nos da 80% de posibilidades de perder._

 **-10, 09, 08, 07, 06...-** empezó el conteo regresivo.

 **-Maldición...-** susurré y mezclé ambos reactivos con el experimento de inmediato.

 **-05, 04, 03, 02, 01... ¡tiempo!-** sonó una campana **–Por favor, los representantes de cada universidad... acercarse con su experimento para la sustentación-**

Cogí el envase que contenía nuestro experimento y al parecer dio el resultado que yo esperaba y mucho mejor que en las prácticas. Me sorprendí mucho, pero a la vez me causó felicidad y seguridad. Mis ánimos habías vuelto y me ofrecí ser el primero en sustentar; pero... grande fue mi sorpresa cuando miré al público y...

 _Morinaga... no está... ¿Se fue? ¿Se fue en pleno concurso? ¿Se fue antes de escuchar mi sustento? ¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¡Maldito bastardo! Un momento... ¡Maggie sigue ahí... y sola! Morinaga eres un idiota, despreocupado e irresponsable. ¡Ahí estás! ¿Qué haces hablando por celular? Por qué justo cuando voy a hablar ante el público... ¿acaso no te importa? Quién podrá ser más importante que yo como para no prestarme la debida atención en un momento tan valioso para mí como lo es este concurso._

 **-Tatsumi-san, seguimos esperando su sustento-** insistió el anfitrión **–El tiempo corre-**

 **-Ah, sí... disculpe...-** me puse nervioso y a pesar que Morinaga no me prestó atención... pude exponer mi tema.

Respiré hondo y vi a mi enana saludándome con la mano desde el público. Al menos eso me motivó mucho. No como el idiota de Morinaga que seguía hablando por teléfono, pero lo que me parecía raro es que... se le notaba desesperado. Justo cuando yo terminé mi sustento, Morinaga colgó la llamada, pero puso una de sus más deprimentes caras y me preocupé cuando vi que se secó los ojos. _¿Ha llorado? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién habló?_

Regresó a su asiento con el celular en la mano, una mirada perdida y el gesto más triste del mundo. Las otras universidades dieron sus sustentos y el momento que todos esperaban había llegado.

Afortunadamente, nosotros ganamos. El público se puso de pie y dieron un gran aplauso, en especial Morinaga, quien puso una cara feliz totalmente FALSA, pues a leguas podía notar su preocupación por aquella llamada. Maggie no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, pero también estaba aplaudiendo con mucho entusiasmo.

Mis dos asistentes se colocaron al medio del escenario conmigo para que el anfitrión nos premie...

 **-Muchas felicitaciones a la "Universidad M" de Nagoya por haber formado unos alumnos ejemplares y talentosos, y como premio... la universidad recibe el prestigio y este hermoso trofeo, y para ustedes los concursantes... ¡cada uno se acaba de ganar un viaje con todo pagado a Cancún!-**

 _¡Cancún! No lo puedo creer, no sabía de ese premio. ¡Qué bueno que gané! Regalar un viaje así debe costar más de mil dólares tan solo el pasaje aéreo._

Le indiqué a Morinaga que me esperara afuera con Maggie para no hacer muy notorio el hecho que me haya venido a ver con una niña pequeña. Quería evitar las preguntas, sobretodo las críticas de los profesores. Tardé un poco, pues estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos, y además nos explicaron que el pasaje ganado consistía en que podíamos llevar a una persona con nosotros y que cubría 2 noches y 3 días. Guardé el sobre en mi mochila y salí de la universidad.

Fui al estacionamiento, el cual estaba lleno de gente y busqué el carro de Morinaga. Me costó un poco encontrarlo, ya que el cielo estaba oscuro, pero lo ubiqué. Me acerqué y pude notar a Morinaga sentado en el volante y mirando hacia su ventana bastante pensativo. Maggie estaba sentada en el asiento para menores de atrás, jugando con una muñeca; pero Morinaga... estaba diferente. _¿Qué le pasa? Desde que recibió esa llamada... siento un aura muy rara en él._

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba yo ahí hasta que Maggie gritó...

 **-¡Papi Sichi!-**

 **-¡Ah!-** Morinaga reaccionó de inmediato y quitó el seguro automático para que yo pudiera entrar en el asiento copiloto junto a él **–No me di cuenta que habías llegado. Felicitaciones por tu victoria, Sempai. Sabía que lo lograrías-** puso una sonrisa muy falsa, mientras que yo subía al auto.

 **-Gracias a los dos por venir-** suspiró **–Vamos a casa... estoy cansado-**

Morinaga arrancó el carro con mucho cuidado, pues una niña iba a bordo con nosotros. El camino a casa fue bastante incómodo. Nadie decía nada. Morinaga andaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en llegar al apartamento, Maggie se había quedado dormida, y yo no podía evitar preguntarme qué le pasaba a ese idiota...

 **-Morinaga...-** lo llamé bastante serio.

 **-Eh... ¿sí?-** reaccionó sin despegar la mirada del volante.

 **-¿Qué te pareció el concurso?-**

 **-¿El concurso?-** se puso nervioso **–Ah... pues bien... muy bien... jeje... bastante interesante-**

 **-¡Deja de verme la cara de idiota y dime de una buena vez qué mierda te ocurre!-** me harté de tanta mentira.

 **-¿Qué pasa, Sempai? ¿Por qué dices eso?-** se hizo el desentendido.

 **-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estabas hablando por celular mientras yo sustentaba mi experimento?-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-¿Sabes lo MAL que me sentí?-** me enojé.

 **-Perdóname, Sempai. Es que... era importante, pero ya todo está bajo control... jeje...-**

 **-¡A mí no me engañas! Tú pusiste una cara triste cuando colgaste la llamada, y aún la sigues teniendo-**

 **-No sabía que estaba haciendo una cara triste-** se puso nervioso nuevamente **–¿Sempai, tienes hambre? Podemos parar en uno de estos restaurantes y...-**

 **-No me cambies el tema, bastardo. ¡Habla de una vez!-** me enojé.

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Estaciónate-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¡Que estaciones el carro, dije!-** mi paciencia se agotaba.

 **-Sempai... Maggie está aquí, por favor-** quiso usar a la enana como excusa para evadirme **-¡Auch! ¡Sempai... eso dolió!-** le golpeé el hombro y decidió estacionar el auto cerca a un parque muy desolado.

 **-A ver, Morinaga... ¿qué te ocurre?-**

 **-No pasa nada, Sempai, enserio. No sé por qué querías que me detuviera-**

 **-Para hablar de lo que te pasa-** suspiré **–Morinaga, realmente quiero entenderte, pero si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte a encontrar una solución-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Recuerda que tus problemas son mis problemas-**

 **-...-** se quedó mirándome tristemente a los ojos **–Eh... pues... son cosas... cosas del trabajo... de la Farmacéutica S...-** me sonrió **–No hay de qué preocuparse. Todo está bien-**

 **-No me mientas, Morinaga-** obviamente dudé.

 **-No estoy... mintiendo-**

 **-Entonces qué te dijeron respecto a tu trabajo que te puso TAN pensativo-**

 **-¡Sempai, ya!-**

 **-¡Dime, Morinaga!-**

 **-¡Quiero irme a casa!-**

Se atrevió a gritarme y eso me hizo enfurecer aún más. Primero, recibe una llamada misteriosa en pleno concurso la cual fue larga y duró toda mi sustentación; luego, pone una cara triste como si alguien se le hubiera muerto; después anda totalmente pensativo y distraído; y finalmente, quiere ocultarme las cosas y reacciona de mal humor. Definitivamente eso me sacó de mis casillas. Encima tengo el interés de preocuparme por él, porque somos una familia ahora y me sale con sus malos modales el muy bastardo. No lo soporté más y le tiré una buena bofetada.

 _ **~PLAAAAF~**_

Aquél golpe resonó en todo el carro. Mi cólera hizo que se me pasara la mano y le causará un pequeño rasguño en el pómulo derecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y frustración, pero lo que más me preocupó fue de una personita que nos había visto...

 **-¿Por qué pelean?-** Maggie había despertado y alcanzó a ver el golpe que le proporcioné a Morinaga en el rostro **–Ahh.. ahhh...-** empezó a llorar.

 **-...-** Morinaga tan solo bajó la mirada, así que me tocó a mí solucionar el maldito problema.

 **-Eh... no, Maggie, no-** volteé a verla y la calmé **–No estábamos peleando. Solo... solo estábamos... eh... jugando-**

 **-No...-** se sobaba sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas – **Tú le pegaste a papi Mori-** no me creyó.

 **-¿Yo?-** me hice el desentendido y le sonreí a Maggie **–No le pegué, claro que no. Tu papi Mori y yo estamos bien ¿no, Morinaga?-** lo miré de reojo.

 **-...-** pero el imbécil se quedó callado y no me siguió la corriente.

 **-Morinaga... ¿es verdad que no estábamos peleando?-**

 **-...-** _¿por qué no hablas, idiota? ¿acaso quieres empeorar las cosas?_

 **-¡Morinaga!-** le llamé la atención.

 **-Papi Mori...-** lo llamó Maggie con voz temblorosa.

 **-...-** respiró hondo y puso la cara feliz más fingida del mundo **–No te preocupes, mi princesa, no pasó nada. Sempai solo mató una mosca en mi cara ¿lo ves?-** mostró un poco el golpe **–Esta sangre no es mía, es de la mosca. No hay nada que temer, Maggie-**

 **-Eh... ¿lo ves?-** continué **–Todo está bien-**

 **-...-** ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo callada.

Morinaga se volteó nuevamente con la mirada al frente y arrancó el carro. Decidí no insistir más en el trayecto a casa, puesto que Maggie estaba presenciando todo y no quería que se asustara. El hecho que me haya visto pegarle a Morinaga... ya me convierte en el malo para ella. _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo el malo de la historia?_

Al llegar a casa, Maggie se había quedado dormida y la cargué para subir las escaleras. Entramos al apartamento y llevé a la enana a su habitación para poder acostarla. Mientras que Morinaga sin decir una palabra fue a nuestra habitación. Mientras le ponía el pijama a Maggie y la metía acomodaba entre las sábanas me quedé pensando en la actitud de Morinaga.

 _¿Cosas de la Farmacéutica? ¡Sí, claro! Siempre tienes problemas en tu trabajo y no es para que hagas tanto drama como el que hiciste hoy. Ya te conozco bastante tiempo como para que me veas la cara de idiota, Morinaga, pero... maldición... entonces quién pudo haberle hecho esa llamada y para decirle qué. Tengo que averiguarlo sí o sí y creo que la mejor manera es no pelear. Debo calmarme y hacer que Morinaga me suelte la verdad por sí solo, pero necesito hacerlo sentir seguro. Lo malo es que... NO TENGO PACIENCIA._

Caminé hacia mi habitación dando un gran bostezo y apagando las luces de la sala y el pasillo. Entré y pude ver a Morinaga en pijama sentado al borde de su lado de la cama, sosteniendo un espejo e intentando curarse la pequeña herida que le ocasioné.

 _De acuerdo, Souichi, debes calmarte. Morinaga está sensible y si quieres que te diga la verdad... debes hacerlo sentir bien, seguro y sobretodo... amado. Aunque me joda... tal vez un poco de intimidad sirva para entrar en confianza; pero... ahhh... si le doy aunque sea una oportunidad para el sexo... él se lo tomará enserio y terminará haciéndome el amor como un loco, y además... Maggie está en la casa. ¡Mierda! Entonces... debo... debo controlar mi malditos ruidos al hacerlo. Grrr... todo es culpa de Morinaga ¡Maldito idiota!_

Ingresé la cuarto y cerré la puerta suavemente tras de mí. Me acerqué a mi lado de la cama y mientras me cambiaba la ropa quise iniciar una conversación...

 **-Ya acosté a Maggie-**

 **-...-** se demoró en contestar **–Qué... bueno...-** su tono de voz aún sonaba desanimada.

 **-¿Estás más tranquilo?-**

 **-Algo...-**

 **-Ay...-** suspiré y como ya me había puesto todo el pijama, me puse de pie y caminé hacia él **–Creo... creo que se me pasó un poco la mano-** seguía concentrado en su herida **–Ya deja eso...-** le quité el espejo y el algodón **–Yo voy a curarte-**

 **-No te preocupes, Sempai. Puedo hacer yo solo...-**

 **-Dije que yo voy a curarte-** le quité el botiquín **–Yo te herí y por ende... seré yo el que lo resuelva-**

 **-Pues... gracias, Sempai. Eres muy amable-** se sonrojó y permitió que yo me hiciera cargo.

Me senté a su lado y remojé un poco de agua oxigenada en algodón para desinfectar el rasguño en su rostro, y lentamente se lo fui aplicando. Pude notar algunas muecas de dolor, pero él se aguantaba. Le unté una crema para que desinflamara la herida y guardé el botiquín. Por suerte no se notaba mucho, así que nadie preguntaría qué le pasó en la cara.

Ambos nos metimos a la cama y pensé que Morinaga intentaría darme ese "premio" pervertido que me comentó; sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario pues se acomodó de costado dándome la espalda, mientras que yo me quedé bocarriba. Rolé los ojos, pues me irritaba ser yo el que pida atención, pero esa vez no tuve opción...

 **-Vaya forma de alegrarte por mi victoria-** mandé una indirecta en plena oscuridad.

 **-¡Ah!-** Morinaga reaccionó y de inmediato me abrazó **–Perdóname, Sempai, no me digas eso. Tienes razón... soy un idiota y un desconsiderado-** me soltó, me miró a los ojos y aunque las luces estaban apagadas, la luna nos iluminaba **–Este día debió ser algo inolvidable para ti, pero... como siempre termino arruinando las cosas-**

 **-No empieces con tus caras tristes, Morinaga-**

 **-Tienes razón, lo... lo siento-** sonrió.

 **-Bueno, lo hecho... HECHO está. Así que no podemos hacer nada-**

 **-De todas maneras te felicito mucho por tu victoria, Sempai. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-**

 **-Sí...-** yo también sonreí **–Debo agradecerte por hacerte cargo de Maggie esta semana y haberme convencido de participar en ese concurso-**

 **-Te lo merecías, Sempai. Sé que los experimentos te apasionan y pienso que deberías seguir con tu carrera-**

 **-Morinaga, sabes que no puedo. Debo cuidar a Maggie-**

 **-Pero te he dado mil propuestas sobre matricularla en una guardería y...-**

 **-Ya lo hemos hablado y conoces mi respuesta-** lo interrumpí **–No empecemos otra pelea, idiota-**

 **-Como digas, mi Sempai-** rió un poco **–Sabes... no tenía idea que los iban a premiar de esa forma-**

 **-¡Sí! Yo tampoco me imaginaba que me iban a regalas un viaje a Cancún-**

 **-¿Es un viaje grupal para los que participaron en el concurso?-**

 **-No. En realidad nos explicaron que es un pasaje para dos personas adultas de 3 días y 2 noches con todo pagado. Se puede tomar en cualquier época del año-**

 **-¡Qué suerte!-** se acomodó bocarriba mirando al techo al igual que yo **–¿Piensas llevar a Kanako?-**

 **-No creo que pueda ir. Ella tiene que estudiar-** entonces se me ocurrió molestarlo un poco **–¿Crees que Isogai quiera acompañarme?-**

 **-¡Sempai!-** se enojó un poco.

 **-Jajajajajajaja...-** me burlé **–Fue un chiste, idiota. Por supuesto que los llevaré a Maggie y a ti-**

 **-¿Pero cómo? Entonces seríamos 3 personas y...-**

 **-El pasaje es para dos adultos; es decir, tú y yo. Tan solo pagamos el pasaje adicional de Maggie y listo-** me sentí bien con eso **-¿No te parece una buena idea?-**

 **-Eres tan lindo, Sempai ¡Nuestro primer viaje familiar!-** se emocionó **–Qué divertido-**

 **-Sí, bueno...-** me sonrojé **–Es gratis, así que hay que aprovechar-**

 **-¿Podríamos ir este fin de semana? Mis vacaciones están por terminar-** me pidió bastante animado.

 **-Claro-** bostecé.

 **-Estás cansado, mi Sempai-** se volteó para acariciarme el rostro **–Duerme-**

 **-¿Dormir?-** me sorprendió **-¿Tú quieres que duerma ya?-**

 **-Sí. De hecho... yo también estoy bastante cansado. Cuidar a Maggie es agotador y ahora te comprendo más que nunca-** bostezó **–Buenas noches, Sempai-**

 **-...-** _¿buenas noches? ¿acaso no va a pedirme que lo hagamos?_ **–Eh... no creí que quisieras dormir-** indiqué dudoso.

 **-¡Oh! ¿Alguien estaba esperando su delicioso premio que prometí?-** cuestionó en tono pervertido.

 **-No te burles de mí, bastardo-** renegué.

 **-Jeje... descuida, Sempai-** rió un poco y cerró los ojos **–Perdón por no poder complacerte hoy. Enserio no tengo muchos ánimos, pero... te prometo que... que te compensaré y...-** entonces el idiota se quedó dormido.

 _¿Acaso estoy sordo? ¿Es real lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿¡Morinaga no tiene ánimos de tener sexo conmigo!? ¿¡Morinaga rechazó una oportunidad de hacer sus pervertidas cosas?! Estoy sí que es increíble. Tanto le afectó aquella llamada que en verdad no quiere hacerlo conmigo. Claro... no es como si yo quisiera; es decir, tan solo quería que entre en confianza conmigo para que me diga la verdad y... ¡Ahhhh! A quién engaño, maldita sea. Hace tiempo que yo tampoco... pues... yo tampoco tengo intimidad y... no me gusta andar tocándome. No soy un pervertido. Mierda... estoy duro. ¡Maldito, Morinaga!_

Los días se pasaron volando y el fin de semana esperado llegó. Empacamos algunas cosas, como siempre Morinaga más que yo, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto directo a Cancún. Obviamente, yo solo llevé lo necesario para Maggie y para mí. Morinaga decidió llevar la cámara filmadora y fotográfica para captar nuestro primer viaje familiar. Al menos eso lo entretenía y lo hacía feliz. Todo le viaje se la pasó alegre y emocionado. En el aeropuerto, en el avión, en el auto camino al hotel de Cancún, hasta cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación... ese idiota siempre andaba con su sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

El viaje fue bastante agotador desde Japón, pero Maggie y Morinaga tenían muchas energías. En realidad, yo me conformaba con verlos felices. La habitación era enorme. Tenía una pequeña sala, un enorme baño, una cama matrimonial (a pedido del imbécil de Morinaga), y una cama extra para mi enana, televisor; pero lo mejor era aquella pequeña terraza en el balcón. Había una mesita y una silla cama de playa. Era bastante discreto pues el muro del balcón era un poco alto y se podía ver el hermoso cielo.

Dejamos nuestro equipaje en el cuarto y salimos a conocer las instalaciones del hotel. Todo era como un sueño, pues el hotel tenía de todo: bares, discotecas, piscinas de todos los tamaños, gimnasio, spa, cine, guardería, tienda de regalos, comedores, buffet las 24 horas, zona de fumadores, juegos para niños, playa, entre otras cosas; y obviamente desconfié rotundamente en aquella guardería.

Todo el día la pasamos muy bien, sobretodo Maggie quien se subió a todos los juegos y disfrutó mucho de la deliciosa comida. Morinaga y yo fuimos un rato al spa para unos masajes en la espalda, pero no perdíamos ni un segundo de vista a Maggie. A todos lados la teníamos que llevar sí o sí. Al final del día terminamos en la piscina, que por suerte la de niños y la de adultos estaban unidas y solo se separaban por un pequeño puente. Morinaga quiso meter a Maggie a la piscina de adultos, pero yo me negué. Eso era muy irresponsable, así que estuvimos un momento con la enana en la piscina de niños con muchos flotadores encima, pero el idiota me desobedeció un par de veces llevando a Maggie a la piscina de adultos cargada en sus brazos. Ya no alcancé a regañarlo, puesto que no quería arruinar el día. Hicimos tantas actividades que ella cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños. La saqué de la piscina, la sequé, le quité la ropa de baño para ponerle un vestidito seco, y la recosté en una silla cama cerca de la piscina para que durmiera y podamos observarla. Cuando regresé a la piscina, pude notar nuevamente el aura depresiva que rodeaba a Morinaga. Ese idiota había vuelto a poner una cara triste y pensativa. Se encontraba sentado al borde de la piscina, remojando los pies en el agua y mirando a la nada con algunos suspiros de por medio.

 _¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa?_

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

El viaje a Cancún me cayó bastante bien. Por un momento pude olvidarme de las cosas horribles que me esperaban. La verdad no me esperaba aquella llamada. _¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Y por qué se sigue empeñando en arruinarme la vida? ¡Déjenme en paz!_

Estaba muy feliz que Sempai se preocupara por mí, pero sinceramente no quería meterlo en este tipo de problemas. Eso ya había pasado a ser algo muy privado, pues me negaba a exponer a Sempai en una situación como la que el futuro me deparaba. _¡Cómo odio sentirme así!_ Pero no podía evitar poner una cara triste cada vez que me acordaba de la llamada.

No quise arruinarle el viaje a Sempai, así que fingí que todo estaba arreglado y puse mi mejor cara para divertirnos en familia; sin embargo, la puesta de sol me ponía melancólico. En momentos como ese me preguntaba una y otra vez... _¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? ¿acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?_

Me encontraba ahí... sentado al borde de la piscina con mi traje de baño, remojando haciendo círculos en el agua con mis pies, suspirando una y otra vez...

 **-Ok... algo te pasa-** Sempai me sorprendió sentándose a mi lado también en traje de baño y metiendo sus pies al agua **-¿Ahora sí vas a decirme?-** su actitud era muy pacífica y se notaba que no tenía ganas de pelear.

 **-Eh... no, Sempai. No pasa nada-** le sonreí, pero él no se la creyó.

 **-Otra vez estás raro-**

 **-¿Cómo que raro?-**

 **-Todo el viaje has estado feliz con tu típica sonrisa de idiota, y de repente empiezas de nuevo con tu cara triste-** suspiró y trató de mantener la calma **–Enserio... quiero ayudarte-**

 **-No te preocupes, Sempai. Ya te dije que son cosas del trabajo las cuales he solucionado-** mentí y luego respiré hondo **–Sempai, vamos a la habitación. Ya se está haciendo de noche y no vaya a ser que Maggie pesque un resfriado-**

 **-Eso lo dices para evadirme, pero en parte tienes razón. No quiero que la enana enferme y nos arruine las vacaciones-**

 _Ay, Sempai. Enserio siento tanto no poder decirte lo que me pasa. No puedo hacerlo, no quiero involucrarte; y además... no quiero que por cólera tomes cartas en el asunto. No soportaría que te pase algo._

Ambos subimos a la habitación del hotel. Yo cargando las toallas, y Sempai con Maggie en brazos. Cuando llegamos, aseguramos que la puerta esté bien cerrada y mientras Sempai acostaba a Maggie en la pequeña cama adicional, yo entré a darme una ducha. Fue algo sencilla y rápida, puesto que Sempai también quería asearse. En realidad no tenía sueño... los nervios de aquella llamada me mantenían alerta. Necesitaba relajarme, así que fui al balcón terraza que teníamos, y me eché en la silla cama. Coloqué mi celular en la mesita de al lado y empecé a contemplar el cielo nocturno de Cancún.

Después de unos minutos, escuché que alguien abrió y cerró la puerta deslizable de la terraza. Era Sempai quien había terminado su ducha y llevaba su pijama puesta al igual que yo...

 **-Aquí estabas-** comentó apoyándose en la pared **-¿Qué haces tan solo? Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo en la cama matrimonial que vergonzosamente te atreviste a pedir sin mi consentimiento y...-**

 **-Jejeje...-** reí un poco.

 **-¿Qué te hace gracia, idiota?-**

 **-Nada...-** sonreí melancólicamente **–Nada, Sempai-** suspiré **-¿No crees que la luna se ve hermosa desde aquí?-** señalé al cielo.

 **-¿Eh?-** miró hacia arriba y se acercó a la baranda del balcón **–Pues tienes razón. Se ve muy grande-**

 **-Es muy confortante y me transmite mucha paz-**

 **-¿Sigues con tu maldita cara triste?-** se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados para mirarme a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué?-** me sorprendí **–No estoy haciendo una cara triste, tan solo me gusta admirar el cielo nocturno y...-**

 **-No me vengas con estupideces-** roló los ojos **–Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-**

 **-¿Sempai, sigues con eso?-** me negaba hablar de mis problemas.

 **-Sí, sí... sigo con eso...-** se acercó a mí y sorpresivamente se sentó con las piernas separadas en mi regazo mirándome a los ojos **–Y seguiré preguntándotelo hasta que me digas la verdad-**

 **-Es sobre la farmacéutica, Sempai-**

 **-No te creo-**

 **-Es cierto-**

 **-Júramelo-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Si están tan seguro... júralo por esta familia-**

 **-Sempai... no es correcto lo que estás diciendo-**

 **-Júralo por Maggie y por mí-**

 **-...-**

 **-¡Anda! ¡Júralo!-**

 **-Ah...-** _no puedo jurar en vano, no puedo y menos por mi familia._

 **-Lo sabía, maldito mentiroso. Sabía que no era sobre la farmacéutica y...-**

Pero mi mala suerte se presentó y lo que más temía ocurrió. Mi celular empezó a sonar y lo peor es que Sempai se dio cuenta y logró alcanzar el celular de la mesita del costado antes que yo. Él tenía toda la ventaja del mundo, pues estaba sentado encima de mí y eso me inmovilizaba.

 **-Qué interesante-**

 **-Sempai, por favor, dame mi celular-** me puse nervioso, pues no quería que contestara.

 **-¿Qué pasa, Morinaga? ¿Por qué te asustas?-** se puso serio.

 **-Sempai, es enserio. Dame el celular, ahora-**

 **-¿Por qué? Dime por qué no quieres que yo conteste-**

 **-Souichi, no estoy jugando-** mi pánico estaba aumentando y lo llamé por su nombre de pila para que sepa que no era ninguna broma.

 **-No, no te lo voy dar-** alejaba el celular de mí apropósito sin zafarse de encima **–Ahora voy a saber de quién se trata-** miró la pantalla del celular.

 **-¡Dámelo, Sempai!-**

 **-Número desconocido ¿eh?-** pensó dudoso **–Un momento... ya sé lo que está pasando. ¡ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO!-**

 **-¿QUEEEEE?-**

 **-Sí. Todo tiene sentido. Andas con una cara triste, me evitas, me mientes, no quieres contarme lo que te pasa, y ahora te pones nervioso porque tengo tu celular mientras te llama un número que misteriosamente no has guardado en tu lista de contactos-** me reclamó **–Es obvio que me estás engañando, maldito infiel-**

 **-Claro que no, Sempai. Eso jamás-**

 **-No puedo creer que a estas alturas me estés traicionando-** se enojó **–Tenemos una familia... UNA FAMILIA-** se indignó **-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas tan SUCIAS?!-**

 **-Que no te estoy engañando, Sempai-**

 **-¿Ah sí? Entonces voy a atender la llamada-**

 **-NO, POR FAVOR, NO-**

 **-¿Ves? Encima te angustias. ¿Qué otra prueba de que me engañas me vas a dar?-**

 **-¡No te estoy engañando, Souichi!-** nuevamente me puse serio.

 **-Entonces, según tú, ¿quién mierda te está llamando?-**

 **-¡No puedo decírtelo!-**

 **-Ahí estás ocultándome cosas de nuevo-** el celular no dejaba de sonar **–De acuerdo... si no me dices la verdad voy a contestar...-**

 **-¡Sempai, ya detente!-**

 **-5... 4... 3...-**

 **-¡Basta!-**

 **-2... 1...-**

 **-¡ES MI PADRE! ¿OK?-**

 **-...-** se quedó boquiabierto.

 **-Sí, ya lo dije. Es mi padre... MI PADRE-** exploté **–La cabeza de la familia Morinaga ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar?-**

 **-Eh... Morinaga... yo no... no sabía... yo pensé que...-**

 **-¿Qué te había traicionado?-** me indigné **-¿Por qué sigues pensando eso de mí? ¿Acaso el amor que te doy no es suficiente?-**

 **-Perdón, Morinaga-** me devolvió el celular bastante avergonzado, y ya con una llamada perdida **–Soy un idiota-**

 **-Se... Sempai...-** me afecto verlo así **–No, Sempai, no te sientas mal, por favor-**

 **-¿Qué no me sienta mal?-** se ofendió **–Sí, me disculpo por haber dudado de tu fidelidad, pero... me molesta aún más saber que era sobre tu padre y que no me lo contaste-**

 **-Sempai, enserio hay cosas que no puedo decirte-**

 **-Pensé que no había secreto entre nosotros-**

 **-Y no los hay, pero... es que... mi padre... tú no sabes cómo es realmente-**

 **-¡¿Y cuál es esa horrible noticia que te dejó con esa cara triste?!-**

 **-Sempai...-** volví a ponerme triste **–Mis padres... ellos... quieren venir a Nagoya-**

 **-¿Para qué?-**

 **-Mi padre me dijo que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver en qué situación me encontraba y que si ya me había rehabilitado-**

 **-¿Siguen con esa mierda de la rehabilitación solo por ser gay?-**

 **-Sí, sabes...-** suspiré **–Para evitarme problemas pensé en presentarle a una novia falsa y...-** pero de pronto fui interrumpido por una bofetada no tan fuerte **-¡Auch! Sempai, eso dolió-**

 **-Novia falsa...-** se burló **–No sabes cómo me indigna eso, tarado. ¿Acaso Maggie y yo no valemos nada?-**

 **-¡Oh no, Sempai! No pienses eso...-** empecé a entender a qué punto iba **–No puedo exponer a Maggie ni a ti-**

 **-Vas a decirle a los bastardos de tus padres que vengan a nuestro apartamento para presentarles a tu nueva familia, y si no les gusta... SE PUEDEN LARGAR-**

 **-No puedo hacer eso, Sempai-** me puse aún más nervioso **–Mis padres se enojarán y tengo miedo que haya consecuencias y...-**

 **-No pienso dejar que me niegues a mí o a Maggie ante tus padres-** se enojó **–Recuerdo perfectamente que me obligaste a decirle a mi familia que tú eres mi... mi pareja...-** le costó decirlo, pero lo dijo **–Así que ahora yo te EXIJO que le digas a tus padres que Maggie y yo somos tu nueva familia... les guste o no les guste-**

 **-No, Sempai, no empeores las cosas. Es por eso que no quería decírtelo-** puse la mirada baja **–Sabía que te ibas a enojar y querer hacer algo, pero por favor, te pido que me dejes arreglarlo por mi cuenta-**

 **-Morinaga, dije que no y fin de la conversación-**

Definitivamente, Sempai no me iba entender. Es por eso que no quería decírselo, pues sabía perfectamente que él querría tomar cartas en el asunto y enfrentarse a mis padres.

 _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Quien para más tiempo en la casa en Sempai con Maggie y de todas maneras se cruzará con mis padres si ellos vienen a casa. ¡No, ya sé! Mejor regresando de Cancún llamo a mis padres y quedo con ellos en una fecha para encontrarnos en un restaurante. Claro, así no tendrán la necesidad de ir a mi apartamento y descubrir todo. Al final... ellos no sabrán que tengo una pareja hombre y una hija adoptada; igualmente que Sempai, pues al no ver a mis padres... no sabrá que me encontré con ellos a escondidas y que negué Sempai y Maggie por su propia seguridad. Simplemente, le diré que mis padres cambiaron de opinión y ya no vendrían a Nagoya._

Después de esa noche, el celular ya no volvió a sonar a causa de alguna llamada de mis padres. Los días en Cancún pasaron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y finalmente regresamos a nuestro apartamento en Nagoya.

El viaje había sido muy largo y agotador que apenas llegamos a casa... Maggie, Sempai y yo caímos en el mundo de los sueños. Al día siguiente... teníamos mucha flojera de levantarnos; pero el timbre del apartamento empezó a sonar. Primero lo dejé pasar, porque de repente era algún vendedor ambulante; pero las timbradas se hicieron más seguidas. Sempai aún seguía medio dormido, así que se quedó en la cama; mientras que yo iba a atender la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la sala, el ruido había cesado, pero para mi mala suerte me di con la sorpresa que Maggie había abierto la puerta sin permiso, y al acercarme a ver quién era...

 **-Tetsuhiro...-**

 **-... ¿PADRE?...-**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 2 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". Perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que les haya gustad. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, pues me hace muy feliz que les guste mi trabajo, el cual hago con mucha pasión y cariño para ustedes y para mí. Ya saben que los domingos, subo un capítulo nuevo._

 _Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios._

 _GiseSanito_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA!**

 **ANTES DE LEER ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO "SEMPAI SE CASA" Y "SEMPAI SE CASA 2".**

 **AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 3 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, LES GUSTE Y ME COMENTEN MUCHO JIJI :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIELMENTE EL FIC! ME HACE MUY FELIZ :)**

 **Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

 **¡A LEER! ¡Disfruten!**

 _(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

 **(Negrita - Dialogo)**

 **CAP 3**

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

 _El viaje había sido muy largo y agotador que apenas llegamos a casa... Maggie, Sempai y yo caímos en el mundo de los sueños. Al día siguiente... teníamos mucha flojera de levantarnos; pero el timbre del apartamento empezó a sonar. Primero lo dejé pasar, porque de repente era algún vendedor ambulante; pero las timbradas se hicieron más seguidas. Sempai aún seguía medio dormido, así que se quedó en la cama; mientras que yo iba a atender la puerta._

 _Cuando llegué a la sala, el ruido había cesado, pero para mi mala suerte me di con la sorpresa que Maggie había abierto la puerta sin permiso, y al acercarme a ver quién era..._

 _-Tetsuhiro...-_

 _-... ¿PADRE?...-_

Me quedé petrificado y boquiabierto por ver a mi propio padre parado en la puerta de mi apartamento. Había aparecido sin avisar; es decir; mencionó que quería venir a ver mi condición actual de vida, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto. Mi padre no había cambiado nada. Mantenía la misma postura imponente, y la cara seria de siempre al mencionar mi nombre "Tetsuhiro". Él jamás sonreía y conmigo siempre mostraba el peor gesto.

No sabía qué hacer, no estaba listo para decir la verdad, no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a él. Por suerte, había venido sin mi madre. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero quise mantener la calma para no asustar a Maggie; sin embargo, mi padre se sorprendió al notar que una pequeña niña de ojos claros y cabello similar al mío parada a su lado, sosteniendo aún la perilla de la puerta; pero luego volvió a fijar la mirada en mí. Mi padre no tenía que saber que esa niña era mi hija, pero...

 **-Tetsuhiro...-** nuevamente aquella voz dura y fría **–¿Es así como recibes a tu padre?-** me regañó bastante calmado.

 **-Pa... padre...-** no podía evitar ponerme nervioso e inconscientemente hice una pequeña reverencia **–No pensé que vendría tan pronto-**

 **-¿Quién es esta niña, Tetsuhiro?-** se cruzó de brazos y la observó detenidamente **–Es muy similar a ti-**

 **-Ahh...-** _¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_ – **Creo que... no es el momento para hablar-** cargué a Maggie y cerré la puerta del apartamento para que los vecinos no escuchasen la conversación.

 **-Tetsuhiro...-** mi padre levantó la voz **-¿Quién es esa niña?-**

 **-¿Está... niña?-** sonreí nerviosamente con Maggie en brazos, mientras que mi padre aún se encontraba de pie frente a mí esperando respuestas **–Pues... pues es...-**

 **-¡Papi Mori!-** gritó Maggie con mucha inocencia.

 **-¿Acaso escuché bien?-** mi padre sorprendió **–¿Te dijo "papi"?-**

 **-...-** tragué grueso.

 **-¡Papi Mori, papi Mori!-** expresaba Maggie sin saber las consecuencias.

 **-Padre... puedo explicarlo, yo...-**

 **-Por fin te enderezaste, Tetsuhiro-** indicó mi padre más calmado **–Tienes una hija-**

 **-Maggie...-** la bajé **–Anda a tu cuarto, por favor-** le susurré, pero mi padre alcanzó a escuchar.

 **-¿Pero por qué la botas de aquí?-** se acercó a ella y se agachó **-Así que te llamas "Maggie"-** mi hija se sintió algo incómoda y se quiso esconder atrás de mis piernas **–Maggie Morinaga ¿eh?-**

 **-Padre, por favor, no es el momento para hablar...-**

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes?-** me ignoró y siguió hablándole a mi hija.

 **-Hmmmm...-** Maggie expresó miedo y ganas de llorar.

- **Parece que no la tienes bien educada, Tetsuhiro-** mi padre se enderezó nuevamente y me miró con seriedad **-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija?-**

 **-Pronto cumplirá cuatro años y...-**

 **-¡Cuatro años!-** expresó sorprendido **–Bien escondido te lo tenías-** suspiró **–De acuerdo, no me enojaré por el hecho que me hayas ocultado por casi 4 años que tenías una hija. Lo importante es que por fin tomaste conciencia sobre tu vida y decidiste formar una familia CORRECTA, como siempre debió ser-** resaltó.

 **-Padre, le pido amablemente que se retire. No es un buen momento para hablar. Yo me contactaré luego con usted y...-**

 **-Quiero conocer a su madre-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Su madre-** aclaró **–Quiero que me la presentes. Quiero conocer a la mujer que le abrió los ojos a mi hijo y lo guió por el buen camino-**

 **-Por favor, no es el momento, padre-**

 **-Tetsuhiro...-** nuevamente esa voz dura **–No te estoy preguntando, te estoy EXIGIENDO que me presentes a tu esposa-**

 **-No soy casado, padre-**

 **-¡Oh! Bueno, entonces tu novia o futura esposa; porque eso sí, tendrás que casarte para no causar más escándalos en la familia respecto a una hija fuera del matrimonio-**

 **-Padre, no me insista, por favor, si gusta podemos hablar afuera-**

 **-¿Dónde está tu mujer, Tetsuhiro?-** fue directo al grano.

 **-...-** me puse nervioso y tan solo quería que se fuera del apartamento.

 **-Estoy esperando una respuesta-**

 **-...-**

 **-¡Tetsuhiro!-**

 **-Papi Mori...-** Maggie quería llorar de lo asustaba que estaba.

 **-Maggie, anda a tu cuarto, por favor-** le pedí nervioso.

 **-No, papi Mori, no-** se aferró a mi pierna.

 **-¡Morinaga Tetsuhiro! Exijo una respuesta-**

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No sé qué debo hacer. Jamás me vi en una situación como esta. Normalmente lo que haría es pararme y decirle a mi padre lo que siento sin avergonzarme de mi homosexualidad, pero... ahora ya no puedo... ya no es lo mismo. Ya no solo se trata de mi reputación o de mi vida, ahora tengo a Maggie y a Sempai. Si yo digo la verdad, no solo yo... sino ellos también estarán en un problema y no quiero eso. Tal vez en el pasado podía decirle a mi padre lo que pensaba al respecto porque era solo yo; sin embargo, cualquier cosa que diga... ahora también los involucrará a ellos. Pero... ¿y si miento? ¿y si digo que sí tengo prometida, pero que ahorita está en un viaje de negocios? Puede que con eso mi padre se quede satisfecho por el momento y se retire._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Mi padre me dijo que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver en qué situación me encontraba y que si ya me había rehabilitado-_

 _-¿Siguen con esa mierda de la rehabilitación solo por ser gay?-_

 _-Sí, sabes... para evitarme problemas pensé en presentarle a una novia falsa y... ¡Auch! Sempai, eso dolió-_

 _-Novia falsa... no sabes cómo me indigna eso, tarado. ¿Acaso Maggie y yo no valemos nada?-_

 _-¡Oh no, Sempai! No pienses eso. No puedo exponer a Maggie ni a ti-_

 _-Vas a decirle a los bastardos de tus padres que vengan a nuestro apartamento para presentarles a tu nueva familia, y si no les gusta... SE PUEDEN LARGAR-_

 _-No puedo hacer eso, Sempai. Mis padres se enojarán y tengo miedo que haya consecuencias y...-_

 _-No pienso dejar que me niegues a mí o a Maggie ante tus padres. Recuerdo perfectamente que me obligaste a decirle a mi familia que tú eres mi... mi pareja. Así que ahora yo te EXIJO que le digas a tus padres que Maggie y yo somos tu nueva familia... les guste o no les guste-_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Recordé mi conversación con Sempai cuando estábamos de viaje en Cancún. Eso me puso aún más nervioso e inseguro. _Es decir, si digo la verdad... mi padre me matará; pero si miento... Sempai me matará. ¡Ay no! De cualquiera de las dos formas saldré perdiendo._

No me di cuenta que me había hundido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte jalón en el brazo, pues mi padre me sostuvo muy fuerte acercándome más a él para que lo mirara a los ojos. Como era de esperarse, Maggie se alarmó y retrocedió asustada...

 **-¡Respóndeme, mocoso malcriado!-** mi padre se enojó y me sacudió.

 **-No está... ella no está-** mentí en mi momento de desesperación.

 **-¿Quién ella?-** era inútil convencerlo, pues mi padre ya estaba enojado.

 **-Mi... mi novia... está en un viaje de... de negocios y...-** me cayó una bofetada que me hizo retroceder.

 **-¡PAPI MORI!-** Maggie pegó un grito y corrió hacia mí **–Papi Mori, papi Mori...-** no paraba de llorar.

 **-¡A mí no me vas a ver la cara, mocoso insolente!-**

 **-Padre, ya váyase, por favor-** me estaba aguantando las lágrimas, pues yo también quería llorar.

 **-Ya estoy harto de tus estupideces, de que hagas lo que te dé la gana, de que me faltes el respeto...-** rugió y me miró con asco **–¡Te guste o no, yo soy tu padre y te voy a enseñar a respetarme!-** vino hacia mí levantándome la mano para darme otro golpe, pero yo me cubrí.

 **-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-** Maggie pegó otro grito que se escuchó en todo el apartamento.

Todo era un caos. Mi padre estaba enojado y tenía intenciones de pegarme; Maggie estaba asustada, llorando y gritando del horror; y yo había hecho lo peor... MENTIR. Pero cuando pensé que las cosas ya no podrían empeorar...

 **-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-**

Escuchamos el grito de alguien más. Mi padre, Maggie y yo nos quedamos callados y miramos a la persona que había entrado a la sala. _¡SEMPAI! No puede ser... ahora... ahora todo será peor. ¡Sempai va a pelearse con mi padre! ¡Y mi padre va a descubrir la verdad!_

Afortunadamente, mi padre no había llegado a golpearme. Él retrocedió mirando a Sempai de pies a cabeza bastante irritado; yo intenté calmarme y Maggie abrazó mi pierna asustada...

 **-Quién eres tú y qué haces en MI casa-** Sempai tenía el ceño muy fruncido, pero mantuvo la calma.

 **-Así que esto era lo que me ocultabas ¿no?-** mi padre nuevamente me gritó **–Por eso no querías decirme nada, maldito maricón de mierda-**

 **-¡Escúchame, bastardo!-** Sempai levantó la voz **–Tú no tienes ningún derecho a venir a hacer escándalo en mi casa y menos a insultar a Morinaga. Así que te me LARGAS en este momento-** señaló la puerta.

 **-¿Bastardo?-** mi padre se indignó y caminó hasta Sempai de forma retadora **–Mira, mocoso cuatro ojos, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque entérate que tengo mucho poder para hundirte-**

 **-¿Me estás amenazando?-** a penas vi que la mano de Sempai se hizo puño corrí para separarlos y evitar una pelea.

 **-Por favor, no empeore las cosas. Ya váyase, padre-** me puse delante de él.

 **-¿Padre?-** Sempai cuestionó **–¿Él es tu padre?-**

 **-...-** no pude responder, pues también miré nervioso a Sempai.

 **-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Porte firme, mirada fría, gestos serios, vestimenta elegante y costosa, y aires de superioridad ante los demás. Tú debes ser el padre de Morinaga-**

 **-"Morinaga-sama" para ti, mocoso igualado-** mi padre le aclaró a Sempai.

 **-Jajajajajajaja...-** se burló **–Encima que vienes a hacer escándalo a MI casa, exiges que te trate con respeto. No me hagas reír-**

 **-No te imaginas cuán poderoso soy. En cambio tú eres un don NADIE-** miró a Sempai con desprecio.

 **-Tienes razón. Permíteme presentarme-** lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa hipócrita **–Me llamo Tatsumi Souichi y es un placer conocerlo, SUEGRITO-**

 **-¡SEMPAI!-** me preocupé, pues era una falta grave de respeto a mi padre.

 **-¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte, estúpido!-** se ofendió mi padre.

 **-Mira, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Confórmate con saber que tu hijo Morinaga está feliz conmigo y juntos cuidamos a nuestra hija Maggie-**

 **-Pero qué monstruosidad, qué aberración la que estoy escuchando. ¡¿Cómo pueden dos hombres estar juntos y malograr la mente de una niña?!-**

 **-Por favor, padre, retírese-** lo jalé hasta la puerta **–Juro que se lo explicaré otro día-**

 **-Esto es tan vergonzoso, es tan enfermizo que me da ASCO-** se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre y empezó a gritarme en la puerta aún estando adentro del apartamento **–Estoy decepcionado, Tetsuhiro, pensé que creciendo ibas a madurar y te ibas a dar cuenta del mal camino que habías tomado, pero me sorprende que tu mente siga tan PODRIDA como siempre. Estás enfermo, Tetsuhiro, estás mal de la cabeza-**

 **-Padre, por favor, no me diga eso...-**

 **-Debí encerrarte en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando empezaste con esto de la homosexualidad. No, es más... mejor debimos haberte abortado-** eso me hirió mucho.

 **-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-** gritó Sempai aproximándose hacia nosotros.

 **-Pero ya comprendí que desde que eras niño... debí haberte corregido con MANO DURA-**

Entonces sentí una ola de bofetadas que me cayeron en el rostro, en la cabeza, en la espalda, en los hombros, pero a pesar que no fueron tan fuertes y que me estaba cubriendo... lo que más me dolió fueron las horribles palabras que mi padre me escupió con desprecio. Estaba emocionalmente herido y no pensaba en otra cosa que llorar. Por suerte esos golpes se detuvieron, ya que Sempai alejó a mi padre de mí con un puñete en su mejilla. Me preocupé mucho, pero no por mi padre, sino por lo que podría pasarle a Sempai.

Mi padre estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose el área afectada y realmente furioso. Quise hacer algo, pero Sempai agarró a Maggie, quien se había escondido detrás de un sofá para llorar y gritar, para entregármela y darme una orden...

 **-Llévate a Maggie y enciérrate con ella en la habitación. Yo me voy a encargar de tu padre-**

 **-No, Sempai, tengo miedo que te haga algo. Déjame arreglarlo-**

 **-Morinaga, hazme caso, por favor-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-¡Enciérrate con Maggie en el cuarto te digo!-** se le acababa la paciencia.

 **-Por favor, Sempai, no empeores las cosas, ya no sigas-** empecé a rogarle.

 **-Está bien, cálmate-** me agarró de los hombros y respiró hondo **–Solo le voy a pedir que se vaya, pero Maggie está muy alterada. Por favor, quédate con ella en el cuarto-**

 **-...-** no sabía qué decidir, pues tenía miedo.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** me hizo reaccionar.

 **-Sí, Sempai...-** con miedo acepté y me llevé a Maggie en mis brazos.

Me encerré con ella en su cuarto y la bajé de mis brazos. Aún continuaba alterada y llorando, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para calmarla. Estaba muy angustiado.

 _Por favor, que no le pase nada a Sempai, que no le pase nada a Sempai,_ repetía en mi mente una y otra vez mientras me agarraba la cabeza de la desesperación y cerraba fuertemente los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me sentía muy mal, muy humillado. Las palabras de mi padre habían sido muy duras para mí. _Definitivamente, las cosas con mi familia nunca se van a arreglar. Sé que ya no los frecuentaba ni sabía de ellos, pero por alguna razón... mi corazón guardaba un pedacito de esperanza de que me acepten tal como soy, pero... eso jamás podrá ser._

La depresión me debilitó aún más y perdí el equilibrio cayendo sentado al suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Noté que Maggie se asustó por mi reacción y se puso a mi lado sacudiéndome el brazo...

- **Papi Mori... papi Mori...-** la voz le temblaba de preocupación **–Papi Mori...-** ella estaba tan asustada como yo.

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

Tenía que alejar a Morinaga y Maggie de este tipo. _Podrá ser el padre de Morinaga, pero este bastardo es una mierda de persona y por su culpa está destruyendo la paz de MI familia._ Hice bien en pedirle a Morinaga que se encerrara con la enana en el cuarto. Ambos no podían seguir presenciando tal espectáculo. Me negaba a permitir que este hombre hiera aún más a Morinaga con sus crueles palabras; y también me negaba que Maggie viera una discusión tan fuerte y con golpes de por medio.

El bastardo sí que era un dramático. Con tan solo un pequeño golpe en la cara ya se hacía el pobrecito. Rolé los ojos y me acerqué a él con las manos en la cintura...

 **-Te lo diré por última vez... ¡Lárgate de mi casa!-**

 **-Estúpido infeliz...-** se puso de pie aún sobándose la mejilla **–Esto te va a salir caro-**

 **-¡Ja! No me digas-**

 **-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo y lo que soy capaz de...-**

 **-A mí no me interesa cuánto poder o cuánto dinero tengas. ¡Yo voy a defender a mi familia de quien sea!-**

 **-¿Tu familia?-** se burló.

 **-Sí, así es-** afirmé orgulloso.

 **-No sé qué te habrá dicho Tetsuhiro para convencerte de estar con él, pero ten mucho cuidado, porque en Fukuoka pasó lo mismo con un chico y hubo un casi suicidio de por medio-**

 **-Hablas de Masaki Junya ¿verdad?-**

 **-Así es-**

 **-Ten por seguro que conozco muy bien la historia y sé perfectamente quiénes son las personas que alguna vez le hicieron daño a Morinaga y NO voy a permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir-**

 **-La homosexualidad no es el mejor camino ¿sabes? Pareces un chico inteligente. Por qué no consigues a una mujer y dejas que enderece a Tetsuhiro de una buena vez-**

 **-En primer lugar, yo NO soy gay; y en segundo lugar, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-**

 **-¿Y esa niña? ¿De dónde la sacaron?-** se refirió a Maggie con mucha curiosidad.

 **-Es hija de Morinaga y mía. Es todo lo que le voy a decir-**

 **-Debería darles vergüenza. Pervirtiendo la mente de una inocente niña-**

 **-Esa niña está perfectamente SEGURA y FELIZ con Morinaga y conmigo que somos su familia. Porque eso hacen las familias... AMAN a sus hijos-**

 **-¡Cuida tu sarcasmo, idiota!-** me retó **–Yo sí amo a mis hijos-**

 **-¿Ah sí? No me digas-** me burlé **–¿Despreciar a tu propio hijo solo por ser gay, es amar?-**

 **-Por eso mismo que lo amo quiero que vaya por el camino correcto, sea un ejemplo de persona y no sea juzgado por la sociedad-**

 **-Mire, "Morinaga-sama"-** nuevamente me burlé resaltando su apellido **–Tetsuhiro Morinaga es un ejemplo de persona. A pesar de cargar con el desprecio de sus padres, logró ser un excelente estudiante en la universidad tanto así que logró conseguir un buen empleo. Actualmente, tiene un puesto y un sueldo envidiable en la empresa donde labora. Tiene más amigos de los que usted podría tener y la "sociedad" no lo trata mal. Los únicos que lo juzgan y lo hieren son USTED Y SU ESPOSA. Morinaga ya no es un niño; es un HOMBRE ADULTO Y MADURO que ya no los necesita, así que... LÁRGATE YA-** señalé la puerta.

 **-No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto y que te burles de mí, mocoso infeliz-** se cruzó de brazos totalmente serio **–Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto y a enderezar a Tetsuhiro así sea con una buena paliza-**

 **-Pues... aquí lo estaré esperando...-** sonreí hipócritamente **–SUEGRITO-** me burlé.

Con lo que le había dicho bastó para lograr que se largara. Obviamente, azotó la puerta con toda su ira para hacer notar su enfado; sin embargo, a mí no me interesó. _Ese bastardo no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa._

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y fui hasta el cuarto para ver cómo se encontraban Morinaga y Maggie. Nadie iba a lastimarlos... NUNCA MÁS.

Fui a la habitación que compartía con Morinaga y nada. Entonces supuse que estaban en la habitación de Maggie, así que me dirigí allá, pero al abrir la puerta encontré a Maggie llena de lágrimas en la cara. El idiota de Morinaga no la había calmado como se supone que debía hacerlo...

 **-Papi Sichi...-** llorando corrió a abrazarme a penas me vio.

 **-Ya, enana, tranquila-** me agaché y la abracé **–Deja de llorar-**

 **-Papi Sichi... ¿quién... quién era ese señor...?-** rompió el abrazo y me miró asustada.

 **-Descuida...-** sonreí y con un pañuelo que saqué del bolsillo le limpié el rostro **–Era un mal hombre, pero ya le dije que se fuera. Ya no nos molestará más-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-No te preocupes, enana-**

 **-Papi Mori sigue llorando ¿por qué papi Mori no deja de llorar?-** sus ojitos estaban muy tristes.

 **-Espera... hablaré con él-** sonreí para calmarla.

Tal como Maggie dijo... Morinaga estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y LLORANDO. Me arrodillé a su lado para hacerlo reaccionar...

 **-Morinaga...-** no me respondió – **Oye, Morinaga, puedes parar ya. Tu padre ya se fue-** aún sin respuesta **-¡Morinaga!-** lo regañé con un suave golpe en el hombro.

 **-De... déjame solo-** sin moverse me contestó con una voz tan suave que con las justas logré escuchar.

 **-No, Morinaga. Ya para de llorar-** empecé a perder la paciencia **–Deja de hacer dramas. Dije que tu padre ya se fue-** volvió a ignorarme **-¡Idiota! Deja de comportarte como un niño y DEJA DE LLORAR-**

 **-ES QUE TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, SEMPAI. ME SIENTO MUY MAL-** se descontroló y levantó el rostro empapado de lágrimas y con el ceño fruncido.

 **-¡No me grites, imbécil!-** me enojé **–Ya hice que tu estúpido padre se largara de aquí. Así que déjate de dramas-**

 **-NO SON DRAMAS. ME... ME DUELE, SEMPAI, ME DUELE-**

 **-Morinaga...-**

 **-Tú no sabes cómo me siento, porque tu padre te ama, pero... pero... EL MÍO NO ¿ENTIENDES?-** rompió en llanto y nuevamente escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

 **-Papi Mori...-** Maggie se preocupaba cada vez más por la actitud de Morinaga.

 **-Ay...-** respiré hondo para no perder la paciencia **–Quiero que pares de llorar, porque estás asustando a Maggie. Por favor, basta-** le susurré al oído con mucha seriedad.

No me esperaba la reacción de Morinaga, pero a penas terminé de hablar, él se puso de pie bruscamente sin decir nada y con la mirada baja. Se fue de la habitación rápidamente para encerrarse en la suya de un portazo que resonó por todo el apartamento. Maggie se asustó de la actitud de Morinaga y corrió a abrazarme para llorar en mis brazos.

 _Cálmate Souichi, cálmate Souichi, cálmate Souichi_ ; me repetía varias veces a mí mismo para tranquilizarme, pues al parecer quien tenía que poner orden era yo. No tenía caso que sigua insistiéndole a Morinaga; así que suspiré y cargué a Maggie hasta la cocina. La senté en la pequeña isla del medio y le volví a limpiar las lágrimas. Por suerte la enana sí se calmó y se quedó en silencio mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha hambre, pero aunque sea hice que se tomara la leche, y yo un café bien cargado. Maggie no quitaba esa mirada triste de su rostro, así que no tuve opción y sacrifiqué mi estricto horario de aprendizaje para ella, obviando el canal educativo para ponerle caricaturas y que se distraiga.

Me senté con ella en el sofá grande y cambié al canal de caricaturas. A penas vio los dibujos animados, se puso totalmente feliz. Decidí prestarle atención al programa que a Maggie le gustaba con la esperanza de que un poco de aquella alegría se me pegue. No habrá pasado ni una hora y la enana ya estaba cantando las canciones del programa.

 _Hace tiempo que no veo la felicidad de una niña al ver caricaturas. La enana lo está disfrutando tanto que hasta me siento un poco mal de obligarla a ver canales educativos a diario. Morinaga tiene razón... Maggie es una niña y debe divertirse mientras pueda. Lo sé perfectamente, pero... la educación es primero y la diversión después._

Vimos muchas caricaturas aquella mañana, pero ya era hora de la educación...

 **-Bueno, Maggie, ahora tenemos que ver el canal educativo infantil-**

 **-No, papi Sichi, quiero caricaturas-**

 **-Ya vimos suficientes caricaturas por hoy-**

 **-Pero... papi Sichi...-**

 **-Lo siento, Maggie. La educación es muy importante-** puse el canal educativo.

 **-Está bien, papi Sichi-** contestó resignada y con esa voz aguda que la caracteriza.

Comenzamos a ver el programa educativo en completo silencio. Maggie no decía nada, tan solo se mostraba seria y concentrada en la televisión; mientras que yo no podía dejar de pensar en algo que me inquietaba desde la mañana... Morinaga.

 _Ese idiota de Morinaga no ha salido de la habitación... ni siquiera a desayunar o al baño. Simplemente no ha salido. ¿Acaso quiere enfermarse o qué? ¡Ya pasaron varias horas! Maldición, por qué me preocupo tanto. Si no quiere salir, es su problema. Nadie le está prohibiendo nada. Pero... ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

Miré hacia el pasillo que da hacia los cuartos como si lo estuviera llamando con la mente, pero era inútil. Ni siquiera lograba oír algún ruido que provenga de la habitación. Suspiré y me acomodé más en el sofá mirando al techo para relajarme. El ambiente estaba muy calmado. A pesar de que recién había atardecido, ya empezaba a hacer un poco de frío. Nuevamente fijé mi concentración en el programa educativo hasta que escuché unos pequeños ronquidos a mi lado...

 **-Pero qué demonios...-** me enojé un poco **–Maggie... oye...-** la sacudí suavemente **–Despierta, enana...-** tan solo hizo un gesto de molestia y se acurrucó más en el sofá.

 _Enana tramposa. Te dejé ver caricaturas porque se suponía que después ibas a ver el canal educativo, pero te saliste con la tuya; así como el idiota de Morinaga. Ay... son tan iguales, pero... los amo a los dos_ ; pensé mientras la cargaba entre mis brazos y la llevaba a su habitación. Creí que posiblemente debió estar cansada de tanto ver televisión o tal vez de haberse levantado temprano por los gritos del padre de Morinaga.

La acurruqué entre sus sábanas y me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como siempre, Maggie se metió el dedo pulgar a la boca mientras dormía igual que una bebé. _Aún es pequeña para mí; es decir, tiene casi 4 años. No entiendo cómo a veces Morinaga piensa en dejarla con una niñera. Jamás permitiría que algún extraño toque a mi enana._ Acto seguido le di un discreto beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

El reloj marcó la una de la tarde y mi estómago empezó a rugir; pero había algo más importante... _Morinaga._ Me dirigí hasta nuestra habitación y abrí la puerta con suavidad...

 **-¿Morinaga?-** lo llamé tranquilamente, pero encontré la habitación muy silenciosa y con un Morinaga acurrucado entre las sábanas en posición fetal.

Me acerqué a su lado de la cama y lo sacudí un poco para que se levantara y prepare el almuerzo. Si bien es cierto que yo aprendí a cocinar a causa de mis cuidados con Maggie, eso no quiere decir que Morinaga haya abandonado sus obligaciones del hogar. Él siempre preparaba la comida al menos en las noches y los fines de semana el almuerzo.

Como no obtuve respuesta de su parte ni tan siquiera señal de vida, me agaché al borde de la cama para ver su rostro y me encontré con algo que me partió mi frío corazón. Morinaga estaba profundamente dormido con lágrimas secas alrededor de sus ojos. _Ese idiota estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormido y... ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?_ , me sorprendí al ver algo en la mano de Morinaga y se lo quité. _¡PASTILLAS PARA DORMIR! Mierda, Morinaga, por qué consumes estas cosas. Son peligrosas y sobretodo para personas que sufren del corazón. Eres un imbécil ¿acaso pretendes suicidarte? Bueno... cálmate Souichi, puede ser que Morinaga no haya tenido ninguna intensión de autolastimarse y tan solo quiso quedarse dormido; pero PASTILLAS es la mejor solución._ Me enojé tanto que quise estamparle un golpe en la cara; sin embargo, me controlé y tan solo salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Caminé muy fastidiado hasta la cocina y gracias a que el frasco era transparente, pude notar que estaba lleno, pero abierto. _A lo mejor se tomó solo una. Sí, eso debe ser; es decir... él estaba vivo, pues noté que respiraba bajo las sábanas. Así que no pudo haberse excedido en la dosis. Ay... igual es un idiota. Está bien... te dejaré dormir, pero cuando despiertes me vas a escuchar, tarado._ Abrí el frasco y lo tiré a la basura junto con las pastillas para que no vuelva a usarlas. Respiré hondo, preparé un poco de arroz con huevo y lo vacié en un chawan para poder comerlo. Asimismo, me serví otra taza de café y me dirigí a la sala para poder revisar algunos experimentos que guardé en mi laptop. A pesar que ya no trabajaba en la universidad, continuaba dando clases por Internet sobre ciertas cosas, y también investigaba sobre temas que me interesaban por mi propia cuenta.

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

Perdí la ilación del tiempo desde que cerré mis ojos y no me había percatado de las horas que pasaron. Tan solo me vi atrapado entre mi dolor, mis recuerdos y las crueles palabras de mi padre.

" _Estoy decepcionado, Tetsuhiro, pensé que creciendo ibas a madurar y te ibas a dar cuenta del mal camino que habías tomado, pero me sorprende que tu mente siga tan PODRIDA como siempre. Estás enfermo, Tetsuhiro, estás mal de la cabeza"_

" _Debí encerrarte en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando empezaste con esto de la homosexualidad. No, es más... mejor debimos haberte abortado"_

Fue tan doloroso. Me sentí humillado y despreciado... incluso se atrevió a decirme todo eso delante de Sempai y de Maggie. Definitivamente, jamás sería nuevamente aceptado por mis padres. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era llorar en silencio, pues no podía estar asustando a Maggie con mi sufrimiento; sin embargo, el ambiente silencioso se interrumpió cuando escuché un portazo y los gritos chirriantes de mi hija.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y de inmediato me salí de la cama para correr hacía la sala, pues de ahí provenían aquellos fuertes ruidos. A penas me aparecí, un policía me apuntó con su arma y no entendía qué pasaba. Si era un policía... ¿qué hacía en mi casa? Cuando mi visión se aclaró aún más... vi cómo otro policía se llevaban a Sempai esposado, y una mujer se llevaba a Maggie cargada a la fuerza. Los gritos de Maggie y de Sempai eran de desesperación, y no comprendía por qué estaba pasando eso. Lo único que hice fue temblar del miedo y lagrimear...

 **-¿Por qué? POR QUÉ NOS ESTÁN HACIENDO ESTO-**

 **-Es mejor que guardes silencio, niño-** me dijo el policía poniéndome las esposas.

 **-¡MORINAGA, HAZ ALGO!-** Souichi no paraba de gritar mientras lo sacaban del apartamento bruscamente.

 **-¡PAPI MORI!-** Maggie chillaba con desesperación y llanto.

 **-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?-** me dejé llevar por la angustia.

 **-Espero que ya estés contento, Tetsuhiro-** esa voz se me hacía muy conocida.

 **-No puede ser...-** me llevé un gran susto **–¿Por qué me hace esto, padre?-**

 **-Dije que tomaría cartas en el asunto y que te enderezaría a como dé lugar-**

 **-No, padre, por favor. Ya pare-** le supliqué **–Déjenos en paz-**

 **-Eres mi hijo, y estás a tiempo de seguir un nuevo camino-**

 **-Padre, se lo ruego. Maggie es mi hija, y Sempai es la persona que amo-** mis lágrimas no paraban de salir **–No le estamos haciendo daño a nadie. Se lo suplico... déjenos en paz-**

 **-¿La persona que amas?-** se burló **-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Tú estás enfermo, Tetsuhiro, y te vas a curar de una buena vez-** se cruzó de brazos y acercó su mirada seria a mi mirada desesperada **–Lo que le espera a Tatsumi es la cárcel-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-Así es. Le puse una denuncia por adopción ilegal de una niña que NO le pertenece biológicamente y que además aceptó criar con alguien de su mismo sexo-** sonrió malévolamente **–Y a tu "hijita" le espera el orfanato donde podrá ser adoptada por una familia NORMAL-**

 **-¡Qué cosas tan horribles me está diciendo! ¡Desde cuándo se volvió tan cruel!-**

 **-¿Cruel?-** se indignó **–Deberías estar agradecido, ya que tu también ibas a tener el mismo destino que Tatsumi, PERO... pagué mucho dinero para que en vez de la cárcel... vayas a una clínica mental-**

 **-¡Yo no estoy loco!-**

 **-Solo un "loco" dice que no está loco-** respiró hondo y se dirigió a los policías **–Señores, llévenselos-**

 **-¡MORINAGA!-** logré escuchar el último grito de Sempai.

 **-¡PAPI MORI!-** y también el último grito de Maggie.

 **-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!-** grité a todo pulmón – **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...-**

 **-NOOOO... NOOOO... NOOOO...-**

 **-¡Morinaga!-** el grito de Sempai resonó en toda la habitación mientras me sacudía con mucha fuerza **-¡Qué demonios te sucede!-**

Todo había cambiado. Sempai estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y totalmente alterado; mientras que yo estaba sentado en la cama con el cuerpo sudoroso y la respiración acelerada. No podía regresar a la realidad, así que corrí hacia la habitación de Maggie, y Sempai me siguió.

Mis movimientos fueron bastante torpes; pues aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Corría chueco y me chocaba con las paredes. Finalmente, abrí la habitación de Maggie y la vi dormida en su cama.

 _¿Qué pasó? No lo entiendo. No me siento bien... ¿por qué tengo este dolor en el pecho?_ Mi corazón se estaba acelerando mucho y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. A penas Sempai me alcanzó, me jaló del brazo para levantarme y ponerme de pie torpemente...

 **-¡Idiota! No hagas escándalo ¿no ves que la enana está dormida?-**

 **-...-** no pude responderle.

Sempai cerró la puerta suavemente para que Maggie siguiera durmiendo; mientras que a mí me llevó a la sala y prácticamente de un empujón me sentó en el sofá...

 **-¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Qué sucede contigo?-** Sempai se sentó a mi lado bastante mortificado por mi conducta.

 **-...-** no le presté atención y me mantuve con la mirada baja.

 **-Oye, te estoy hablando-**

 **-...-** pero de pronto las lágrimas me ganaron, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla.

 **-Mori... naga...-** Sempai se dio cuenta y calmó su enojo.

 **-Sempai... yo...-** rompí en llanto **–No puedo... no puedo quedarme tranquilo. Yo... yo debo hacer algo...-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** acercaba su rostro al mío para que lo mirase, pues yo andaba con la mirada baja.

 **-Tengo miedo que te pase algo a ti o a Maggie. Ustedes son mi vida. Los amo a los dos y yo...-**

 **-A ver, Morinaga. No entiendo nada de lo que dices-** me interrumpió, pues colmé su paciencia **–Deja de llorar, maldición-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Me queda claro que tuviste una pesadilla-** suspiró y se cruzó de brazos **–No me digas que estás volviendo a soñar con el otaku-**

 **-¿Eh?-** levanté el rostro empapado de lágrimas **–No, eso no...-** me sequé con mis mangas.

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Sempai...-** respiré hondo para calmarme un poco **–Soñé que mi padre volvía y llamaba a la policía. Tú ibas a la cárcel y Maggie a un orfanato-** lo sujeté de los hombros **-¡Sempai, yo tengo miedo que mi padre les haga algo!-**

 **-¡Quieres calmarte de una buena vez!-** me empujó – **Déjate de dramas, Morinaga-** roló los ojos **–Tu padre se fue. Lo eché de aquí y no volverá-**

 **-No, Sempai, eso es lo que tú crees; pero no lo conoces-** empecé a angustiarme **–Él es capaz de hacer cosas horribles-**

 **-¡Ja! Pues fíjate que no le tengo miedo-**

 **-Sempai, soñé que mi padre traía a la policía. Ni tú ni yo somos los padres biológicos de Maggie ¡Nos la pueden quitar!-**

 **-¡Shhhhh!-** me calló **–Baja la voz, imbécil. ¿Acaso quieres que la enana te escuche?-**

 **-...-** no supe qué decir.

 **-Ay...-** suspiró **–Solo fue una pesadilla. Nada de eso pasará. Tu padre es un maldito cobarde; y si vuelve a poner un pie en esta casa, YO llamaré a la policía y lo denunciaré por invasión de propiedad-** aseguró.

 **-...-** era inútil discutir con Sempai, pues sabía que jamás le haría entender.

 **-Y vete a dar una ducha. Estás lleno de sudor-** renegó.

 **-Sí...-** susurré desanimado y me puse de pie en dirección al baño.

Al parecer la pesadilla me había hecho sudar bastante de los nervios. No podía estar tranquilo con todo el tema de mi padre; es decir, estaba seguro que algo malo estaba por venir. Tenía ese extraño presentimiento que estábamos en peligro, no solo Sempai, sino Maggie también. _¿¡Cómo Sempai puede estar tan confiado!?_ Era lo que de alguna manera me preocupaba y me enojaba, pues se lo estaba tomando a la ligera. ¡ _Él no conoce a mi padre... no sabe cómo puede actuar!_ De nada me servía renegar internamente; así que me metí a la ducha para relajarme un poco.

Estuve bajo la regadera como media hora. Mi mente no paraba de mostrarme imágenes de la pesadilla. _Si se volviera realidad... ¿qué debería hacer? ¿cómo debería reaccionar? ¿acaso debo llevarme a Sempai y a Maggie lejos de aquí? No. Sempai jamás aceptaría. ¡Ay! No me imagino una vida sin ellos. Si algo les pasara, yo... me muero._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta...

 **-Oye, idiota. Si sigues ahí te vas a arrugar como una pasa-** era Sempai quien me estaba llamando desde afuera del baño **–Además, estás desperdiciando mucha agua-**

 **-...-** no tuve ganas de responder.

 **-¿Morinaga?-** volvió a pasarme la voz.

 **-Sí, Sempai. Ya salgo-**

 **-Pues apúrate que ya está la cena-**

Claro, me olvidaba que Sempai no era el mejor consolando. _A pesar de que ahora estamos juntos, él no ha perdido esa actitud tirana que lo caracteriza; pero de todas formas... lo amo más que nunca. No puedo perderlo, ME NIEGO A PERDERLO. Lo lamento, Sempai, pero yo... no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados a esperar que algo terrible suceda._

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

 _Ese tarado, siempre haciendo sus típicos dramas y poniendo esa cara triste que tanto odio. Aunque... bueno, al menos no es por mi culpa; sino por la culpa de su bastardo padre. De todas formas no debería comportarse así... menos frente de la enana. Ella aún está muy pequeña y no debemos involucrarla en este tipo de problemas._ Suspiré después de renegar internamente, y le serví a la enana un poco de sopa...

 **-Ten cuidado que está caliente-** puse la sopa en la mesita y le advertí sentándome a su lado en el suelo de la sala.

 **-¿Y papi Mori?-** preguntó con inocencia.

 **-En un momento sale del baño-**

 **-¿Papi Mori está triste?-** insistía con sus preguntas.

 **-No, claro que no. Solo está... cansado-** supe cómo zafarme.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato... Morinaga se sentó con nosotros vistiendo otra muda de pijama y poniendo una sonrisa fingida. _Cómo odio cuando finge sus sonrisas; pero en fin... no lo voy a juzgar porque sé que lo hace para que la enana no se angustie..._

 **-¡Papi Mori!-** Maggie se levantó del suelo y corrió a abrazar a Morinaga.

 **-Mi princesa-** le correspondió el abrazo como todo un padre cariñoso que solo sabe engreír a su hija.

 **-Maggie, siéntate que aún no acabas la sopa-** le ordené tranquilamente, mientras la seguía con la mirada.

 **-Sí, papi Sichi-** felizmente obedeció sin pretextos y se sentó a terminar con su sopa.

 **-¡Oh! Hiciste sopa, Sempai-**

 **-Bueno, sabes perfectamente que no sé preparar muchos platillos; y esto es lo que mejor me sale-**

 **-No te preocupes, Sempai, voy a cocinar más seguido-** sonrió y empezamos una conversación sin importancia para no tocar el tema de su padre y que la enana escuche nuestras discusiones.

 **-¡Nah! No tengo problema en hacerlo. De todas maneras tú regresas cansado de trabajar, y en estos casi 4 años he aprendido a preparar varias cosas-**

 **-Y has aprendido muy bien-** me alagó con sus palabras mientras se servía un poco de sopa.

 **-No exageres, idiota...-** rolé los ojos **–Tú cocinas mejor-**

 **-En eso sí no te voy a contradecir, Sempai... jeje-**

 **-¿Insinúas que cocino feo?-**

 **-¿Eh? Yo no dije eso-**

 **-Pero lo pensaste-** lo miré a los ojos.

 **-Ay, Sempai... no empieces una discusión-** hizo un puchero.

 **-Bueno, en fin. Yo aprendí a cocinar platillos simples SOLO porque empecé a cuidar a Maggie. Prácticamente lo hice por obligación-** aclaré.

 **-No te esfuerces tanto, Sempai. Puedo contratar a una persona que cocine-**

 **-No gastes tu dinero en cosas que yo puedo hacer. Además, no quiero extraños en mi casa-**

 **-Lo que digas, Sempai-**

 **-Ya no quiero-** Maggie interrumpió nuestra conversación.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunté.

 **-Ya no quiero sopa-**

 **-Pero no vas ni a la mitad-** me indigné.

 **-Quiero chocolate-**

 **-No, Maggie, nada de caprichos tontos. Te tomas TODA la sopa-** la regañé.

 **-No quiero-**

 **-¡Maggie!-** grité.

 **-Sempai, por favor, hazlo con cariño-** Morinaga interfirió.

 **-No me digas qué hacer, idiota. Yo soy quien la educa todos los días-**

 **-Papi Mori, quiero chocolates-** la enana quiso buscar defensa en Morinaga.

 **-No. Morinaga no te va a dar nada. Vas a tomar la sopa quieras o no-**

 **-¡No!-** la enana se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Eh... Maggie, si te tomas toda la sopa, te daré un poco de chocolate-** el idiota le propuso amablemente.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** lo regañé a él también **–No me desautorices, imbécil-**

 **-Es que no es la forma de tratar a una niña-**

 **-¡Ah! Y engreírla es la mejor forma según tú ¿no?-** fui sarcástico.

 **-No la estoy engriendo, la estoy premiando por algo que debe hacer-**

 **-No debería acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas por premios, sino porque se deben hacer y punto-**

 **-No estoy de acuerdo-**

 **-¡Basta, Morinaga, no te metas!-** mi paciencia se acababa.

 **-Sí me meto, porque también es mi hija ¿de acuerdo?-** sorprendentemente Morinaga frunció el ceño.

 **-¡Terminé!-** gritó la enana entusiasmada, y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella.

 **-¡Oh! Muy bien, mi princesa-** Morinaga le aplaudió como si la enana hubiera hecho algo maravilloso, cosa que me molesta.

 **-¡Chocolate, chocolate!-** se puso de pie y empezó a saltar.

 **-No, Maggie, en la noche no se comen dulces-** interferí.

 **-Espérame un momento...-** Morinaga se puso de pie, sacó una cajita de los estantes de la cocina y regresó a la mesa **–Aquí está tu premio por tomarte TODA la sopa. Y si en los próximos días sigues comiendo todo lo que te prepare Papi Sichi, te daré un premio más rico-**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-** se fue muy feliz saltando a su habitación, dejando al idiota y a mí solos.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio y Morinaga terminó su sopa de un sorbo. Se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y llevó su plato y el de Maggie al fregadero para lavarlos. Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada el muy bastardo. _¿Quién se cree que es? Yo lo defiendo contra su padre y me preocupo por él, ya que estuvo encerrado toda la tarde; y luego el idiota se despierta y empieza a desautorizarme en frente de Maggie. Si hay algo que me jode es que Morinaga se ponga en mi contra frente a la enana. Eso me quita autoridad, me quita respecto, y ocasiona que Maggie haga su voluntad y no lo que le ordeno._

Al igual que Morinaga, yo también terminé mi sopa de un sorbo y fui a la cocina. Me paré junto a él bastante fastidiado y…

 **-Pon tu plato en el fregadero para lavar todo junto-** me dijo calmado como si nada hubiera pasado sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

 **-…-** me quedé en silencio y no le hice caso.

 **-Sempai, pon tu plato en el agua para…-** de pronto dejé mi plato a un lado y le cerré el grifo de agua **-¿Por qué haces eso? Estoy lavando los trastes-**

 **-No me vuelvas a desautorizar en frente de Maggie-** comenté con seriedad.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¿Qué estás sordo?-** me enojé **–Dije que NO me vuelvas a DESAUTORIZAR en frente de Maggie-**

 **-Sí, ya te oí. Además, no te desautoricé, solo me pareció incorrecta la manera en la que trataste a nuestra hija-**

 **-Morinaga… ¡la estoy educando!-**

 **-Eres muy duro con ella-**

 **-No soy duro con ella, soy RECTO-**

 **-Pues no me gusta tu "rectitud"-** se burló volviendo a abrir el grifo de agua, pero yo lo cerré inmediatamente como si fuéramos dos niños peleando y mantuve mi mano ahí para que el idiota no lo vuelva a abrir **-¡Basta! Estoy lavando ¿qué no ves?-**

 **-No vas a lavar ni mierda hasta que me escuches-**

 **-¡Estoy lavando!-**

 **-¡No vas a lavar!-**

 **-¡Sí voy a lavar!-**

 **-¡Qué no hasta que te disculpes!-**

 **-No me voy a disculpar de algo tan estúpido-**

 **-No es estúpido. Es la educación de la niña-**

 **-Yo también tengo derecho a educarla-**

 **-No, porque tú NUNCA estás en casa-**

 **-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-**

 **-¡Sí tiene mucho que ver!-**

 **-Sempai, saca tu mano del grifo que quiero terminar de lavar-**

 **-No-**

 **-¡Tengo las manos llenas de detergente! ¡Abre el grifo!-**

 **-¡Dije que no vas a lavar ni mierda!-**

 **-¡Entonces tú lava esta puta mierda!-** me gritó sacudiendo sus manos en el fregadero.

 _ **~PLAAF~**_

 _¡Pasaste el límite, imbécil!_ Me enojó tanto su actitud que de una bofetada lo callé. Morinaga no se lo esperó y se quedó impactado por el golpe. Su mirada seria y de disgusto me dejó congelado, que de alguna forma me dolió. _¿Debí haberlo golpeado o me pasé? No, yo no me pasé, ÉL SE PASÓ._ Luego, vino el típico silencio incómodo de una pelea y como era de esperarse, Morinaga se encerró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

 _¡Maldición! Por qué me siento tan mal, por qué siento que soy el culpable. Morinaga es un idiota y se metió mientras corregía a Maggie. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que lo único que hace es engreírla y cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos? Por qué demonios no lo puede entender. Piensa que soy rudo. NO SOY RUDO CON LA ENANA. Simplemente quiero que Maggie sea una buena chica, justa, inteligente, sana y consciente de sus actos. El que está las 24 horas del día con la enana soy YO. Encima ese imbécil se atreve a retarme en frente de Maggie diciendo que puede interferir porque también es su hija. De acuerdo, es su hija también, pero que no se meta en la educación que le doy, al menos no de la manera en que lo hace. Si quiere educar a Maggie, pues que primero converse conmigo y que no me ande desautorizando frente de la enana. Eso me deja mal parado a mí, y luego Maggie podría perderme el respeto. Cómo detesto cuando Morinaga tiene sus arranques y quiere hacer lo que le da la puta gana. Odié que me gritara, odié que me hablara con lisuras, odié que me desautorice; y ODIO QUE NOS PELEEMOS. No sé qué me sucede; es decir, antes no me afectaba que Morinaga y yo peleemos, pues él siempre regresaba como perro fiel disculpándose así no tenga la culpa, y yo poco a poco lo perdonaba; sin embargo, ahora todo es diferente. Aunque me joda, admito que me afecta… me duele que él y yo peleemos; y sobretodo que me trate mal. Soy su Sempai, el hombre que ama… ¿O acaso ya no me ama como antes? ¿Su amor ha disminuido? ¿Ya se cansó de mí? ¿Puede que ahora él sea el que me termine? ¡Mierda! No debo pensar eso. Me odio por depender tanto de él. Por qué tengo tantos sentimientos ahora. DESDE CUÁNDO ME VOLVÍ DÉBIL._

 **-Papi Sichi…-** una dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos **-¿Por qué lloras?-**

 **-…-** _¿llorando yo?_ **–Maldición-** susurré, pues definitivamente estaba lagrimeando sin darme cuenta.

 **-¿Papi Sichi?-** Maggie se acercó poco a poco, mientras que yo me secaba los ojos rápidamente.

 **-Eh… no Maggie, no estoy llorando-** puse una sonrisa falsa y me agaché a su altura **–Todo está… bien-**

 **-Papi Mori y tú estaban gritando-** dijo inocentemente con su boquita llena de chocolate.

 **-No, mi enana…-** suspiré y agarré un clínex para limpiarle el dulce de la cara **–Solo estábamos…-** _así es... peleando..._ **-Jugando a hablar fuerte-** mentí.

 **-Pero, papi…-**

 **-No pasa nada, PERO ya es hora de ir a la cama así que…-** boté el clínex y la cargué en mis brazos **-¡A dormir!-** la llevé hasta su habitación para recostarla en su cama.

 **-Te quiero mucho, papi Sichi-** esos ojitos dulces y ese cabello peculiar me hacían recordar tanto a Morinaga, que cualquiera pensaría que Maggie es hija biológica de él.

 **-Y yo a ti-** le di un pequeño beso en la frente de buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba... "una larga conversación con Morinaga, en donde me obligará a tener sexo para solucionar nuestra discusión". Me parecía tan inmaduro de su parte que su perversión sea la mejor opción para estar bien. _Aunque a decir verdad... hace ya un tiempo que el idiota y yo no tenemos... intimidad. Bueno, eso se debe a que no podemos dejar que la enana nos escuche; es decir... si nos llega a descubrir no sabría qué hacer. Así que mejor prefiero evitarlo; pero... de vez en cuando... Morinaga me hace ceder y como yo también estoy a mi límite, pues... acepto._ Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para su posible actitud.

Entré a la habitación y noté a Morinaga envuelto entre las sábanas en su lado de la cama. Estaba en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a mi lado de la cama, como si no quisiera verme. _¡Maldito resentido!_ , gruñí internamente. Me puse rápidamente la pijama y me metí dentro de las sábanas, pues hacía mucho frío...

 **-¿Morinaga?-** lo llamé para saber si estaba despierto, pero... no me respondió **-¿Estás despierto?-** _no, para mí que el muy idiota está fingiendo_ **-¡Morinaga!-** grité.

 **-¡Qué!-** respondió sin moverse y algo fastidiado.

 **-¿Por qué no me respondías?-**

 **-Estoy tratando de dormir-**

 **-Bueno, pues ahora es momento que me escuches, así que date la vuelta-**

 **-Ay...-** suspiró y rodó un poco quedando bocarriba y así poder verme sentando a su costado de la cama **–Qué...-**

 **-Ah...-** _maldición, por qué estoy nervioso, y por qué debo ser yo el que hable... yo no pretendo disculparme_ **–Eh... quería preguntarte por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente de la cocina-**

 **-¿Qué no es obvio?-** nuevamente su maldito sarcasmo.

 **-No. No es obvio-** respondí con seriedad.

 **-Me abofeteaste la cara-**

 **-Te lo merecías-**

 **-No me lo merecía-**

 **-Usaste lisuras conmigo-**

 **-Tú siempre las usas conmigo-**

 **-Sí, pero...-**

 **-Y me dolió, sabes-**

 **-Siempre te golpeo y nunca te quejas. Por qué lo vienes a hacer ahora-**

 **-¡Porque esta vez pasaste el límite!-** levantó un poco la voz, cosa que me impacto **–Y si estás esperando que me disculpe, pues no pasará. Porque NO he hecho nada malo-** roló los ojos **–Buenas noches-** nuevamente se entrelazó con las sábanas y volvió a su posición fetal, dándome la espalda.

 _¡Mierda! Por qué me siento tan mal. Bastardo, no tienes derecho a tratarme así. No entiendo qué demonios te está pasando últimamente. Si estás así por lo de tu estúpido padre, pues no tienes derecho a desquitarte conmigo. ¡Ay! Me voy a quedar callado solamente porque no quiero que la enana se despierte por los gritos; pero si ella no estuviera, juro que te mataría a golpes por atreverte a hablarme así. Cómo has cambiado Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

Me quedé dormido en posición fetal, dándole la espalda al igual que él, pues no quería tener ningún contacto físico por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, me quedé dormido, pero la enana me levantó diciéndome que se moría de hambre. Siempre manejaba un horario, sobretodo para la alimentación de Maggie y me había quedado dormido descuidadamente. Había sido culpa de Morinaga, pues con sus malos tratos de anoche, me había olvidado de poner el despertador. Me senté rápidamente en la cama, y al sobarme los ojos pude notar que estaba solo. _¿Dónde está el idiota?_ , pensé pero la enana insistía con su desayuno...

 **-Papi Sichi, tengo hambre-** me jalaba la camiseta del pijama para atraer mi atención.

 **-Maldición...-** susurré **–Sí, vamos a desayunar-**

Caminé hacia la cocina dando un gran bostezo y buscando mi celular en el camino para ver si por lo menos Morinaga me había llamado; sin embargo, al encontrar mi celular en la isla de la cocina, me di con la sorpresa que no había ni un rastro del idiota. _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Por qué siempre que nos peleamos tiende a desaparecer. CÓMO ODIO QUE HAGA ESO_

 **-¡MIERDA!-** grité y golpeé la isla de la cocina; pero sin darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos me dominaron, había asustado a la enana con mi reacción, pues hizo un gesto aterrorizado y de querer llorar **–Eh... Maggie...-**

 **-Por qué... por qué estás enojado...-** empezó a lagrimear.

 **-No, no, no estoy enojado-** la cargué y la senté en la isla para que esté a mi altura **–Simplemente, no sé... bueno... estaba pensando en otra cosa... jejeje...-** intenté dar una excusa.

- **Papi Mori también estaba enojado...-** se limpiaba sus ojitos.

 **-¿Morinaga? ¿Lo viste?-**

 **-Papi Mori se fue muy temprano y tenía cara de enojado-**

 **-¿A dónde se fue?-**

 **-No sé...-**

 **-...-** _¿se fue muy temprano? ¿a dónde? Qué raro, él no me comentó nada al respecto y... ¡qué tonto soy! Hoy es Lunes y las vacaciones de Morinaga se acabaron, lo que significa que fue a la Farmacéutica._

 **-No quiero que papi Mori y tú se peleen...-** rompió en llanto **–Eso... eso me pone muy triste...-**

 **-Maggie, no llores...-** verla así me causó mucha pena y culpabilidad, pues aunque se lo negara mil veces... ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba **–No, no estamos peleados...-**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Sí estaaaaan!-** no paraba de llorar.

 **-Maggie, escucha...-** suspiré y le sequé las lágrimas para que me pusiera atención **–Está bien, sí. No te voy a mentir. Morinaga y yo tuvimos una discusión ayer, pero es normal. Los adultos pelean de vez en cuando, pero después todo se soluciona-**

 **-Pero... pero...-** su respiración se entrecortaba **–Yo no quiero que peleen más...-**

 **-Ven aquí, enana-** la abracé profundamente **–Te prometo que Morinaga y yo no vamos a volver a pelear ¿sí?-**

 **-¿De... de verdad?-** rompimos el abrazo y ella me miró a los ojos **-¿De verdad, papi Sichi?-**

 **-De verdad-** sonreí **–Pero ya no llores ¿sí?-**

No obtuve respuesta verbal de su parte, pero al menos asintió con la cabeza. Me tranquilicé un poco y ambos tomamos desayuno. Minutos después, pasamos a la sala y coloqué el programa educativo que la enana debía ver por las mañanas. Mis pensamiento no me dejaban tranquilo, y eso no me daba ganas para revisar algunos experimentos en Internet; así que no tuve opción que mirar con Maggie la televisión. Para mi mala suerte no me sirvió, pues no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel rostro lloroso de Maggie, pidiéndome que ya no vuelva a pelear con Morinaga. _Ay maldición, por qué ambos hacen que todo me afecte. Primero, Morinaga me afecta con su extraña actitud, y ahora Maggie me hace sentir culpable con sus lágrimas. Par de idiotas, son tal para cual; pero... son mis idiotas y los amo. Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga... ni siquiera te has molestado en llamar o preguntar cómo estoy o... intentar solucionar las cosas como siempre solías hacerlo. Es que ¿de verdad debo pensar que estás cambiando? Ya son casi 5 años que "oficialmente" estamos juntos como... bueno... pareja. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, tú has estado enamorado de mí desde hace 6 años antes que formalizáramos, lo que suma un total de 11 años y... ¡ONCE AÑOS! Morinaga ha estado enamorado de mí por 11 años. Bueno, eso me preocupa, pues ya es bastante tiempo. Tengo... tengo miedo ya que se haya aburrido. Yo... yo no me he aburrido; es decir, no podría hacerlo. Somos una familia ahora, tenemos a Maggie. Yo no podría aburrirme, pero... ¿acaso él sí? A ver, Souchi, respira y cálmate. Estoy diciendo estupideces. Como siempre me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones otra vez. Todo esto de ser padre me ha vuelto más emocional. ¡Malditas emociones de mierda! ¡Basta! Debo parar de pensar en negativo. ¿Por qué mejor no pienso en lo que podría estar sintiendo Morinaga? A ver... por qué Morinaga sigue tan enojado. Bueno, yo le di una bofetada, pero... no es razón como para hacer un drama. No es la primera vez que lo golpeo, entonces no comprendo, por qué ahora está tan a la defensiva. Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que aún está dolido por lo de su padre. ¡Claro! Cómo no me di cuenta. Él aún sigue pensando en eso, y por eso explotó conmigo cuando lo golpeé. Maldición, por qué fui tan poco comprensivo y paciente con él. Cuando se trata de sus padres, Morinaga siempre anda a la defensiva hasta el punto de gritarme. Soy tan estúpido. Ahora sí me siento totalmente culpable. ¿Debería llamarlo?_

No podía parar de reflexionar, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que la culpa era mía. Tomé mi celular para poder marcarle, pero pensé en que posiblemente no me contestaría porque estaría ocupado. _Debe tener mucho trabajo. Mejor no lo llamo. Tal vez signifique más para él si en vez de una simple llamada o mensaje, le doy una sorpresa y me aparezco en la farmacéutica. Creo que se pondrá feliz si hago eso, ya que hace tiempo que no salgo con él... a solas; sin embargo, con Maggie aquí... no puedo salir con él. Maggie no se puede quedar sola en casa y... ¡YA SÉ!_

 **-¿Maggie?-**

 **-¿Sí, papi Sichi?-**

 **-Qué te parece si... TE LLEVO A JUGAR A CASA TÍA MATSUDA-**

 **-SÍ, SÍ...-** se emocionó tanto que empezó a saltar en el sofá **-¡Quiero ver a tía Matsuda y tía Kanako!-**

 **-Bueno, no sé si Kanako estará en casa, pero... IGUAL IREMOS A VISITARLAS-**

 **-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**

Ver a la enana feliz me hizo sentir mucho mejor. No dudé más respecto a mi oferta y rápidamente nos bañamos y nos cambiamos. Claro está que llamé a mi tía Matsuda y le pedí de favor que me cuidara a Maggie por un par de horas; ya que solo iría a almorzar con Morinaga para arreglar las cosas. Mi tía aceptó encantada, pues hace tiempo que no veía a la enana. Saqué mi mochila y guardé los juguetes aprobados por mí y bueno... por Morinaga con los que Maggie podía jugar. Asimismo, guardé una muda de ropa por si se ensuciaba y una manta.

A penas salimos a la calle, paré rápidamente a un taxi por la zona, pues no quería exhibir mucho a la enana ante el público. _Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, y soy muy cuidadoso con mi hija, no como el idiota de Morinaga que la perdió en un centro comercial. Con solo recordarlo me dan ganas de golpearlo._

Al llegar a casa de mi tía Matsuda, fue Kanako la que abrió la puerta y nos saludó con mucho entusiasmo...

 **-¡Nii-san, qué gusto me da verte!-** me abrazó.

 **-¡Lo mismo digo, Kanako! ¿Cómo has estado?-** le devolví el abrazo.

 **-Bien, muy bien-** sonrió rompiendo el abrazo y luego se agachó a la altura de la enana **-¿Y cómo está mi sobrina favorita?-**

 **-¡Tía Kanako!-** la enana abrazó a Kanako y ésta la cargó.

 **-Has crecido mucho, pequeña Maggie-** rió **–Ya pesas un poco... jeje-**

 **-Por favor, bájala. No quiero que se acostumbre a estar cargada-** indiqué algo serio.

 **-Ay, Nii-san no seas malo. Será solo por hoy-** me sacó la lengua, mientras que yo rolé los ojos y pasamos a la casa.

 **-Qué gusto verte, Sou-kun, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas-** me recibió mi tía Matsuda.

 **-Sí, bueno. Estuve ocupado cuidando a la enana-** respondí sonrojado.

 **-No debes estresarte. Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para cuidar a la pequeña Maggie-** sonrió mi tía.

 **-Gracias por la oferta, pero no quisiera abusar de ustedes-** me puse algo nervioso **–Es más, cuánto te debo por cuidar de la enana-** abrí mi billetera.

 **-No te preocupes, Sou-kun-** me dijo mi tía Matsuda.

 **-Sí, Nii-san, yo soy muy feliz de jugar con mi hermosa sobrina-** expresó Kanako con mucha alegría.

 **-Ay...-** suspiré **–De acuerdo, pero la próxima sí les pagaré-** sonreí y me dirigí a Kanako para entregarle la mochila **–Bien, escucha con atención, aquí están los juguetes aprobados con los que Maggie puede jugar, y también una muda de ropa por si se ensucia y claro... una manta por si tiene frío-**

 **-¿Juguetes aprobados? ¿Estás hablando enserio?-** Kanako se burló.

 **-Sí; es decir, estos juguetes han sido analizados por Morinaga y por mí para que la enana pueda jugar sanamente y...-**

 **-No inventes, Nii-san-** rió **–Isogai-san me trajo unos videos juegos de América y los voy a jugar con Maggie-**

 **-¿Videojuegos? ¡Claro que no!-** me enojé un poco.

 **-¿Verdad que quieres jugar videojuegos, pequeña Maggie?-**

 **-¡Sí, sí!-** gritó la enana con entusiasmo como cualquier niño que se emociona por un juguete nuevo.

 **-Oye, espera...-** pero no alcanzaron a oírme, pues Kanako se la había llevado cargada a su habitación.

 **-Relájate, Sou-kun-** tía Matsuda me sujetó el hombro y me sonrió **–Deja que se divierta. Todo estará bien-**

Como era de esperarse, mi tía me hizo sentir seguro y tranquilo. Le agradecí y le entregué la mochila. Tenía que apresurarme, pues faltaban pocos minutos para la 1pm y el plan era sorprenderlo antes de su refrigerio para que almuerce conmigo. Con el poco dinero que tenía iba a pagar un buen restaurante, pues de alguna manera era mi manera de disculparme. No soy un hombre cursi ni esas estupideces que embrutecen el cerebro humano; así que la manera adecuada para mí de pedir perdón es por otros medios.

Tomé el metro y llegué 2 minutos antes de la 1pm a la Farmacéutica S. Respiré hondo y entré al edificio. _Entrar de esta manera sin avisar me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando invadí la Farmacéutica S en Hamatsu; pero esta vez no tengo nada que temer._ Fui a recepción y pedí que me dejaran pasar. Por suerte la recepcionista no hizo tantas preguntas y me dio pase libre, indicándome que la oficina de Morinaga se encontraba en el piso 2. Subí por las escaleras y entré a una oficina grande con muchas computadoras, cubículos y trabajadores. Dentro de esa oficina había más oficinas, pero privadas en donde gente con cargos mayores trabajaban ahí…

 **-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar a Morinaga Tetsuhiro-** me acerqué donde la secretario del piso.

 **-¿Departe de quién?-**

 **-Eh, soy Tatsumi, su compañero de cuarto-** a pesar de que mi relación con Morinaga había avanzado mucho, aún no podía admitir de forma abierta que el idiota era mi pareja.

 **-Morinaga-san no ha asistido a la farmacéutica el día de hoy-**

 **-¿Cómo dice?-** me pareció extraño **–Él salió a trabajar hoy en la mañana-**

 **-Bueno, Tatsumi-san, según mis registros de asistencia no veo que Morinaga-san haya venido; pero si gusta puede pasar a su oficina para que su kohai lo pueda atender-**

 **-Gracias-**

 _¿Morinaga no ha venido a trabajar? ¡Pero qué demonios está pasando! ¿Acaso Morinaga no está viniendo últimamente? ¿A dónde mierda se está yendo todas las mañanas entonces?_ Sentí mucha molestia, pero me relaje al entrar a la oficina. El ambiente era muy acogedor. Había dos escritorios, uno grande y uno pequeño. En el pequeño se encontraba una chica que amablemente me recibió…

 **-Buenas tardes ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?-**

 **-Buenas tardes, vine a buscar a Morinaga-** entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

 **-Oh, Tetsuhiro no vino el día de hoy. ¿Quién lo busca?-**

 **-…-** _¿Tetsuhiro? ¿Por qué se refiere a él con tanta confianza?_ **–Soy Tatsumi, su compañero de cuarto-**

 **-¿Compañero de cuarto?-** preguntó curiosa **–Pensé que vivía con su Sempai-**

 **-Pues yo soy su Sempai de la universidad-**

 **-¡Oh! No me digas-** se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie **–No lo puedo creer. Así que tú eres… "Sempai"-** rió.

 **-¿Cuál es la gracia?-**

 **-Tetsuhiro me ha hablado sobre ti-**

 **-¿Qué?-** _¡oh mierda! Qué es lo que le contó Morinaga a esta chica… maldición…_ **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Esto es realmente increíble. No me imaginaba que Tetsuhiro fuera gay-**

 **-Eh… no… no sé de qué estás hablando. Me tengo que ir…-** quise abrir la puerta, pero la chica la cerró de inmediato.

 **-No irás a ningún lado-** sonrió hipócritamente.

 **-¿Qué te pasa, niña?-** me indigné bastante nervioso **–Déjame ir-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo sales con Tetsuhiro?-**

 **-¿Salir? Jaja…-** _maldición Morinaga, te voy a matar_ **–No sé de qué hablas-**

 **-¿Por qué te pones nervioso?-** me acorraló **-¿Acaso no sales con él?-**

 **-No-** tragué grueso **–Yo no salgo con Morinaga-**

 **-Es increíble que lo digas porque él me dijo que sí y ADEMÁS me dijo que LO AMAS-**

 **-Deja de inventar cosas. Yo… ni siquiera sé quién demonios eres-**

 **-Soy su kohai personal, MUY personal-**

 **-¿Personal?-**

 **-Así es, Tetsuhiro y yo somos MUY cercanos-** afirmó con mucha sensualidad cosa que me enojó, pues Morinaga jamás me había hablado sobre una kohai personal.

 **-No sé qué tratas de insinuar, pero no caeré en tu jueguito-**

 **-¿Celoso?-**

 **-NO, y no veo por qué debería estarlo-** me mantuve orgulloso.

 **-Bueno, pues porque Tetsuhiro sí me avisó que no vendría a trabajar hoy, pero… veo que a ti NO-** enfatizó.

 **-Grrrr…-** renegué **–Me largo… adiós-** me salí dando un portazo.

No pude resistir el enojó y salí de la Farmacéutica S dando fuertes pisadas. _¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Así que aún andas abriendo la bocota respecto a nosotros? Por qué sigues haciendo eso. Primero le contabas todo a Taiga, y ahora a esta nueva "kohai personal" que tienes. Ni siquiera me dijo su estúpido nombre. Lo voy a matar, simplemente LO VOY A MATAR. Además cómo es eso de que no fue a trabajar si hoy se fue del departamento muy temprano en la mañana. Qué raro… todo esto es TAN RARO. ¡MIERDA MORINAGA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

Mi enojo era tan fuerte que no pude soportarlo más, tenía que gritarle, que golpearlo... así que sin dudarlo marqué a su celular. _Ahora me vas a escuchar, idiota_ ; pensé pero para empeorar las cosas, el celular de Morinaga estaba apagado.

 _~Después del tono deje su mensaje de voz… piiii~_

 _ **-OYE REVERENDO IMBÉCIL. DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS. VINE A LA FARMACÉUTICA Y ME ENTERO QUE NO HAS IDO A TRABAJAR, Y ENCIMA NO CONTESTAS TU ESTÚPIDO CELULAR. ESTOY TAN ENOJADO QUE TE MATARÉ CUANDO VUEVAS. LLÁMAME DE INMEDIATO-**_

Y colgué. Había gritado a todo pulmón que la gente de la calle empezó a verme como bicho raro. Guardé mi celular y fui al apartamento solo. No quería recoger a la enana, pues estaba tan enojado que no quería que ella se asustara; además de qué le prometí que nunca más volvería a pelear con Morinaga; pero NO PODÍA EVITARLO. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a fumar. Necesitaba relajarme y fumar, fumar, fumar. No fumaba tan a menudo, porque a la enana le podía afectar; sin embargo, cuando ella dormía en su cuarto disfrutaba de mis cigarros. El tabaco me relajó mucho, pero mi molestia no se había esfumado.

Pasaron muchas horas y recordé que tenía que recoger a la enana de casa de mi tía Matsuda. _¡Maldición! Si la enana está aquí, no podré gritarle al idiota de Morinaga. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Quiero desquitarme con ese bastardo, pero si Maggie nos ve pelear de nuevo va a llorar. AHHHHH. Mierda, creo que… por esta vez les pediré el favor…_

 **-¿Aló?-**

 **-¿Kanako?-**

 **-¡Nii-san! ¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que ya te vas a llevar a mi hermosa sobrina-**

 **-Eh… de hecho quería pedirte un favor-**

 **-¿Qué favor?-**

 **-Pues… ¿crees que Maggie pueda quedarse hasta mañana con ustedes?-**

 **-¿Sucedió algo malo?-**

 **-No…-** suspiré **–Sino que tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Morinaga-**

 **-¡Ohhh! Ya entiendo… jajajajaja…-** rió.

 **-¿De qué te ríes?-**

 **-Quieres que Maggie se quede aquí para que puedas tener una noche de pasión con Morinaga-san ¿cierto?-**

 **-¡QUÉ! DEMONIOS, CLARO QUE NO-**

 **-A mí no me engañas, Nii-san-**

 **-No hables así, Kanako. La enana te puede oír-**

 **-Entonces admites que harás el amor con Morinaga-san-**

 **-¡Basta! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre eso. Cuida a Maggie, por favor. Adiós-** colgué el teléfono.

 _¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de ahora? ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto de esa manera? Ay… qué vergüenza._ Me sonrojé y continué fumando en el sofá esperando a que llegue el idiota de Morinaga para asesinarlo.

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

 _Ya es casi media noche, todo está tan oscuro y silencioso. Tengo frío, miedo, estoy muy triste y adolorido. Me duele… me duele la cara… me duele el corazón. He llorado demasiado todo el camino a casa. Mi celular está apagado desde la mañana para no recibir ninguna llamada o mensaje que me pueda alterar más los nervios. Sempai debe estar enojado, lo sé, y es por eso que tengo miedo de prender mi celular._ Estuve más de dos horas manejando, pues había cometido el grave error de ir en carro. Sabía que manejar tan distraído era peligroso, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa fatal experiencia que me mantuvo deprimido todo el camino. Mis ojos estaban hinchados al igual que mis mejillas por las lágrimas y por los golpes respectivamente. No quería regresas al apartamento, tenía miedo. _¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Cómo voy a explicar las cosas? Sé que Sempai está enojado conmigo desde anoche, pero… cómo puedo enfrentarlo ahora que estará aún más furioso y peor con lo que acabo de hacer. Mis heridas no pasarán desapercibidas y se dará cuenta, pues ya no puedo ocultar mi aura deprimente con una sonrisa falsa._

Di un gran suspiro y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba estacionando el carro. Apagué el motor y me mantuve a oscuras unos segundos para calmarme y pensar en qué decirle a Sempai. Me asomé por la ventana y para mi mala suerte vi que las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas. _Eso quiere decir que Sempai está despierto y… me está esperando para regañarme. Ay no. No tengo ganas para recibir malos tratos. Estoy tan triste que… no lo soportaré y no quiero ponerme a llorar frente a Maggie. Ella no tiene la culpa de todos mis problemas._ Respiré hondo y pensé en alguna excusa. Lo bueno es que estaba vestido formalmente como suelo hacerlo para trabajar y llevaba mi mochila. _Sempai, demoré porque tuve un problema. Verás… saliendo de la farmacéutica quisieron robarme el carro, pero me resistí y por eso me golpearon. Fui a la comisaria y como los trámites para presentar una denuncia por agresión demoran una eternidad, recién pude salir de ahí. ¿Mis ojos llorosos? Ah, es porque me asusté y soy muy sensible._ La excusa era perfecta. _¡Listo! Ya está, con eso ya no me hará más preguntas._

Bajé del carro y empecé a subir lentamente las escaleras repitiéndome internamente una y otra vez la mentira que le iba a decir. Abrí la puerta de entrada y me quité los zapatos para luego, abrir la siguiente puerta que da hacia la sala. Lo primero que vi fue a Sempai sentado en el sofá fumando y trabajando en su laptop. Me mantuve con la cabeza gacha para que no pueda ver mis heridas y me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Dejé mi mochila en la entrada y me saqué el saco dejándolo en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que escuché a Sempai cerrando su laptop y dejándola en la mesa…

 **-Media noche-** se levantó del sofá y yo aún le daba la espalda desde la puerta **–Estoy furioso… MUY furioso, sabes-** resaltó **-¿No vas a decir nada?-** preguntó perdiendo la paciencia **–Me muero por escuchar la excusa que tienes-** se burló.

 **-…-** respiré hondo, pues no me salían las palabras.

 **-¡HABLA!-**

 **-No… no grites, por favor-** mi voz temblaba, pues tenía ganas de llorar **–No quiero que Maggie nos escuche-**

 **-Por la enana no te preocupes. Justamente la dejé en casa de tía Matsuda para que no se gane con la golpiza que te voy a dar, imbécil-**

 **-…-** _quiero llorar._

 **-¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Por qué me apagaste el celular?-**

 **-…-** _me da miedo mentir._

 **-O acaso te estás viendo con otra persona…-**

 **-¡Claro que no!-** me indigné que pensara de esa forma.

 **-Entonces qué… qué… QUÉ SUCEDE, MALDITO IDIOTA-** escuché que corría hacia mí **–Habla de una vez que se me acaba la puta paciencia y…-** había llegado hacia mí, me cogió del hombro para voltearme, pero antes de darme un puñete en el rostro se detuvo atónito retrocediendo un par de pasos con una mirada preocupada **–Pero qué… qué te pasó en la cara-**

 **-…-** me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** insistió.

 **-Estaba…-** empecé a hablar **–Estaba saliendo de la farmacéutica y… y unos tipos quisieron robarme el carro-** respiré hondo **–Yo me resistí y ellos me golpearon, pero no lograron quitarme el carro. Fui a la comisaria para poner la denuncia por agresión y por eso demoré…-**

 **-Ah, o sea te quisieron asaltar ¿no?-**

 **-Sí-**

 **-¿Y por qué tenías el celular apagado?-**

 **-¿Ah? ¿Está apagado?-** me hice el loco.

 **-No me mientas…-** me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y chocó mi espalda contra la pared **–NO ME MIENTAS-** su gritó resonó por todo el apartamento **–Yo estuve HOY en tu oficina y me dijeron que NO HABÍAS IDO A TRABAJAR. Y para que me creas… conocí a tu "kohai personal", la cual me dijo que le habías avisado que NO asistirías a la farmacéutica hoy y a mí no me dijiste ni mierda-**

 **-…-** _¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Sempai fue a la farmacéutica? ¿Por qué?_

 **-¡Qué pasa contigo, Morinaga! ¿Por qué mientes?-** la voz de Sempai empezó a quebrarse.

 **-Sempai…-** me hizo sentir mal, pues por mi culpa, Sempai estaba decepcionado.

 **-¿Acaso… ya no te importo?-** desvió la mirada.

 **-¡Sempai!-** no pude evitar abrazarlo al oírlo hablar como si ya no lo amara **–No pienses eso. Jamás vuelvas a creer algo así. Yo… yo te amo demasiado. Eres todo para mí y ahora…-** las lágrimas me ganaron al recordar lo que me había sucedido hace unas horas **–Ahora te necesito más que nunca…-** reventé en llanto.

 **-¿Ah?-** se sorprendió, pero sorprendentemente no me alejó **–¿De qué hablas y por qué lloras así?-**

 **-Sempai… estoy muy tristeeeeee-** escondí mi rostro en su cuello y sabía que estaba mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas **–Perdóname, Sempai, perdóname por ser un idiota. Yo…-** la respiración se me entrecortaba y empezaba a dolerme el pecho, tal como la vez que tuve una taquicardia **–Yo… no quise, no quise…-**

 **-Morinaga, cálmate…-** me sujetó de los hombros y rompió el abrazo para verme a los ojos **–Estás muy alterado-** respiró hondo y me tomó de la mano **–Ven, sentémonos en el sofá-**

 **-Se… Sempai… quiero explicarte… yo…-** aún no podía calmarme por más que me esforzaba.

 **-Aún no. Estás alterado-** sorprendentemente Sempai dejó su enojo de lado y me mostro su lado comprensivo **–No quiero que te vuelva a dar una taquicardia, así que… inhala y… exhala-**

 **-Sempai yo…-**

 **-¡Inhala y exhala, dije!-**

 **-…-** hice tres veces lo que Sempai me ordenó y me sentí mucho mejor.

 **-Bien…-** puso la palma de su mano en mi pecho **–Tu latidos volvieron a la normalidad-** quitó su mano y me miró a los ojos **–Ahora dime… qué sucede contigo. Quiero saber por qué me mentiste, a dónde te metiste todo el día, y… qué demonios te sucedió en el rostro-**

 **-Sempai…-**

 **-La verdad, Morinaga, quiero la verdad-** suspiró **–Admito que desde ayer sentí ganas de matarte, pero…-** respiró hondo para calmarse **–Quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme y sobretodo… tu honestidad-**

 **-Gracias-** respondí desanimado.

 **-Ya luego decidiré si te mato o no-** se cruzó de brazos.

 **-…-** agaché la cabeza y empecé **–Sempai… antes que nada, quiero… disculparme por mi conducta de ayer. Yo… yo no soy así y lo sabes. Solo que estaba tan… no sé cómo explicarlo… tan estresado, fastidiado y deprimido por… por…-** sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

 **-Por tu padre-** Sempai me ayudó a completar la frase.

 **-Sí…-** respiré hondo **–Perdóname, sé que no te gusta que llore, pero es que no puedo evitarlo-**

 **-Tranquilo. Entiendo que es un tema delicado. Continúa…-**

 **-Bueno, no podía estar tranquilo y pues… sí tienes razón, hoy no fui a la farmacéutica-** me limpié un poco **–No quise avisarte, porque sabía que te ibas a enojar y preocupar; así que…-**

 **-Dónde estuviste-** insistió.

 **-Fui… fui a casa de mis padres-**

 **-¿QUÉ? ¡Morinaga!-** me regañó.

 **-Déjame explicarlo, por favor-**

 **-Se supone que ya todo había quedado claro. Puse a tu padre en su lugar y le prohibí que regresara a esta casa. ¡No tenías por qué rebajarte!-**

 **-Sempai… es por eso que no te lo dije-**

 **-¡Ay Morinaga! Es que… me molesta que te humilles. Te lo he dicho mil veces-**

 **-Lo… lo siento-** me hizo sentir mal.

 **-Ay…-** suspiró **–Bueno ya, lo hecho… hecho está. Así que dime… qué pasó en casa de tus padres y a qué fuiste-**

 **-Ya… ya no quiero ocultarte nada, Sempai. Eres muy importante para mí, así que… te voy a decir todo, pero te pido por favor que no me juzgues ni te enojes conmigo-** respiré hondo **–Lo que pasó fue…-**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Salí muy temprano de casa y ya sabía cuál era mi objetivo. Lo estuve meditando muchas veces un día anterior y fue por esa razón que anduve estresado. Para mi mala suerte, Maggie me vio en la mañana, pero hice caso omiso a su presencia para que Sempai no fuera despertado. Tuve que vestir mi ropa formar de trabajo para no levantar sospechas; pues de todas maneras no pensaba regresar tan tarde al apartamento.

Me subí al carro, arranqué y conduje hasta mi destino… aquel lugar al que tanto me aterraba regresar por miedo a ser maltratado gracias a mi propia sangre. El camino fue muy largo, en las mañanas solía haber mucho tráfico, pero no me importó. Pedí disculpas a la farmacéutica, pues no iba a poder asistir a mis labores, a pesar de que mis vacaciones ya habían culminado. Sentí miedo, depresión, cólera, rabia, nostalgia, y sobretodo… soledad.

Había manejado casi 3 horas a mi ciudad natal y cuando al fin llegué, pude recorrer las pequeñas calles de la zona que me traían mucha nostalgia. _Y se supone que este era mi hogar. Me siento tan… desconocido aquí_ , pensé sintiéndome muy deprimido. Estacioné mi auto en un parque cercano a la casa de mis padres, pues no quería invadir su cochera privada. Dejé mi mochila dentro del carro, y solo con el celular en el bolsillo y bien vestido, me atreví a tocar el timbre…

 **-¿Sí?-** me contestó el ama de llaves.

 **-Eh… buenos días, soy Tetsuhiro y vengo a visitar a mi padres-** me presenté nervioso.

 **-¿Tetsuhiro?-** dijo confundida.

 **-Sí, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, hijo de Morinaga-san-**

 **-En estos momentos, Morinaga-san y su esposa han salido, pero no tardan en llegar. Si gusta puede pasar a esperarlos-**

 **-Sí, muchas gracias-**

Entonces escuché el sonido que produce la puerta al ser abierta automáticamente a través de un botón. _Mi casa… cómo olvidarla. Aquí pasé gran parte de mi vida como infancia, niñez y adolescencia; y además… los buenos y malos momentos… en especial los malos._ Pude notar que ciertas cosas eran distintas, pues mis padres habían remodelado en estos últimos años.

Entré y me puse a observar detenidamente mi ex hogar, a lo que alguna vez… llamé "mi casa". Sentí algo de dolor, pues cuando me topé con los cuadros donde se encontraban las fotos familiares… era como si yo nunca hubiera existido. _¿Por qué no estoy en ninguna foto? No pensé que el odio hacia mí era tan grande._ Quise llorar, pero me contuve, pues el ama de llaves se aproximó hacia mí para recibirme. Parece que era muy desconfiada…

 **-Disculpa, pero no puede estar merodeando sin permiso por las instalaciones de los Morinaga-**

 **-No tiene por qué ser tan formal conmigo o tratarme como un desconocido-** me incomodé un poco **–Yo también he vivido en esta casa-**

 **-No es cierto cuando me dijo que Morinaga-san es su padre ¿verdad?-**

 **-Es muy cierto-**

 **-Pero… Morinaga-san y su esposa jamás mencionaron a otro hijo. Tengo entendido que su única descendencia es Morinaga Kunihiro-**

 **-Kunihiro es mi hermano mayor, y yo soy Tetsuhiro, el hijo menor de los Morinaga-**

 **-Bueno, entonces pase a la sala de estar, por favor, lo guío-**

 **-No se preocupe, conozco el camino. También ha sido mi casa-** me molestaba que me tratara como un desconocido, aunque el ama de llaves tampoco me conocía.

 **-Eh... como guste-** se sintió incómoda con mi respuesta **–Voy a avisarle a Morinaga-san que usted lo está esperando-** me informó retirándose, mientras que yo me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Todo estaba diferente, los muebles, las paredes, los adornos, hasta el piso estaba irreconocible. Se notaba que a mi padre le había ido bien económicamente en los últimos años. Me senté en el sofá a esperarlos, mientras los nervios me dominaban ocasionando que no supiera qué decir ni a qué venía. Pasó como una hora el cual me quedé dormido en el sofá, cuando el portazo de la entrada principal y los pasos fuertes de mi padre me levantaron del susto...

 **-¡Qué! ¡Cómo que ese maricón está en mi casa! ¡Por qué lo dejaste entrar!-** escuché sus gritos aproximándose hacia mí.

 **-Morinaga-san, él dijo que era su hijo y pues...-** el ama de llaves intentaba explicarle, pero justo mi padre me vió.

 **-Padre...-** me puse de pie muy nervioso.

 **-¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?-** me miró con desprecio.

- **Padre, por favor, vine a hablar con usted...-**

 **-Dije que te fueras...-** mi padre estaba muy enojado con mi presencia **-¡Fuera de aquí!-**

 **-...-** me negaba a hacerlo, pero sus gritos me asustaban.

 **-Tetsuhiro, sal de la casa. Tu padre te dio una orden-** habló mi madre con un aire de seriedad.

 **-No... no me pueden echar. Necesito que me escuchen-** me sentía intimidado por mi padre.

 **-Ah... con qué no te podemos echar ¿eh?-** se acercó hacia mí, mientras que yo retrocedía **–Te vas por las buenas o por las malas-**

 **-No me iré sin que me escuche, padre-** lo reté.

 _ **~PLAAF~**_

Me abofeteó muy duro en el rostro de sorpresa. Si hay algo que recuerdo muy bien de mi padre, era que su mano dolía. Por suerte no caí al suelo, y solo perdí el equilibrio cayendo sentado en el sofá, pero me paré de inmediato.

 **-¿Por qué me pega?-** me sujeté la zona adolorida del rostro.

 **-Porque NO vas a volver a pasar sobre mis órdenes y menos en MI casa-**

 **-Esta también es mi casa-** reclamé.

 **-Te equivocas, niño-** se cruzó de brazos **–Dejó de ser tu casa cuando te largaste a hacer de tu vida lo que se te diera la gana-**

 **-Ya no hagas enojar más a tu padre, Tetsuhiro. Lo mejor es que te vayas-** mi madre volvió a interferir.

 **-Madre, padre, por favor, no me echen de aquí como si fuera un extraño. Yo necesito que me escuchen, que me entiendan-**

 **-No pienso escuchar nada, y menos después de la humillación que me hizo tu... aj me causa repugnancia decirlo-** me miró con asco **–El tipo ese con el que vives-**

 **-De eso es lo que le quiero hablar, padre-**

 **-Menos pienso escucharte si vienes a hablarme de tus mariconadas que mucha vergüenza y deshonra ha traído a la familia Morinaga-**

 **-Pues no me voy a ir. Perdóneme por mi atrevimiento, padre, pero no me iré sin antes ser escuchado por lo menos por usted-** me puse firme, pero recibí dos bofetadas más por parte de mi padre **–¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!-** me quejé, me pegó más fuerte.

 **-Y te va a doler más si no te vas ahora-**

 **-No-** respondí.

 **-¡Qué dijiste!-** me atrajo hacia él sujetándome el cuello de mi camisa.

 **-Dije que no me iré hasta que me escuches-** contesté con valentía a pesar que me moría de miedo.

 **-Insolente-** susurró y luego me pegó un puñete el cual causó que la esquina de mi labio sangrara y que yo cayera al piso **–¡Mocoso malcriado! Siempre con esa rebelde conducta-**

 **-Auch...-** susurré limpiándome la comisura del labio y algunas lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

 **-Mejor escuchemos al niño-** interfirió mi madre.

 **-Por supuesto que no. Este mocoso debe aprender a que cuando yo doy una orden... SE CUMPLE-** respondió mi padre con mucho enojo.

 **-Evitemos el escándalo. Los vecinos van a estar hablando-** mi madre lo convenció.

 **-Ay...-** suspiró **–De acuerdo. Solo para que los vecinos no estén hablando mal; PERO... la conversación la tendré solo yo con este maricón. ¡Oye! Ponte de pie-** se dirigió hacia mí.

 **-Gracias...-** respondí poniéndome de pie un poco débil.

 **-¿Por qué sigues causándonos decepciones, Tetsuhiro?-** mi madre me miró con asco **–Tu padre ya me contó lo que sucedió en tu apartamento el día de ayer ¡Por qué sigues avergonzándonos!-**

 **-Madre, no entiendo por qué le causo decepción. Obtuve mi título universitario y ahora soy supervisor en una de las mejores farmacéuticas de Japón ¿acaso eso no importa?-** intenté hacerle entender.

 **-Eres gay, vives con un don nadie y estás corrompiendo la mente de una inocente niña-** mi madre derramó un par de lágrimas, cosa que me hizo sentir mal.

 **-Madre, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi crecimiento profesional ¿Por qué no lo puede entender?-**

 **-Como siempre... hiciste llorar a tu madre con tus porquerías, con tus mariconadas-** mi padre me hacía sentir cada vez más basura.

 **-Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo. El hombre con el que vivo es mi pareja y tenemos una relación sana y sin escándalos. Y la niña es mi hija que estoy criando junto a él. No la estamos pervirtiendo como dicen, ni tampoco inculcándole el mal-**

 **-¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchando eso. ¡Me da tanto asco!-** me levantó nuevamente la mano, pero no me pegó **–Vamos al estudio para que me digas a lo que viniste y terminar con esta ridícula discusión de una buena vez... ¡sígueme!-** mi padre empezó a caminar en dirección al estudio.

 **-Como deseo no haberte tenido, Tetsuhiro-** mi madre me dijo antes de que me fuera de la sala.

 **-Madre, no me diga eso, por favor, que me rompe el alma-** quise abrazarla, pero ella me alejó con su mano.

 **-¡Tetsuhiro!-** escuché a mi padre llamándome desde el estudio.

Respiré hondo para no empezar a llorar y fui rápidamente al estudio de mi padre el cual quedaba cerca de las escaleras que daba a las habitaciones. Cómo odiaba ese lugar. _Recuerdo que mi padre siempre me llamaba a su estudio cuando me regañaba para que los vecinos no escuchen; y precisamente mis duras anécdotas de la adolescencia están reviviendo._ Ingresé y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me quedé parado ahí, pues sentía mucha incomodidad; mientras que mi padre estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados a unos pasos de mí. El lugar era tan tenebroso como solía ser... siempre con poca luz, muchos libros viejos en los estantes, el gran escritorio de mi padre con dos sillas al frente, y adornos antiguos que le gustaba coleccionar...

 **-Habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día para escuchar tus estupideces-** mi padre jamás iba a cambiar su trato conmigo.

 **-Vine a pedirte y si es posible rogarte que...-** mi respiración se aceleraba **–Que... que nos deje en paz, que no haga nada malo en contra de nosotros, que... que me olvide si quiere, pero... por lo que más quiera... no se meta más en mi vida, padre-**

 **-Jajajajaja...-** se burló **–Lo dices por la amenaza que le hice a tu...-** roló los ojos **–A ese don nadie con el que vives-**

 **-Correcto, y... por favor no se refiera a él de ese modo. Mi pareja se llama Tatsumi-**

 **-Me importa una mierda como se llame ese imbécil-** me gritó **–Si vas a venir a pedirme algo... no te conviene estar corrigiéndome-**

 **-Perdón, padre-** agaché la cabeza.

 **-Bueno...-** empezó a caminar por todo el estudio **–Ese tal... "Tatsumi" como dices... me humilló y me golpeó cuando fui a tu apartamento. ¿Cómo esperas que no haga nada?-**

 **-Él se excedió y le pido perdón por parte de Tatsumi. Le juro que jamás volverá a pasar; pero... por favor, no interfiera en mi vida-**

 **-Tú eres mi hijo y yo me meto si me da la gana. Además, llevas mi apellido y estoy seguro que esa mocosa que tienes por hija también lo lleva... ¿verdad?-**

 **-Sí-**

 **-No puedo permitir que mi apellido se siga expandiendo en personas enfermas como ustedes-**

 **-Por favor, padre... le suplico que no se meta en mi vida-**

 **-¿Temes a que llame a la policía, no?-** se detuvo en frente de mí con sus aires de superioridad **–Sabes perfectamente que es ILEGAL en este país que una pareja HOMOSEXUAL adopte a un hijo y peor aún si se trata de una niña-**

 **-Lo sé, pero... Maggie es mi hija-**

 **-¿Biológica?-**

 **-...-** me sorprendió, pues parecía sospechar.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Acaso... no es tu hija biológica?-**

 **-Sí... sí lo es-** tartamudeé.

 **-Qué interesante...-** se burló **–Algo me dice que esa mocosa NO lleva tu sangre. Claro... si tú eres gay. ¿Cómo podrías meterte con una mujer?-**

 **-¡Sí es mi hija biológica!-** afirmé.

 **-¿Y si le digo a la policía que además... te haga una prueba de paternidad?-** me amenazó.

 **-...-** me quedé mirándolo con pánico, pues lo que me decía era horrible.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No que la niña es tu hija biológica? Si es así... entonces no debería preocuparte que te hagan una prueba de paternidad... ¿o sí?-** rió un poco, mientras que yo volví a agachar la cabeza **–El que nada debe... nada teme, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-...-** me descubrió.

 **-Lo sabía-** cantó victoria **–El que calla otorga; y tu silencio me lo dice todo. Ay Tetsuhiro, eso te va a costar a ti y al imbécil de Tatsumi años de cárcel. No tienen ningún permiso LEGAL de adoptar a esa niña-**

 **-...-** me arrodillé ante mi padre manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Por favor, padre...-** le rogué y le lloré **–Le suplico que no me quite a mi hija, no llame a la policía, no me haga daño de esa forma-**

 **-Lo que me faltaba... que te humilles. ¡Qué vergüenza!-** renegó.

 **-Lo hago porque... porque me dan miedo sus amenazas-** gemí del llanto **–Hago lo que sea, lo que usted me pida, padre-**

 **-¿Lo que sea?-**

 **-Sí...-**

 **-Ponte de pie, ahora-** me dio una orden y yo lo obedecí como cuando era un adolescente **–No te vuelvas a arrodillar. Ningún Morinaga se humilla ¿me oíste?-** me señaló con el dedo.

 **-...-** asentí con la cabeza, pero a él no le gustó.

 **-¡HABLA!-**

 **-Sí...-** pronuncié asustado.

 **-¡Sí qué!-**

 **-Sí, padre-** tragué grueso.

 **-Bien...-** me miró con seriedad y luego caminó hasta su escritorio para sentarse en su gran silla **–Toma asiento-** me señaló la silla que estaba frente a él.

 **-Sí, padre-** nuevamente respondí como él quiso y me senté en la silla que me indicó.

 **-Así que... ¿quieres hacer negocios conmigo, cierto?-**

 **-Solo quiero que no haga nada en contra de Tatsumi y de mi hija-**

 **-¿Qué me das a cambio de mi silencio?-**

 **-Lo que sea-**

 **-"Lo que sea", significa que estás dispuesto a todo-**

 **-...-** lo miré resignado **–Qué quiere que haga-**

 **-En primer lugar... muero por saber la historia de esa mocosa-** se rió **–Es decir... ¿de dónde la sacaste?-**

 **-Maggie es mi hija y punto-**

 **-¡A mí no me vengas con jueguitos estúpidos, mocoso!-** se enojó golpeando el escritorio **–Yo sé que esa niña NO es tu hija, y si no me dices la verdad... en este preciso momento levanto el teléfono y llamo a la policía ¿me oíste?-**

 **-...-** me amenazó y al hacerle notar mi miedo... le daba la razón.

 **-Así que empieza a hablar con la verdad-**

 _La verdad... la verdad ¿quiere que le diga la verdad? No puedo hacer eso. Me meteré en un problema peor. La verdad es aún más grave, pues... pues... así se enterará que yo maté a Takasu. No puede ser... qué hago ¡QUÉ HAGO! Si digo la verdad... mi padre tendrá una razón más para llevarme a la cárcel; pero si callo... mi padre llamará a la policía y de todas formas me iré a la cárcel._ Entraba en desesperación.

 _-No es justo que tú vayas a prisión solo por defenderte. Si lo pensamos fríamente sería... si tú no lo matabas él, pues entonces... él te mataba a ti-_

 _-Pero... ¿y la ley? Nadie me va a creer-_

 _-La ley es una mierda. ¿Acaso no ves que locos como el otaku y Takasu estaban sueltos? Quién sabe qué otro maldito enfermo andará por ahí. Esto... NUNCA pasó ¿me oíste? Taiga murió en el parto y Takasu desapareció misteriosamente ¿entendiste?-_

 _-Pero, Sempai...-_

 _-¿ENTENDISTE?-_

 _-Sí...-_

 _-Bien. Este tema NO lo volvemos a tocar-_

Recordé la conversación que tuve con Sempai sobre el tema, aún cuando Maggie era apenas una bebé recién nacida. Le prometí que no hablaría con nadie sobre el caso de Takasu y Taiga, le prometí que esa verdad... la llevaría hasta la tumba; pero... con las amenazas de mi padre... me veía en un gran aprieto. _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 **-¿Y? Estoy esperando-** mi padre insistió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 **-Bien...-** suspiré **–Eh... le voy a contar-** tragué grueso **–Hace... hace como 5 años, yo... yo trabajaba con la madre de Maggie. Su nombre era Taiga-** me dolió recordarla y pronunciar su nombre **–Ella y yo éramos muy grandes amigos, éramos muy unidos y nos queríamos mucho. Un día... yo... yo tuve una fuerte pelea con Sempai; es decir, Tatsumi-** _aquí comienza la mentira_ **–Me separé de Tatsumi y... Taiga me consoló ¿comprende? Ella y yo... tuvimos relaciones sexuales-**

 **-¿Pero cómo? Tú eres un maricón-** de todos modos, mi padre se empeñaba en ofenderme.

 **-Sí, soy homosexual, pero... entre alcohol y la depresión... pues tuve un desliz. No me di cuenta que me acosté con Taiga; es más, casi ni me acuerdo de cómo pasó, pero... la cosa es que sí pasó-** respiré hondo **–Tiempo después, solucioné las cosas con mi Sempai... o sea Tatsumi, y... volví al apartamento con él, pero... unos meses más tarde, Taiga me dijo que estaba embarazada-**

 **-¿En dónde está esa mujer?-**

 **-Ella... murió-**

 **-¿Murió? ¿Cómo murió?-**

 **-Pues...-**

 _-No te vas a morir, Taiga ¿Por qué dices eso?-_

 _-Por favor, Morinaga, te lo suplico. Prométeme que cuidarás a Maggie-_

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Promételo... PROMÉTEMELO-_

 _-¡Taiga, basta!-_

 _-PROMÉTEMELO... AHHHHHHH...-_

 _-¡Qué pasa! ¿Por qué gritas?-_

 _-PROMÉTEMELO, PROMÉTEMELO, PROMÉTEMELO...-_

 _-¡Te lo prometo!-_

 _-...Gracias. Ya... ya me siento... tranquila-_

Me quebrara emocionalmente el recordar los últimos momentos y palabras de Taiga. Aquella noche tormentosa y llena de dolor cuando me hizo prometer que cuidaría y criaría a su hija como si fuera mía. _No he olvidado la promesa que te hice Taiga. Protegeré a Maggie así sea con mi propia vida y no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate de las manos, ni siquiera mi padre._

 **-Tetsuhiro, responde-** mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos **–¿Cómo murió? ¿Qué le sucedió a esa tal Taiga?-**

 **-El parto se le complicó y su cuerpo no lo resistió. Ella tenía un organismo bastante débil, según el diagnóstico de los médicos, y pues…-** sentí muchas ganas de llorar, pues a pesar que mentí respecto a mi paternidad, la muerte de Taiga era totalmente real **–Lo… lo siento, padre. Me duele recordar esos momentos-** me disculpé por lagrimear en frente de él.

 **-Vaya historia la tuya…-** se burló sarcásticamente **-Cómo no me enteré de todo lo que te estaba pasando-** suspiró y luego le dio un golpe al escritorio **-¿Me crees imbécil?-**

 **-¿Perdón?-**

 **-¿Crees que con tus lágrimas me voy a comer ese cuento?-** se enojó nuevamente **–Dime la verdad-**

 **-¡Es la verdad!-** me exalté.

 **-No te creo, mocoso. Llamaré a la policía y que las pruebas de ADN hablen por sí solas-** puso su mano en el teléfono fijo que estaba encima del escritorio, y automáticamente puse mi mano encima para que no levante el auricular.

 **-Por favor, padre créame. Yo le juro que Maggie es mi hija, usted mismo lo pudo comprobar cuando fue a mi apartamento y vio que se parecía a mí. Si Maggie no fuera mi hija biológica como dice… entonces por qué tiene rasgos muy similares a los míos-** me excusé desesperadamente.

 **-Suelta mi mano, ahora-** me miró con mucha seriedad y por miedo se la solté.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Bueno…-** dejó de agarrar el teléfono **–Es cierto lo que dices. Esa niña se parece mucho a ti-** suspiró **–De acuerdo, no te someteré a esas pruebas de paternidad y te creeré; pero escúchame bien, mocoso-** me señaló con el dedo **–Si yo me entero que esto es una mentira… te vas a arrepentir, Tetsuhiro, a mí NADIE me ve la cara de idiota, y menos uno de mis hijos ¿me oíste?-**

 **-Sí…-**

 **-¡Sí qué…!-**

 **-Sí, padre-**

 **-Bien. Me gusta que me respondas fuerte y claro… como HOMBRE-**

 **-Gracias por escucharme, padre-** me puse de pie, pero él me detuvo.

 **-Oye un momento… aún no hemos terminado la conversación-**

 **-Eh… pero dijo que me creía. Pensé que todo estaba solucionado-** me volví a sentar.

 **-Ay no me digas, pero qué fácil ¿no?-** se burló **–Pude haberte creído de que esa niña es tu hija, pero eso no quita el hecho que esté en contra de que una pareja homosexual la críe y tampoco voy a olvidar el golpe y la humillación que me hizo el imbécil con el que vives-**

 **-…-** _maldición Sempai, tenías que golpearlo._

 **-Voy a enseñarle a ese don nadie que a mí nadie me levanta la mano-**

 **-No, padre, por favor. Ya le pedí perdón a usted por eso-** me exalté del miedo –Y no me quite a mi hija, se lo ruego. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me pida-

 **-¿Lo que sea?-**

 **-Sí, lo que sea-**

 **-Perfecto-** sonrió malévolamente **–Elige… Tatsumi o tu hija-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Si eliges a Tatsumi... me entregas a la niña para que se críe con la educación correcta que aquí le podemos dar; sin embargo, si eliges a tu hija… tendrás que separarte de Tatsumi y no volver a verlo por el resto de tu vida-**

 **-Lo que me dice es horrible. No puedo elegir entre las dos personas que más amo-**

 **-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te haré elegir. A menos que quieras que llame a la policía y pierdes a los dos. Tatsumi a la cárcel y tu hija a una casa hogar-**

 **-Padre…-**

 **-Tú decides-**

 **-…-** _la decisión más difícil de mi vida, cómo elegir entre la persona que amo y mi hija ¿Maggie o Sempai? ¿Maggie o Sempai? no puedo elegir… ¡no puedo!_ –Yo…-

 **-Tú que…-**

 **-Yo…-** _no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo…_ **-No puedo…-**

 **-¿Cómo dices?-**

 **-Perdón, padre, pero no puedo. No puedo elegir de esa forma. ¡No puedo!-** me tapé el rostro con las manos de la desesperación.

 **-Como quieras. Llamaré a la policía-** nuevamente sujetó el auricular.

 **-¡No!-** detuve su mano con mucho miedo **–No por favor, debe haber otra cosa que pueda hacer. No sé… algo diferente… yo…-**

 **-Quita tu mano de la mía-**

 **-Por favor, no llame a la policía…-**

 **-¡QUE LA QUITES!-** pegó un grito que me aterró y quité la mano.

 **-…-**

 **-Ay…-** suspiró y dejó el teléfono a un lado **–Tal vez hay algo que sí puedas hacer para… LIMPIAR tu imagen y sobretodo la imagen de los Morinaga-**

 **-Qué… qué cosa es…-**

 **-Cásate-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

 **-Sí. Cásate con una mujer de nuestro nivel socioeconómico y así limpiarás tu imagen ante la sociedad-**

 **-Habla de matrimonio como si fuera cualquier cosa, padre-**

 **-No me importa lo que pienses. Te vas a casar para limpiar la deshonra que le has causado a esta familia-** respiró hondo para calmarse **–Por la chica, no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente a alguien. Es de tu edad, viene de una buena familia y tiene mucho dinero-**

 **-¿Un matrimonio arreglado?-**

 **-Lo más arreglado posible para que la sociedad vea que te has recuperado y que estás yendo por el camino correcto-**

 **-Padre, no creo que sea una buena idea. La chica no aceptaría algo así-**

 **-Con dinero… todo se puede-**

 **-Pero… ¿y qué hay de mí?-** me preocupé **–Padre, yo… yo no me puedo casar con alguien que no amo y que ni siquiera conozco. Además, yo ya tengo una pareja y…-**

 **-¡Me importa una MIERDA tu enfermiza relación con otro hombre!-** nuevamente golpeó el escritorio para asustarme **–Esa es la opción que te doy o sino… llamo a la policía y le cuento que una pareja homosexual está criando ilegalmente a una niña-**

 **-…-**

 **-Así que… toma tu decisión, Tetsuhiro. ¿Te casas sí o no?-**

 **-…-** _me está poniendo contra la espada y la pared_ **-¿Acaso no sería lo mismo que abandonar a mi Sempai, bueno… a Tatsumi?-**

 **-El matrimonio es arreglado. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es fingir que la amas y que son muy felices; irse a vivir juntos por mínimo un año y luego, puedes separarte. Ah, y si puedes… darle un hijo mejor-**

 **-¡No, ni hablar!-**

 **-¿Qué dices, mocoso?-**

 **-Yo no puedo estar casado por un año con otra persona, menos vivir con ella y peor aún darle un hijo. Padre, no puedo hacer algo como eso. Sempai no me va a esperar un año, y se negará a que yo viva con otra persona…-**

 **-¡Basta! Esa es la condición que te pongo-** me calló **–Así que voy a organizar tu boda aquí en Fukuoka, y si no te presentas… vas a conocerme en realidad-** me amenazó.

 **-¡Por Dios no! Deje de amenazarme. ¿Por qué quiere destruir mi vida?-** me exalté y me puse de pie a expresar todo lo que pensaba, pues estaba harto de agachar la cabeza y guardar mis sentimientos **–Yo sé que usted odia tener un hijo homosexual; pero… pero yo no lo decidí y tampoco es que lo esté haciendo para molestarlo o deshonrar a la familia; simplemente sucedió. Me gustan los hombres… ¿qué culpa tengo? Me acepté como soy, me quiero como soy. Hay tantas familias que apoyan a sus hijos a pesar que son homosexuales, por qué ustedes no me pueden apoyarme a mí. Desde que descubrieron que soy gay, solo me han mostrado odio, desprecio, asco, decepción… me duele, padre, me duele mucho cómo me tratan, cómo me son indiferentes, yo…-** las lágrimas me ganaron **–Yo también tengo sentimientos, yo soy su hijo, ustedes son mis padres y los sigo queriendo a pesar de todo. Sé que soy una decepción y una vergüenza para ustedes; pero por lo menos quise demostrarles que pueden estar orgullosos de mí desarrollándome profesionalmente y así lo hice. Estudié cada día, cada minuto, cada instante para poder ingresar a una universidad fuera de nuestro pueblo, estar siempre entre los primeros puestos, encontrar un buen trabajo y lograr tener un puesto importante y reconocido como lo tengo ahora. He llegado muy lejos, me he logrado profesionalmente en la carrera y especialidad que me apasiona y he sido capaz de sobrevivir solo económicamente todo este tiempo… pensando que… pensando que… posiblemente…-** se me agudizaba la voz **–Posiblemente… algún día… ustedes… ustedes… estarían orgullosos de mí…-** reventé en llanto, me senté, y apoyé mis brazos en el escritorio para esconder mi rostro lleno de lágrimas.

 **-…-** mi padre se quedó mudo unos instantes, pero nada podía ablandar su corazón de piedra **–¿Terminaste con tu drama?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** levanté el rostro y lo miré más tranquilo, pero serio.

 **-No, mocoso, a mí no me llores-** roló los ojos **–Los hombres NO lloran-**

 **-¡Seré hombre, pero también un ser humano, y puedo llorar!-**

 **-Bájame ese tono, Tetsuhiro-** me regañó.

 **-…-** respiré hondo y me sequé las lágrimas **–Tan solo quiero… que me deje en paz, por favor. Si quiere… si quiere puedo darle un porcentaje de mi sueldo y...-**

 **-JAJAJAJAJA… no quiero tu dinero-** soltó una carcajada burlona **–La miseria que ganas tú, no se compara a lo que gano yo. Así que ni te molestes… PERO… creo que sí hay algo que puedas hacer-**

 **-¿Qué cosa es?-**

 **-¿Estarías dispuesto a desligarte de nosotros en todo sentido?-**

 **-¿Des… desligarme? No entiendo-**

 **-Renunciar a esta familia, renunciar a los Morinaga-**

 **-¿Quiere decir que dejaré de ser parte de esta familia, padre?-**

 **-Así es, pero como te dije… en TODO sentido-** resaltó **– Como por ejemplo… dejarás de referirte a mí como "padre" y empezarás a decirme "Morinaga-san", ya no podrás venir a esta casa cuando se te dé la gana; es más, tramitaré una orden de alejamiento, no podrás acudir a nosotros cuando tengas algún problema personal o financiero, no podrás considerarnos como familia en documentos legales, y sobretodo… ya no podrás cobrar tu parte de la herencia de los Morinaga-**

 **-…-** _no puedo creer todo lo que me está diciendo… ¡qué cruel!_

 **-Qué dices. Si aceptas… te dejaré en paz con tu hija y con ese tipo Tatsumi; es decir, no me meteré en tu vida, pero TÚ tampoco tendrás derecho a meterte en la mía o en la de tu madre o en la de tu hermano. Si Kunihiro desea seguir compartiendo lazos familiares contigo, ese es su problema, pero nosotros ya no queremos pasar por más vergüenzas, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-En caso que acepte… ¿me dejará en paz?-**

 **-Así es. Porque al desligarte de la familia Morinaga, ya no ejerzo ningún derecho sobre ti-**

 **-Padre…-** suspiré **–Me cuesta creer todo lo que me está diciendo. ¿Acaso usted no me quiere?-**

 **-No me cambies el tema, mocoso-**

 **-Pero por qué quiere que renuncie a la familia…-**

 **-Es la última opción que te doy. Lo tomas o lo dejas-**

 **-¡Es que es injusto!-** me exalté con un dolor muy grande en el alma.

 **-Injusto es que después de haberte criado con tanto esfuerzo, después de haber trabajo duro para que nunca te falte nada... tú hagas lo que te dé la gana y nos pagues con deshonras. Además… no entiendo por qué el drama. Hace muchos años que no pones un pie en esta casa y que ni siquiera te molestas en comunicarte con nosotros. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?-**

 **-La diferencia es que a pesar de haberme independizado y formar mi propia vida; siempre tuve en cuenta que son mis padres y sé dónde encontrarlos, y que si algún día sucede algo importante… me avisarán. Pero al desligarme de ustedes… posiblemente ya nunca más vuelva a saber nada de usted o de mi madre-** se me escaparon un par de lágrimas **–No quiero sentir que estoy solo en el mundo, que no tengo familia, que soy huérfano-**

 **-Bueno, Tetsuhiro, eso depende de la decisión que tomes-** me sonrió hipócritamente.

 **-No puedo creer que mi propio padre me ponga en esta situación-**

 **-Ay… me estoy cansando de discutir-** renegó **–Si no piensas decidirte, entonces te puedes retirar, pero mañana te mando a la policía-**

 **-¡No!-** me asusté **–Ya… está bien. Voy… voy a tomar una decisión-**

 **-¿Y bien…?-**

 **-…-** respiré hondo **–Renuncio a la familia Morinaga-** mi voz de quebró.

 **-Como quieras. Así será-** se mostró orgulloso **–Entonces, llamaré a mi abogado-**

 **-¿Abogado? ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-**

 **-Para que firmes unos papeles-** agarró su celular **–¿Qué esperabas… qué este acuerdo sería solo de palabra?-**

 _¿Qué acabo de hacer? Renuncié a mi propia familia, a las personas que me dieron hogar, educación, alimentación… todo lo que quise. Me siento… me siento un mal hijo, un mal agradecido; pero… yo no quiero que me separen de mi hija o de Sempai. Eso posiblemente me dolería aún más; así que por eso renuncié a los Morinaga. De todas formas… me siento miserable y deprimido. Jamás pensé que el odio de mi padre fuera tan grande hasta el punto de querer considerarme un extraño._

Mi padre procedió a llamar a su abogado y le explicó la situación telefónicamente. Tardó como una hora en llegar a la casa de mis padres con los papeles correspondientes que mi padre mencionó. Claro está que en esa hora mi padre me dejó solo en el estudio, pues no soportaba estar cerca de mí. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos el abogado, mi padre, y yo encerrados en el estudio, me explicaron verbalmente lo que estaba firmaron y se leyó lo que decía cada documento. Primero, mi padre procedió a firmar como tres hojas, pero lo que me dolió aún más fue ver cómo lo hacía sin remordimiento o pena alguna. Luego, me era mi turno de firmar los documentos legales. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo era por proteger a Maggie y a Sempai. Demoré un poco en firmar, pero la presión de que el abogado y mi padre me tuvieran en la mira... logró que firmara con mucha decepción. Finalmente me entregaron una copia de los documentos legales y la orden de alejamiento, pero solo de mis padres; pues fue bien claro al decirme que era problema de Kunihiro si él quería seguir teniendo contacto familiar conmigo. El abogado se despidió y se retiró dejándome a mi padre y a mí solos...

 **-Mira el lado bueno-** comentó mi padre poniéndose de pie.

 **-¿Qué hay de bueno en esto?-** lo miré con resentimiento.

 **-Ya no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida y eres libre de hacer lo que se te pegue la gana-**

 **-Tiene razón-** también me puse de pie **–Espero que no se arrepienta nunca de esto-**

 **-¿Me estás amenazando?-**

 **-No. Yo no soy de esos-**

 **-Ay por favor, cambia esa cara-** roló los ojos **–De todas formas y ya ni me necesitabas-**

 **-...-** suspiré **–A pesar que ya nada nos une legalmente, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y perdón por las decepciones que alguna vez le causé-**

 **-Qué bueno que seas agradecido-**

 **-Sí...-** sonreí melancólicamente **–Qué le vaya bien, y por favor... despídame de su esposa-**

Fue la última cosa que le dije a mi padre y salí rápidamente de ese lugar, un lugar que me dolería aún más recordar. Subí a mi carro, tiré los malditos documentos en los asientos de atrás y arranqué con lágrimas en los ojos. En esos momentos solo quería llorar hasta que se me secaran los ojos, pero no tenía ganas de regresar al apartamento. No quería enfrentarme con Sempai y revivir aquellos horribles momentos con mi padre; pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Así que manejé con mucha irresponsabilidad a un lugar solitario; sin embargo, al estar muy alterado y distraído... no me daba cuenta a la velocidad que iba y por poco me salvé de un accidente. El corazón se me quería salir del susto, por lo que decidí tranquilizarme y sabía que manejando no lo iba a lograr. Tampoco tenía pensando ir a beber a un bar ni tampoco ir a la casa de un amigo de mi pueblo, pues eso significaría explicarle mi estado de depresión; así que lo mejor fue quedarme en un hotel económico y encerrarme a llorar hasta que me calmara para poder regresar tranquilo a casa y fingir que nada fuera de lo común había pasado y que estuve trabajando.

Pagué un cuarto de hotel de paso, me quité el saco, los zapatos y me metí dentro de la cama a llorar. Quería estar solo en ese momento y que nadie me molestara; así que apagué mi celular para no recibir ninguna llamada, pero no contaba con que por tanto llorar terminaría quedándome dormido varias horas. Cuando abrí los ojos, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro y me levanté de golpe y muy asustado.

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Son casi las 10pm! Ay no, me quedé dormido. Debo regresar al apartamento de inmediato._

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, cogí mi celular y lo guardé en mi bolsillo aún estando apagado. Me subí al carro y arranqué de frente a Nagoya.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Finalicé la historia y me di cuenta que mi rostro estaba nuevamente empapado de lágrimas y mi respiración se encontraba acelerada. Sempai se había quedado boquiabierto con todo lo que me contaba, y me miraba con ojos horrorizados por los hechos mencionados...

 **-Y... y eso... fue lo que pasó...-** me secaba el rostro con la camisa.

 **-...-**

 **-¿No... no vas a decirme... nada?-** pregunté con mi voz quebrada.

 **-Morinaga...-** suspiró y se sobó la cara de los nervios **–No sé qué decir. Tengo una mezcla de emociones, yo... siento odio, cólera, tristeza, rabia, pena, impotencia, frustración... no sé-**

 **-Sempai...-** gemí del llanto **–No sé si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal, pero... pero yo lo único que quería era protegerte a ti y a Maggie. Yo... yo los amo a los dos y haría cualquier cosa para que no les pase nada a ustedes-** exploté en llanto y Sempai me abrazó inmediatamente.

 **-Tranquilo, Morinaga...-** fortaleció el abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda **–Yo sé que...-** la voz de Sempai también se quebró un poco **–Sé que no puedo entender muy bien lo que estás sintiendo, porque nunca lo he vivido, pero... por favor, trata de calmarte. Me parte el alma verte así-**

 **-Perdóname, Sempai... no puedo. Duele... duele mucho-** me aferré aún más a él.

 **-Tengo muchas ganas de partirle la cara a ese bastardo-**

 **-No lo hagas, Sempai-** continué llorando en su hombro **–Ya no quiero saber nada de ellos-**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé... ya no llores, por favor-** se notaba su preocupación, pero me dolía tanto el corazón.

 **-Ya no tengo padres, ya no tengo familia ¡Estoy solo, Sempai!-** me exalté.

 **-No, Morinaga, no digas eso-** rompió el abrazo y sostuvo mi rostro con sus dos manos **–Mírame... mírame y escúchame bien-** acercó su rostro al mío **–Tú no estás solo ¿me oíste? No estás solo y nunca lo estarás. Yo estoy aquí contigo... soy... soy tu pareja ¿entiendes?-** intentaba animarme **–No vuelvas a decir que no tienes familia, porque sí la tienes. Maggie y yo somos tu familia ahora. Nosotros somos una familia pequeña, pero lo somos. Las familias no necesariamente son las biológicas. La verdadera familia la conforma aquellas personas con las que vives, con las que creces, con las que pasas los mejores años de tu vida, y sobretodo, son las personas que te aman tal y como eres, Morinaga-** me dio un pequeño besito en los labios **–Jamás vuelvas a decir que no tienes familia, porque nosotros somos tu familia. Maggie te ama, yo te amo y siempre estaremos juntos. Eres una maravillosa persona, Morinaga, no lo olvides nunca. Tú vales MUCHÍSIMO MÁS de lo que valen esos miserables a los que llamabas padres-**

 **-Gracias... Sempai...-**

 **-Así que quiero que este horrible capítulo de tu vida se cierre aquí. Quiero que esto sea solo un mal recuerdo y que de hoy en adelante... esos bastardos sean unos completos extraños para ti-**

 **-No creo poder olvidarlos por completo-** poco a poco me fui calmando.

 **-Sé que será un proceso muy largo, pero... recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí y a la enana-**

 **-Sí, Sempai...-** la voz se me iba **–Gracias por tus palabras. Eres... eres el mejor-** lo abracé profundamente **–Te amo mucho-**

 **-Y yo a ti-** susurró en mi oreja.

Sempai fue muy comprensivo conmigo y eso me lleno de paz y alegría el corazón. Pensé que Sempai tal vez no comprendería y seguiría reclamándome mis actos, o que tal vez se volvería loco e iría a matar a golpes a mis padres; pero... felizmente puso primero mis sentimientos antes que sus impulsos.

 _Me da gusto saber que Sempai afirma con mucho orgullo que somos una familia. Siento que nuestra relación cada vez es más formal; puesto que... ya no somos una simple pareja; sino que también una familia. Sé que hace unas semanas, Sempai dijo que por nada del mundo aceptaría en casarse conmigo; pero... me doy cuenta que no necesitamos de un papel legal para ser una familia muy linda. Te amo, Sempai, te amo por todo el apoyo y el amor que me das, sobretodo en los momentos más difíciles. A pesar de seguir siendo un tirano, sé que muy en el fondo... el amor que tú me tienes es inmensamente grande... tan grande que ni tú lo sabes. Definitivamente, el tamaño de tus sentimientos ha crecido mucho desde que empezamos esta relación que siempre soñé._

Después de toda la explicación que le di, Sempai no me refutó más sobre el tema para no hacerme sentir mal; pero no podía evitar seguir teniendo una cara triste. Fui a bañarme para limpiarme de las malas vibras y de esos horribles recuerdos. Al salir de la ducha, Sempai me esperó en la sala con un par de sándwiches. Le agradecí por ser tan considerado, pero le dije que no tenía hambre. Aún así me exigió comerlos, pues por todo el relato que le conté... se dio cuenta que en ningún momento del día me había detenido a comer. Le sonreí por preocuparse tanto por mí, y para no iniciar una discusión... me los comí. Minutos después, él se ofreció a la lavar mi plato, mientras que yo me dirigí al cuarto para descansar; pues de todas formas al día siguiente debía continuar con mis labores en la farmacéutica.

Antes de dormir, apagué la luz principal de la habitación y prendí la lamparita que estaba en mi mesita nocturna. Saqué de mi mochila los papeles me entregó mi padre, y me recosté en mi lado de la cama para leerlos detenidamente, pues m e encontraba más tranquilo y consiente de mis actos. Minutos después, Sempai ingresó a la habitación dando un gran bostezo. Se dirigió al armario para ponerse el pijama, y yo no le presté atención para no avergonzarlo y se pudiera desvestir y vestir tranquilamente. Para mi mala suerte, se dio cuenta que no lo estaba mirando como siempre suelo hace cuando se cambia de ropa, y empezó con sus preguntas...

 **-Vaya... veo que estás tan concentrado que tu lado pervertido se ha ido-** comentó en son de broma, mientras se recostaba en su lado de la cama **-¿Qué tanto lees?-**

 **-Eh... son los papeles legales que firmé y...-**

 **-Ay Morinaga ¿sigues con eso?-** roló los ojos **–Deja de atormentarte, por favor-**

 **-Lo siento, Sempai-**

 **-Mejor dámelos...-**

 **-¡No, Sempai, no los rompas!-** me preocupé.

 **-Relájate, idiota, no los voy a romper-** me los quitó **–Tan solo los guardaré para que no seas tan descuidado y los pierdas por ahí. No quiero que Maggie los llegue a ver algún día y tampoco quiero que te deprimas cada vez que los veas-** explicó colocándolos dentro del cajón de su mesita nocturna.

 **-Hablando de Maggie... ¿dónde está?-** me preocupé un poco.

 **-Te dije que la había dejado en casa de tía Matsuda-**

 **-Sí, pero... ¿no deberíamos recogerla? Ya es más de media noche-**

 **-Tarado... ¿qué clase de irresponsable me crees? Por supuesto que le pedí de favor a mi tía y a Kanako que cuidaran a la enana hasta mañana. No voy a ser tan descuidado de recoger a Maggie a altas horas de la noche. Es peligroso-**

 **-Tienes razón, Sempai-** me sentí más tranquilo y apagué mi lámpara para poder dormir.

Habrá pasado casi una hora que ambos estuvimos en la oscuridad de la habitación, tan solo con la luz de la luna iluminándonos. Yo me encontraba bocarriba, mientras que Sempai me daba la espalda. Tenía mucho insomnio esa noche, no podía dormir, pues temía soñar alguna pesadilla relacionada a mis padres, y además había algo que aún me inquietaba...

 **-Sempai... ¿estás despierto?-**

 **-Duérmete ya...-** contestó algo fastidiado.

 **-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?-**

 **-...-**

 **-¿Sempai...?-**

 **-¿Por qué habría de estar enojado?-**

 **-Pues... cuando llegué a casa me dijiste que estabas... furioso-**

 **-Estaba furioso porque me mentiste y no fuiste a trabajar, pero... ya me explicaste la razón, así que... ya no-**

 **-Gracias, Sempai. Tan solo quería estar seguro...-** sonreí.

 **-Aunque...-** me interrumpió, volteándose y colocándose bocarriba **–Olvidé de preguntarte una cosa...-**

 **-Eh... y qué cosa es-**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste sobre tu... "kohai personal"?-** a pesar que Sempai jamás lo admitiría, podía notar sus celos en su tono de voz.

 **-Ah...-** sentí un alivio, pues pensé que la pregunta sería peor **–Hablas de Sayu-**

 **-"Sayu", "Tetsuhiro"... parece que se tienen mucha confianza ¿no? Ambos se llamaban por sus nombres de pila-** mostró indignación.

 **-Sempai... no te enojes por eso-** suspiré **–Ella es solo eso, mi kohai personal-**

 **-Desde cuándo trabaja contigo-**

 **-Desde un poco antes que pidiera vacaciones-**

 **-Debiste decírmelo-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** me pareció un poco ridículo **-¿Acaso es grave tener una kohai?-**

 **-Ah y lo dice quien evaluó las entrevistas cuando quise buscar nuevos kohais hace varios años-**

 **-Eso fue porque Mika y Tadokoro iban a ser mis reemplazos. Ahí sí había razón para que yo esté presente y...-**

 **-Bueno, como sea. No me interesa-** quiso evadirme cortando la conversación y volviéndose a voltear dándome la espalda.

 **-Vamos, Sempai...-** me pegué a él lo abracé por atrás **–No me trates así. Aún estoy triste por todo lo que me pasó-** puse mi nariz sin darme cuenta en su cuello y provoqué una reacción en él.

 **-Ay...-** se sobresaltó.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Ah... no...-** se puso nervioso – **No nada, nada... es que... es que estás muy cerca-** se quejó, pero no me alejó.

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-¿Hmm?-**

 **-Te amo-**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?-**

 **-Pues... no lo sé. Tal vez porque estoy un poco sensible y quería decírtelo-** me aferré más a él **–Gracias por seguir esta relación conmigo, Sempai-**

 **-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Se supone que la decisión de estar juntos es de ambos-**

 **-Sí, pero... quería que sepas que ahora te amo más que antes. Mi amor por ti ha crecido más de lo que estaba cuando aún iba en la universidad-**

 **-Aún sigo sin comprender cómo puedes medir el tamaño de tus sentimientos-**

 **-No lo sé. Simplemente lo siento en mi corazón, siento que soy más feliz ahora; y estoy agradecido porque ahora eres más... no sé... abierto conmigo. Ya no me rechazas tanto-**

 **-Idiota-** expresó **–Cómo voy a rechazarte si ya son casi 5 años que estamos juntos-**

 **-¡Sempai!-** grité de emoción por lo que dijo.

 **-¡Ay! Por qué gritas así. Casi me revientas el tímpano-**

 **-¡Es que te acordaste!-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Normalmente no sueles acordarte de ninguna fecha importante de nuestra relación, pero ahora... te acordaste que pronto cumpliremos 5 años de pareja. Eso significa mucho para mí, Sempai-** me alegré muchísimo.

 **-Veo que eso te hace muy feliz, eh-** rió.

 **-¡Sí! Muy muy muy feliz-** intensifiqué el abrazo.

 **-¡Oye, idiota! Detente que me vas a asfixiar-**

 **-Oh, sí... lo siento... jeje-** dejé de hacer fuerza, pero no lo dejé de abrazar.

 **-Bueno, si tan feliz te hace que vayamos a cumplir 5 años juntos... entonces ¿por qué no hacemos algo?-**

 **-Wow... esto debe ser un sueño. ¿Tú proponiéndome que hagamos algo por nuestro quinto aniversario? Esto sí que es increíble-**

 **-Oye, si te vas a burlar... entonces no hacemos nada-**

 **-Ay no, Sempai, lo lamento. Es que me emocioné mucho-**

 **-Bien... entonces dime de una buena vez qué quieres hacer-**

 **-Pues... jeje... no sé...-** me dio algo de timidez decirle, pero me acordé que tenía un obsequio guardado de años **-¡Ya sé! Aún conservo el regalo que me dio Isogai-san por mi cumpleaños-**

 **-¿Regalo que te dio Isogai? ¡Qué tiene que ver ese bueno para nada en esto!-**

 **-Recuerda que cuando cumplí 25 años, aquella vez que me organizaste una fiesta sorpresa, Isogai-san me regaló una cena para dos en un restaurante muy lujoso y elegante y...-**

 **-¡Ah no! Ni lo pienses-**

 **-Pero Sempai, pero si tú me preguntaste qué quería hacer-**

 **-Sí, pero pensé que harías una deliciosa cena para nosotros, o tal vez ir a comer a un restaurante por la zona. No me imaginé que querías ir a cenar a ese restaurante lujoso y elegante que dices, el cual asumo que deberé ir con traje-**

 **-La idea es que hagamos algo diferente. Por favor, Sempai, no seas cruel-**

 **-¿Estás idiota? Dos hombres en traje yendo a cenar a un restaurante costoso ¿Qué cosa crees que va a decir la gente?-**

 **-Puedo pagar un adicional para que nos sienten en una zona privada y así nadie nos verá-**

 **-Mi respuesta es NO-**

 **-¡Sempai malo!-** hice un puchero **–Ahora voy a sentirme triste de nuevo-**

 **-Esta vez tu chantaje no va a funcionar y ahhhh-** escuché su dulce gemido **–¡Qué haces, idiota!-**

Había tomado posesión de la entrepierna de Sempai justo cuando él se encontraba desprevenido. Era excitante saber que con solo un abrazo, Sempai ya estaba duro. Proseguí a besar su cuello desde atrás y acariciar su miembro por encima del pijama. Sempai no paraba de gemir y de intentar quitar mi mano; pero mi fuerza era mayor a la de él. Asimismo, yo también estaba necesitado de él; es decir, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que lo hicimos y eso me tenía en mi límite. Mi miembro también se puso duro y comencé a sobarme con el trasero de Sempai. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros. Sempai estaba perdiendo la cordura y el control de su cuerpo, así que aproveché para convencerlo...

 **-Vamos Sempai, acepte ir a ese restaurante conmigo...-** susurré en su oreja.

 **-No... ah... detente... ah ah...-**

 **-Di que sí, Sempai-** lamí su oreja **–Si aceptas tener esa cita romántica y elegante conmigo... te soltaré-** subí una de mis manos a sus tetillas.

 **-Ahhh... Mo... Morinaga...-**

 **-¿Qué dices?-**

 **-...-**

 **-¿Sempai?-**

 **-¡Sí ya!-** respondió bastante agitado.

 **-Sí qué...-**

 **-Acepto... ah ah ah... acepto tener esa cita con... contigo... ah ah... ya Morinaga...-** me pidió que me detuviera, pero hice lo contrario pues empecé a acariciar con más intensidad su entrepierna hasta que Sempai se corrió soltando un gran gemido y luego recobrando la respiración **–Eres... eres un idiota, Morinaga-**

 **-Admite que necesitabas liberarte, Sempai. Hace tiempo que no tenemos intimidad-** nos quedamos en la misma posición, pero él se quería zafar.

 **-¡Suéltame!-** forcejeó conmigo, pero aún lo mantenía abrazado **–Por tu culpa me manché el pijama. Ahora debo ir a limpiarme-**

 **-Pero... aún no me he corrido, Sempai-**

 **-¡No me interesa!-** quiso salir de la cama **–Y deja de pegarme tu cosa-**

 **-Pero siente lo duro que estoy. Te necesito, Sempai-**

 **-Por qué tienes que ser tan pervertido. Suéltame...-**

 **-No soy pervertido. Solo quiero tener intimidad con mi pareja-**

 **-Pero hoy no...-** continuaba forcejeando.

 **-¿Hoy no? ¡Entonces cuándo!-** me enojé un poco e hice más presión **–Siempre me dices que no, porque Maggie nos puede escuchar; pero hoy estamos tú y yo solos. ¿Cuál es el problema?-**

 **-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!-** pegó un grito tan fuerte que lo solté por temor.

Sempai logró distanciarse de la cama, mientras que yo me quedé sentado y muy indignado por su conducta. Efectivamente tenía el pantalón manchado de su esencia, pero no era para tanto. No comprendía su reacción ni su mirada de molestia. _Él y yo somos pareja desde hace casi 5 años... ¿qué le pasa?_

 _ **POV SEMPAI**_

 _Como siempre, el idiota de Morinaga siempre queriéndose aprovechar de mí cada vez que puede. ¿Es que acaso no puede controlarse?_ El bastardo había ocasionado que eyaculara en mi propio pantalón. Me sentía incómodo, sucio y avergonzado. Me puse firme a unos pasos de la cama y lo miré un poco enojado, pero él no era la excepción... su mirada expresaba un poco de resentimiento...

 **-¿Qué te pasa, Sempai? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-** expresó ofendido y rechazado.

 **-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso lo único que te importa es sexo, sexo y sexo?-**

 **-No, pero Sempai... ¿eres consciente del tiempo que llevamos sin hacerlo?-**

 **-Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en andar pensando esas tonterías-**

 **-Pues no son tonterías, porque el sexo es algo fundamental en una relación-**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Ahora tengo la obligación de saciar tus deseos sexuales cuando se te dé la gana?-** me indigné.

 **-No es eso, sino que date cuenta... ya llevamos como 6 semanas sin hacer el amor y yo ya estoy a mi límite-**

 **-Pues ese es tu problema-**

 **-¡No! El problema es de los dos, porque...-** de pronto de quedó callado y suspiró **–Ay... no importa, de todas formas siempre se hace lo que tú dices, pero sabes algo... creo que ahora no es el mejor momento para sentirme rechazado. No después de todo lo que me ha pasado hoy-** ahí estaba de nuevo con esa cara deprimida que tanto me hiere.

 **-No vas a lograr chantajearme con eso, tarado-**

 **-No es un chantaje. Simplemente quería decirte cómo me siento-** sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero no lloró – **Pero... no tiene caso. No quiero empezar otra discusión contigo-** se acomodó para recostarse y darme la espalda **–Buenas noches-**

 _¡Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esa cara triste cuando no quiero acceder a sus caprichos! Ay... de verdad que este idiota no parece un adulto, sino un niño inmaduro._

Salí enojado e indignado de la habitación directo al baño para no seguir discutiendo tampoco. Me saqué la parte de abajo del pijama al igual que mi ropa interior y los puso en el cesto de ropa para lavar. En el lavabo me limpié un poco la entrepierna y pude notar que aún estaba dura.

 _Maldición... qué sucede con esto. Por qué no se quita si ya me corrí una vez, y además... por qué hace tanto calor... o es que yo estoy caliente. Mierda... sí estoy caliente. Ese idiota hizo que... hizo que me excitara. Maldito Morinaga... ahora yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo. No, Souichi, no. Yo no soy un pervertido, yo soy más capaz de controlar mis impulsos sexuales más que el idiota de Morinaga._ Respiraba hondo y me miraba al espejo que estaba encima del lavabo _. Debo calmare y pensar en otras cosas. Quizás si yo me lo hago... no tenga que hacerlo con él. Sí eso es... voy a... voy a masturbarme un poco._

Llegué a que era la mejor solución, pues por nada del mundo me iba a rebajar y le pediría a Morinaga que me haga el amor. Eso sería un suicidio a mi orgullo. Bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté encima. Tragué grueso y comencé a frotarme el miembro. _Ahhhh... por qué se siente tan bien. Necesitaba un poco de esto._ Mi mano recorría toda la longitud de mi miembro... subía y bajaba... subía y bajaba. Estuve unos minutos en ese largo proceso hasta que empecé a sentir que la punta se humedecía cada vez más. _Se siente muy bien, pero... pero no es suficiente... necesito algo más, necesito algo... algo ahí abajo. Me puse de pie para intentar manipularme aquella zona tal como Morinaga me había enseñado hace varios años en Canadá; pero no me alcanzaba bien... al menos no de la manera que me gustaba. Maldición no... no puedo llegar al orgasmo. Por qué no puedo._ No había logrado mi objetivo y mis manos se habían cansado. No podía hacerlo bien es aquella posición incómoda. Necesitaba estar recostado, pero no quería regresar a la habitación con mi erección. _Mierda... tal vez Morinaga tiene razón... ¿qué hay de malo en hacerlo si Maggie no está en el apartamento? Pero es que... reaccioné mal y le dije que no. Ahora con qué cara voy a decirle que sí. Además no quiero decirle que sí quiero, que estoy duro, que me muero de ganas de que me lo haga; y lo que no quiero que se entere es que... siento un poco de temor; es decir, son varias semanas que él y yo no lo hemos hecho y... es que él a veces es un poco... ay me da vergüenza con solo pensarlo._ Volví a mirarme al espejo y me vi a mi mismo en un ridículo dilema. _Bueno... lo voy a intentar... pero si ese bastardo se burla de mí, pues lo mato._

Me envolví con una toalla a la cintura y regresé a la habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me arrodillé encima de mi lado de la cama con mi cara sonrojada. Morinaga se encontraba en posición fetal, dándome la espalda...

 **-¿Morinaga?-**

 **-...-** no respondió, pero yo sabía que se estaba haciendo el mocoso resentido.

 **-Morinaga, no me ignores. Sé que estás despierto-**

 **-Intento dormir, sabes. Es difícil estar tranquilo si tengo algo entre las piernas que me incomoda-**

 **-Ah...-** me sonrojé **–Pues... respecto a eso. Creo que ambos nos sentimos igual-**

 **-¡Ja! No lo creo-** se burló **–Está claro que no tenemos el mismo apetito sexual. Además... me rechazaste-**

 **-Sí, pero... pensé que me forzarías más-**

 **-¿Forzarte más?-** se destapó y también se arrodilló encima de la cama para estar a mi altura **–Por qué debería forzarte más. El hecho que te resistas significa que no quieres-**

 **-Sí, pero antes no te importaba eso. Simplemente me forzabas cada vez más hasta que yo terminaba cediendo-**

 **-Pero las cosas no siempre van a ser igual, Sempai. Se supone que tenemos casi 5 años juntos. Por qué debería seguir forzándote. Si también quieres tener sexo... deberías decírmelo y...-**

 **-¡Es que no es fácil!-** exploté, pues me molestaba que todo lo tome a la ligera **–No es fácil, Morinaga, no para mí. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado hablar de esas cosas tan abiertamente-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-No sé por qué tengo tanta vergüenza, no sé por qué me apena hablarte sobre eso-** me abracé a mí mismo, pues estaban saliendo a flote mis temores **–Entiéndeme un poco, por favor. Yo soy una persona de pocas palabras-**

 **-Sempai...-** me sujetó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al mío **-¿Tienes miedo de pedírmelo?-**

 **-No sé si es miedo o vergüenza-**

 **-Sempai, no me digas que no sabes-** me sonrió **–Tan solo dime... dame una respuesta-**

 **-Es que no sé cuál es-**

 **-Sí lo sabes, Sempai, sí lo sabes-** respiró hondo **–No comprendo por qué precisamente hoy reaccionas así; es decir, hay veces en que no tienes vergüenza de nada y lo hacemos sin necesidad de que te fuerce. A veces eres tú quien quiere tomar el control, a veces me pides más, a veces eres tú quien lo inicia con los besos, a veces hasta lo hacemos cuando Maggie está en casa y por eso me parece un poco innecesario cuando me rechazas por el hecho que nuestra hija esté aquí; y claro no olvidemos la vez que... bueno... tú mismo me lo hiciste cuando recién empezábamos nuestra relación...-** me dio un pequeño beso en los labios **–No entiendo por qué nuestra vida íntima se ha reducido. Si hay algo que no te guste o que yo esté haciendo mal... dímelo. Necesito saber, necesito que seas sincero-** me miró a los ojos **–Por favor...-**

 **-Hace... hace tiempo que no... que no lo hacemos y...-** tragué grueso, pues no pensaba decírselo nunca **–Y pues como sé que... sé que estás en tu límite... entonces... me siento un poco...-**

 **-Un poco qué...-**

 **-O sea que... abajo está... muy...-** _voy a explotar de la vergüenza._

 **-Muy... muy qué...-**

 **-¡Eso! Tú sabes...-**

 **-No entiendo. Muy qué...-**

 **-MUY ESTRECHO, MALDITA SEA-**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-¿Cómo que "y"?-**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo que estés estrecho?-**

 **-QUÉ PARA MÍ ES MUY IMPORTANTE, PORQUE A VECES ERES TAN BRUTO QUE ME MONTAS FUERTE Y ME DUELE-**

 **-...-** Morinaga se quedó boquiabierto y de pronto... **–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ay Sempai... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-** se carcajeó en frente de mí.

 **-¡VES! ¡VES! Por eso no quería decir nada, porque sabía que te burlarías, bastardo-** me quería ir de la habitación, pero antes de voltearme para salir de la cama, él fue más astuto, me recostó bocarriba en la cama y se colocó encima de mí **-¡Oye! Quítate de encima-** me quejé.

 **-Lo lamento, Sempai...-** terminaba de reírse **–No quería burlarme. Es solo que me pareció tan tierno de tu parte-**

 **-¿Tierno? ¿Qué hay de tierno en esto?-**

 **-No sé... jeje... simplemente me parece tierno que hayas estado pensando en eso-**

 **-Eres un idiota-** intenté desviar la mirada.

 **-Eso demuestra la poca comunicación sexual que tenemos, Sempai-**

 **-¿Comunicación sexual?-** me sentí confundido, pero luego el idiota empezó a besarme el cuello y con sus manos... inmovilizaba las mías **–Oye... espera...-**

 **-Se trata de que me digas este tipo de cosas, Sempai. Lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, lo que te vuelve loco, si algo te duele, si tienes alguna fantasía... tú solo dímelo, Sempai-** me susurraba al oído de una forma sensual.

 **-¿QUÉ? Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso, grandísimo... mmmmmmm...-** fui silenciado por los labios de Morinaga que atacaron los míos.

Definitivamente, Morinaga sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme perder el control. Sus labios, y su lengua se movían tan bien dentro de mi boca que me dejaba llevar por la calentura. Morinaga había liberado mis manos para poder quitarme la toalla sin romper nuestro beso; al igual que yo intenté estirar mis brazos y quitarle el pantalón. Ese idiota era un completo experto en desnudarme con mucha rapidez. Ambos nos encontrábamos sin ropa, y besándonos fogosamente, mientras nuestras manos recorrían cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Los suspiros de Morinaga eran un poco ruidosos y todo era porque ya estaba en su límite. Su miembro estaba muy duro al igual que el mío, pero la diferencia era que yo ya me había corrido una vez. Morinaga estaba siendo brusco, pues comenzó a morderme y succionar mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, hasta mis tetillas...

 **-Idiota... ah...-** yo tampoco era la excepción, pues mis uñas arañaban su tan delicada espalda **–Relájate un poco...-**

 **-Perdón, Sempai, no puedo aguantar más...-** se colocó entre mis piernas y acercó su miembro a mi entrada **–Estoy en mi límite...-**

 **-¡No, espera no!-** lo detuve poniendo las palmas de mi mano en su pecho **–Recuerda lo que te dije...-**

 **-Pero Sempai...-** nuevamente atacó mi cuello **–Si espero un segundo más... voy a estallar...-**

 **-Si te atreves a hacerme doler, juro que te clavaré muy fuerte mis uñas, bastardo-** me enojé, pues intentaba insinuar que iba a entrar de una estocada.

 **-Eh... jeje... descuida Sempai... seré gentil-** se rió de los nervios.

 **-Ahhhh...-** mis gemidos no tardaron en salir, pues Morinaga comenzó a prepararme introduciéndome dos dedos, que luego aumentaron a tres y finalmente a cuatro... **–Ah.. ahh... ahhhh... Morinaga... ahhh...-**

 **-Veo que ya estás listo, Sempai...-** retiró sus dedos y nuevamente acercó su miembro **–Voy a entrar...-**

 **-Mori... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-**

A pesar que el idiota me había preparado... de todas formas me dolió cuando entró, pero lo peor de todo fue que... con solo una estocada... me corrí. Me sorprendí, pues no imaginé que terminaría tan rápido, pero creo que yo también estaba en mi límite. Decidí callar y dejar que Morinaga empezara con el vaivén, mientras que yo me dejaba llevar por el placer. Morinaga estaba muy excitado... jamás lo había sentido así de duro; sin embargo, no quería acelerarse, él quería sentir un largo orgasmo; pero había algo que no me cuadraba. Siempre cuando lo hacíamos... Morinaga me hace más cosas pervertidas como agarrar en otras zonas, pero aquella vez solo me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo lo abracé muy fuerte, pero no pude evitar arañarlo un poco por el pequeño dolor que me causaba al entrar y salir de mí. Pude escuchar claramente cada uno de sus gemidos y suspiros, pero... aquellos gemidos de placer... poco a poco se convertían en otro tipo de sonidos. _¿Qué sucede? Por qué siento mi hombro mojado. ¿Qué pasa con Morinaga? ¿Acaso él... está llorando? ¿Está temblando?_

 **-Morinaga...-** susurré.

 **-Te amo, Sempai-** su voz se quebró y se agudizó **–Nunca me dejes... por favor... no quiero volver a sentirme solo-**

Decidí no responderle más, pues temía a que se pusiera peor. Sabía perfectamente que aún se encontraba dolido por el tema de sus padres, pero yo no pretendía abandonarlo. Lo abracé más fuerte y en cuestión de segundos... ambos nos corrimos y nos quedamos dormidos tal como estábamos.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y poco a poco volvimos a la normalidad. Morinaga regresó al trabajo e intentaba no engreír mucho a la enana para no ganarse problemas conmigo. El tema de sus padres iba quedando en el olvido. Morinaga ya no andaba con esa cara triste que tanto me afectaba, y la alegría de interactuar más con Maggie lo hacía feliz. Yo continuaba educando a la enana como siempre, y también indagando sobre maestrías que podía tomar por Internet; es decir, sin necesidad de salir de casa. Respecto al tema de la intimidad, llegamos al acuerdo que yo sería más flexible y que podíamos considerar llevar a la enana a casa de tía Matsuda de vez en cuando para poder quedarme solo con Morinaga en el apartamento.

El día de mi aniversario con Morinaga se estaba aproximando y yo no tenía idea de qué podría regalarle. Nunca he sido bueno para elegir regalos, y en esos momentos estaba en la desesperación. Lo único que sabía era que el idiota me iba a llevar a cenar a ese restaurante lujoso y elegante. _¡Maldito seas Morinaga! Pero ni creas que iré en traje._ Renegué un poco y no tuve opción más que pedir algún consejo...

 _ **~Ding Dong~**_

 **-¡Souichi-kun!-** a penas abrí la puerta se me lanzó.

 **-Suéltame... que... me... asfixias...-** expresé adolorido.

 **-Ay, lo siento-** me soltó y luego entró a mi casa con mucha confianza **-¿Dónde está mi linda sobrina?-**

 **-No es tu sobrina-** rolé los ojos, cerré la puerta y lo seguí.

 **-¡Tío Isogai!-** escuché el grito de la enana a lo lejos.

 **-¡Maggie!-** a penas la enana vio al tarado de Isogai, corrió a abrazarlo **-¿Cómo estás?-** la cargó.

 **-Bien, tío Isogai-**

 **-¿Y te has portado bien?-**

 **-Sí, muy bien-**

 **-Ay por favor, bájala. No me gusta que la carguen-** interrumpí mortificado.

 **-¡Mira lo que te traje de América!-** le entregó una bolsita de dulces.

 **-¡Sí, sí!-**

 **-Oye idiota, no le des eso. La enana no puede comer dulces que yo no haya revisado-**

 **-Relájate, Souichi-kun, es una niña, déjala disfrutar. Además son dulces de América-** puso a la enana en el suelo.

 **-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-** me crucé de brazos.

 **-¿Qué te parece si vas a tu habitación a comer tus dulces? Así tu papá no te los quita-** se agachó para estar a su altura.

 **-Gracias, tío Isogai-** le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Había llamado a Isogai para pedirle algún consejo, pero él justo me había comentado que se encontraba en Nagoya por cuestión de negocios y se ofreció a venir al apartamento. Accedí, pues me puso la condición que no me daría ningún consejo a menos que fuera en persona. _Otro maldito chantajista._ Para no causar sospechas, le pedí que viniera antes de anocheciera para que Morinaga no se enterara. Isogai actuaba como si estaba en su casa y se acomodó en el sofá...

 **-¿Era necesario eso?-**

 **-Teníamos que deshacernos de tu linda hija... o acaso querías que escuchara nuestra conversación-**

 **-Tienes razón, pero darle dulces no fue la mejor manera-**

 **-Vaya... lo que le tocó a Maggie fue un padre sobreprotector-**

 **-No soy sobreprotector, sino que intento guiarla por un buen camino-**

 **-Sí... como digas...-** se resignó en un tono sarcástico **–Oye y dónde está el celoso de tu kohai. Es un milagro que no haya salido a golpearme cuando te abracé-**

 **-Morinaga está trabajando-**

 **-Cierto. Ahora él es el hombre de la casa, y tú la linda mami que se hace cargo de la hija... jajajajaja-** se burló.

 **-No me hace ninguna gracia-**

 **-¿Es así o no es así?-**

 **-Yo tomé la decisión de dejar mi trabajo para que Morinaga no truncara su carrera-** me senté en el sofá y defendí mi posición **–Además... Morinaga ganaba un sueldo superior al mío, y preferí ser yo quien educara a la enana-**

 **-Tranquilo, Souichi-kun, solo estaba bromeando-** rió **–A ver cuéntame, para qué soy bueno-**

 **-Pues como te había dicho por teléfono... necesito que me ayudes a pensar qué le puedo regalar a Morinaga por...-** me dio vergüenza decirlo frente a Isogai **–Por una fecha importante...-**

 **-Que yo sepa, aún falta para el cumpleaños de Morinaga-kun-**

 **-Bastardo... solo dame ideas...-**

 **-Ohhhh... ya entiendo. Van a tener su lindo aniversario ¿verdad?-** me jaló los cachetes y yo me aparté **–Dime... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?-**

 **-¡Pareja! Maldición... di pareja. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace cinco años-**

 **-Así que cinco años juntos... pero qué par de tortolitos-** volvió a apretarme los cachetes.

 **-¡Ya! No me toques la cara, idiota-**

 **-Es que... enserio que todo esto es increíble. El gran homofóbico tirano Tatsumi Souichi, pidiéndome consejos para comprarle un regalo de aniversario a su pequeño novio-**

 **-Pareja...-** renegué.

 **-Pareja... sí sí...-**

 **-Bien... ¿vas a ayudar o has venido a burlarte?-**

 **-Voy a ayudarte y por eso...-** abrió su maletín - **Te traje estos catálogos para que los revises-** me los entregó.

 **-¿Perfumes, eh?-** empecé con el primer catálogo.

 **-Sí. Hay de muy buenas marcas...-**

 **-Y también son muy costosos por lo que veo-**

 **-No seas tacaño. Regálale algo lindo-**

 **-Sí, pero... es muy costoso y además... Morinaga ya tiene perfumes-**

 **-Bueno, entonces veamos esta-**

 **-¿Qué es esto? Es una revista de bodas-**

 **-Sería lindo que vayas viendo anillos de compromiso y... ¡oye qué haces!-** se exaltó, pues yo había lanzado la revisa a un lado.

 **-A Morinaga y a mí no nos interesa ese tipo de cosas homo-**

 **-¿Es que acaso no se van a casar?-**

 **-NO-**

 **-Entonces veamos esta-**

 **-¿Porno gay?-** lo quería matar **–Tú quieres ser asesinado ¿verdad?-**

 **-No seas tan frígido, Souichi-kun, mira...-** abrió la revista y me la enseñó **–Podrías regalarle una noche de pasión, y... podrían usar alguno de estos juguetes sexuales que están en el catálogo-**

 **-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-**

 **-Pero que uses estas cosas con Morinaga-kun no es nada malo. Las parejas hacen eso, sabes-**

 **-Sí, pero... nosotros no-**

 **-Es un regalo para Morinaga-kun. A él le gusta el sexo contigo ¿o no? Entonces... ese será el mejor obsequio que le des-**

 **-No, no y no...-** me negué rotundamente **–Y guarda esa cosa. No quiero que la enana vea esa revista pervertida-**

 **-Jajajaja... de acuerdo, Souichi-kun. Veo que te pones de malas cuando tocamos el tema sexual-**

 **-No me gusta hablar de esos temas y punto-**

 **-Oye por cierto... ¿qué te va a regalar Morinaga-kun?-**

 **-No lo sé. No me comentó nada sobre un obsequio en especial, pero... saldremos a cenar a un restaurante lujoso y elegante... que ahora que me acuerdo... ES TU CULPA-** lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa.

 **-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Tú le regalaste a Morinaga esa cena "romántica" para dos personas-**

 **-Ohhhhh... ya me acordé-** rió y se zafó de mi agarre **–Pero eso fue hace muchos años-**

 **-Sí, pero el idiota lo conservó y llamó para corroborar si se puede usar... y le confirmaron que sí-**

 **-Awwww, qué romántico-** se burló.

 **-Sí y el idiota pagará un adicional para que nos sienten en una zona privada-**

 **-Uy... parece que tu kohai invertirá mucho en esa cena. Pagar la zona privada es muy costoso. Estamos hablando del restaurante más caro de Nagoya y muy famoso en todo Japón-**

 **-Mierda...-** susurré, pues sí que Morinaga se iba a gastar mucho dinero en una simple cena.

 **-¿Ya escogiste qué usarás?-**

 **-Ropa casual-**

 **-¡No, Souichi-kun! Debes usar traje-**

 **-No me gusta usar traje. Es incómodo-**

 **-Sí, pero ese restaurante es realmente elegante. Si vas con ropa casual... te mirarán como bicho raro. ¿No querrás avergonzar a Morinaga-kun, cierto? El está pagando mucho dinero para cenar contigo en esa zona privada. Por lo menos usa un traje-**

 **-Ay maldición. Deja de hacerme sentir mal-** me resigné **–Está bien... usaré traje-**

 **-Bien... ¿y ya sabes qué le regalarás tú? Porque si Morinaga-kun está pagando mucho por la cena... mínimo debes regalarle algo que le encante... y tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que le gusta... jajaja-** se burló.

 **-¡Ay ya ya! Está bien-** exploté **–Eso... eso le regalaré ¿de acuerdo? Pero ya... ya no te burles, bastardo-**

 **-Entonces es un trato-**

 **-¿Un trato? Espera... de qué hablas-**

 **-Mientras que tú vas a cenar con Morinaga-kun, yo me encargaré de decorar la habitación-**

 **-Ni pienses que vas a hacer alguna cursilería-**

 **-Tú tranquilo...-** me guiñó el ojo **–Tan solo déjame la llave bajo la alfombra de entrada y me encargaré del resto. Morinaga-kun no se enterará que fui yo quien te ayudó y pensará que todo lo hizo su amado Sempai con mucho amor-** _ahí estaba ese idiota de nuevo con sus burlas._

 **-Ay...-** suspiré resignado **–Entonces es un trato-**

Después que Isogai se fue del apartamento, me quedé pensando en el tipo de trato que había cerrado con ese loco. _Espero que ese tarado no me arruine con cosas estúpidas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ya hice algo similar por el cumpleaños de Morinaga número 25. También le di ese tipo de regalos pervertidos. Bueno, ahora solo tengo que hacer lo mismo y ya. No es nada del otro mundo; es decir, si pude hacerlo una vez... entonces otra vez no será problema._ De pronto, por andar pensando en esas estupideces... noté que mi entrepierna se había endurecido. _Maldito Morinaga, maldito Isogai._ Rolé los ojos y me fui al baño para mojarlo con agua fría y que se vaya. Sé que no era el mejor método, pero a veces funcionaba. Luego, recordé que la enana estaba en su cuarto con una bolsa de chocolates que irresponsablemente Isogai le había dado. Entré al cuarto de la enana y la encontré durmiendo en el suelo con la bolsa de chocolates vacía al lado. La cargué y la coloqué dentro de su cama para que descansara más cómoda. _Ay, esta enana ya pesa._ Me quejé, y la tapé con sus sábanas. Guardé la bolsa de los chocolates para luego averiguar cuánta grasa, azúcar, y calorías contenía y saber la cantidad de basura que la enana había ingerido sin mi permiso.

Al salir de la habitación, me senté nuevamente en el sofá, pero estaba algo cansado. A mi lado estaban las revistas que Isogai me prestó, pues le había pedido de favor que no se las llevara a ver si encontraba algo mejor. Agarré un par y empecé a ojearlas. _Muy costoso, muy barato, muy raro, muy cursi, muy romántico, muy simple, muy estúpido..._ Pasaba y pasaba las hojas, pero nada me convencía hasta que llegué a una sección interesante. _Esto... esto se me hace familiar..._

 _ **POV MORINAGA**_

Por fin había llegado el hermoso día. Mi quinto aniversario con Sempai. Estaba reventando de la felicidad, y sobretodo porque tendría una cita romántica y elegante con Sempai. _Espero que de verdad vaya en traje, porque yo sí iré vestido así._ Lo pensé durante todo el día. La reserva ya estaba lista y a mi nombre. Habíamos acordado en que sería a las 8pm y que ingresara directamente a la zona privada. Coordiné con el mesero de turno que me reserve en una mesa para dos al lado de un balcón con una romántica vista; y que nuestra mesa esté decorada con velas y un delicioso champagne. _Va a ser una cena increíble._ Estaba muy ilusionado.

Me encontraba en la farmacéutica con mis labores diarias. Quedé con Sempai en que él iría de frente al restaurante, porque yo ya lo iba a estar esperando; además de que no me convenía ir a recogerlo, pues tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y debía avanzar lo más que pueda. Por suerte tenía a Sayu para que me apoyase.

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y me arreglé un poco en mi oficina antes de salir. Ya llevaba puesto el traje, pues no quería que se arrugara en la mochila, pero me puse una corbata y me mojé el cabello para que no se me vea tan alborotado. Me apliqué un poco de perfume cuando la entrometida de mi kohai empezó con sus preguntas...

 **-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?-**

 **-Tengo una cita con mi Sempai-**

 **-Hasta ahora sigo sin creer que fueras gay-**

 **-Pues créelo-**

 **-Qué desperdicio. Con razón dicen que los hombres más guapos... son gay-**

 **-¿Gracias por el cumplido?-** no sabía cómo tomarme su comentario.

 **-Y...-** se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con la blusa abierta **–¿Nunca has pensado experimentar con una mujer?-** dijo en un tono sensual.

 **-Por favor, Sayu, mantén tu distancia. Soy tu jefe-**

 **-Pero es que eres tan guapo, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Y ya te agradecí por el cumplido-** a veces me sentía acosado por esa chica.

 **-Tu Sempai es un hombre con suerte. Mira que él es feo. Comenzando por esos lentes horribles con los que anda-**

 **-Sempai no es feo y a mí me gusta tal y como es-**

 **-Pero yo no soy una mujer celosa-** me abrazó e intentó besarme el cuello.

- **Sayu, no me digas esas cosas. Respétame un poco...-** comencé a forcejear con ella.

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que eres homosexual si nunca has probado a una mujer?-**

 **-Simplemente lo sé. Por favor, déjame que voy a llegar tarde-**

 **-Hagamos esperar un poco a tu Sempai y juguemos un rato-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-No seas tímido. No le diré a nadie...-**

No comprendía qué le pasaba a Sayu. Desde hace días que se comportaba de una manera extraña. Desde que la conocí, ya se comportaba rara conmigo, pero no le tomaba importancia; sin embargo, poco a poco se iba metiendo en mi vida privada. Me quería sacar información sobre mi relación con Sempai, pero intentaba evadirla de manera educada la gran parte del tiempo, ya que tampoco quería tener una pésima relación laboral con ella. Jamás se lo comenté a Sempai, pues no quería que se preocupara o empezara a pensar cosas que no son. Luego, Sayu empezó a llamarme "guapo", "lindo", "sexy", entre otros cumplidos que para ella estaban bien; además que también se me insinuaba usando faldas cortas y blusas escotadas, y también insistía para que salga con ella "como amigos", pero yo sabía que esa chica quería algo más. Aunque esas cosas no causaban ningún efecto en mí, nunca le puse el pare y siempre intentaba evadirla; pero aquel día se pasó de la raya e hizo algo que me molestó y me asustó. Sayu me había tocado la entrepierna y la empujé por impulso. Desgraciadamente no medí mi fuerza y ella cayó sentada en el suelo. La caída había sido dura, pues sonó fuerte y se quedó sentada en el piso sobándose su mano derecha. A pesar que había sido su culpa, me preocupé...

 **-Sayu ¿estás bien?-** me agaché hacia ella **–Perdóname, no medí mi fuerza y...-**

 **-¡Eres un idiota, Tetsuhiro!-** gritó histérica.

 **-Lo lamento, de verdad-** la ayudé a levantarse y quise examinar su mano **-¿Te lastimaste fuerte?-**

 **-¡Auch! No me toques. Me duele mucho la mano-**

 **-Perdóname, por favor, no era mi intención-**

 **-¡Me agrediste, Tetsuhiro! Esto no se va a quedar así-** se quiso ir molesta, pero la detuve, pues tuve miedo que ande por la empresa diciendo que yo la lastimé y que los demás piensen mal de mí.

 **-No, espera, por favor. No te enojes conmigo. Ya te dije que fue un accidente-**

 **-¿Accidente? TÚ ME EMPUJASTE-** me culpó.

 **-Sí, pero fue por impulso. Además, tú te propasaste conmigo y me tocaste donde no debías-**

 **-¡MENTIROSO! Yo no toqué ahí. Tal vez lo confundiste-**

 **-No, Sayu. Tú sabes que lo que digo es verdad-**

 **-Sabes qué... aléjate de mí. Nunca nadie me había humillado y agredido de esa manera, pero entérate que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Adiós-**

 **-Oye, no me amenaces-** me puse en la puerta para bloquearle el paso **–Arreglémoslo aquí. Por favor, no me metas en problemas-**

 **-¿Arreglarlo?-** sonrió malévolamente **-¿Qué me ofreces?-**

 **-Pues... no sé... qué quieres que haga para que me perdones-** pregunté nervioso y apurado, pues se me hacía tarde para mi cita.

 **-Ahorita... quítate de la puerta. ¡Quiero ir a mi casa y a revisarme la mano!-** gritó con furia.

 **-Ya está bien. No te enojes más-** me alejé de la puerta.

 **-Gracias-** dijo molesta tomando su abrigo, su cartera y antes de salir de la oficina dijo **–A mí NADIE... me rechaza-** cerró de un portazo que retumbó en todo el piso.

 _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Ella me faltó el respecto y ahora yo soy el culpable? Bueno, asumo mi responsabilidad al haberla empujado, pero fue por impulso y no pensé que Sayu iba a caer. Además... ella ni siquiera se disculpó por haberme tocado y... ACOSADO, porque eso es un ACOSO y encima... LO NIEGA._

Intenté calmarme por unos segundos y hacer un esfuerzo para que eso no me atormente, pues era un día muy especial y no quería que NADA arruine mi cita con Sempai. Esperé 5 minutos para no encontrarme con Sayu en el ascensor, y cuando llegué a mi carro, arranqué rápidamente al restaurante. Quería ser el primero en llegar, y por suerte llegué 7:55pm. Le pedí al mesero la mesa que había reservado, y me llevó a la zona privada que había elegido.

El ambiente estaba hermoso. Velas aromáticas, poca luz, aire fresco, bajo las estrellas, privacidad... todo era perfecto. Tomé asiento para esperar a Sempai, mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje...

 **-¿Desea ir ordenando algo, señor?-** preguntó el mesero.

 **-Eh sí, mire señor tengo este vale que me regalaron-** le entregué el vale que me había regalado Isogai hace años.

 **-Oh, sí. Este es un vale de consumo-** me informó **–Cuando llegue al tope del monto que le dieron... usted podrá seguir consumiendo, pero pagará el adicional-**

 **-No hay ningún problema. Por el momento, tráigame la botella de champagne más costosa que tenga-** sonreí.

 **-Sí, señor, enseguida-**

Esperé un poco mientras admiraba el ambiente, pero al notar que Sempai se estaba tardando, decidí mandarme un mensaje a su celular...

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Sempai, ya estoy en el restaurante. ¿Dónde estás?_

Mientras esperé una respuesta, el mesero había regresado con la botella que le ordené y prosiguió a servir el champagne en las copas que estaban en la mesa...

 **-Listo, señor ¿desea que le traiga algo más?-** me sonrió el mesero que a simple vista parecía un adolescente de 18 años **–Tal vez puedo ir trayéndole una canasta de panes y mantequilla o alguna entrada...-**

 **-Voy a esperar a que llegue la persona que estoy esperando-**

 **-Debe ser una cita muy especial para que haya elegido la zona privada más costosa del local-**

 **-Eh... bueno sí-** me sonrojé **-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-**

 **-Sí, claro, dígame-**

 **-Pues... cuando llegue la persona que estoy esperando... no se sorprenda o no ponga ninguna expresión rara. No quiero que la persona se incomode, ya que me costó mucho para que se anime a venir. Le pido mucha discreción, por favor-**

 **-No comprendo por qué habría de poner una cara rara...-**

 **-Estoy esperando a mi pareja ¿comprende?-**

 **-Ohhh-** rió **–Ya entiendo, señor. No se preocupe, no soy ningún homofóbico. Puede estar tranquilo-**

 **-Muchas gracias-** sonreí nervioso.

 **-Bueno, cuando vea que su pareja haya llegado, me acercaré con la carta para que puedan ordenar-** me guiñó el ojo mostrándome confianza y se fue.

A penas volví a estar solo en la mesa... me di cuenta que Sempai ya se había tardado. El reloj marcaba las 8:30pm y no tenía ningún mensaje; así que volví a insistir.

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Souichi Tatsumi_

 _Sempai, ya ha pasado media hora. Estoy esperándote en el restaurante. Por favor, respóndeme._

Mi paciencia se acababa y estaba entrando en desesperación. _¿Acaso Sempai va a plantarme? No puede ser. Él no puede hacerme eso; es decir, he pagado mucho dinero por tener esta cita, y además, me prometió venir y encima... es NUESTRO QUINTO ANIVERSARIO._ Empecé a torturarme con mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que mi celular vibró.

 _De: Sayu Hono (Farmacéutica)_

 _Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Ya sé qué puedes hacer para disculparte por lo de hoy._

Sayu empezaba a atormentarme por celular. Le había dicho que solo me hable a mi número personal para emergencias. Ya no quería involucrar lo laboral con lo personal; pero Sayu se empeñaba en... _¿acaso esto es un chantaje? Debo hacerle el pare de una buena vez._

 _De: Tetsuhiro Morinaga_

 _Para: Sayu Hono (Farmacéutica)_

 _Basta, Sayu. Fue un accidente y además tú me faltaste el respeto. No me estés molestando._

Pensé en advertirle de que si me seguía molestando, iba a hablar con el gerente de mi área para que me cambien de kohai; pero luego pensé que ella lo podría tomar como un ataque y se atreva a hacer algo peor. Por eso decidí callar e ignorarla. Nuevamente sentí otra vibración y sin ver el mensaje, pude notar que era Sayu, así que para evitarme problemas con Sempai... eliminé todos los mensajes de mi bandeja de entrada.

 _Son las 8:45pm y Sempai no llega. Creo que me va a plantar. No puedo creerlo... tenemos cinco años juntos y me va a plantar. No pensé que Sempai me avergonzaría de esa manera y..._

 **-¡Morinaga!-** escuché su voz viniendo desde lejos y un poco agitado.

 **-¡Sempai!-** me emocioné y me puse de pie **–Llegaste. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que me plantarías y...-**

 **-¡Espera!...-** empezó a respirar profundamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón **–Tuve un... un percance...-**

 **-Está bien, mi Sempai-** le sobé la espalda y lo guié a su silla **-¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos y me cuentas?-** ambos tomamos asiento y le serví a Sempai un poco de agua, pues comúnmente en las mesas de lugares elegantes, ya hay una jarrita servida con agua.

 **-Mierda...-** bebió un buen sorbo de agua **–Jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida-** se quitó el saco y lo colgó atrás de su silla **–Sabía que era mala idea usar traje-** se calmó **–Todo es tu culpa, idiota-**

 **-De todas formas me alegra que al final hayas decidido usar un traje-** sonreí **–Te ves muy lindo esta noche, Sempai-**

 **-Sí, sí... no empieces con tus tonterías-**

 **-Pero dime... qué sucedió-** yo también colgué mi saco en el respaldar de mi silla.

 **-Pues que había ido a casa de tía Matsuda para que cuide de la enana hasta mañana y en la mochila que había empacado... olvidé meter su muñeca. La enana se puso engreída y comenzó a llorar que quería su muñeca-** roló los ojos.

 **-Bueno, es su muñeca preferida-**

 **-Sí, pero es solo una muñeca. No tiene que andar haciendo escándalo por un juguete-**

 **-Ay, Sempai, sé un poco más comprensivo. A esa edad pensamos que lo más importante son los juguetes-** sonreí.

 **-Pues no me hace gracia-** frunció el ceño.

 **-Ya... ya... no te enojes-**

 **-Bueno, el punto es que se me hizo tarde y quería llamarte para avisarte que demoraría, pero me di con la sorpresa que olvidé mi celular en el apartamento-**

 **-Me hubieras llamado de casa de Matsuda-san-**

 **-Tarado... ya estaba en la calle-** roló los ojos **–En fin, tomé el metro para poder llegar, pero se descompuso y nos bajaron a todos a tres estaciones de aquí, así que me puse a correr para poder llegar-**

 **-Existen los taxis, sabes-**

 **-Lo sé, idiota, pero los taxis son muy costosos por esta zona-** estaba de mal humor.

 **-De acuerdo, Sempai... no tienes por qué tratarme mal-**

 **-Es que hablas como si pagar un taxi fuera tan barato, pero claro... como te movilizas en tu propio carro, ya se te olvidó lo que cuesta un taxi ¿no?-** expresó sarcásticamente.

 **-Me compré un carro porque tenía el dinero para hacerlo, y además para la seguridad de Maggie-**

 **-Oh, sí... vaya que usas el carro con la enana-**

 **-No lo uso con ella, porque tú no quieres que la saque a pasear-**

 **-Es obvio que no la sacarás a pasear, no después de haberla perdido como aquella vez-**

 **-¡Ya basta!-** perdí la paciencia, pero luego, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme **–Sempai, hoy es un día especial. Estamos cumpliendo cinco años juntos y... no me gustaría pelear contigo-**

 **-Pero es que tú...-**

 **-Sempai, por favor...-** lo miré a los ojos y agarré sus manos **–Solo por hoy... sé más amable conmigo ¿sí?-**

 **-Ay...-** suspiró resignado **–Está bien...-**

Aunque no lo dijo, pude notar que Sempai se sentía incómodo con todo el ambiente. Hasta llegó a decirme que todo estaba demasiado cursi. Me disculpé, pero le dije que a mí me parecía hermoso y romántico. Bebió su copa de champagne e hizo un comentario positivo respecto al sabor. Un par de minutos después, el mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa...

 **-Buenas noches y bienvenidos-** nos entregó la carta **–Yo seré su mesero el día de hoy, por favor, revisen la carta e indíquenme sus pedidos-**

 **-Vaya... todo aquí es muy costoso-**

 **-Lo sé, señor y eso es porque...-**

 **-Excesivamente costoso y encima está en dólares-** se indignó.

 **-Eh... Sempai...-** expresé nervioso **–Tranquilo, tú solo pide lo que quieras comer. Además, no te preocupes, es nuestra cena de aniversario y todos los gastos los asumo yo-**

 **-¿Tenías que mencionar eso frente al mesero?-** se enojó.

 **-No se preocupe, señor, yo ya lo sabía-**

 **-¿Ya lo sabías?-** cerró la carta **-¡Morinaga! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste sin mi autorización?-** me reclamó.

 **-Eh... señor, puede estar tranquilo-** el mesero intentó calmar a Sempai **–Voy a guardar mucha discreción respecto a este tema. Aquí no juzgamos a las personas con diferente orientación sexual-**

 **-¡Yo no soy gay!-**

 **-¿No? Pero su cita es otro hombre y...-**

 **-Es una historia muy larga, así que por favor, no haga más preguntas-** interferí antes que ocurra una catástrofe con Sempai y el mesero.

 **-Está bien, mil disculpas y no se preocupen que no diré nada-** concluyó el mesero algo nervioso.

 **-Pues más te vale, a menos que quieras que te corte la lengua-** Sempai lo amenazó.

 **-¡SEMPAI!-** lo regañé.

 **-Bien...-** abrió a carta nuevamente **–Voy a ordenar...-**

El mesero había sido amenazado por Sempai, pero de todas maneras nos tomó la orden con muchos nervios. La noche estaba muy bonita, y Sempai ya se había tranquilizado. La comida tardó 20 minutos en estar lista y cuando al fin la probamos... comprobamos que estaba deliciosa. Sempai estaba encantado con la sazón del lugar. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales como el trabajo, las noticias, y tocamos el tema de Maggie quien estaba cerca de cumplir los cuatro años. Sempai dijo que quería organizarle una fiesta. A decir verdad, me parecía innecesario, ya que Maggie no tenía amigos, pues Sempai casi nunca deja que nadie se le acerque; además que no sale a la calle y ni siquiera ha pisado un pre-escolar. De todas formas, Sempai insistió con una pequeña reunión familiar. Accedí a hacerlo, pues Maggie también es mi hija y quería que tenga su fiesta. Durante el resto de la cena, Sempai cumplió mi petición e intentó ser más amable conmigo, tanto así que me correspondió los dos pequeños besos que le di; pero lo más hermoso que hizo fue entregarme un presente que lo tenía bien escondido...

 **-Creo que ya es hora de darte algo...-** comentó buscando en el bolsillo de su saco.

 **-¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas, Sempai? Acaso me compraste...-** me entregó una cajita **-¡Oh, Sempai! ¿Qué gran sorpresa? ¿Acaso es lo que creo que es?-** me entusiasme mucho, pues parecía algo lo cual Sempai se negó rotundamente.

 **-No es un anillo de compromiso si eso es lo que crees-** apoyó sus codos en la mesa **–Adelante, ábrelo-**

 **-...-** abrí la cajita con mucho cuidado **–No lo puedo creer-** me quedé boquiabierto **–Sempai, esto es hermoso, es un gran detalle, es...-**

 **-Costoso, pero valió la pena, y creo que tú más que nadie lo sabe, porque yo también llevo puesto el que me diste hace varios años-** me enseñó su muñeca.

De verdad que cuando Sempai se propone ser romántico, lo consigue... a su manera tirana, pero lo consigue. A penas abrí la cajita de terciopelo, un brillo me deslumbró la mirada y un color plateado podía observar en el interior. Cuando la saqué pude ver que se me hacía muy familiar. _¡Una esclava de plata!_ La misma esclava que yo le había regalado, pero esta estaba personalizada con mi nombre. En la parte de adelante decía "Tetsuhiro" y atrás "Te amo", tal y como yo se la había regalado a Sempai. Y lo más romántico, es que Sempai se había puesto la esclava que hace tiempo le había obsequiado por nuestro medio aniversario...

 **-¡Sempai! Es un hermoso detalle-**

 **-Sí bueno...-** se sonrojó y desvió la mirada **–Como yo también tengo una, pues quise que también lleves la misma, pero con tu nombre-** tragó grueso **–Anda, póntela-**

 **-¿Me la pondrías tú?-**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te pones cursi ahora?-**

 **-Vamos, Sempai. No malogres este romántico momento-** le acerqué mi muñeca y la esclava.

 **-Ah...-** se sonrojó a un más **–Está bien, pero solo porque hoy es un día especial-**

Sempai prosiguió a colocarme la esclava en mi muñeca derecha. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de acciones lo ponían así, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a lo romántico. _¡Gracias por esta sorpresa, Sempai! Te amo._ Pensé y a penas terminó de ponerme la esclava... sujeté su rostro y lo besé profundamente. Al inicio quiso empujarme, pues se moría de vergüenza, pero luego cedió y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar en el interior de nuestras bocas. Cuando nos separamos, serví en ambas copas lo que restaba del champagne...

 **-Sempai...-** agarré mi copa – **Antes de irnos, quiero hacer un brindis por nosotros...-** dije orgulloso.

 **-Déjame adivinar...-** roló los ojos y agarró su copa también **–¿Por los cinco años que tenemos juntos?-**

 **-Y también por los que se vienen ¿verdad, mi Sempai?-**

 **-Pues... no lo sé, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar...-** usó un tono sarcástico.

 **-¡Sempai!-** lo regañé, pues estaba arruinando el momento.

 **-Jajajaja... es una broma, idiota-** rió **–Claro que brindo por eso, pero además... quiero hacer un brindis por la linda familia que tenemos. Maggie y tú son las personas más importantes para mí-**

 **-Yo también brindo por eso, mi Sempai-** me alegré por sus lindas palabras.

 **-Y también...-** sonrió melancólicamente **–Brindo por... por Taiga, porque fue ella quien nos dio la bendición y la oportunidad de ser padres-**

 **-Sí...-** se me borró la sonrisa, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, y mis ojos se humedecieron **–Lo sé...-**

 **-No pongas esa cara, Morinaga-** se sintió culpable **–Tan solo quise mencionarla. Ella... fue muy importante para nosotros ¿no?-** quiso reanimarme **–Además, donde quiera que ella esté... nos está observando y está orgullosa de nosotros-**

 **-Tienes razón, Sempai-** me sequé los ojos y dibujé una nueva sonrisa en el rostro **-¡Salud!-**

 **-¡Salud!-** chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos.

 _Taiga... aún no te he olvidado. Todo lo que Sempai y yo estamos viviendo es gracias a ti. Tú nos bendijiste con la oportunidad de ser padres, y hemos aprendido a madurar. Actualmente, Maggie es nuestro tesoro y la amamos como si fuera nuestra hija. Espero que donde quiera que estés... escuches nuestras palabras de agradecimiento y sobretodo... sepas que te echamos de menos._

Al llegar a la casa, Sempai se puso algo nervioso, como si me ocultara algo. Intenté preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero empezó a negarme que algo le pasaba. Sin razón alguna, corrió directamente a nuestra habitación y pegó el grito al cielo. Me llevé un gran susto y fui inmediatamente para ver qué sucedía y lo que me encontré me sorprendió bastante...

 **-¡Cielos, Sempai!-** me impresioné **–Tú sí que eres apasionado ¿eh?-**

Velas adornando cada parte de la habitación, pétalos de rosa encima de la cama, una botella de vino con dos copas en la mesita nocturna y una caja misteriosa que Sempai miraba con tanto pánico...

 **-Sempai ¿qué es eso?-**

 **-¡Nada! ¡Nada! No es nada...-** se puso completamente nervioso.

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¡Enséñamelo!-**

 **-Es solo basura innecesaria... jeje...-**

 **-Pero estaba encima de la cama y además es parte de tu decoración-**

 **-Es que... ay...-** se sonrojó completamente y me dejó ver qué había en el interior.

 **-Eh... Se... Sempai...-** no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían **-¿Estás seguro que quieres usar esto?-**

 **-¡Claro que no! Esto no debería estar aquí, yo...-**

 **-No entiendo. Si tú decoraste la habitación, entonces... por qué te sorprendes que esta caja esté aquí-**

 **-Es que... bueno...-** empezó a balbucear **–Ay mierda, está bien. Diré la verdad, pero no te enojes-** respiró hondo **–Le pedí de favor a Isogai que decore la habitación. Sí, sí... tu otro regalo iba a ser eso... lo que ya sabes..., así que le dije que ambientara el cuarto, pero... NUNCA LE AUTORICÉ QUE PODÍA TRAER ESTA BASURA-** señaló la caja.

 **-Qué decepción...-** susurré **–Y por un momento creí que tú habías armado toda la habitación. No entiendo de qué te avergüenzas, pues que recuerde... ya me habías hecho lo mismo para mi cumpleaños número 25-**

 **-Sí, lo recuerdo. Es solo que ¿cómo podía decorar todo esto teniendo a la enana en casa?-** se cruzó de brazos **–Además... a caballo regalado, no se le mira el diente...-**

 **-Está bien... no me voy a enojar si es que...-** lo abracé **–Usamos lo que está en la caja-** sonreí sensualmente.

 **-¡AY! Grandísimo chantajista y manipulador y... MMMMMMMM...-**

No dejé que descargue su ira en mí y lo callé con un beso apasionado. Sempai intentó forcejear, pues estaba enojado con la broma que le hizo Isogai, pero poco a poco fue cediendo cuando empecé a rozar mi entrepierna con la suya. Caminamos sin despegarnos, y ambos caímos encima de la cama, entrelazamos nuestras piernas y empezamos un vaivén por encima de la ropa. Los gemidos de Sempai cada vez se hacían más intensos y verlo de esa manera en traje me excitaba aún más. _Creo que sí tengo un fetiche_ , pensé...

 **-Ah.. ah... Morinaga... Morinaga...-** nuevamente intentó forcejear, pero lo ignoré **–Espera... ahh.. ahh.. espera... no quiero correrme encima... del traje...-** entonces me detuve, pues Sempai tenía razón; no podíamos estropear los trajes.

 **-Tienes razón. Me costaría mucho lavar los trajes con manchas así... jeje-** me quité de encima **–Entonces, no hay remedio. Habrá que desnudarnos-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-Ay, Sempai... deja de ser tan reservado. Igual vamos a hacerlo ¿o no?-** reí.

 **-Sí, pero...-** se sonrojó **–Idiota...-** susurró.

Sempai se fue a una esquina de la habitación a quitarse la ropa y quedarse en ropa interior. Yo también me quedé solo con mis bóxers, y empecé a leer las instrucciones de la caja. Era un juego erótico, como los que venden en esas tiendas de "Sex Shop". Me senté en el suelo de la habitación e invité a Sempai que se sentara frente a mí. Sempai también empezó a indagar el contenido de la caja...

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** cogió como un aro bastante peculiar.

 **-Ah... jeje...-** me sonrojé.

 **-De qué te ríes, tarado-** frunció el ceño **–Dime qué es-**

 **-Pues... eso evita que un hombre se corra-**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo se puede impedir eso con un simple aro?-**

 **-Se coloca en la base del pene-**

 **-¡Ay, qué asco!-** lo soltó y cayó nuevamente dentro de la caja, mientras que me pareció tierna su reacción **–Veamos... qué otras cosas pervertidas hay por aquí-** cogió parte del juego, cuyas instrucciones las tenía yo **-¿Un mazo de cartas? ¿Acaso vamos a apostar?-**

 **-Aquí estoy leyendo las reglas, Sempai-** terminé de entender el juego **–Ya está. Parece que debemos barajear las cartas, ponerlas en el centro y cada uno tomará una en cada turno y deberá hacer lo que dice la carta. Suena divertido-**

 **-¿Y qué demonios dicen estas porquerías?-** quiso ver una, pero se lo impedí.

 **-¡No, Sempai! No seas tramposo-** le quité el mazo **–La idea es que sea sorpresa-**

 **-Entonces apúrate. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez...-** se cruzó de brazos y se sonrojó.

 **-A ver... aquí dice que el juego empieza con ambas partes en ropa interior. Cada uno deberá coger una carta de su turno y hacer lo que la carta diga. No pues... no parece tan difícil-** barajeé el mazo y lo puse en el medio.

 **-Bien... empieza tú. Coge una carta-**

 **-De acuerdo... a ver...-** miré la carta y reí.

 **-Qué... QUÉ... ¿Qué dice la carta?-**

 **-"Dile al otro jugador lo que más te gusta de él..."-**

 **-Bueno, no es tan grave, así que...-**

 **-"...físicamente y dale un beso en esa zona"-** terminé de leer la carta.

 **-¡Estúpidas cartas!-** renegó y su rostro se sonrojó aún más.

 **-Bien... eh...-** pensé y lo miré de reojo **–Pues lo que más me gusta físicamente de ti es... tu paquete-** me acerqué para darle un beso en esa zona, pero él retrocedió.

 **-¡Oye no! Vuelve a tu lugar-**

 **-Pero la carta dice así-** hice un puchero **–Sempai, no vale hacer trampas-**

 **-Ay maldición...-** se resignó, abrió un poco las piernas y dejó que le diera un suave beso en esa zona.

 **-¡Qué lindo, Sempai!-** sonreí y volví a mi sitio **–Bien es tu turno-**

 **-A ver...-** Sempai cogió la carta y cuando la leyó se quería morir **-¡Ja! Paso...-**

 **-¡Eso no es justo, Sempai! Debes hacer lo que dice la carta-**

 **-No. A mí me tocó algo muy vergonzoso y no quiero hacerlo-**

 **-Entonces...-** agarré las instrucciones de nuevo **–Aquí dice que el que se niegue a hacerlo, tendrá que ser inmovilizado en la cama con las esposas, y su próstata deberá ser estimulada con un vibrador anal, y para evitar que el jugador culmine su orgasmo, se le deberá colocar el aro en la base del pene para evitar que expulse el semen. Todas esas herramientas se encuentran dentro de la caja de juegos, y dicho jugador deberá ser sometido al castigo mencionado por 5 minutos-**

 **-¡Pero qué clase de pervertidos han creado este maldito juego!-**

 **-Sempai, recuerda que es un juego sexual-** agarré la caja y saqué las esposas **–Entonces... haces lo que dice tu carta o... te castigaré con estas bellezas-** reí.

 **-Maldición...-** susurró y leyó su carta –" **Gatea hasta el otro jugado y..."-** tragó grueso **–"Y... chúpale el glande por 10 segundos por encima de la ropa interior"-**

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA... pues ya veo por qué no quisiste hacerlo-** me causó mucha gracia.

 **-Ya, ya... no te burles y... hay que hacerlo de una vez-**

Sempai se puso a gatas y se aproximó hasta mi dura entrepierna. Pudo notar que yo ya me encontraba duro y acercó su boca a la punta de mi miembro. Se detuvo por unos segundos, pues se avergonzaba de sus actos, pero luego empezó a rozar sus labios para comenzar y después... empezó a chupar mi glande con mucha timidez, mientras que yo iniciaba el conteo de 10 segundos. _¡Qué bien se siente! Sempai sí que sabe cómo hacerlo cuando se lo propone. Ay... no quiero que se detenga, pero si sigue haciéndolo... me voy a correr. No... debo aguantar; pero... esta sensación me vuelve loco. Tengo ganas de tomar a Sempai y hacerlo mío. Ahhhh..._

 **-Listo...-** se detuvo y regresó a su lugar **–Ya fueron 10 segundos...-** estaba completamente sonrojado.

 **-Mi turno...-** saqué una carta **–"Dale un beso con lengua al otro jugador por 7 segundos"-**

 **-¡Ay no! Así muy fácil. ¿Por qué a ti te tocan las cartas inofensivas?-**

 **-Es la suerte, mi Sempai-** me acerqué a él y lo besé profundamente como indicaba la carta por siete segundos **–Me encantan tus labios, Sempai-**

 **-Ya... vuelve a tu lugar-** desvió la mirada **–Mi turno-** cogió otra carta **-¿QUÉ? Pero qué juego más estúpido-** se quiso retirar del juego, pero le enseñé las esposas.

 **-Si te vas... hay castigo, Sempai...-** le advertí.

 **-Maldita sea...-** susurró y nuevamente se sentó **–"Mastúrbate por 10 segundos y gime en la boca del otro jugador mientras comparten un beso"-**

 **-¡Qué rico!-** expresé mordiéndome los labios.

 **-No me mires así, pervertido-**

Sempai se acomodó frente a mí. Ambos estábamos encima de nuestras rodillas, y él se inclinó para besarme, mientras se estimulaba su miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Sus gemidos no tardaron en salir y entrar a mi boca. Yo profundicé el beso, y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo cuando apenas iba 5 segundos y me abalancé sobre él...

 **-¡Oye, espera no!-** empezó a forcejear **–Si te descontrolas... te tocará sufrir el castigo-** me amenazó y fue ahí donde me detuve y me aparté.

 **-Tienes... razón...-** respiré hondo para controlarme **–Lo lamento-**

 **-Por interrumpirme, mi turno queda concluido. Tu turno-** volvió a su sitio.

 **-¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo-**

 **-TU TURNO, DIJE-**

 **-"Revela una fantasía sexual que quieras realizar con el otro jugador"-** leí mi carta **–Hmmm... una fantasía sexual, eh...-**

 **-Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir-** me señaló.

 **-Pues me gustaría... algún día... que hagamos la pose 69-**

 **-¿Pose 69?-** se confundió **–No entiendo-**

 **-Tú sabes... el 6 y el 9... JUNTOS. La pose 69, Sempai-**

 **-Hmmmm...-** se concentró en descifrar lo que estaba diciendo y luego me quiso matar con la mirada **–Pues más te vale que siga siendo solo una fantasía, porque te mato-**

 **-Lo que digas...-** me resigné **–Tú turno-**

 **-Bueno, esta no es tan pervertida como las otras. Aunque igual sigue siendo pervertida-** suspiró y leyó su carta **–"Cuál es la pose sexual que más te gusta hacer con el otro jugador"-**

 **-Awwww... qué tierno, Sempai-** sonreí **–Dime... cuál es la pose que más te gusta que te haga...-**

 **-Mierda... eso es muy privado...-**

 **-Anda, Sempai. Sabes que tienes que decirlo...-**

 **-No sé... mmmmm...-** desvió la mirada **–La del... perrito-**

 **-Vaya, Sempai-** me lo comí con la mirada **–No sabía que te gustaba esa pose. La haremos más seguido-**

 **-Deja de hablar estupideces y coge una carta-**

 **-"Succiona las tetillas del otro jugador por 10 segundos (5 segundos en cada tetilla)"-**

 **-¿QUÉ? PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO. EL PERJUDICADO SOY YO-** se indignó.

 **-Así dice la carta, Sempai-**

 **-Maldición, mierda, demonios...-** maldijo con toda la vergüenza del mundo **–Apresúrate quieres...-**

Me acerqué lentamente y pude notar que Sempai cerró sus ojos con mucha timidez. Me incliné un poco y empecé los cinco segundos con la primera tetilla. A pesar que recién mis labios tocaban esa delicada zona... sus tetillas estaban erectas y duras. Luego, continué con la otra tetilla y Sempai empezó a expulsar pre-semen, pues su ropa interior se estaba mojando. Al culminar, regresé a mi lugar, pues yo también estaba llegando a mi límite y debía controlarme...

 **-Tu turno, mi amado Sempai...-**

 **-Demonios, esto ya se está poniendo muy...-**

 **-¿Caliente? Lo sé... me late el pene-**

 **-¡NO USES TU LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-** se exaltó y tomó una carta **–No, ya está, me rindo. Este juego es muy sucio-**

 **-¿Qué, Sempai? ¿Qué dice la carta?-**

 **-"Hazle sexo oral al otro jugador por 20 segundos. No es necesario que el jugador se corra, pero si lo hace, deberás tragarte su semen y culminar la felación inmediatamente"-**

 **-Justo lo que necesito para calmarme un poco-** sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior.

 **-Ni pienses que voy a hacerte eso...-**

 **-Entonces... tendrás un vibrador estimulando tu próstata por 5 LARGOS minutos como castigo, Sempai. Tú eliges-**

 **-Odio este estúpido juego...-** susurró resignado a hacer lo que decía la carta.

 **-Apresúrate, Sempai...-** saqué mi miembro fuera de mis bóxers y se lo enseñé **–Te necesito... mira lo duro que me pones...-** una gota de pre-semen se deslizó por la longitud de mi pene.

Sempai se acercó a mí y se inclinó hasta llegar a mi pena, mientras que yo me mantuve de rodillas. Me pidió de favor que no lo mirara para que no se avergonzara tanto y cerré los ojos para que Sempai se pueda concentrar. Primero, empezó succionando la punta, y luego se lo metió todo a la boca. Como había mencionado antes, cuando Sempai se propone a hacer algo, pues lo hace muy bien. Pude sentir que mi pene entraba y salía, entraba y salía de su boca. _No puedo resistirlo, más... no van ni 10 segundos y ya necesito correrme. Perdóname, Sempai, voy a correrme._ Intenté resistirlo, pero no pude, pues estaba a mi límite. En el segundo 17 me corrí y Sempai se quedó inmóvil. Apenas mi esencia terminó de salir, Sempai se apartó de mí y se tapó la boca con las manos...

 **-Está bien, Sempai. No es necesario que te lo tragues. No te preocu...-** no pude completar la frase, pues Sempai se lo había tragado.

 **-Aj... mierda...-** expresó **–Estaba caliente-** tosió un poco **–¿No pudiste aguantar 3 segundos más?-** renegó.

 **-Lo siento... jeje-** tomé una carta **–Mi turno... "Masturba el miembro del otro jugador hasta que se corra, y procura que su semen termine en tu rostro"-**

 **-Bueno, para ti es normal eso-** roló los ojos.

Me acerqué a Sempai y le quité la ropa interior. Ambos estábamos desnudos y muy calientes, aunque yo ya me había corrido una vez... con solo ver a Sempai desnudo, me ponía duro. Sujeté su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo suavemente, pero Sempai no resistió mucho y se corrió a los 7 segundos. Por suerte me di cuenta y acerqué mi rostro. Toda su esencia se desparramó en mi cara. Me aparté un poco y saqué su semen de mi rostro para llevarlo a mi boca...

 **-¡Idiota! No se supone que te lo tragaras. Eso no decía la carta-**

 **-Sí, pero... me gusta el sabor que tienes, Sempai-**

 **-Pervertido...-** susurró **–Mi turno-** cogió una carta **–"Mete dos dedos en el ano del otro jugador y estimula su próstata por 10 segundos"-**

 **-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-**

 **-¡Oh sí! VENGANZA-** rió malévolamente **–Ahora me toca verte sufrir-**

 **-Eh... jeje... si quieres podemos parar el juego aquí...-** ya no me estaba gustando el juego.

 **-¡NO!-** se acercó a mí.

 **-Sempai, enserio no quiero eso. Tú sabes que tengo un trauma y...-**

 **-No me vengas con estupideces que tu trauma ya quedó en el pasado-**

 **-Sí, pero...-**

 **-De todas formas si te niegas... obtendrás el castigo y será peor. Así que tú eliges... mis dedos por 10 segundos o el vibrador por 5 minutos-** me miró fijamente.

 **-Tus dedos...-** contesté resignado.

Me recosté bocarriba en el suelo y Sempai se puso a mi lado con una sonrisa malévola. Parecía que disfrutaba verme sufrir de esa forma. Llevó su mano derecha a mi entrada...

 **-¡Espera!-** grité **–¿No deberías lubricar un poco tus dedos?-**

 **-¿Lubricar? No tengo vaselina-**

 **-Con tu saliva, Sempai-**

 **-¡Y eso por qué!-**

 **-Sempai, si metes tus dedos en seco... me dolerá-** me preocupé **–Por favor, sé gentil-**

 **-Está bien, niño llorón-** roló los ojos **–Tú me has hecho miles de cosas ahí abajo y no me pongo tan cobarde como tú-**

 **-Es que tu ya estás abierto, mi Sempai... ¡AY!-** me asusté, pues Sempai se había apoderado de mis testículos.

 **-Si vuelves a decirme eso... te aprieto los testículos, grandísimo idiota-**

 **-Sí, Sempai, perdón, perdón-** le rogué y me soltó para lamerse los dedos e introducirlos en mi entrada **–Ay... duele...-** me quejé.

 **-Relájate, idiota. Si te pones tenso, claro que va a doler-**

 **-¡AHHH!-** grité, pues Sempai había encontrado rápidamente aquel punto sensible que me volvía loco, pero a la vez me atemorizaba.

 **-Estás temblando, Morinaga-** Sempai se detuvo **–Relájate. No es tan difícil-**

 **-Es que...-**

 **-Relájate o te meto el vibrador-**

 **-Ya... está bien. Me relajo-** respiré hondo **–HMMMMMM...-** la sensación era demasiado fuerte **–Ahhh... ahh... ahh...-** no podía parar de gemir **–Ahhhhh... ahhh... hmmmmm...-**

 **-5, 6, 7, 8...-**

 **-Ahhhh... Sempai... hmmmm... ahhh...-**

 **-9 y...-**

 **-Ahhh... ¡Sempai ya!-**

 **-9 y medio...-**

 **-¡No es justo, Sempai! Ahhh... ahhh... Sempai...-**

 **-Así que también te gusta por aquí ¿no? ¡Sucio pervertido!-**

 **-SEMPAAAAAAAAI-** no lo pude soportar más y me corrí.

El chorro había salido disparado con mucha fuerza, pero al final cayó en mi pecho. Sempai sacó sus dedos de inmediato y se regresó a su sitio, mientras que yo permanecí echado en el suelo con la respiración acelerada. Mi pene se puso sensible y sentía incomodidad en mi entrada. Logré sentarme con dificultad y lo miré...

 **-¡Eres un tramposo, Sempai!-**

 **-¿Quién yo?-** se hizo el loco **–Pero si fueron 10 segundos-**

 **-¡No!-** mi respiración poco a poco se fue calmando **–Contaste muy lento y encima te detuviste en el segundo 9...-**

 **-Ya deja de quejarte-** roló los ojos **–Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando te digo que PARES y nunca lo haces ¿verdad?-**

 **-Así que... te gusta jugar con trampas ¿eh?-** si quería jugar sucio, pues yo también lo haría.

 **-No te tengo miedo-** se veía confiado **–Es tu turno... coge una carta-**

 **-Ya verás...-** agarré una carta, pero lo que me salió me dejó impactado.

 **-Bien... ¿qué dice?-**

 **-"Castigo"-**

 **-¡BIEN, BIEN, MUY BIEN!-** se burló **–Te tocó el castigo a ti... JAJAJAJAJA-**

 **-Espera... no sabía que había una carta de castigo-**

 **-Eso significa que el castigo vas a asumirlo tú-**

 **-O tal vez... YO te tengo que hacer a TI el castigo-** cuando dije eso, se aterró.

 **-¿Ah sí? Pues instrucciones mandan-**

 **-A ver...-** leí las reglas **–"Cuando la carta de CASTIGO sale del mazo, automáticamente acaba el juego; sin embargo, ambos jugadores correrán el riesgo de recibir el castigo, y la decisión es a la suerte"-**

 **-La decisión es a la suerte. TÚ cogiste la carta, TÚ recibes el castigo-** me señaló y parece que estaba tan confiado que se le había olvidado su desnudez.

 **-No cantes victoria, Sempai. Aún hay más...-** continué leyendo **–"El jugador que haya tomado la carta de CASTIGO tendrá el privilegio de escoger la manera en la que se elegirá al jugador que será castigo"-**

 **-No entiendo-**

 **-Uno de los dos deberé recibir el castigo y para eso debemos dejarlo a la suerte-**

 **-Maldición...-**

 **-Pero... como yo tomé la carta, yo tengo que elegir... de qué manera lo sortearemos-** me puse de pie.

 **-No te aproveches de la situación, Morinaga-** también se puso de pie y me señaló **–Resolvámoslo con un problema matemático. Tú sabes... el primero que calcula la respuesta correcta gana y se salva del castigo-** se veía confiado, pero a la vez nervioso, pues no quería correr el riesgo de perder.

 **-No, Sempai. Aquí dice que YO voy a elegir la forma-**

 **-Ya, idiota. No lo compliques más. Lancemos una moneda, si sale cara... yo me salvo, si sale sello... tú te salvas...-**

 **-No-** sonreí malévolamente, pues ahora era mi turno de jugar sucio.

- **Ay, maldito pervertido-** se cruzó de brazos **-¿Qué tienes en mente?-**

 **-El que se corra primero... PIERDE-**

 **-¿QUÉ?-**

 **-Sí, Sempai...-** me acerqué a él lentamente, y Sempai retrocedía **–Yo te haré sexo oral a ti y tú a mí... y el que se corra primero pierde... o sea... LE TOCA EL CASTIGO-**

 **-¿Estás loco? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso al mismo tiempo?-**

 **-Mi fantasía sexual ¿recuerdas?-** lo acorralé contra la pared.

 **-¡No, no, no, y mil veces no!-** me empujó y se alejó de mí **–No pretendo hacer esa pose enfermiza-**

 **-La pose 69 no es enfermiza, Sempai. Al contrario... es muy deliciosa-** lo abrace **–Vamos... te va a encantar...-** lo besé y me empujó, pero esta vez no por molestia, sino por timidez.

 **-No quiero...-** se sonrojó **–Voy a perder...-**

 **-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez yo me corro primero. Eso depende qué tan bien me la chupes-**

 **-AHÍ ESTÁS DE NUEVO CON TU LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO-** gritó y se tapó los oídos.

Al final, Sempai terminó aceptando, pues lo amenacé que si se rehusaba, entonces el castigo iba de frente para él. Me recosté en la cama bocarriba, y le indiqué que él iba encima de mí pero al revés; es decir, su entrepierna tenía que estar cerca a mi rostro, y mi entrepierna a su rostro. Exactamente formando un 69. Al principio se quejó y le pareció injusto que yo estuviera recostado, pero lo convencí diciendo que era el más liviano de los dos. Ambos nos preparamos para la carrera, y esta vez... Sempai se la estaba tomando muy enserio. Él estaba decidido a no perder, al igual que yo. Sempai sujetó mi miembro, y yo el suyo; y el concurso comenzó.

 _Ahhhh... no puede ser. Si hay algo que Sempai sabe hacer bien es chupármela. ¡Qué rico lo hace! Me cuesta creer que no tiene mucha experiencia en esto, porque lo hace tan profesionalmente. Sabe exactamente dónde atacar. Ay no... creo que no debí elegir este método; es decir, Sempai ya se acostumbró a mi forma de hacer sexo oral, que tal vez puede resistir más; en cambio, yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a la boca de Sempai, por lo que cada sensación que me hace sentir es muy fuerte. No... no... no... voy a correrme._ El sonido de nuestras bocas lamiendo, succionando y chupando el miembro del otro resonaba en toda la habitación; sin mencionar los gemidos ahogados que emitíamos. _Debo esforzarme más, no quiero perder. Un vibrador en mi próstata por cinco minutos no lo aguantaré, pero... Sempai la chupa tan bien que... que no puedo... no puedo resistirlo más. Tengo que correrme... necesito correrme._ Entonces recordé que Sempai había hecho trampa en la carta que le había tocado; y yo también decidí jugar sucio. Como tenía toda la intimidad de Sempai en su máximo esplendor... muy cerca de mi rostro, introduje dos dedos en su entrada ocasionando un gran gemido de su parte. Me maldijo y me insultó, pero luego volvió a lo suyo, pues también se rehusaba a perder; sin embargo, Sempai empezó a succionar muy fuerte la punta de mi miembro y...

 **-HMMMMMMMMMM...-**

Sempai rodó y cayó en su lado de la cama con toda la boca llena de mi esencia. Escuché claramente que se lo tragó, expresó un poco de asco, y se sentó en sus rodillas con una gran sonrisa...

 **-¡GANÉ!-** se burló y me señaló, pero con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta la puerta, pero Sempai fue más veloz y me bloqueó el paso **-¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito tramposo? No vas a escapar-**

 **-Sempai...-**

 **-Tú perdiste y ahora CUMPLE CON TU CASTIGO-**

 **-Sempai, creo que este juego se nos está escapando de las manos. Enserio no soportaré ese vibrador por 5 minutos-**

 **-Lo lamento. Es el castigo-**

 **-PERO YA ME HE CORRIDO 3 VECES. ME VOY A MORIR-**

 **-No seas dramático, que si yo hubiera perdido, ahorita estarías burlándote de mí-** se rió **–Lo más gracioso es que te gané en tu propio juego, y encima hiciste TRAMPA-** me culpó **–Pero ni con eso pudiste ganar-**

 **-Sempai... hablo enserio. Estoy cansado-**

 **-Pues yo no. Solo me he corrido una vez. Además... sexo querías, pues sexo vas a tener-**

 **-Está bien, no me opongo al castigo; pero ¿puede ser mañana?-**

 **-No. Mañana regresa la enana a la casa-**

 **-Ay, Sempai...-**

 **-Acuéstate ahora...-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Mira, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, porque sino JURO que no hacemos nada por un año, y esta vez hablo enserio, idiota-**

Tuve que hacerle caso a Sempai, pues preferí aguantar un vibrador por cinco minutos, a tener que aguantar todo un año sin sexo. Me recosté bocarriba en el medio de la cama, Sempai esposó mis manos al fierro que tenía el respaldar a la cama y me enseñó el vibrador que era como una pequeña cápsula color celeste el cual tenía un delgado cable largo que tenía que sobresalir de mi entrada. También había un pequeño control que controlaba la intensidad de la vibración y un sobre de lubricante para que pudiera entrar sin problemas. Sempai embarró todo el lubricante en mi entrada y en el vibrador y lo introdujo apagado. Pude sentir ese pequeño objeto que chocaba con mi próstata y me ocasionaba cierta incomodidad...

 **-Bien... es la 1:30am-** vio el reloj y me enseñó el control del vibrador **–Esto terminará a la 1:35am-**

 **-Sempai...-** estaba muy nervioso **–Por favor, no seas cruel-**

 **-Empecemos...-** prendió el vibrador.

 **-Ahhhhhhhmmmmmmm...-** cerré con fuerza mis ojos e intenté soportarlo.

 **-Estás muy tenso, Morinaga...-** me susurró cerca de la oreja **–Relájate y se sentirá bien...-**

 **-Se... Se... Sempai...-** casi no podía hablar, pues estaba sintiendo mucho placer **–Te... te amo... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh...-**

 **-Y yo a ti, idiota... mi idiota...-** puse sentir la calidez de los labios de Sempai, mientras que yo ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca **–Morinaga... estoy en mi límite-** confesó cerca de mis labios, mientras que se masturbaba con la mano **–Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero... me gusta tenerte así...-**

 **-Se... Sempai...-** nuevamente me calló con un tierno beso.

 **-Hay algo que quiero hacer...-**

 **-Sempai... por... por favor... libérame... libérame ya...-** estaba a punto de explotar **–Voy... voy a correrme otra vez-**

 **-No, aún no-** sacó de la caja algo que me había olvidado por completo **–Dices que este aro es para evitar que te corras ¿cierto?-**

 **-No, Sempai... no me... no me pongas... eso-** hizo caso omiso a mis súplicas y me lo puso **–Ahhhh... Sempai...-** pude sentir la dureza y firmeza de mi miembro **-Sempai... no puedo soportarlo... ahhhhhh... ahhh...-** empecé a gemir muy fuerte **–Me estoy... me estoy volviendo loco-**

 **-Yo también quiero cumplir... una de mis fantasías...-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

Entonces lo que vino a continuación no me lo pude creer. Sempai estaba tan al límite que se monto encima de mí, introduciéndose él mismo mi miembro en su entrada. Gimió con un poco de dolor, pues no se había preparado y mi pene estaba muy duro y ensanchado por ese aro que me impedía correrme. Yo también pegué un gran gemido, pues estaba en mi climax. Mi próstata estaba siendo manipulada por un vibrador, el hecho de estar inmovilizado de alguna manera me excitaba, y el manjar de tener a Sempai montado en mi miembro era el paraíso. Sempai empezó a moverse desesperadamente, pues su miembro no era la excepción... estaba duro y mojado. Sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, de acariciarlo, de hacerlo sentir bien, pero las esposas me lo impedían. Le pedí que me soltara, pero se negó y dijo que se encargaría de todo. El éxtasis era tan fuerte, que con las justas podía mantener un ojo abierto, el cual me sirvió para ver a Sempai gozar de mi entrepierna y acariciarse sus tetillas al mismo tiempo. La habitación se llenó de más gemidos y suspiros. Sempai aceleró más el movimiento y sentí que su entrada se ponía más estrecha...

 **-Ahhh... ahhhh... Mo... Morinaga... voy a...-**

 **-Yo... yo también, Sempai... por favor... por favor quítame el aro...-** le rogué **–Por favor... quítalo...-**

Esta vez Sempai escuchó mis súplicas y rápidamente se levantó, me quitó el aro, y volvió a introducir mi miembro en su entrada, haciendo el vaivén más intenso y ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. Toda la esencia de Sempai había caído en mi pecho, y sabía perfectamente que mi esencia había llenado su entrada. Sempai cogió el control, apagó el vibrador y lo sacó de mi interior...

 **-Feliz aniversario... Morinaga-** fue lo que alcancé a oír antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y agotado. Sempai me había dado el mejor sexo de mi vida. Obviamente, cuando amanecimos me amenazó de muerte diciendo que si le contaba a alguien de lo que habíamos hecho anoche... me iba a cortar el miembro en pedacitos. Le di la razón en todo y le juré que iba a ser un secreto entre pareja. Respecto a la caja de juegos... Sempai quiso botarla a la basura, pero le insistí que no lo hiciera y lo guardé en lo más alto de mi armario para que Maggie jamás lo pueda encontrar.

El día en la farmacéutica se pasó un poco lento y tranquilo, pero me sorprendió que Sayu no haya asistido a trabajar. Me preocupé y pensé que tal vez su mano estaba muy mal. Me sentí culpable, pues yo lo había ocasionado; así que decidí darle una llamada. Como era de esperarse... no me contestó.

Al finalizar el día... estaba a punto de retirarme de la oficina, cuando de pronto... Sayu entró y lo peor de todo es que tenía la mano vendada...

 **-Hola, Tetsuhiro-**

 **-Sayu... ¿cómo estás?-**

 **-Dedúcelo tú mismo-** me enseñó su mano herida.

 **-De verdad... lo siento mucho-** me sentí el hombre más horrible del mundo por haber lastimado a una mujer.

 **-Nah, tranquilo-** se acercó a mí en son de paz **–Yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado para un ambiente de trabajo decente y para nuestra relación de jefe y kohai-**

 **-Bueno...-** me puse nervioso por su cambio de actitud, pero de algún modo me puso feliz que reconociera sus errores **–Descuida. Todo está bien, y gracias por disculparte también-**

 **-Es más... me gustaría hacer algo para entablar una bonita amistad ¿qué dices?-**

 **-Pues claro-** me emocioné **–Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por un largo tiempo-**

 **-¡Qué bien!-** sonrió inocentemente **–Entonces... ¿qué dices si vienes a cenar a mi casa? He preparado unos platillos exquisitos-**

 **-¿Hoy?-**

 **-Sí, hoy-**

 **-Eh... Sayu, me encantaría, pero no creo que Sempai...-**

 **-Por fis... no seas malo, Tetsuhiro. De paso me haces el favor de llevarme a mi casa, ya que acabo de regresar del hospital por el tema de mi mano ¿sí?-**

 **-Pero... es que... no sé si a Sempai le agrade la idea que yo vaya a cenar a tu casa...-**

 **-¿Y por qué? Solo somos amigos-**

 **-Es... tú sabes, es un poco...-**

 **-¿Celoso?-**

 **-Sí, y no quisiera que lo mal interprete-**

 **-Descuida. Tan solo dile que el trabajo se te acumuló y estarás haciendo horas extras-**

 **-No me gusta mentirle a Sempai-**

 **-Por fis... será solo una vez ¿sí?-** me rogó e hizo un puchero **–Hazlo por el comienzo de una linda amistad y porque ya cociné esos deliciosos platillos-**

 **-Hmmm...-** me resigné, pues solo sería una vez **–Bueno, está bien. Pero solo por esta vez-**

 **-¡Siiiii!-** se emocionó.

Mientras Sayu y yo bajábamos por el ascensor, llamé a Sempai y le mentí diciendo que me quedaría en la farmacéutica haciendo horas extras. Como a veces me quedaba realmente más de mis horas laborales, no sospechó nada fuera de lo normal.

Al llegar a casa de Sayu, ella empezó a hablarme de muchas cosas referentes a su vida. Me contó sobre su familia, sobre sus amoríos, sobre sus aventuras e infinidades de cosas. Me sentí en confianza y decidí contarle sobre mi amistad con Taiga; pero nunca le mencioné que yo estaba criando a la hija de Taiga junto con Sempai. Ese tipo de cosas eran muy privadas. Sayu me invitó a sentarme en el comedor, y puso varios platillos en la mesa para que pudiera escoger...

 **-Wow... todo se ve delicioso-**

 **-¡Adelante, come!-**

 **-Pues... gracias...-** sonreí y empecé a servirme un poco de comida italiana.

 **-¿Gustas un poco de vino?-**

 **-Sí, por favor-** me sirvió el vino en la copa que estaba en mi sitio, pero me di cuenta que ella no se sirvió **–¿Tú no vas a servirte?-**

 **-No descuida. El doctor me dijo que no puedo beber alcohol por las medicinas que he tomado para mi mano-**

 **-Oh está bien-**

Probé el vino que por cierto estaba muy bueno. Sayu me comentó que era de la colección que su padre tenía guardado. Continué comiendo los deliciosos platillos que había preparado, pero... de pronto sentí mucho calor... como bochorno. Me daba vergüenza decirle así que le pedí prestado el baño...

 **-¿Puedo usar tu baño?-**

 **-Claro, Tetsuhiro, está al final del pasillo-**

 **-Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo-**

Me puse de pie y caminé en dirección al baño; pero me sentí más mareado de lo normal... y de pronto... todo se puso negro y sentí que mi cuerpo chocó contra el suelo.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo3 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 3". Perdón por la gran tardanza, estuve muy concentrada en mi tesis, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, pues me hace muy feliz que les guste mi trabajo, el cual hago con mucha pasión y cariño para ustedes y para mí. Ya saben que los domingos, subo un capítulo nuevo._

 _Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios._

 _GiseSanito_


End file.
